More Than She Wanted
by GentleRed
Summary: (This is a sequel to "All She Wanted") Follows Regina and Maleficent's life after they married. They might get more than they bargained for...
1. In Sickness and in Health

**((Authors note: I can't seem to let this pairing go, so here's a sequel to "All She Wanted"))**

 **More Than She Wanted**

- **In sickness and in health** :

A few days later Regina wakes up, feeling the same kind of queasiness, she had earlier. She frowns softly as she kicks off the covers and stands from the bed. Maleficent is still fast asleep in their bed and Regina tries to be as quiet as possible as she slips into a dressing gown and leaves the bedroom.

The brunette tries to make the inner turmoil go away by taking a few deep breaths and she knocks on her son's bedroom door: ,,Henry, get a move on!"

The teenager mumbles something that very well could have been "I'll be down in five."

Regina drags her unwilling body down the stairs and into the kitchen. Queasiness or not, she's gonna make breakfast for her son.

She whips out the ingredients for pancakes, and it doesn't take her more than ten minutes or so to make a nice pile of golden, crusty pancakes.

,,Henry, _now_. And not in five minutes," she yells up the stairs, and hears the familiar thud of her son dropping his cellphone on the floor. He had obviously gone right back to sleep after she asked him to get up the first time.

,,Typical," she mutters through her teeth and takes a bite of a still burning hot pancake. Why did her teenage son have to be so... teenage like?

Regina shakes her head and takes another bite of the pancake. It tastes _so_ good. Maybe that's what's been the matter lately. Perhaps she's not eating enough.

Regina quickly sets the table for three and glances at her watch. She has about an hour before she has to be at work. If she eats fast she'll be able to make it in time. Henry, will however miss school if he continues to dawdle.

Regina is just about to yell up the stairs for the second time when she hears the bedroom floor creak, the sound of footsteps, and the next second Maleficent comes sauntering downstairs. Her hair is still slightly mussed up from sleeping and she's wearing a floor length dressing gown over her silk nightgown.

,,Good morning, my beauty," Mal says and drops a light kiss on Regina's cheek.

,,Good morning. Henry, _now_!" she yells loudly up the stairs.

,,I'm coming!" Henry yells back, slightly resentful.

,, _Now_!" Regina yells sternly.

,,You seem a little impatient this morning," Mal observes.

,,I'm sorry. I feel a little unwell again," Regina admits with a shrug.

,,Maybe you should call in sick?"

,,No no, I'll be fine. I just need my morning coffee." Regina looks at her watch again. ,,If he misses the school bus so help me god.."

,,Henry, the pancakes are getting cold!" Maleficent warns the teenager, and five seconds later Henry shows up in the kitchen, fully dressed.

,,How _good_ of you to join us," Regina says a little sarcastically.

,,Sorry, mom. I fell asleep again and... are you alright? You look a little pale." The teenager observes as he digs into the pancakes.

,,I'm fine, nothing to worry about," Regina dismisses, and more or less inhales her morning coffee and eats her pancakes in top speed.

She leaves Mal and Henry to eat breakfast and goes upstairs and into the bathroom. She takes a very quick shower and puts on a black pencil skirt, a cream-colored shirt, stockings and her trademark high heels. Her dark, shoulder length hair gets a quick combing and then she sits down at her vanity table to put on her makeup. A process, that takes a bit longer than getting dressed. Regina can hear Mal and Henry chat quietly over breakfast downstairs, and she instantly feels guilty for yelling at him earlier.

She adds a finishing touch on her lipstick and returns to the kitchen. Henry is already done with his portion of pancakes and rises from his chair. He washes the plate in the sink and then he turns around to go back upstairs after his schoolbag.

,,I'm sorry I shouted at you," Regina says guiltily and ruffles her sons hair.

,,It's alright mom," the boy assures and then mock sneers at his mother for messing up his hair.

Regina chuckles at the look on Henry's face as he leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs again.

,,And I'm sorry I forgot to do _this_ ," Regina adds and bends down and gives Mal a light peck on the cheek.

The blonde flashes her a smile. ,,I forgive you, but don't forget it again," she quips.

Regina holds her hands up in mock surrender.

Henry returns downstairs and says goodbye to his mother and "stepdragon". Two minutes later, the school bus arrives outside and the boy disappears into it.

Regina and Mal clears the rest of the table, and before they realize it, time's nearly up and Regina has to leave for work.

,,What are you gonna do today?" she asks her wife, and Mal shrugs.

,,I'm not sure yet. Maybe it's about time I got a job?"

,,Perhaps," Regina nods. ,,Do you have any idea what you want to do?"

,,I'll think of something. Are you sure you should be going to work today, you _do_ look a little under the weather."

,,I'll be fine. I'll work my way out of it," Regina says with a light shrug.

,,Well in that case," Mal wraps her arms around Regina's waist. ,,I didn't get a proper good morning. Do I get a proper goodbye?"

Regina chuckles and wrings her arms around her wife's neck and gives her a soft kiss.

Maleficent instantly deepens the kiss and presses her palms against the small of Regina's back in an attempt to keep her there a little while longer. And delay her.

Regina chuckles into the kiss and gives the blonde's shoulders a light squeeze. ,,I really should get going."

,,Call in sick and stay home with me," Mal suggests innocently.

,,Oh, wouldn't you like that," Regina teases. ,,One of us have to do something sensible."

,,Are you saying that spending all day in bed isn't sensible, dear?"

,,Enjoyable perhaps. But _definitely_ not sensible."

She frees herself from Mal's grasp and gives her another quick kiss. Then she heads for the front door. Maleficent is staring at her as she leaves.

Regina decides to walk instead of drive to work. It's a beautiful day, with the sun shining from a blue sky, and the fresh air will probably do her some good. She is still not feeling like her usual self. In fact, she's a tiny bit dizzy, she notes as she passes Gold's Shop.

She stops briefly and takes a deep breath. Yes. She's most definitely feeling dizzy. Not "I'm gonna pass out"-dizzy, and not "the whole world is spinning"-dizzy, just a tiny bit uncomfortable. Maybe she ate to fast this morning. It _was_ a bit of a hectic morning.

Regina shakes her head and does her best to ignore the feeling as she walks the rest of the way to the Town Hall. She passes Zelena with baby Robyn in her stroller on the way and flashes a smile at her sister who waves back.

She's still feeling slightly dizzy as she arrives at her office, but tries her best to ignore it as she sits down and grabs her pile of papers. There's enough to busy herself with. The Sheriff's Station could use a couple of new computers, and there's a long list of other things Storybrook needs. Like more departments on the hospital, not everything can be fixed with magic.

Then there's a note from Emma. The sheriff of Nottingham has been arrested for vandalism again. He's turning into a bit of a problem. Maybe some of his friends should consider making an intervention. If he's even got any friends, that is. He's a bully, and Regina's feeling for him has somewhat cold since he tried to trick her into sleeping with him by masquerading as her soulmate. An act her mother had been behind, but still, Nottingham voluntarily played the part. Until Regina discovered the truth and threw him in the dungeon.

Nottingham's escapades are obviously a bad thing, but it keeps Regina occupied, and by lunchtime she's feeling her normal self again, and even eats the salad Sarah kindly collected for her.

She works with newfound energy for the rest of the day. She's not feeling dizzy or queasy anymore. It was probably just because she ate too fast that morning.

When the sun disappears from the sky, she stuffs the papers away in a drawer. She briefly looks at her disk and her gaze falls upon the picture of herself, Maleficent and Henry on the desk. It's a very good picture from their wedding day. It was a good day. The best day possible.

Regina stands from her chair and notes that the movement doesn't make her dizzy anymore. Her illness, whatever it was, seems to have passed on its own. Excellent. She doesn't have time for being sick at all.

Regina wishes Sarah a good evening and leaves the Town Hall. On her way home, she runs into Belle. They speak about the newly shined up library for a minute, an action the librarian thanks Regina for. But Regina shakes her head and tells her that it was her pleasure.

She reaches the mansion and is greeted by Maleficent who gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Lily is there, and Regina promptly invites her to stay for dinner. Lily vaguely tries to refuse the offer, but both Regina and Mal insists, and Lily accepts the invitation with a smile.

They call Henry downstairs, (Regina asks whether he's finished with his homework, and he nods) and then all four of them sits down and have lasagna. Lily chats on about her job as a waitress at Granny's, and her newfound friendship with Ruby and Dorothy. They have invited her to join them at the Rabbit Hole this Sunday, and Regina is tempted to warn the young woman about not drinking too much whiskey. Maleficent tells about the family dinner she and Regina are having in a week, and Henry (of course) chats on about Violet and their "movie date" this Friday. Regina finds it very sweet to listen too, and is happy to see her son so excited. Lily then teases Henry and tells him that he can't stop talking about Violet, which make the teenage boy blush and insists that it isn't true.

The dinner doesn't end until long after the lasagna is eaten, and after a most pleasant evening together, Lily thanks Regina and Mal for dinner, wishes them a good night and then leaves the mansion.

Henry goes to bed a little while later, and Regina and Maleficent clears the table once more and then Regina goes into the bedroom. She changes into a grey silk pajama and gives her hair a quick brushing before bedtime. Then she crawls into the bed.

Maleficent soon joins her and changes into a nightgown by magic. She crawls into the bed and promptly scoots over to Regina, spooning her.

Regina lets out a contented sigh. ,,Tonight was a good night."

,,Mmm."

,,Henry and Lily get along so well."

,,They have a great relationship," Maleficent agrees with a smile.

Regina sighs again and snuggles closer to Mal. ,,It's been a good day despite the bad morning. And it's been a good night."

Mal nods behind her and runs her finger over Regina's bicep. ,,Do you know how it could be an even _better_ night, my darling?"

Regina chuckles softly and turns around to face Mal. She's perfectly aware over what her wife is suggesting right now. ,,I think you have a one tracked mind, my dear."

Maleficent dips her head and claims Regina's plump lips in a tender and slightly demanding kiss. Her hands travels from Regina's shoulders to her front, and Regina feels how she slowly opens the first button in her pajama top.

,,Henry's here," Regina reminds her wife, but doesn't do anything to stop Maleficent.

,,Then we'll have to be very _very_ quiet," Mal whispers huskily.

,,Easier said than done."

,,Shh," Maleficent teases.

And Regina clamps her mouth shut as Maleficent opens all the buttons in her pajama shirt and very slowly brings the pajama pants down her legs…


	2. Food Poisoning

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Food Poisoning**

All the good feelings from the previous night vanishes when Regina wakes up the next day with a stomach that ties in knots.

And an intense need to vomit.

Regina quickly kicks the covers away and rushes into the bathroom where she kneels down and vomits into the toilet. She silently curses her bad luck and scrapples after her toothbrush, but Maleficent who simply transported into the bathroom is faster than her, and hands her the toothbrush.

,,Thank you," Regina says meekly and brushes her teeth thoroughly.

Maleficent tilts her head at her. ,,You seemed _well_ enough last night."

Regina ignores the innuendo. ,,Apparently not."

,,Maybe you should see doctor Whale?"

,,I am not seeing doctor Frankenstein. I'll be fine. It's probably just food poisoning or something like that."

,,Have you eaten a bad salad, my beauty?" Maleficent quips.

,,I don't eat salads only." Regina says and brushes her teeth again. Just to make sure.

,,Jokes aside, you need to get some medicine for it, my dear."

,,Which I will. I'll stop at the drugstore on my way home from work," Regina promises.

,,You are not going to work today!" Maleficent says sternly.

,,Try and stop me," Regina scoffs.

,,I'm sure I could."

,,Of course you could, but you won't."

,,Won't I?"

,,No. I feel _fine_ ," Regina insists.

Maleficent isn't entirely convinced. ,,You've just been sick."

,,But now I'm fine so…" Regina doesn't finish the sentence, instead she puts her toothbrush away and leaves the bathroom without giving her wife a second look.

She nearly runs into Henry in the hallway. The teenager frowns at her. ,,Was it you I heard vomit two seconds ago?"

,,Yes, but I'm fine now," Regina dismisses with a reassuring smile.

Henry's expression is a perfect copy of Maleficent's. ,,You're not fine if you throw up, mom."

Regina keeps the smile plastered on her face. ,,Alright, I might not be fine. But I will be. I'm gonna get some medicine for food poisoning, nothing to worry about."

,,Food poisoning?" the teenager questions.

,,Yes. Maybe Granny's cooking is going downhill," Regina jokes.

,,That's not very likely," Henry sniggers. ,,Maybe your stomach doesn't agree with Mal's cooking."

,,There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with my cooking," Mal says mock offended as she emerges from the bathroom.

Henry chuckles.

Maleficent loses the argument, and Regina goes to work exactly like she does it every other day. She keeps the nausea under control by swallowing frequently throughout the day, and forces herself to smile at Sarah when the young woman points out that Regina looks a little pale.

She is _not_ unwell. She just has a twinge of food poisoning. That's all. Nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing to worry about. Her wife and son just needs to stop coddling her, for god's sake.

Regina would rather die than to admit that maybe Mal was right. Maybe she s _hould_ have called in sick this morning. She's feeling pretty terrible right now. The sooner she gets her hand on some tablets, the better. She's definitely not coming home early from work. That would only strengthen the dragon's theory about Regina being sick. As in "need to stay in bed and be fed chicken soup"-sick, and that is most certainly _not_ the case. Not at all.

She concentrates on her work, and tries to keep her uncomfortableness at bay, but she's still grateful when it becomes so late that it's appropriate for her to leave the office. Her stomach still feels strange, but that could very well be because she has avoided to eat anything since the bit of breakfast she had, and she hasn't vomited since, so that's a good thing.

At least the dizziness from yesterday is gone, Regina notes as she steps outside. Maybe that means that the illness is subsiding once and for all. Good. Then she'll only have to take a couple of tablets, and then she'll be back to her normal, strong self.

Regina enters the pharmacy and quickly finds the tablet she needs. She grabs the medicine and heads for the counter.

There's a small queue and Snow White is waiting for her turn when she spots Regina.

,,Oh hi, Regina."

,,Hello." _God, she's not in the mood for a conversation_.

Snow's green eyes instantly focus on the little box in Regina's hand. ,,Are you sick?"

 _Not you too_. ,,Just a bit of an upset stomach I think. Nothing to worry about. Are _you_ sick?"

,,No, but Neal's got a bit of a rash so…"

,,Oh. I see."

,,You haven't been at work today then, have you?"

,,Of course I have."

,,Regina! You shouldn't be working if you're sick, for pity's sake. You should be home in bed."

,,No thank you."

,,I'm sure your wife is more than willing to nurse you back to health," Snow smirks.

,,Possibly. But that's not necessary. Apart from feeling a bit nauseous, I'm fine. Or I will be. Thanks to this," she waves the medicine in her hand.

,,Hmm," Snow doesn't look entirely convinced. ,,I still think it's a bad idea to work if you're ill."

Regina groans. ,,Please stop talking. It's bad enough I have to deal with Maleficent coddling me. Not you too."

,,Is your wife _coddling_ you, Regina?" Snow smirks. ,,What a tragedy."

,,Shut up," Regina grumbles. ,,I'm not used to being.. coddled."

Snow's smile grows wider. ,,Well, _I_ rather like the thought about her coddling you. You deserve to be coddled once in a while."

,,I don't like it," Regina says with a sneer. ,,I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

,,She's only doing it because she loves you," Snow reminds her with a soft smile.

,,I'm well aware. And you're next in line," Regina points out.

Snow steps over to the counter and pays for the cream to Neal, and then it's Regina's turn. She quickly throws the box on the counter. She's getting more nauseous by the minute.

,,Will that be all, Madam Mayor?" Sneezy asks as Regina pays for the medicine.

,,Yes. Goodbye," Regina says rather sharply and stuffs the medicine down her purse and spins around to leave the drugstore.

,,Feel better, Regina," Snow says kindly as the brunette leaves the pharmacy.

,,I will. Thank you."

Regina for once chooses to use magic to transport herself straight into her bathroom where she immediately takes the first tablet and downs with a large amount of water. There. A couple more of those and she'll be fine in no time.

Regina opens the door to the bathroom and finds her wife lurking outside the door. ,,How are you feeling?" Maleficent inquires and cocks her head to the side.

Regina shrugs.

,,What does that mean?"

,,It means that I don't feel perfect at the moment, but I will be fine. I've taken a pill."

,,Do you need to lie down for a while?"

,,Of course not. I'll just.. sit on the couch for a while."

,,You would be so much more comfortable in our bed," Maleficent argues.

Regina shakes her head firmly. There's no way she's going to bed in the middle of the day.

,,I could keep you company," Maleficent suggests innocently.

,,Your attempt of trying to make me lie down is charming dear, but it doesn't work," Regina drawls and saunters down stairs.

,,It was worth a shot," Mal mutters behind her.

Regina chuckles to herself. Once again Mal demonstrates her attachment issues, but then again, she's never seen Regina sick before, so maybe it's only natural for her to express her concern. Regina isn't used to having a concerned wife who watches her every move, so this is all very alien to her.

The brunette actually decides to sit (well, _lie_ ) on the couch for a while, and before she gets the chance to protest or argue, Mal has fetched a pillow and a duvet from their bedroom.

,,I am _not_ sick," Regina says sternly.

,,Of course not," Mal says calmly.

Regina senses that her wife doesn't believe her one bit, and is tempted to throw a nasty remark at her. But she doesn't. _Maleficent is only trying to help_ , she reminds herself, and manages to send the blonde a grateful smile.

,,You are very welcome, my beauty. Even queens gets sick," Maleficent quips with a little half smile.

,,I'm not a queen anymore."

,,You'll always be a queen to _me_."

Regina rolls her dark eyes. ,,That was a very sentimental remark, my dear."

,,I know. I'm grateful no one was around to hear it."

Regina sniggers to herself.

,,How are you feeling?"

,,Alright I guess."

,,Can I get you something to eat?"

Regina makes a retching sound and gurgles half of her water down.

,,I'll take that as a no, then."

,,I don't think my stomach is quite ready for food. But thank you for the offer."

Maleficent nods and flashes her a smile. She grabs one of Regina's naked feet and places it in her lap, and Regina closes her eyes as Mal draws circles on her foot. It's all very nice, but…

,,I'm bored," Regina states matter of factly.

Maleficent chuckles quietly. ,,I'm sorry to hear that, my dear."

,,Any good suggestions on how I can entertain myself?"

,,Well…" Maleficent drawls and smirks at Regina. ,,If you haven't been sick, _I_ would have found a way to entertain you."

,,I think you have a one tracked mind, my dear," Regina accuses softly.

,,Yes. Yes, I do. And who can blame me? I _am_ after all married to the most beautiful woman in all the realms."

,,,Now you're just talking nonsense. Maybe you're coming down with a sickness too."

,,The fairest of them all," Mal teases and gives Regina's foot a soft squeeze.

,,Is that your way of telling me that you have a fantasy about Snow White?" Regina says without batting an eye. It's a foul joke really, but the look on Maleficent's face is definitely worth it.

,,I've already told you, princesses aren't my thing. I prefer queens."

,,Glad to hear that."

They continue to banter and insult each other. Maleficent doesn't budge from the spot on the couch until Henry returns home from school. The teenager frowns when he finds Regina at home instead of work. The brunette opens her mouth to tell her son why she's home early, but her wife beats her to it and promptly tells Henry that Regina is sick with a stomach bug. An accusation Regina denies.

,,I'm not sick," she says firmly and glares at Maleficent. ,,I'm just a bit uncomfortable, that's all."

,,Have you seen dr. Whale?" the boy inquires with a raised eyebrow.

,,No. That's not necessary. I've taken a pill. And I'll take them for the rest of the week. That should calm my stomach down."

,,Alright. Are you contaminating?"

,,I don't think so. Mal's been sleeping next to me, and she isn't sick. Why?"

,,Scoot over," the teenager grins to Maleficent.

The dragon obeys and Henry promptly sits down next to them on the couch.

Regina smiles as they all three huddles together on the "too small for three people"-couch. Maleficent and Henry is the best cure for her sickness. She'll probably be fine by morning.

 **To Be Continued..**


	3. Still Sick

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Still Sick:**

No such luck.

Regina feels absolutely _horrible_ when she wakes up the next day, and she's send flying into the bathroom where she vomits once more. She takes another pill with plenty of water.

It doesn't help.

She tries to eat a little bit of breakfast. It comes up as fast as she eats it. The only thing her stomach seem to agree with is water. And for some weird reason, crackers with jam.

Maleficent wants her to see dr. Whale.

Regina firmly refuses and suggests they give the pills a little time to work. She calls in sick and settles for the couch once more.

Maleficent is once again by her side and refuses to leave. Regina resists the urge to kill her wife and tries to reason with her instead. Because said woman is trying to make her take a _nap_.

,,I'm not tired," Regina scoffs. ,,I slept fine last night."

,,I know, but I still think you should get some sleep. It will make the illness disappear faster."

,,And what are you, a doctor?" Regina snaps. The waves of nausea rushing through her body is making her temper flare up.

,,No my beauty. I'm your wife. I worry about you."

,,Kindly don't. I'll be fine. The pills just need time to work in my body."

,,Exactly. And until then, take a nap." Maleficent smirks at her.

,,Not a chance. I brought some paperwork back with me last night. I can work from home."

,,That's not gonna happen. Here's the deal, sweetheart: either you take a nap voluntarily, or I'll _make_ you take one."

,,And how, exactly are you planning on doing that?"

,,Sleeping potion. And when I found it appropriate, I would wake you up with True Love's Kiss."

,,You're an idiot," Regina assures her wife, but she can't quite find her stern voice.

Maleficent grins at her and Regina actually caves in and takes a nap on the couch. But not until Maleficent's phone rings.

She wakes up, covered in a blanket completely disorientated, by the sound of voices. Regina blinks a couple of times. She's completely stiff everywhere from sleeping on the couch. And still nauseous. _Great._ Maleficent has placed a glass of water on the table, and Regina pushes herself up to a sitting position and takes a sip of the water. A quick look at her watch tells her that she's been asleep for a few hours. Darn it. She didn't plan on sleeping that long.

She stretches her stiff joints and listens. She can hear Henry's voice, and the next second, her teenage son enters the living room and gives her a concerned look.

,,How are you feeling, mom?"

Regina waves her hand to indicate that she isn't feeling perfect yet.

,,I'm sorry you're sick."

,,It'll be fine. It's only been a day since I started taking the pills," Regina shrugs.

,,Mal's in the kitchen talking to Grandma. She came to see you."

,,Please don't tell me she saw me sleeping on the couch."

,,Nope. Just me," the teenager grins. ,,Shall I tell her that you're not well enough for visitors?"

,,No," Regina says and shrugs the blanket off. ,,Absolutely not."

She places her feet on the floor and nearly stumbles at the first step.

,,Mom."

,,I'm fine Henry," she dismisses and runs a finger through her long dark locks.

The teenager doesn't look one bit convinced as he follows his slightly wobbling mother into the kitchen.

Maleficent is sitting at the dining table with Snow. What an absurd situation, really. The dragon is politely talking to a woman whose guts she once hated.

Regina announces herself by quietly clearing her throat, and both women looks up.

,,You're up." Maleficent observes and cocks her head at Regina.

,,I can't very well sleep all day, can I?" Regina tries her best to sass.

,,Should you even _be_ up? You look horrible," Snow notes.

,,You are too kind, my dear." Regina snarks.

,,I didn't mean it like that!" Snow says and blushes. ,,I meant you look sick, that's all."

,,Calling me horrible definitely doesn't improve my health situation."

,,You _never_ look horrible," Mal says quietly, and Henry flashes his mother a big smile.

,,Strange. I have distinct feeling that I do, in fact look horrible right now." Regina chuckles somewhat coldly.

,,How are you feeling?" Snow asks concerned. ,,Have the pills helped?"

,,Not really," Regina says truthfully. ,,I still feel under the weather."

,,I'm sorry to hear that."

,,Can I get you anything?" Mal offers with a small smile.

,,No thank you. I really don't feel like eating."

,,You _should_ eat something." Henry says firmly. ,,It's not good to live on water only."

,,He's right."

Regina sighs deeply and rubs her forehead. ,,My family is ganging up on me," she says to Snow who smiles.

,,They are right though. Even if you don't feel like eating, you should."

,,The princess is right," Mal says. ,,Just eat _something_."

,,No."

,,Fine. Then I'll call doctor Whale and ask him to come over here and examine you."

,,Get me some crackers then." Regina says crossly. ,,And if you ever threaten to call dr. Whale again, I _will_ banish you to the couch."

,,Of course you will." Mal says and places a plate with crackers in front of Regina.

,,You don't believe me?" Regina questions as she reluctantly takes a bite of the cracker.

,,No. You and I both know you hate to sleep alone."

Snow chuckles warmly.

,,That's just.."

,,Very true," Henry interjects with a big smile, eliciting another chuckle from Snow.

,,Don't you have a girlfriend to visit?"

,,Yes, but I wanted to check up on my sick mother first," the teenager grins.

,,I think she's coming around," Mal observes with a cheeky smile. ,,She's already back to her old, snarky self."

Snow chuckles again.

,,Remind me again why I ever agreed to marry you?"

,,Because you love me and can't stand the thought of not having me in your life," Maleficent shoots back.

,,Oh yes, I simply can't _stand_ the thought of not seeing your face every day," Regina bites back.

,,Do you two never stop bantering?" Snow asks with a grin on her face.

,,No," Mal says and flashes her toothy grin. ,,What would be the fun in that?"

Regina rolls her eyes and takes a bite of cracker number two. It actually tastes quite good. Maybe it was a good idea to eat something after all.

,,It's nice to see you eat again, my dear," Mal states with a softer smile.

,,You saw me eat this morning."

,,That I did. And then I saw you throw it all right back up again two seconds after."

,,Don't remind me." Regina says and shakes her head. It had been terrible humiliating to being seen throwing up. That's not what she signed up for when she got married.

,,I hope the pills will help soon," Henry says and scrunches his nose up.

,,Me too," both Regina and Maleficent says in unison.

,,How many days do you have to take them, Regina?" Snow questions.

,,I think it's a week. But hopefully I'll be fine in a couple of days."

,,I sincerely hope so," Mal says quietly.

,,Tired of taking of me, dragon?"

,,No my dear. I don't like to see you in pain that's all. You've had _quite_ enough of that already."

Regina frowns a little at the sudden sentimentality. It's very rare they become "lovey dovey" in front of others. It must really bother Mal to see Regina ill.

,,It's just food poisoning, Mal," she says a little awkwardly.

,,I know."

Snow White flashes a smile at the dragon. ,,I'm sure Regina will be fine in a couple of days."

,,I know that too," Mal snips and breaks the sentimental moment.

Henry sniggers. ,,God forbid people know you love each other. It's not like you're _married_ or anything."

,,Oh, we only married because your mother didn't want to live in sin with me," Maleficent quips.

,,Need I remind you that you were the one who proposed to _me_ ," Regina says sternly and tries to ignore the "live in sin" remark.

,,Right you are. Maybe I was the one who didn't want to live in sin," Maleficent chuckles.

,,You are the Mistress of all Evil. Your entire life is one big sin," Regina says flatly.

,,Including you?" Mal says innocently.

Snow giggles and blushes a little.

,,I'm sitting right here," Henry interjects and covers his ears dramatically.

,,Oh right. Sorry," Maleficent says and grins at the teenager.

Regina sighs deeply. ,,Please refrain from traumatizing my son. Thank you."

Snow gives her former stepmother a little, playful nudge, and Regina scowls in return and eats another cracker. Her stomach is a little unhappy again, and Regina dearly hopes that she isn't gonna be sick while Snow White is here. That would not be pretty for either of them. She more or less shoves the rest of the crackers down and silently tries to force her stomach to cooperate with her brain. _Don't get sick while there's other people in the house, don't get sick while there's other people in the house._

Snow soon wishes them a good day, and tells Regina to feel better soon. Regina flashes her a shaky smile and an affirmative nod. Then Maleficent escorts Snow to the door, and the princess leaves the mansion.

She couldn't have picked a better time to leave, honestly. Regina flies into the bathroom and vomits again. And then again. _Incredible_. Those damn pills can't work soon enough.

Maleficent quickly turns up behind her with a worried expression on her face and hands Regina her toothbrush.

Regina brushes her teeth for something that feels like the millionth time that day.

,,How long does it take before those pills works?" Maleficent questions and runs a finger through Regina's hair.

,,Not sure. I think Sneezy said tomorrow or the next day," Regina shrugs and spits toothpaste out in the sink.

,,I really hope so." Maleficent says with a frown. ,,I don't like seeing you ill, my beauty."

,,I don't like _being_ ill," Regina quips lightheartedly.

The two sorceress leaves the bathroom to be greeted by Henry in the hallway. He frowns and asks his mother if she just got sick again. Regina nods in affirmative but tries to calm not only her son down, but also her wife.

,,It's just a bit of food poisoning. You don't have to worry about it."

,,We worry as much as we want to," Henry sasses.

,,We happen to be quite fond of you, my dear." Mal agrees.

Regina shakes her head when Henry high fives with his "stepdragon".

,,You two are terrible."

,,Nonsense. And now I think it's time that you return to the couch, my darling."

,,Fine," Regina grumbles and walks past her wife and son and into the living room where she promptly sits down under the blanket. She's soon joined by Henry and Maleficent.

,,And long are you two planning on keeping me a prisoner in my own home?"

,,Oh, only until the pills work," Henry assures his mother with a big grin on his face.

,,Exactly," Mal smirks.

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but honestly, it's not that bad to be kept a prisoner by Henry and Maleficent. Regina could imagine worse things, and it's only until the pills starts to work their magic on her. Then she'll be fine and everything will be like it normally is.

 **To Be Continued..**


	4. Doctor's arent Her thing

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-** **Doctor's aren't her thing:**

The pills don't help. Regina is still sick the next day. And the next day. And the day after that.

Maleficent is growing more and more concerned, and Regina is trying her best to calm her down. But it isn't exactly easy when she's forced out of bed every morning with an unbearable need to vomit.

Some days she's able to hold it together. Until after breakfast. Then all hell breaks loose and she's send flying into the bathroom again.

And suddenly she has finished the cure. There aren't any more pills left, and she's still sick.

 _Incredible, the two weeks are up, and she's still as sick as ever. Wonderful._

It's beginning to disturb their everyday life, and Regina grows more tired by the second. Maybe she should go to the pharmacy and get more pills. But what good would that do? If they didn't work the first time, why would they the second?

Regina's been calling in sick every day for an entire week, leaving the Mayoral duties to Snow White who was more than happy to help her out.

Eventually, Regina has moved from the couch to the bedroom, to spare Henry and Maleficent. There's no reason they should see how miserably sick she is at the moment.

Regina sighs deeply and wraps the covers tighter around her body. Even finding a comfortable sleeping position is difficult. The slightest movement, and the room is spinning. Stupid food poisoning. This wasn't exactly what she expected marriage was gonna feel like.

Suddenly she feels an all too familiar wave of nausea rush through her body. _Not again, dammit_. Regina slowly inhales and exhales to make the feeling go away.

It doesn't work.

Yes, she's most definitely gonna be sick. Again.

Regina quickly kicks the covers away and stands from the bed. She tries her best to ignore the dizziness as she rushes into the bathroom and kneels in front of the toilet to empty her stomach. Again.

Once the nausea disappears Regina rises to a standing position and wipes the sweat of her brow. She's still dizzy. And she's got a foul taste in her mouth. Regina grabs her toothbrush and puts on a great amount of toothpaste to remove the nasty taste.

As she brushes her teeth, Maleficent's reflection appears in the mirror. The dragon is frowning and gives Regina a concerned look.

Regina simply shrugs and spits the toothpaste into the sink. She can't very well hide the fact that she just threw up again.

,,I've called dr. Whale. You're seeing him tomorrow."

Regina quickly spins around and ignores the wave of dizziness hitting her. ,,You did _what_?!"

,,Regina, you can't keep food in you. You have to see a doctor."

,,No I don't. I'll be fine."

,,You've been sick for a week."

,,So? it's just food poisoning. It's fairly normal that it lasts for a week."

,,I don't _care_. You are seeing a doctor tomorrow."

,,No."

,,Why not?"

,,Because I don't like dr. Whale, that's why."

,,Tough. For you're seeing him tomorrow."

,,And if I'm refusing to go?" Regina questions sternly and storms past her wife and into the bedroom.

Maleficent follows her. ,,Then I will personally haul you up there myself."

,,You wouldn't dare."

,,I assure you I would, my beauty."

,,You can't force me to go if I don't want to," Regina scowls and lies back on the bed.

,,You're right, I can't. But I can express my concern about your health."

,,Concerned express then, but I'm not seeing doctor Whale," Regina scoffs and wraps the blankets around her.

,,Yes you are."

,,No I'm not."

,,Yes you are."

,,I said no. I'm sorry, but you're not gonna win this one."

,,I rather believe I am actually."

,,How so?" Regina questions with a slight frown.

,,If you're not gonna see doctor Whale.." Mal says and runs her finger across Regina's knee. ,,Then I'm afraid I won't be touching you again anytime soon."

Regina raises on her elbows. ,,You cannot be serious."

,,Dead serious," Mal assures her with a smirk.

,,That sounds almost like blackmail to me."

,,Not almost. It's most definitely blackmail, my darling."

Regina huffs out a breath. ,,Are you seriously using sex as a way to make me see dr. Whale?"

,,Yes. That's the deal, sweetheart. Either you see doctor Whale tomorrow, or I'm afraid I can't fulfill certain _aspects_ of this marriage."

,,You are absolutely terrible," Regina assures her. ,,And a manipulating, arrogant…"

,,Dragon?" Mal suggests innocently.

Regina doesn't answer. She can't honestly believe what she's hearing right now. She knew that Mal was concerned, but not so concerned that she would _blackmail_ her into going to the doctor. That stupid dragon. Or, maybe _not_ so stupid. Regina has to admit, that it's a pretty phenomenal attempt at blackmail. It might as well have been Regina herself who thought about it. Only a very twisted brain could have come up with something like that.

The brunette glares angrily at the dragon who has the nerve to _smirk_ at her. Regina huffs out a breath again and turns around. She finds Maleficent's smirking rather annoying, and she's definitely not gonna give in to blackmail. It doesn't matter one bit that it's her wife who's the blackmailer.

She promptly wraps the covers tighter around her body and stares stubbornly into the wall. Maleficent can stare all she wants.

Suddenly Maleficent sighs deeply. It almost sounds like the dragon is growing impatient. Good.

Regina ignores her and simply closes her eyes. She's not feeling _that_ nauseous right now. She doesn't need to see a doctor. It will pass.

Maleficent sighs again and runs a finger through Regina's hair. Regina ignores her. Maleficent's hand then leaves Regina's hair and carefully pulls the covers away from her upper body.

,,What are you doing?" Regina questions with a raised eyebrow.

Maleficent doesn't answer. Instead she traces her finger along Regina's spine.

Regina grows more confused by the minute. What the hell is that damn dragon doing now?

Maleficent slowly pulls the covers away a little more, and suddenly she works her hand inside Regina's pajama shirt.

Regina bites back a gasp when she feels Mal's hand on her naked back. _What the hell_?

Maleficent slowly traces her finger along Regina's spine and draws circles on Regina's naked back. Her _lower_ back, that is. And she knows exactly where to place her fingers, where to dig her fingers into the soft flesh.

Regina bites her lip. Determined not to make the dragon know how much she's enjoying this.

It only gets worse. Maleficent's hand leaves Regina's lower back and crawls up, dragging Regina's pajama top with it.

And yes, Regina can't control herself and shudders when she feels Mal's fingers grazing the side of her breast.

 _Good god, Mal is barely touching her, and yet she's already shuddering_.

,,Wouldn't it be a terrible _shame_ if we couldn't do this just because you are being stubborn?" Mal whispers seductively.

,, _No_ ," Regina grits out. She's not gonna cave in.

,,No?" Mal replies innocently and continues to caress the side of Regina's breast.

,,Definitely not," Regina breathes.

,,You really _are_ stubborn," Mal observes quietly as she works her hand in between the mattress and Regina's body. She quickly finds what she's looking for, and rolls Regina's nipple between her fingers.

Regina bites back a moan, but she can't quite get her body to cooperate and presses herself deeper into the mattress, almost flattening her breast against Mal's hand.

Mal chuckles quietly and gives Regina's breast a light squeeze.

Regina promptly turns around. She simply can't help it. She needs _more._

,,Are you gonna see the doctor?" Mal questions innocently and gives Regina's breast another featherlight touch.

,,No!"

Maleficent sighs and shakes her head. And worse, she removes her hand from Regina's breast. ,,Then I'm afraid I can't touch you."

,,Why must you be so irritating?!"

,,I _worry_ about you, my darling. I want you to get better."

Regina snarls.

,,Because if you don't get better anytime soon, then I won't be able to do _this_." Without any warning, she takes Regina's nipple between her teeth and gives it a light suck.

Regina moans immediately and arches her back. Almost forcing her nipple deeper into Maleficent's mouth.

,,Are you gonna see doctor Whale or not?" Maleficent murmurs huskily as she peppers Regina's breast with featherlight kisses.

,,Don't bring up doctor Whale right now please."

,,Don't change the subject, my diamond. Are you gonna see him?"

Regina hisses as Maleficent cups her other breast with her hand and takes her nipple between her fingers.

,,Yes or no?" Maleficent demands without stopping her brilliant work. She's currently using both of her hands on Regina's breasts, flicking her nipples between her fingers, and generally doing all the things that makes Regina writher in the bed.

,,Yes!" Regina hisses. ,,Yes, I'm gonna see doctor Whale tomorrow, alright?"

,,Excellent!" Maleficent beams at her.

Regina frowns at her when she withdraws her hands from her breasts. ,,What are you doing?"

,,Letting you sleep, obviously."

,, _What_?"

,,Regina, dear," Maleficent chuckles and her blonde hair tickles Regina as she kisses her forehead. ,,You're sick. And we can't very well do this when you're sick, can we?"

Regina knows deep down that she's right, but that doesn't make it alright. ,,You did not just get me so worked up for nothing!"

,,I'm sorry," Maleficent says, and she sounds generally sorry. ,,But I really don't think it would be a good idea right now."

,,So you're telling me that I just agreed to see the damn doctor tomorrow and get _nothing_ in return?"

,,Yes."

,,I hate you," Regina growls and buttons her pajama top by using magic. Then, she promptly turns around to face the wall once more.

,,I had to knock some sense into you."

,,You're not playing fair."

,,I promise I'll make it up to you when you're feeling better."

,,You _better_ ," Regina sneers. ,,Otherwise I will kill you with my bare hands."

Maleficent chuckles warmly and gives Regina's forehead another light kiss. ,,Sleep well my darling," she purrs as she rises from the bed and closes the bedroom door behind her as she leaves.

 _Damned dragon_. Maybe Regina should refuse to touch _her_ when her health improves. That would be a very fitting punishment, wouldn't it? Fitting perhaps, but not very beneficial for Regina. It's been two and a half weeks since they last... and Regina is honestly getting a little desperate. Hopefully dr. Whale is able to find a cure. And fast, please.


	5. To The Doctor's

**More Than She Wanted**

 **To the doctor's:**

Regina is still less than pleased the next day. She's still very much nauseous, and has already been sick once. She really doesn't feel like going anywhere today, but she knows Maleficent will force her if she tries to refuse. So there's nothing to it really. She has to go.

Regina groans as she drags her unwilling body out of bed. The dizziness immediately hits her as she stands up, and she has to clutch her head for a few seconds before she's able to proceed with the task of getting dressed. She takes a quick shower and hauls one of her usual pantsuits out of closet.

She quickly shrugs the shirt and blazer on, but runs into an unexpected problem when she shimmers into the pants. The zipper isn't moving. As in at all. Is it stuck? Regina frowns and tries one more time. No. the zipper still isn't budging. Hmm. Stupid zipper. It's most definitely stuck. She looks at her reflection in the full figure mirror. It almost looks like she's gained a few. But that's impossible. She should have _lost_ weight from puking for two, almost three weeks straight. Maybe she's bloated from all the water she's been drinking throughout the week.

Yes, that's probably it, Regina decides as she uses magic to zip the pants. She applies a little bit of makeup as well, there's no reason to _look_ as miserable as she feels at the moment. Her dark hair gets a quick combing and then she's ready.

Maleficent looks up when she enters the kitchen. ,,You look as perfect as ever, my dear. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

,,No no, I prefer to do it alone. You stay here. And make sure Henry does his homework _before_ he calls Violet."

,,I will," Maleficent assures and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. ,,Tell doctor Whale that I will personally kill him if he doesn't find out what's wrong with you."

Regina chuckles dryly. ,,I'll make sure to tell him that."

,,Are you sure you'll be able to drive on your own?"

,,Of course," Regina says firmly. ,,See you later."

And with that the former queen leaves the mansion and climbs into the Mercedes. Hospital, here she comes.

When Regina arrives at Storybrooke General Hospital, she's feeling nauseous again. Dammit. She dearly hopes she's not gonna be sick while she's at the hospital. That would be terrible humiliating. She takes a couple of deep breaths before she exits the car. Hopefully that will help.

It doesn't, Regina soon realizes. She's as nauseous as ever as she enters the hospital and sits down in the waiting room. Good god, she really should have listened to her wife and have doctor Whale coming to _them_ instead. This really was a terrible idea. A terrible, terrible idea.

Regina tries to distract herself by looking around in the waiting room. There's several people there, all waiting for the doctor. Ella and Alexandra is there, and Ella does her best to entertain the pale looking child. Hopefully there isn't anything seriously wrong with the child. Regina flashes Ella a smile, and Ella instantly returns the kindness.

Then there's Happy. Clutching what looks very much like a broken wrist to Regina. Maybe he dropped is axe on his hand?

Jefferson and Grace are also present in the waiting room, but Regina can't quite figure out whether it's Jefferson or Grace who's ill.

The last person present in the waiting room is Sidney Glass of all people. Regina hasn't really seen that much of him after she and the rest of the group went to Camelot, and she feels a twinge of guilt. She still owes him a very big apology for well, _everything_.

Regina sighs heavily and closes her eyes. Her queasiness is getting worse by the minute. In fact, she's feeling downright _horrible_. The nausea is terrible, and she drops her face in her hands and breathes in and out through her nose. She's going to keep the bile down even if it's gonna kill her.

She's still trying to silence her inner turmoil when the door to doctor Whale's consulting room opens, and doctor Whale appears briefly with Emma Swan-Jones who's holding a bag of medicine and thanking the doctor.

Happy is called in as the next patient, and Emma heads for the door when she spots Regina sitting in the waiting room and hiding her face in her hands.

The blonde promptly turns around on the spot and sits down in the chair next to Regina.

Regina slowly raises her head and flashes a meek smile at Emma.

,,Mary Margaret and Henry mentioned you weren't feeling well. Is it still your stomach?"

,,Yes," Regina says a little weakly. ,,My stomach isn't too happy at the moment. Food poisoning, I think."

,,Hmm. Where's Maleficent?" Emma questions and looks around in the waiting room as the dragon is lurking somewhere in the shadows.

,,At home. It's bad enough she's already witnessed me being sick several times."

,,Come on, Regina. In sickness and in health, remember?" the blonde quips halfheartedly.

,,Well, I didn't exactly _expect_ to get sick," Regina dismisses. ,,Why are _you_ here?"

,,Killian's first encounter with the famous man-flu. He's a mess."

,,I would very much like to switch place with him right now," Regina mutters. What she wouldn't _give_ for a simple cold instead of this.

,,That bad, huh?" Emma questions and raises an eyebrow.

,,Yes. If only I was able to eat _something_. Anything would do at the moment."

,,I'm sorry you're feeling so crappy. How's Mal handling it?"

,,Like a champion," Regina says warmly and smiles. ,,Has the patience of a dragon. Don't tell I said that, by the way."

Emma laughs a little. ,,At least you're well taken care of."

,,More like _coddled_ , actually. _She_ was the one who forced me to the hospital."

,,She's only doing it because she loves you."

,,Funny. Your mother said exactly the same," Regina says and shakes her head.

Emma laughs quietly and then she helps distracting Regina from her queasiness by chatting on about Henry, her job, Killian. Anything really. And Regina is grateful. It's nice to be distracted a little from feeling horrible and dreading that she's gonna throw up right in front of everybody.

Then the door to doctor Whale's consulting room is opened once more and Happy shows up with a large bandage wrapped around his wrist. Doctor Whale steps out behind him and pokes his head into the waiting room.

,,Regina? Please come in," he says with a fair imitation of politeness.

Regina rises from her seat, immediately feeling dizzy again. Emma quickly grabs her arm and supports her.

,,Are you alright?"

,,Yes, I'm fine."

,,Do you want me to come with you?" the blonde offers.

,,That's very nice of you, but I'll manage," Regina smiles to let the Savior know that she isn't being rejected.

She follows dr. Whale into the consulting room, and he quietly shuts the door behind her and makes a "sit down" motion to a chair.

Regina sits down and doctor Whale sits down behind his desk.

,,So, what seems to be the problem, Madam Mayor?"

,,I'm feeling nauseous all the time. I can't keep food down, and sometimes I feel dizzy," Regina quickly sums up. Just give her some damn pills already.

,,Do you throw up?"

,,Regularly."

,,How regularly?"

,,Every morning."

,,And how long has that been going on?"

,,Two, almost three weeks now."

,,I see. And how often do you feel dizzy?"

,,Mostly when I'm tired. Which is very often because I throw up all the time!"

,,Aha." Doctor Whale says and nods a couple of times.

,,I thought it was food poisoning so I got some pills from the pharmacy, but they haven't helped one bit."

,,Hmm. It _can_ be an allergic reaction to something. Have you been eating something you don't eat normally?"

,,Not really."

,,Alright. Well, I would like to take a blood test just to make sure that you don't have some sort of allergic reaction, is that alright?"

,,Can't you just prescribe some pills or something like that?"

,,I'm afraid not, Madam Mayor."

,,Fine. Have your blood test, then," Regina says somewhat snippy.

Doctor Whale fetches a nurse and Regina rolls up her sleeve. The nurse works quick and fast, and it doesn't take much before she's got enough of Regina's blood.

,,Now what?" Regina questions and looks at dr. Whale.

,,It won't be long before we have the results, so I suggest you take a seat in the waiting room, Madam Mayor."

Regina rises from the chair and doctor Whale hands a pastel.

,,Mint drops. They calm the stomach."

,, _Thank_ you," Regina bites sarcastically. She came here to get a quick answer, and bottle of medicine, and instead he took some of her blood and offered her a bloody _mint_ pastel. Storybrook definitely needs more doctors.

Regina feels dizzy once again as she returns to the waiting room. She doesn't feel good at all. Dammit. Maybe she should ask doctor Whale to phone the results instead. All she wants is to return home to her bed. Yes that would be spectacular.

Emma is still sitting in the waiting room and she looks up when Regina comes back. ,,So what did doctor Whale have to say?"

,,He thinks I'm allergic to something. He took a blood test. I'll get the results soon."

,,How are you feeling?"

,,Like I'm gonna be sick," Regina admits without hesitation. ,,Hopefully it won't happen." She stuffs the mint drop into her mouth.

,,I'm sorry."

Regina shrugs. ,,Shouldn't you be delivering that medicine to your sick husband?"

,,He can wait a little while longer. I'll stay here with you."

,,There's really no need for that, Emma."

,,I want too," the blonde scoffs.

,,Well, thank you."

,,You're welcome, Regina."

Regina's cellphone beeps and the brunette fishes the cellphone out of her pocket. It's a text from Mal asking how she's feeling and what doctor Whale says about it. Regina answers truthfully that she's feeling pretty awful and that doctor Whale currently is analyzing her blood.

,,Is that Maleficent texting you?"

,,Yes. She's asking whether dr. Whale has anything to say. Which he doesn't."

,,Yet," Emma adds. ,,Give the guy a chance."

,,I don't like him," Regina sniffs haughtily.

Emma chuckles quietly.

They end up talking about everything and nothing again. Emma shares a very entertaining story about Killian and his "man-flu", and it makes Regina laugh despite the nausea still rushing through her body and threatening to spill over at any moment.

,,So, the pirate isn't very good at being ill?" Regina quips.

,,He's an absolute _baby_. The tough pirate isn't to be seen at all," Emma laughs.

,,Poor pirate," Regina says mock seriously and shakes her head.

,,I'll tell him you said that."

,,Do that. From one sick person to another," Regina jokes halfheartedly. She really wants to just go home already. She feels rather tired and would give anything to be able to go home and lie down for a while. Maybe she'll try to eat something after she's taken a nap. Perhaps some soup. Yes. Soup would probably be good for her. Regina rolls her shoulders back and forward. She can feel that she's been lying down a lot the past couple of weeks. Her joints aren't exactly thanking her for it. Her shoulders feels slightly locked, and there's a certain stiffness in her neck. Typical. If it isn't her stomach, then it's her joints. Her body is really betraying her these days.

Her train of thoughts and inner complaints about her uncooperative body is interrupted by dr. Whale who pops his head outside:

,,Come in, Madam Mayor."

Emma flashes her a thumbs up, and Regina quickly follows dr. Whale into the consulting room again.

,,Have a seat," dr. Whale offers.

 _Why the hell does she have to sit down_? _Does she look very fragile to him_?

,,Well?" she questions. ,,Do I have an allergic reaction?"

,,Not exactly," dr. Whale replies and sits down in front of his desk.

,,Oh. Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

,,Yes, that's a very good thing."

,,But what's wrong then? Is it food poisoning like I suspected?"

,,No. you don't have food poisoning, nor are you allergic to anything, but you _will_ feel nauseous and achy for a little time."

,,Alright," Regina's eyebrow raises towards her hairline. ,,For how long?"

,,For about nine months."

,,Excuse me?"

,,You're pregnant."

 **To Be Continued..**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Surprise, surprise:**

,,Pardon me?" Regina says politely and stares blankly at dr. Whale.

 _There's no way she heard that correctly_.

,,You're pregnant," doctor Whale repeats with a smile on his face. ,,And judging by your symptoms, I'd say you're easily five weeks along already."

,,That's absurd."

,,And judging by the interesting things I found in your blood, I'd say there's a great deal of magic involved in this pregnancy."

Regina barks out a laugh. ,,A great deal of magic you say? I'm married to a woman _and_ I can't have children. I think it would take a bit more than _a great deal of magic_."

,,The results are crystal clear," doctor Whale says with a shrug. ,,There's absolutely no doubt about it."

,,How can the results be crystal clear when I can't have children?!" Regina says and her voice rises an octave.

,,Sometimes fate works in mysterious ways, Regina."

,,That's _crap_!" Regina hisses. ,,I took a potion long ago that would prevent me from ever getting pregnant, and now you're telling me that I'm with child?!"

Doctor Whale shrugs. ,,It sounds to me like you've found something that broke whatever curse you cast upon yourself."

,,But how is that even _possible_? It was a long-life curse," Regina mutters and feels a sharp pang of regret.

,,You've recently married Maleficent, didn't you?"

,,Yes."

,,And you are both magical beings," dr. Whale states plainly.

,,That still doesn't explain why and how the curse broke."

,,Curse or no curse," dr. Whale says. ,,The blood test doesn't lie. You _are_ pregnant, and you will have to book an appointment for your first ultrasound, and we need to discuss pre-natal care and just getting your body ready for the pregnancy and delivery in general."

Regina's mind is spinning. Pre-natal care. Ultrasound. Delivery. _Pregnancy_. _This is crazy_.

,,Your test is wrong," she says flatly.

,,Madam Mayor.."

,,I mean it. I want a second opinion," Regina says sternly.

,,Very well. Then I suggest you buy a pregnancy test," dr. Whale says and has the nerve to roll his eyes. ,,But I can assure you it will come back as positive as the blood test did."

,,You are wrong."

Dr. Whale holds up his hands. ,,I can't force you to believe me, Madam Mayor. But I can assure you.."

,, _Shut_ up," Regina snarls. ,,Are you aware that you are in the process of accusing me of cheating on my wife?!"

,,I never implied anything like that," doctor Whale says sternly.

,,No? How would you explain it then? What's your _medical_ opinion on this? Are you suggesting that my _wife_ should have impregnated me?!"

,,This is Storybrooke," doctor Whale says and shrugs lightly. ,,Stranger things have happened."

Regina does her utmost not to murder dr. Whale. The other patients in the waiting room would probably not be pleased about it.

,,I've heard of this nonsense," she says sternly and rises from the chair. ,,This is insane."

,,Very well. Take a couple of days to process it," dr. Whale smirks. ,,And then phone me so I can arrange your first ultrasound."

Regina's temper flares up anew. _Stop talking like she's pregnant. She's not pregnant!_

,,In the meantime," dr. Whale continues and hands Regina a small box of medicine. ,,Take these. One pill every morning."

,,What for?" Regina says through gritted teeth.

,,Morning sickness," dr. Whale smirks at her.

Regina grabs the box of medicine and flings herself out of the door. She slams the door forcefully behind her, not really giving a damn about the other patients right now.

She is royally pissed off. How _dare_ that stupid little doctor imply that she's pregnant when it's impossible? The blood test is obviously wrong.

Regina rushes out of the waiting room and completely ignores Emma when she asks how it went.

She climbs into the Mercedes and turns the engine on. The tires screeches as she swings the car around and leaves the hospital and that incompetent doctor behind.

 _There's no way in hell that she's pregnant_. _It's simply impossible_. _There's a reason Henry is adopted_. _Doctor Whale is obviously wrong, of course he is_ , Regina tells herself as she pulls up in front of the pharmacy. Bloody nonsense. She's gonna settle this once and for all.

Regina climbs out of the car and takes a couple of deep breaths before she enters the pharmacy. She's still incredibly nauseous. It's a miracle she didn't throw up in dr. Whale's office.

Regina almost _sneaks_ into the drugstore. She isn't particularly interested in being seen today. She feels awful, and she's _certainly_ not interested in being spotted buying a pregnancy test. Because that's exactly what she's getting. She marches over to the shelf and grabs the first pregnancy test she finds. Then, Regina heads straight for the counter and calmly puts the pregnancy test on desk without giving Sneezy a second look. He doesn't bat an eye, though. He simply informs her how much the test costs, and Regina throws the money on the counter. Sneezy offers her a bag, and Regina accepts. She forgot her purse in the car, and she's not interested in flashing the test on the streets on Storybrooke.

Regina is in the process of stuffing the pregnancy test into the bag when a prickling feeling in the back of her neck gives her the feeling of being watched. Regina promptly spins around (which makes her dizzy again) and comes face to face with her sister with Robyn on her hip.

Zelena is watching her intensely. _Too_ intensely. There's no doubt she saw Regina buy the pregnancy test. Wonderful. Brilliant. Absolutely _fucking_ perfect.

Regina marches past her sister and doesn't even bother to open the door by hand. She simply uses magic to swing the door open and leaves the pharmacy.

She doesn't get very far though. Half way home she has to pull over and nearly stumbles out of the car. Her nausea is getting worse, and she's gonna be sick again. It's humiliating beyond measures, but there's nothing she can do about it, and Regina is forced to vomit in a dirty alley.

She wipes her forehead and straightens herself up from her bend over position. Regina looks around. There's no one here to witness her public humiliating. Thank the gods.

Regina quickly waves her hand and makes the evidence of her nausea disappear. She wipes a hand over her mouth, throwing up simply can't be done with grace, and walk/wobbles out of the alley.

So much for thanking the gods. Two steps outside the alley, she nearly runs into Zelena. Dammit.

The redhead tilts her head to the side and gives Regina a look. There's no doubt she heard (or maybe even _saw_ ) Regina throw up.

Regina tries her best and flashes Zelena a reassuringly, fake smile.

Zelena isn't buying it. ,,What the hell is going on?" she inquires with a raised eyebrow.

,,I don't know," Regina answers truthfully and wipes her brow.

,,Are you preg…"

,, _Don't_ ," Regina says sternly.

,,Have you seen dr. Whale?"

,,I've just been there."

,,And what did he have to say?"

,,A lot of nonsense."

,,About _what_?" Zelena demands with a hand on her hip.

,,About magic and morning sickness and ultrasounds." Regina says emotionless.

,,So you _are_ pregnant!"

,,Keep your voice down! I can't be pregnant. I can't have children, you already know that."

,,Does Maleficent know?"

,,There's nothing to _know_ , Zelena. I can't be pregnant, because I can't have children. End of story. And kindly step aside, I would very much like to get home now. I'm not feeling well."

And with that she marches past her sister and climbs into the Mercedes. She ignores the look Zelena is giving her and starts the engine. She is most definitely going home. She has a feeling she's not done throwing up yet.

Regina reaches the mansion without puking her guts out on the car (thank god!) and creeps inside the house. She hears Henry and Maleficent chat away in the kitchen, and sneaks into the bathroom.

Regina has never taken a pregnancy test before, but quickly finds out that that two blue lines means positive, and a single red line means negative. As in not pregnant.

It seems completely foolish to _pee_ on a stick. Is that really the best way to do this? Apparently yes, it would seem, Regina muses to herself as she washes her hands and waits. It takes three minutes before she will know. It's gonna be the longest three minutes in her entire _life_.

Regina does her best not to pace up and down the bathroom floor as she waits for the results. She has never been very patient, and time is ticking by agonizingly _slowly_. She's tempted to flip the stick over at once, but knows she has to wait until the time is up.

Suddenly, somebody is banging on the locked door, and the doorknob is being pressed down.

,,Mom? Is that you in there?"

,,Yes, Henry. I'll be out in a second," Regina quickly rambles off.

,,What did dr. Whale say?" the teenager inquires through the locked door.

,,He just uh… gave me some medicine for my stomach." _It's only a half lie, really. He had given her some pills_.

The three minutes are up, Regina realizes. She takes a deep breath and then flips the pregnancy test.

 _Good god._

Two thin blue lines has appeared on the pregnancy test. Regina quickly grabs the box and reads the instructions closely one more time. But there's nothing to question. She _is,_ in fact pregnant.

Regina suddenly feels rather lightheaded and has to sit down on the edge of the toilet seat. Pregnant. _Pregnant._ How can it be possible? She's barren, prevented from ever having children on her own. Doctor Whale rambled on about "a great deal of magic being involved in this pregnancy". A great deal of magic. What does that even _mean_? How can she suddenly fall pregnant after being prevented from it for most of her adult life?

A million questions keep popping up in Regina's clouded mind. According to dr. Whale she's five weeks along. Regina doesn't need to ponder long to remember what happened five weeks ago. She and Mal was on their honeymoon. Did she get pregnant on her _honeymoon_?

 _Good lord_.

,,Mom?"

Regina nearly drops the pregnancy test. Henry is still right outside the bathroom door.

,,Yes?" she replies and tries to sound normal.

,,Are you alright?"

,,Yes, I'm fine. I'll be right there."

,,You didn't throw up again, did you?"

,,No no, I'm fine," she assures and throws the pregnancy test in the trashcan.

 _Fine and pregnant_.

She washes her hands again and opens the bathroom door. Regina flashes her son what she hopes is a reassuring smile, and heads into the kitchen where she downs one of dr. Whale's pills with a large glass of water.

The pill actually helps quite a bit, and Regina doesn't throw up for the rest of that day. She also does her utmost at pretending that everything is exactly the same. She gives Henry a hand with his homework, she cooks dinner for her family, and all the time Maleficent is watching her silently. The dragon doesn't say anything, but it's obvious that she knows that _something_ is going on.

And Regina tries to piece things together in her head. Has she been feeling weird lately apart from throwing up? Well, she _has_ been feeling rather tired for the past week, but she thought that was because she was sick. Apparently, the "sickness" had been a surprise pregnancy all along.

Regina's mind is still spinning in all directions at the same time. How on earth is she gonna explain this to Maleficent? What if she will think that Regina cheated on her? How is she gonna explain this to _Henry_? He has already seen so much, and this, _this_ is just plain _strange_. A magically educed pregnancy. It sounds like complete madness.

And then there's the Zelena-problem. Can she keep her mouth shut or is she in this second blabbering on about what she saw earlier? Good god. What if she tells Snow or Emma? News spread like wildfire in Storybrooke. Tell one person, and the rest of the town know it the day after.

Regina becomes vaguely aware that Mal is staring at her again, and she pulls herself together and tries her best to keep the reassuring smile plastered to her face for the of the evening.

Eventually, Henry retires to his bedroom, probably to scroll through his phone until he gets so tired he's incapable of holding on to the device.

Not soon after, Regina excuses herself to the bedroom as well. It has been a long day to say the least, and she could do with a good night's sleep to process everything that's happened today.

She quickly changes into a grey silk pajama and climbs into the bed. She wraps the covers around her and runs her hand lightly over her still completely flat stomach.

Is she really carrying another life in there? Can this really be happening? Doctor Whale seemed very sure, but Regina won't be calm until she heard the baby's heartbeat.

 _The baby_. What an impossible thought. Is she really pregnant? If she hadn't seen the two blue lines with her own eyes, Regina would have dismissed the thought immediately.

Maybe fate _does_ work in mysterious ways once in a while. Maybe this _is_ meant to be. But Regina is still _very_ much interested in finding out _how_ this became possible. And _how_ Maleficent was the one who got her pregnant. Now there's a riddle Regina would like to solve very quickly.

She hears the bathroom door open and Mal potter around in there for a while. Then the blonde sorceress appears in the bedroom, wearing a light grey nightgown. Regina watches as her wife frees her hair from the bun and let it flow freely all the way down her back.

Maleficent climbs under the covers and wraps an arm around Regina. Regina instantly snuggles closer to her, but she can sense that Mal is watching her again.

,,You haven't really been here today, have you?" Maleficent says quietly.

,,What do you mean? I've been with you and Henry all day."

,,Not really," the blonde accuses softly. ,,You have been a bit, _distant_ shall we say."

,,I'm sorry."

,,You're not feeling sick again, are you?"

,,No. I'm feeling better," Regina says, and it's true. That pill dr. Whale gave her is a true miracle.

,,You are thinking about something."

It's more a statement than a question, and Regina chooses to ignore it.

But that's the thing with Maleficent. She doesn't take no for an answer, and she _certainly_ doesn't take it lightly to be ignored.

She promptly puts a hand under Regina's chin to force the brunette to look into her eyes.

,,Will you _please_ tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours? _Before_ I'm going mad."

,,Nothing is going on," Regina tries, but it doesn't help one bit.

,,Regina dear, it's not very polite to lie to your wife. Now spit it out, before I'm _forcing_ it out of you."

,,And how, exactly would you do that?" Regina asks and tries to buy herself some time.

,,Wouldn't you like to know," Maleficent teases before sending Regina a very stern look: ,,Spit. It. Out."

,,I…" the words gets stuck in Regina's throat. She's about to tell her _wife_ that she's pregnant. She wouldn't be the tiniest bit surprised if Mal turned into a dragon and ate her in one piece. She's well aware over how it must sound to Maleficent. Completely alien. Like everything else that has happened between them so far. _Good god_ , her life is always a bumpy road of surprises. Nothing is ever easy.

,, _What_?" Maleficent insists, and now she looks genuinely concerned. ,,Have I done something to upset you? Are you cross with me for some reason?"

,,No!"

,,Then _what_?" Mal demands. She sighs heavily. ,,It's been going too fast, haven't it? You're regretting the marriage. That's what's going on, isn't that right? You feel like I've pushed you and…"

,,I'm pregnant." Regina says sharply. She really doesn't like it when Mal is doubting herself _or_ Regina's feelings toward her. ,, _That's_ what going on, dragon."

The bedroom falls completely silent, and Maleficent looks very much like a dragon caught in the headlights...

 **To Be Continued..**


	7. How Very Magical

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-How Very Magical:**

Mal sits upright in the bed and stares at her wife.

,,Did you just say you're _pregnant_?"

,,Yes dear, that's exactly what I said. Can we please go to sleep now?" it's been quite the day, and Regina would very much prefer to discuss it in the morning.

Unfortunately, Maleficent has another idea. The dragon waves her hand and switches the lights in the bedroom on. Regina groans and covers her face with her hand.

,, _Pregnant_?!"

,,P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t, yes. And I'm as shocked as you are," Regina assures and looks closely at her wife. She looks surprised to say the least, but not angry.

Maleficent just gapes at her.

Regina waits, but Maleficent isn't saying anything, and the minutes ticks by. _Has she finally found a way to shut the dragon up for good_? _Quite the achievement_.

But Regina isn't particularly fond of this kind of silence. It's a bit extreme, and the brunette would very much like it, if Mal would say _something_. She doesn't however, and Regina finds it necessary to break the silence herself:

,,Just to get one thing straight," she says strained, ,,I haven't cheated on you, if _that's_ what you're worried about." Heavens know which directions Mal's thoughts are spinning in by now.

,,I would _never_ accuse you of such a thing, my beauty," Mal says firmly.

,,Why not?" Regina says plainly.

,,Why not what?"

,,Why wouldn't you accuse me of that? I mean, this _is_ all very strange. And not to mention completely impossible, given the circumstances."

,,Ah yes, there's the issue of the potion you took to make yourself barren."

,,Yes, there's that _little_ issue. Any idea _how_ I'm suddenly pregnant after all? Because frankly, I've got nothing at the moment." Regina says a bit snippy.

Mal goes silent again. But this time, Regina simply waits. She can see that the dragon is considering it, and now that the whole infidelity thing has been ruled out, Regina is more than willing to let her do the thinking for once.

In fact, she can do the thinking all night if that's what she wants. Maybe Regina will just go to sleep while the dragon is twisting her brain.

,,I have a theory," Mal says rather sudden.

Regina groans. _So much for going to sleep_.

,,What kind of theory, my darling?" she inquires, and sees Mal's mouth curve into a smile. _Oh, right_. The "darling" just slipped out because she's tired.

,,It was the Evil Queen who made herself barren, am I correct?"

,,Because Cora tried to push me into having a child, yes."

,,But a while ago you split yourself from the Evil Queen, so you're not the same person as her anymore."

,,We still got the same darkness."

,,I'm not talking about darkness, sweetheart."

,,What _are_ you talking about then? Just spit it out, Mal. I'm tired."

,,The Queen made herself barren, but Regina never did."

Regina now sits up in the bed as well. She's not feeling one bit tired now. ,,So you're saying that the curse I cast upon myself broke when I split myself?!"

,,Possibly."

,,That's a fine theory, my dear. It just got one weakness. We're both _women_."

,,Are we now? I _never_ realized that, my beauty," Maleficent teases with a grin.

,,Shut up. If you don't have anything sensible to say, I'm gonna go to sleep," Regina announces through gritted teeth.

,,Actually, I have another theory."

,,I'm all ears."

,,Do you.." Maleficent pauses and lowers her voice to a whisper. ,,Do you recall the _magical_ orgasm you had on our wedding night?"

Regina smirks a little at the memory. That _had_ been quite the orgasm. ,,Yes, of course I do."

,,I'm not so sure it was _just_ an orgasm, my dear."

,,Meaning what?"

,,I think it was a bit _more_ than just pleasure you got."

Regina frowns and thinks back. It _had_ been enjoyable, no doubt about that, but thinking back, it had felt a little different as well. There had been a slight _tinkle_. Almost like a warmth spreading through her lower abdomen. It had felt like her entire body had been bursting with magic, and maybe, just maybe it _had_.

,,So you're saying that you impregnated me with magic on our wedding night?" Regina questions and gapes at her wife.

,,I think I did more than that, darling. I think I lifted the curse, impregnated you, _and_ gave you an orgasm," Maleficent grins widely at her. ,,I am _very_ good."

Regina ignores the cheeky statement. ,,I thought you said the curse had already lifted when I split myself from the queen."

,,Maybe it just needed a little push. And a bit of True Love. And dragon magic."

,,If all it took was a bit of magic, then why the hell didn't I get pregnant during our one night stand?! Or after that for that matter. Why did it happen on our wedding night?" Regina wonders and runs a finger through her dark hair.

,,I think the reason for _that_ is that I maybe.. Had a bit more control over myself."

,,Explain." Regina demands. She's most eagerly to get to the bottom of this.

,,I don't think I need to, really. I wasn't exactly thinking about controlling my magic that night, and I let my guard down for five seconds and.."

,,It lasted longer than five seconds," Regina quips darkly. ,,More like a minute."

,,A minute, really?"

,,This is _not_ the time to be impressed over your performance."

,,Right. My apologies."

,,So the bottom line is that you impregnated me with magic, is that what we're telling people when the time comes?"

,,That's what we're telling people," Mal confirms.

,,Right. Good."

The bedroom falls silent again, and Regina's mind is buzzing with new information. _Curse broken_. _No longer barren_. _Impregnated with magic_. _Healed by Maleficent and True Love_. What a day. What a crazy day. It occurs to Regina that she probably owes doctor Whale an apology. Perfect. That ridiculous doctor was right all along. Dammit. Receiving pregnancy advises and lectures on pre-natal care from dr. Whale seems like a fair punishment for being so rude to him earlier. He also talked about an ultrasound. Maybe she didn't like dr. Whale, but the ultrasound was something she was very much looking forward to. Hearing the baby's heartbeat was going to be an incredible experience.

Good god, how her life is changing. And very fast that is.

Then Regina realizes that her wife is staring at her. The brunette turns around and comes face to face with Mal's blue eyes sparkling at her.

,,What?" Regina inquires.

,,You're _pregnant_ ," the dragon beams at her.

,,Yes dear. I think we already established that."

,,You are expecting _my_ child."

,,So many clever statements in one night, my dear. I think you deserve a bloody medal for being so damn cle…"

She's cut off when Mal kisses her rather passionately. The first _real_ kiss they've shared in a week.

,,So I take it you're pleased about that?" Regina chuckles and gives Mal's hand a little squeeze.

,, _Pleased_ about it? Regina dear, I'm _ecstatic_. Aren't _you_?"

,,Of course I am," Regina assures. ,,Just give me a moment to process the fact that I've been impregnated by my _wife_."

Maleficent chuckles warmly and runs a finger over Regina's still flat stomach. ,,You and I are both to be mothers," she says with a toothy grin.

,,You are actually _impressed_ with yourself, aren't you dragon?"

,,Impressed by the fact that I somehow unknowingly impregnated my gorgeous, sarcastic, stunning wife? Oh yes."

,,I think I'm more stunned than stunn _ing_ at the moment," Regina quips.

,,I can't wait to see you pregnant."

,,I already am, dear."

,,I meant properly pregnant with a round belly to go with it."

,,Now you're just making my head spin again. Can we please go to sleep now?" Regina pleads.

,,Whatever my pregnant wife desires."

,,Stop it," Regina warns as she switches the lights off and wraps the covers around her.

A minute or so, Mal snuggles closer to her, and Regina is positive that her wife's hand is resting upon her still flat abdomen.

The next day starts out exactly the way the previous did. With Regina throwing up. But this time it's not a source of irritation (well, it _is_ annoying, of course it is), it somehow feels strangely assuring. It's an evidence of what's going on inside her body, and it feels wonderful to be reassured that there _is_ in fact something happening in there, and it's not just some sort of wonderful dream.

Maleficent is behind her again and holds her hair and hands her her toothbrush when she's done.

,,Thank you."

,,You are most welcome, my darling."

,,Are you still pleased with yourself?" Regina asks sternly as she brushes her teeth.

,,I'm _very_ pleased with you being pregnant, but you being sick because of it? No." Maleficent says firmly.

,,It's not gonna last forever," Regina scoffs. ,,The morning sickness, I mean."

,,I know, but I still don't like seeing you sick."

Regina gives Mal's hand a light squeeze, and then leaves the bathroom for now. She takes one of doctor Whale's "miracle pills". Hopefully that will limit the morning sickness to actually being in the morning, and not all day.

She knocks firmly on Henry's bedroom door, and the teenager groans something about being awake already.

Regina gets dressed and heads downstairs. She decides on making pancakes again, and quickly whips out the ingredients. She cheats a little and uses a bit of magic to make the food. Once the pancakes are done, she promptly eats one whilst it's still burning hot. It tastes absolutely _delicious_.

,,Am I witnessing your first craving?" Maleficent teases when she appears fully dressed in the kitchen.

,,Keep your voice down," Regina warns and glances towards the stairs.

,,Oh right. When are we telling Henry, by the way?" Maleficent inquires nonchalantly and wraps an arm around Regina.

,,When I'm pass the 12 week mark."

,,Seriously? Don't you think that's a bit long to keep it from him?"

,,Absolutely not. I'm not that far along, everything can happen."

,,It probably won't, though," Mal says firmly.

,,How can you be so sure about that?"

,,Magic, my darling. I don't think anything can go wrong when there's magic involved."

,,That's the most wrong statement I have ever heard in my entire life." Regina deadpans and takes another bite of the pancake.

,,I'm pretty sure that's not true, my dear."

,,What's not true?" Henry inquires as he enters the kitchen in a sleep like state.

,,Oh, nothing at all," Maleficent dismisses with a grin. ,,Don't you look well rested today."

The teenager mumbles something incoherent and then looks at his mother. ,,You're feeling better," he observes with a grin.

,,Yes I am," Regina confirms as she serves the pancakes for her family.

,,It's nice to see you eating again," Henry smiles softly.

,,It's nice to _be_ eating again," Regina smiles.

,,I'm glad the pills doctor Whale gave you helped."

,,So am I. But he'll never be my favorite person in Storybrooke," Regina quips half serious.

,,That's a shame," Maleficent mumbles under her breath.

Regina kicks her under the table. She's well aware what Maleficent is referring to. It's a shame she doesn't like doctor Whale, since she's gonna be seeing him a lot the next long while. Dammit.

 **To Be Continued..**


	8. The Best Pokerface of Them All

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Mirror, mirror on the wall, this is the best pokerface of them all:**

A few days later, Regina's morning sickness is so well controlled that she decides it's time to go back to work. Maleficent is reluctant, but she can't very well keep Regina locked up for the next nine months.

Furthermore, Regina swallows her pride and phones doctor Whale. She's almost choking on it, but she succeeds in giving him an apology, and doctor Whale congratulates her once more. He then books her in to get her first ultrasound in a couple of weeks.

Regina isn't sure whether it's because she _knows_ she's pregnant, or it has been there all along, but she becomes aware that her breasts are unbelievably tender. Yet another sign of pregnancy.

The morning sickness is a bit better though. Doctor Whale's pills has really proven to work, and Regina is extremely grateful for feeling like a human again. It's a huge victory to go back to work.

She starts out slow, however. She knows now she isn't sick, but still, there's no reason to push it. So, she starts out by working a few hours only the first day. It had been a demand from Maleficent, who's already showing the first signs of becoming an over protective wife.

Regina sighs as she glances over the pile of papers on her desk. Snow has been doing a great job as "deputy mayor" but it's nice to be back. Even if she still feels a little nauseous. There's another note from The Sheriff's Station. Nottingham has been arrested _again_. This time for starting a fight in the Rabbit Hole. That man really needs to be stopped somehow. Maybe he should spend longer time behind bars the next time. Either that or be send straight back to the Enchanted Forest. Storybrook isn't interested in having a local bully. They've already had their fair share of villains so far, they don't need the "villain" to be local.

Regina's phone beeps. It's a text from Henry, asking if he can have dinner with Violet and her father tonight. Regina quickly texts back that if it's alright with Emma then it's alright with her too.

Regina opens her drawer and takes a mint drop. They have proven to be most agreeable with her stomach, and helps a great deal with her morning sickness.

It's all still very foreign. One moment she was incapable of ever having children, and the next one she's expecting Maleficent's child. Talk about living a complicated life. When is her life _not_ complicated? Regina's head have a hard time keeping up with the events.

Maleficent however, seems to have adjusted to the new "situation" very fast. Of course, she was surprised, anything else would have been strange, but once the thought settled, the blonde sorceress had been more overjoyed than surprised. The only one who needs to adjust now, is Regina.

And she _is_ trying to adjust, and not to worry. It's just a bit difficult to wrap her head around. She is actually gonna be a mother again. _They_ are gonna be mothers again.

Regina shakes her head and continues to work. Why is the pile of papers still getting bigger every day? Haven't Snow been working at all? Regina knows that of course her former stepdaughter has been helping her, the brunette is just irritable because of the morning sickness. And because she's tired _all the damn time_. Regina knows that it's perfectly normal to feel tired, but it's still aggravating to feel wiped out all the time. She's not used to feeling weak and exhausted all the time, and she dearly hopes that it will pass very soon. Like the morning sickness.

But whatever symptoms she may have, it's all a very small price to pay for what's she's gonna have in nine months. A child. Half her and half Maleficent. She may be slightly confused about being pregnant, but she's still _overjoyed_ , and it's gonna be quite the task to keep the secret until she's past the 12 weeks mark.

Another secret. Why is everything that happens between her and Mal always a damn secret? Last time they were keeping their relationship under wraps, and now it's a secret pregnancy. Complicated life indeed, Regina muses to herself as she works her way through endless piles of papers.

Her phone beeps again and Regina looks at the screen. Another text. This time from Maleficent who asks worriedly how Regina is feeling, and if the morning sickness is bad.

Regina sighs deeply as she taps back an answer. They've _just_ found out about the pregnancy, and Mal is already showing signs of being overprotected. It's all very sweet, but Regina isn't sick. She's pregnant. That's a completely different thing, and she reminds Mal of just that when she answers the text.

A little while later, Regina pushes the paper pile aside and decides that enough is enough. She promised Mal to meet her at Granny's in five minutes, and that's exactly what she'll do. She has missed being outside of the mansion. For the past week or so she hasn't seen much beside her bed and the bathroom, so going to Granny's should be a nice change.

She eats another mint pastel and puts on her coat. Then she leaves her office and wishes Sarah a good day.

It feels good to be outside in Storybrooke again, and Regina almost breathes in the air as she walks the short distance from the town hall to Granny's Diner.

Maleficent is already there when she arrives, and the sorceress' face lights up in a smile when she spots Regina.

Regina returns the smile and sits down next to the dragon. Mal leans in and gives her a quick kiss, and then she chuckles.

,,You taste of mint," she says quietly not to let anyone hear it.

,,I know," Regina replies with a light shrug.

,,How are you feeling?" Maleficent is still speaking very quietly, and Regina is certain she's the only one who can hear her.

,,Fine," she says.

,,Good. That's good. Are you hungry?"

,,Starving," Regina admits with a grin.

,,That's a nice change," Maleficent observes calmly.

,,Very nice indeed."

They order their food. Maleficent decides on a burger, and Regina settles for a salad. Maleficent scowls at her, but Regina firmly ignores her. There's no need to start indulging her cravings already. All that can very well wait until later.

,,You need to eat more," Maleficent whispers quietly.

Regina ignores her.

The door to Granny's open and Snow and David steps inside. Zelena is trailing behind them with Robyn. When they spot Regina and Mal they promptly switch direction, and walk up to their table instead.

,,You are feeling better," Snow says and flashes Regina a beaming smile.

,,Well caught dear."

Maleficent sniggers quietly.

,,It's nice to see you being out again," Snow continues and is supported by her husband:

,,Yes, Storybrooke was getting awfully quiet without you, Regina."

,,I'll take that as a compliment."

Zelena chuckles.

,,Have you been sick too, Maleficent?" Snow inquires and looks at the blonde sorceress.

,,No," Mal shakes her head. ,,I just preferred to be at home with Regina while she was sick."

 _Give that woman a medal for her poker-face_.

,,She suffer from over concerned wife syndrome," Regina deadpans.

,,I bet she does," Snow smirks as she and David sits down next to them. ,,So was it food poisoning like you thought?"

 _Not exactly_ …

,,Well it certainly isn't because of _my_ cooking," Granny huffs as she arrives with Mal's burger and Regina's salad.

,,Did you hear me say it was?" Regina bites back.

,,Maybe it was Maleficent's cooking?" David suggests innocently, and Mal growls at him:

,,Why is it that my cooking gets questioned by everyone? I may be a dragon, but I _am_ capable of cooking, thank you very much."

,,Who else has dared to question your cooking?" Snow chuckles.

,,Henry," both Regina and Mal says in unison.

,,Just because he can taste when I'm the one who made lasagna instead of you!" Maleficent complains and grits her teeth.

,,I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Regina soothes. ,,In a few years." She mutters quietly as she digs into her salad.

,,Regina!" Maleficent protests.

David and Snow laughs.

,,Cooking aside, I'm glad you're feeling better, Regina," Snow smiles.

,,Me too. I'm not nauseous anymore."

And she isn't. At least not until Granny walks past their table with a plate filled with eggs and bacon. Regina's stomach instantly churns at the smell of bacon. She continues to eat her salad and pretend that everything is alright, but her stomach is twisting and turning, and she's definitely feeling sick again.

 _Not right now_ , _dammit_!

What terrible timing indeed. She can feel Maleficent's eyes on her, and she's positive she looks just as nauseous as she feels right now. All the mint drops in all the realms can't help her right now, and unless she wants to throw up in a crowded restaurant, she better...

,,Excuse me for a moment," she says politely and tries her best not to walk too fast into the ladies' room.

Once the door is slammed behind her, Regina instantly bends over and delivers the little lunch she had. And most of her breakfast. Dammit. She really thought she was in control over this, but apparently not.

Regina exhales slowly and hears her back crack loudly as she stretches out from the kneeling position in front of the toilet. Good god, this is hellish. Someday Maleficent is gonna pay for this.

She wipes her brow and gives her teeth a quick brushing before stuffing yet another mint drop into her mouth. She now fully understands why other women complains over having morning sickness. It's basically an illness.

Regina turns around in the toilet booth and opens the door. She reckons she's done throwing up for now.

,,Are you sure you're not pregnant, little sis?"

Regina freezes and turns around. Zelena is nonchalantly leaning against the sink with a knowing smirk on her face.

,,That depends," Regina snips haughtily. ,,Can you keep your mouth shut?"

,,Oh, absolutely," Zelena says and her smirk grows bigger.

,,In that case, yes. I _am_ in fact pregnant. But you can't tell anybody. It's still very early."

,,You have my word," Zelena assures and gives Regina a hug. ,,Congratulations. That's wonderful news."

,,Thank you."

,,But I _am_ a little confused."

,,You and me both then," Regina sighs.

,,I'm not so stupid I'm gonna ask whether there's a man involved in this pregnancy or not, but _how_ is it even possible?" Zelena questions with a raised eyebrow.

,,Magic. That's the only answer I have right now."

,,Does Maleficent know? That you're pregnant, I mean?"

,,Of course she does. I told her a few days ago."

,,A few days ago? Damn, that woman can keep a straight face in public."

,,I know," Regina chuckles.

,,Quite the pair you are, with your matching poker faces."

,,One of the few things our mother taught me is to have a perfect pokerface at all times, and that comes in handy right now," Regina quips.

Zelena laughs and gives her another hug. ,,I'm really happy for you, Regina. You deserve this so much."

,,Thank you." Regina returns the hug and then both women heads back into the restaurant again.

,,Is everything okay?" Snow questions as Regina sits down next to Mal.

,,Everything is fine," Regina assures.

Mal is watching her intensely, and Regina doesn't have to look twice at her wife to know that she already knows that they shouldn't be having bacon again anytime soon. How the hell are they gonna explain that to Henry? He's is not gonna be pleased when he finds out that bacon is banished from now on.

 **To Be Continued…..**


	9. He gets his wits from his mother

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-He gets his wits from his mother:**

,,Be careful," Regina warns mock sternly.

,,I _am_ being careful!"

,,Are you?" Regina teases but nevertheless arches her back into the touch.

,,Of _course_ I am," Maleficent huffs mock insulted.

,,I know. I'm just teasing you, my dear. But they _are_ very tender."

,,Mmm, better be _extra_ careful then," Maleficent murmurs huskily and continues to tease Regina's nipple with her fingertips.

Regina moans and arches her back into the touch. Her all day long morning sickness is finally starting to happen _only in the morning_ , which means that her and Mal can do… other things.

,,You don't have to be _that_ careful," she moan-complains. Maleficent is barely touching her, and it's terribly aggravating.

,,You said I did."

,,I was just teasing you for god's sake! In…" Regina quickly consults her watch ,,…Two hours Henry's coming home, and it would be a terrible shame not to make the most of our time alone."

,, _That_ it would," Maleficent quickly agrees with her and finally closes her lips around Regina's nipple.

Regina moans again, and the way Mal is gently sucking and licking has her clutching at the dragons back to keep her in place. After not feeling good for ages, this is absolute _heaven_ , and just a tiny bit sinful. It's only five in the afternoon and they are already in bed. What a disgrace.

But it doesn't really matter. _Nothing_ really matters now when Mal slides her hand down Regina's body and in between her slightly parted legs.

Regina parts her legs further, allowing Mal to slide a finger through her growing wetness. Maleficent is touching her _so_ well, and Regina's moans goes a little sharper when the blonde finds her clit and flicks it between her fingers.

,,Oh god…"

,,Is that _nice_ my beauty?"

,,Mhmm," Regina pants out as her hips twitches slightly.

Maleficent continues to flick her clit between her fingers, pinch it lightly and finally rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves in earnest.

Regina finds herself to be shockingly close already. _How is it even possible_? Maleficent has barely touched her, and she's already thrashing in the bed and fisting the bedsheets between her fingers.

Maleficent's index finger is still probing around her entrance, and Regina has to bite her tongue not to beg her wife to just _do_ it already.

Another moan spills from her lips as Mal _very_ slowly slides a finger inside her. Regina's hips almost elevates of the bed. ,, _Yes_!" she hisses quietly. She isn't sure why she's being quiet. She doesn't have to. Henry isn't here. Maybe it's just a habit.

She rocks her hips slightly to meet Mal's thrusts, and it doesn't take long before they have built up a fast and steady pace.

Maleficent adds a second finger, and Regina could have sworn the entire room is on fire. She's _so_ close now. It's only a matter of time before...

A screeching sound completely disrupts their rhythm, and it takes a second or so before Regina realizes that it's in fact her phone that's ringing.

,,Ignore it," Maleficent warns and continues her quick and hard thrusts.

,,I _am_ ignoring it," Regina breathes back and bites her lip in pleasure as Mal gives her clit another pinch.

The phone however, continues to ring, and it's getting increasingly harder to ignore the insistent screeching sound coming from it.

,,Better hurry then," Mal teases, and Regina shrieks as she, without much warning plunges a third finger into her and quickens her pace. Her hard thrusts and her relentless attention on Regina's clit is the perfect combination, and Regina tumbles over the edge with a shout.

And the phone is still ringing. Unbelievable.

,,You better answer that, darling. I don't think whoever it is will stop anytime soon," Maleficent teases as she nonchalantly sucks her fingers clean.

,,Give me a second," Regina breathes. Her brain is completely clouded with arousal, and she can barely speak. Let alone answer the phone.

,,Do you want me to answer it?"

,,No, no. I got it," Regina replies and props herself up on her elbows. She scrambles after the phone, and finally finds it.

,,Hello?"

,,Hi Regina!"

Regina cringes when she hears who the caller is. She never should have answered that damn phone.

,,Snow White. How may I help you?" she says somewhat strained, and Maleficent bursts out laughing behind her.

Snow rambles on about a new proposition. Something about wanting to replace several furniture's at the school, and buying new computers. The one's they have at the school are terribly outdated, and several of the students has been complaining about not being able to do their homework properly because of it.

Regina tries her best to listen and comment on everything that Snow is saying, but it is slightly... difficult, shall we say, when her wife is currently planting soft kisses all over her shoulders and upper back.

Snow continues to chat on. Now about David and his work at the animal shelter, and about Emma and the recent problems with Nottingham. Then she rambles on about Neal and how she's exhausted from running after him all the time. And all the time, Mal is still deeply engaged in peppering Regina's back with kisses. Snow White continues to keep Regina on the phone, and Mal's patience is obviously wearing thin for she says:

,,Regina dear, I'm trying to create a certain _vibe_ here, and you being on the phone is not really helping."

Regina nearly drops the phone and stares at her sometimes-too-cheeky-for-her-own-good-wife. And there's no doubt that Snow has heard every word Mal just said. The line goes completely silent, and then the princess says:

,,Is this a bad time?"

,,Yes," Regina says through gritted teeth. Maleficent is now kissing her lower back. ,,I'll.. I'll call you back later, alright? Bye." She doesn't really give Snow a chance to say goodbye before she hangs up and turns to her grinning wife:

,,You are out of your mind."

,,I have been out of my mind for a while, my darling."

,,Snow White heard you."

,,I know she did."

,,I think you just made my morning sickness come back."

,,What a pity," Mal says with a great amount of mock sadness in her voice. ,,I had such lovely plans for you."

,,Care to share them with me?" Regina inquires.

,,Oh _yes_!" Maleficent purrs and catches Regina's earlobe between her teeth.

,,So, where were we?"

,,I think we were something like…" Maleficent gently flips Regina so she's lying on her back again, and the dragon gives her breast a soft squeeze. ,,Here."

By some miracle they are both dressed, done up and decent when Henry comes home. The teenager eagerly chats on about his weekend with Emma and Killian and how Killian offered to take him and Violet sailing on the Jolly Roger.

,,That's sounds lovely Henry. Do you mind taking out the trash before dinner?"

The teenager rolls his eyes dramatically at his mother who just gave him a _chore_ , but nevertheless he grins and runs along to collect the trash.

Regina can hear Mal talking with Lily over the phone in the bedroom, and takes the opportunity to eat another mint drop. She's slightly nauseous again. Not much. Just a twinge. She'll manage it without throwing up this time.

While Henry is taking out the trash and Maleficent is on the phone with Lily, Regina decides that she might as well start dinner. After vomiting for two weeks straight, she has truly learned to appreciate to make dinner, and to _eat_ dinner. It doesn't take her long to make lasagna and pop it into the oven. Soon after, the smell of garlic and tomatoes fills the kitchen, and Regina finds that it smells absolutely _delicious_. She wonders if this is another craving. It seems a bit self-centered to crave her own lasagna.

Before she actually starts to _drool_ over the smell of her own lasagna, she is joined in the kitchen by Henry and Maleficent who both sniffs appreciatively. Not just her then. The lasagna does in fact smell good.

She notices that Henry keeps looking at her during dinner. Well, not exactly _looking_ , more like stealing glances, for every time she catches his eyes upon her, he promptly looks down and concentrates on his food.

Maleficent doesn't seem to notice it, but Regina knows her son. She knows that there's something on his mind. But she also knows that he has reached a certain _age_ , where he doesn't find it necessary to blurt things out during dinner. She wonders what's going on in his head. Hopefully it isn't anything _serious_. Could Emma and Killian have problems? Is that why Henry seems so quiet? Or is it something with Violet? Oh, dear god, what if they have broken up? Regina knows that teenage love often doesn't last, but she dearly hopes that it isn't _that_. The thought about her son being heartbroken is just too horrible.

,,Is everything alright, honey?" she inquires with a frown.

Henry nods and gives her another look.

,,Are you sure? You seem a little quiet tonight," Regina observes and takes another bite of the lasagna.

,,Everything is fine, mom. Are _you_ alright?" the teenager asks, and there's something in the way he says it that makes Regina frown deeper.

,,Yes of course I'm alright," she assures him.

,,I'm glad you're not sick anymore."

,,Me too," she replies and Henry flashes her a smile.

They continue the dinner and chit chat about everything and nothing, but Regina is still certain that her teenage son is looking at her when she's looking away. She's tempted to ask him one more time in an attempt to make him talk about what's bothering him, but she doesn't. Instead she just wonders in silence.

,,Did Henry seem a little off to you tonight?" she asks Mal a little while later when Henry has gone upstairs.

,,Not really," Mal shrugs as they help each other with washing the dishes. ,,I think he was just being teenage moody."

,,Hmm." Regina isn't convinced. ,,I could have sworn he was staring me down through dinner."

,,I think you are being a little paranoid, my dear," Mal teases lightly and wipes another plate clean.

,,Perhaps. But I got the feeling that something was bothering him, and it bothers _me_ when he doesn't want to talk to me about it!"

,,Regina, my darling, I hate to break it to you, but your son is _sixteen_ years old, almost seventeen, you can't expect him to come to his mother every time something is bothering him."

Regina sighs. She knows that Maleficent is right, but it still bothers her. There's nothing she wants more in this world than to wave her imaginary fairy wand

and make all of her sons' problems vanish into thin air. After everything he has already been through, after everything he's already seen, she wants him to be happy. Always.

,,I stand corrected," Mal says rather sudden. ,,He's _definitely_ acting strange."

She's sniggering when she says it, and Regina opens her mouth to ask her what's funny, but doesn't get the chance to before she sees Henry. He's standing in the door to the kitchen and watches his mother intensely. Hell, he almost looks like Maleficent when she's in "lurking mode".

,,Is everything alright?" Regina inquires and raises an eyebrow. It's safe to say that Henry is acting strange right now.

Henry nods in affirmative and now he's smiling widely. Almost grinning from ear to ear.

Regina sends Maleficent a "what the hell is going on"-look, and Maleficent shrugs. She looks just as mystified as Regina feels. This isn't like Henry. But at least he's smiling, so whatever it is he has got on his mind, can't be that bad after all. That's a relief. But Regina would still very much like to get to the bottom of this once and for all, so she tries one more time:

,,Are you sure you're alright, Henry?"

The teenager nods again, and his grin widens considerably.

,,Then why are you grinning at me?" Regina demands.

Henry tilts his head and gives his mother another smug smile.

,,I think he has lost his ability to speak," Maleficent says and shakes her head in mock sadness.

,,It would seem so," Regina replies. Very well, if Henry is in a strange mood, then so be it. Regina isn't in the mood to guessing games, so she turns her attention back to the dirty dishes in the sink.

,,Mom?"

 _Finally._ ,,Yes, Henry?" she answers absentmindedly as she spreads soap over another plate.

,,Are you pregnant?"

Regina is completely taken aback by the question and drops the plate on the floor where it shatters into about a million pieces. _How on earth did he figure that out_? _Are they really that bad at keeping secrets in this house_?

,,W-what?" she croaks out.

Maleficent quietly bends down and begins to collect the broken pieces in her hand. She could very well have used magic to do it, but maybe she's looking for an excuse to look away.

,,Are you pregnant?" Henry asks again. The big, goofy grin is still plastered to his face.

,,I…" _what would be the point of lying_? _He's her son, lying would be silly_. ,,Yes," she admits quietly.

Henry's grin widens again, but he frowns slightly when he looks from his mother to Maleficent. ,,I really _really_ don't want to hear about your private life, but.. how exactly can you be pregnant, mom? I mean you're both.." he blushes slightly, ,,Women."

,,Magic," Mal says before Regina gets the chance to be embarrassed about the subject. ,,Magic and True Love."

,,But you've always told me you can't have children?" Henry questions his mother.

,,Which was the case when I was still morphed with the queen. You see, it was the queen who drank that potion. _Regina_ never did." Regina tries to explain it to her son. And it sounds like utter nonsense to her.

,,So, you're saying that the curse broke when you split yourself from the queen?" Henry says and nods.

,,Yes. And no. I think the curse was only partly broken when I split myself. Then Maleficent turned up and.."

,,Cured you completely with True Love," Henry finishes with another grin.

,,Exactly."

,,Wow."

,,I know it's a bit untraditional and may sound strange. And I don't expect you to be over the moon about it right now, take your time to adjust and…" Regina's rambling is interrupted when her son almost flies across the kitchen floor and gives her a tight hug. _Apparently she's the only one who has problems with adjusting_.

Regina hesitantly returns the hug. She can sense that Henry truly is happy about this, and has already accepted it. She barely gets the chance to be in awe over how mature her son is, when he lets go of her and promptly gives his stepdragon a hug.

Maleficent looks, to put it mildly, _very_ surprised by the sudden display of affection from Henry. But she has enough sense to return the hug, and Regina chuckles quietly at the surprised look on her wife's face.

,,I'm gonna be a big brother!" Henry says and grins again.

,,Indeed you are," Maleficent confirms and gives his shoulders a little squeeze.

,,When?" he asks eagerly. ,,When's it gonna be, mom?"

,,You are gonna have to be patient for a while. I'm only seven weeks along, so it's still a little early."

,,When did you figure it out?"

,,We've known it for a few weeks."

,,Seriously?!" the boy huffs and shakes his head at his mother and Mal. ,,You've could have told me!"

,,I'm sorry," Regina says sheepishly. ,,I was the one who wanted to keep it a secret. Until I reached 12 weeks. Just to be sure."

,,Hang on, how did _you_ find out, young man?!" Maleficent questions with a raised eyebrow.

,,Mom suck at removing evidence from the trash," the teenager chuckles. ,,I found a pregnancy test in the garbage can."

Regina is tempted to clap a hand over her forehead. She was the one who asked him to take out the trash.

,,Is that the first sign of pregnancy brain, my dear?" Maleficent cackles and nudges Regina.

,,Of _course_ not. I simply forgot it that's all."

,,So, am I the first one to know? Or have you told anyone else?"

,,No," Regina says quickly. ,,Apart from your aunt, no one knows yet. And you have to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Can you do that for us?"

,,Sure thing, mom," Henry assures and gives Regina another hug. ,,This is so _awesome_! I'm gonna be a big brother!"

,,I still can't believe you figured it out," Maleficent mutters.

,,Oh, when I found the pregnancy test, I simply put two and two together."

,,How so?" Regina questions.

,,Well," Henry chuckles. ,,There had to be _some_ reason why you don't like the smell of bacon anymore.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Tuna Misfortune

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Tuna Misfortune:**

Henry doesn't need time to adjust at all. He is _overjoyed_ at the thought of becoming a big brother, and he is grinning from ear to ear every time they talk about the pregnancy. It doesn't matter one bit to him that it's a bit untraditional.

They still haven't told anyone else though. Except Zelena no one knows that Regina is pregnant, and it's getting harder to keep it a secret. It's only a matter of time before somebody is gonna find out. Pretty soon she will be showing, and then they can't hide it anymore. She's only a few days from being eight weeks pregnant, and even though people can't see it yet, her body is slowly changing. A strange feeling, really. But also wonderful.

In a few days, she's having her first ultrasound, an experience Regina is very much looking forward to. Henry has been begging to come along, and Regina can't see the reason why he shouldn't. He's just as excited as her and Mal.

Regina quickly makes her way through the store. They are all having a family dinner at the mansion tomorrow, that should be interesting. Regina isn't used to hosting family dinners, normally the go to Granny's, but Mal insisted. For some reason, she's suddenly insisting on doing all the normal, domestic stuff Regina would have imagined she would hate. But apparently not. The dragon turned out to be incredibly family friendly. Regina chuckles to herself. _Family friendly_ isn't exactly the first words that comes to mind when she thinks of Maleficent. And now they are having a child together. Times are changing, and changing very fast.

Regina would never have imagined life to change so fast, and sometimes it still feels like a dream. She's married to the Mistress of all Evil, _and_ she's expecting her child. It's no wonder that she feels dizzy once in a while.

Regina reaches her mansion and exits the Mercedes with the grocery bags. The mansion is quiet. Neither Henry or Mal is at home. Henry is still at school, and Maleficent is having lunch with Lily.

Oh. Lily. Regina stops in the middle of putting the groceries away. Sooner or later they have to tell Lily about the pregnancy. That should be interesting. How the hell are they gonna explain it to her? Sure enough, Lily is a mature adult who has seen quite a bit of magic in her life, but still, this is untraditional, to say the least.

It's gonna be nice to have a family dinner at the mansion tomorrow. It's been a while since the whole family has been together, and Henry is looking forward to it as well. Hopefully he will be able to keep a straight face through the whole thing. He can't stop grinning when they are alone, but Regina hopes he will be able to hold it together tomorrow.

Regina is halfway through putting the groceries away, when she hears the doorbell. She lets grocery bags be grocery bags, and goes into the hall. Subconsciously, she straightens her clothes and tries her best to cover the "not quite there" baby bump with her cardigan before she opens the door.

She's still holding onto the cardigan together when she opens the door. It's Zelena who's standing at her porch with a grin on her face.

,,Oh. Hello," she smiles.

,,Can I come in, or are you busy?" Zelena says and returns the smile.

,,Do come in." Regina steps aside and lets her sister into the hall.

,,You don't need to cover yourself, it's only me," Zelena chuckles as they walks into the kitchen.

Regina doesn't comment on it, she simply releases her death grip on her cardigan.

,,My my, someone is starting to show," Zelena says and glances towards Regina's small baby bump.

,,It's getting difficult to hide," Regina sighs as she continues to unpack the groceries.

,,When's the first ultrasound?"

,,In a few days. Should be very interesting."

,,Do you think you'll be able to see any _magic_ on the ultrasound?"

Regina sighs and shakes her head. Zelena is taking great pleasure in teasing her about how the baby was conceived.

,,Very funny dear," she says noncommittally.

,,Still haven't told anyone?"

,,Henry knows. He sort of figured it out."

,,How?"

,,I forgot to remove the pregnancy test from the trashcan," Regina admits.

Zelena chuckles. ,,Pregnancy brain?"

,,You are hilarious. I just forgot, alright?"

Zelena chuckles again. ,,How's the morning sickness?"

,,Fine. As long as I stay away from coffee. And bacon. And tuna. And apples."

Zelena's chuckles turns into to a cackle. ,, _Apples_ , really?"

,,Yes yes, laugh all you want at the irony. Maleficent has already been there," Regina grumbles.

,,Sorry, but it _is_ kind of funny."

,,Well, I don't think it is," Regina huffs and puts the rest of the groceries into the fridge. ,,Do you want some tea? I would offer you coffee but.."

,,Tea is fine," Zelena smiles.

Both women sits down at the kitchen table, and Regina, who's feeling rather lazy, simply waves her hand and makes to mugs of tea appear on the table.

,,Ta," Zelena says and takes a sip. ,,How is Maleficent handling it?"

,,Apart from being a bit overprotective, she's doing rather well. I mean, obviously we're both shocked, but who wouldn't be."

,,And Henry?"

,,He is delighted at the thought of becoming a big brother," Regina smiles warmly. ,,He has adjusted better than any of us really."

,,He's used to things being a bit odd in Storybrooke," Zelena teases.

,,That he is." Regina agrees.

They chat for a while about the pregnancy, morning sickness, the family dinner, and Zelena teases Regina endlessly about her newfound dislike for apples. In the middle of Zelena's worse teasing, Maleficent comes home. She flashes Regina a smile and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

,,How was Lily?" Regina inquires.

,,Good. But she had to bail on the dinner tomorrow."

,,Oh. Why?"

,,She has a date," Maleficent chuckles.

,,Good for her," Regina nods. ,,Who with?"

,,Mulan."

,,Oh." Regina didn't have the faintest idea that Lily fancied Mulan.

,,Like mother like daughter," Zelena mutters with a smirk.

Maleficent grins. ,,I guess she's inherited my excellent taste."

Regina lets out a "mff" sound and takes a sip of her tea.

That's when Henry returns home from school. He greets them all with a smile on his face, but Regina instantly feels uncomfortable, and it doesn't take her long to figure out why. Henry is munching on a tuna sandwich. Apparently, he paid "Granny's" a visit before he came home.

The smell of tuna is terrible, and Regina instantly goes sweaty, and can almost _feel_ how she's going green.

Maleficent frowns at the face Regina is making, and then she looks from Regina's disgusted expression to the tuna sandwich in Henry's hand, and makes the connection.

,,Uh-oh," the dragon mumbles.

,,What's wrong?" Henry asks in between bites of his sandwich.

,,Your mother isn't taking too well to tuna anymore," Mal explains and watches her wife closely.

,,Oh. I'm sorry mom. I didn't know."

,,Are you gonna be sick?" Maleficent questions and her frown goes deeper.

Regina considers it. Zelena is still there, and it seems awfully rude to throw up in the presence of others, but..

,,Yes," she says and rises from the chair. ,,I do believe I am."

And with that she half runs out of the kitchen and into the bathroom where she promptly throws up. Again.

It happens so fast that Maleficent doesn't get the chance to force her way into the bathroom and insist upon holding Regina's hair. Why should she anyway? Regina is more than capable of throwing up on her own.

Regina groans quietly and brushes her teeth. The morning sickness is getting rather tiresome, and she dearly hopes that it will be over soon.

Once she's certain she's done with the nasty business, she smoothens her hair and returns to the kitchen.

,,Sorry about that," she says a little sheepishly.

,,Why on _earth_ are you apologizing?" Mal huffs. ,,You don't need to apologize for anything."

,,It's alright," Zelena shrugs. ,,Morning sickness is the worst."

,,Especially when it happens consistently throughout the day," Regina quips halfheartedly.

,,The tuna is gone," Henry says and frowns. ,,I'm sorry mom. I honestly didn't know."

,,It's alright," Regina assures and ruffles his hair. ,,But do you think you can settle for eating tuna at Emma's instead?"

,,Sure thing," Henry grins.

,,I'm sorry you got sick again," Mal mumbles.

,,You should be, dragon. I will always be blaming you for this."

,,Aren't I lucky," Maleficent smirks and gives Regina's hand a little squeeze.

 **To Be Continued..**


	11. A Dragon and Her Abnormally Big Mouth

**More Than She Wanted**

 **\- A dragon and her abnormally big mouth:**

,,Are you sure you're up for the dinner tonight?"

,,Of course," Regina shrugs.

,,You were sick this morning.

,,Yes dear, there's a reason it's called _morning sickness_ ," Regina quips.

,,Why do I sense some sarcasm from you, my darling?" Maleficent says mock sharply.

,,Because I'm sick and tired of throwing up every morning?"

,,"Sick and tired"?"

,,Not funny."

Regina glares at Mal who cackles at her. The brunette shakes her head once and continues to set the table for tonight. Morning sickness or not, they are gonna have a family dinner tonight.

,,I'm sorry you're feeling sick all the time," Mal says and there's a good amount of sincerity in her voice.

,,I'm not sorry about it," Regina scoffs. ,,It just means that everything is fine with the baby. Which is a good thing."

,,Right you are."

,,But it's getting difficult to hide," Regina comments.

Maleficent smiles warmly at her. ,,I thought I caught the faintest glimpse of a tiny baby bump this morning."

,,How the hell am I supposed to get pregnancy friendly pantsuits?"

,,Maybe you'll have to give the pantsuits up for a while my dear."

,,I'm gonna miss them."

,,Me too," Maleficent nods. ,, _And_ your tight dresses. I'm gonna miss those too."

Regina ignores her wife's smirk. ,,My dresses aren't that tight."

,,Have you ever seen yourself from behind, my darling?" Maleficent teases and her eyes roams up and down Regina's body.

,,I think you spend too much time staring at me," Regina deadpans.

,,Continue to state the obvious, my beauty."

,,God, you're impossible."

,,Another obvious statement."

Regina sighs deeply.

Regina leaves her office early to be home in time for the family dinner. Not that she has to do anything, really. Mal has a hidden talent for being effective, and the house is completely ready to receive visitors. All Regina has to do, is putting on a cardigan to hide the growing baby bump.

,,How are you feeling?" Mal asks and wraps an arm around her waist.

,,Absolutely fine," Regina assures and chuckles when one of Mal's hands sneaks inside her cardigan and strokes her belly tenderly.

,,I could get used to doing this."

,,Mm, I bet you could. But it's a little soon for that."

,,I don't care."

,,Just get it out of your system, because you can't do that tonight."

,,Anything else I can't do tonight, Regina?" Maleficent teases and licks her lips.

,,Well, _that_ for instance."

Maleficent chuckles and spins Regina around so she's able to trace a finger along the brunette's collarbone.

,,You can't do that either."

,,In that case, I better make the most of it before I have to be a well behaved dragon, right?"

,,When are you ever a well behaved dragon?"

,,Touché."

It's so easy to get carried away, even ten minutes before their guests arrives. And it's especially easy now, when Mal draws her closer and claims her lips in a soft kiss.

 _Strawberry_ , Regina thinks to herself. Maleficent tastes of strawberry tonight. Fresh and delightful as always. Kissing Maleficent is definitely one of Regina's favorite things to do, and she takes advance of the situation, and wraps her arms around Mal's neck and gives her bottom lip a tiny, teasing nip before returning the kiss.

Maleficent's hands abandons Regina's "not quite"-flat abdomen and presses her warm palms against Regina's lower back instead. It's an innocent touch, really, but it still works _very_ well on Regina. She quickly finds a golden lock of Maleficent's hair and wraps it around her finger as they kiss. Maybe she _does_ have a fetish for her wife's hair. It's always so soft and wonderful to touch, and Regina gives it a playful little tug.

Maleficent chuckles dangerously into the kiss.

 _Oh right_. _Maybe it's a bad idea to pull her hair ten minutes before they are having a family dinner, and Henry is home._ The last time Regina pulled Mal's hair, things took a _very_ interesting turn.

 _Definitely a "bad" idea_.

Maleficent deepens the kiss without much warning and her hands leaves Regina's lower back and disappears into her long dark locks instead, where they gently scrape against Regina's scalp and caresses her dark locks.

 _Both of them definitely have a hair fetish_.

There are several _things_ Regina wants to do to her wife right now, but she doesn't get the chance to do _anything_ before they are interrupted by a half hard knock on the window.

Maleficent groans of frustration when Regina breaks the kiss, and then both women look up to see a grinning Killian Jones outside the window. He's obviously the one who knocked and interrupted them, but he's not the only one there. Emma, Snow, David and Zelena are standing on the porch. Ten minutes early. Snow is smiling from ear to ear and has a very indulgent look on her face. Emma's grin is a bit cheekier, and it's obvious that the Savior is amused. Zelena on the other hand, rolls her eyes somewhat sarcastic. It's possible that the redhead is tired of "walking in" on them constantly.

,,Please tell me that's the only time you forgot to close the drapes," Regina murmurs under her breath and quickly uses a hand to flatten her hair.

,,I assure you, I always remember to close the drapes, my dear." Maleficent grins. ,,No reason to give innocent by-passers a show."

Regina doesn't get the chance to respond to _that_ statement before Mal turns her head and yells up the stairs: ,,Henry! Dinner."

,,Coming!"

,,And _not_ in five minutes," Regina adds warningly. ,,Now, as in n-o-w."

Maleficent chuckles.

Regina fixes her hair and wraps the cardigan around her body (she even uses a bit of magic to keep it in place), then she strolls into the hall and opens the door for the guests.

,,Hello. Good to see you," she smiles and pretends she hasn't just been caught " _making out_ " with her wife. Again.

,,Nice to see you too," Snow smiles and gives Regina a quick hug. Regina actually fears that the younger woman who has given birth to two children will be able to feel that _something_ is different about Regina, but Snow doesn't even flinch, and simply proceeds to say hello to Mal.

Regina gives her sister a hug, and Zelena who knows about the pregnancy, is a bit more cautious when she hugs Regina. The next in line for a hug is Emma, and then David. When Killian steps into the mansion, Regina narrows her dark eyes at him and says:

,,A little tip for you, pirate. Maybe try to knock on people's _doors_ and not their windows the next time you're invited somewhere."

,,But then I would never have seen the look of surprise on your faces," Killian smirks.

,,It's not very polite to lurk outside people's windows," Maleficent scowls and looks very much like a dragon.

,, _Anyway_ ," Snow says and puts a stop to their banter before Killian ends up with another hook. ,,We brought you some wine." She quickly hands Regina a bottle of red wine.

,,Oh. Thank you, that's very nice of you. I think we'll serve this tonight."

Henry shows up in the living room and greets his family with a big smile on his lips.

They sit down at the table, and Regina serves the food. She has chosen to serve fish. It's frowned upon by Henry, but fish is healthy, so he's just gonna live with it. He can have all the bear claws and pop tarts he wants at Emma's, but in _this_ house, they are living healthy.

The dinner proceeds nicely, and they talk pleasantly. Emma and Killian tells about Nottingham, whose behavior is getting increasingly worse. He's constantly seen lurking around in the dead of night, terrifying single women. Snow on the other hand, is talking about Neal, who is starting to talk more and more. And it's not all pretty words.

,,Where ever did he pick that up?" Mal teases lightheartedly.

,,We have no idea," David says. ,,Maybe one of our babysitters accidentally said it."

Henry chuckles, but Zelena seems a little uneasy, and Regina suspects that she is the one who taught Neal to say that bad word.

Henry tells them about a big science project he's got coming up at school, and Mal promptly offers her help with delivering the fire.

,,What's the school ever done to you?" Zelena asks nonchalantly.

,,Excuse me?"

,,Burning it down is a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Emma and Killian sniggers.

,,I have been a dragon for a thousand years or so, I have _excellent_ control over my fire!"

,,Debatable," Regina mutters quietly and shoves down another bite of the salmon.

,,I set the table on fire _one_ time, aren't you ever gonna let that go?"

,,No," Regina shrugs. ,,It was a very nice table."

This time it's Zelena who chuckles.

,,Wait, did you say you're a _thousand_ years old?" Emma says and tilts her head at Mal.

,,I think everyone at this table is older than they look," Mal drawls and gives Regina a sideway glance. Regina scowls at her. She's not very fond of being reminded of her real age.

,,Not me," Henry interjects. ,,I'm not older than I look."

,,You're the only exception," Mal smirks.

,,Yeah, let's not talk about real age, kid. I don't need to be reminded of the age gap," Emma says and looks at Killian who grins at her.

,,I'm only a few hundredth years older than you, luv. Not a _thousand_." Killian shrugs and bats his eyes at Regina and Maleficent.

,,One hell of an age gap," Emma comments with a slight smirk.

,,Funny." Regina says dryly.

,,Well, I don't _look_ a thousand years old," Maleficent shrugs and waves Emma's comment off.

,,Which is a great relief," Regina quips dryly.

,,Are you being sarcastic again, my dear?"

,,Why on earth would I choose _this_ moment to be sarcastic? Do you think I would have married you if you looked a thousand years old?" This time the playfulness in Regina's voice is unmistakable.

,,Touché," Mal nods, and Emma, Killian, David, Snow, Zelena and Henry all chuckle.

But Regina suddenly feels rather queasy. _Why now_? There's no bacon, apples _or_ tuna nearby, so why the hell is she feeling nauseous again? She takes another bite of the salmon and immediately realizes why. It's the salmon. The _salmon_ is making her nauseous. Great. First tuna and now salmon. Is this a thing now? Is this how it's gonna be with fish from now on? It's unfortunate really, because Regina is actually a big fan of fish.

She can feel Henry's eyes on her, her son knows that she's feeling nauseous again, and Regina quickly sends him a little, reassuring smile. She'll just have to contain herself until after the dinner.

Regina inhales and exhales and then she takes a sip from her glass.

,,Don't drink that, it's not good for the baby."

Regina completely stiffens with the glass between her lips. _Oh right, she can't drink wine anymore_. She completely forgot about that. And clearly Mal has had too much wine already, that's gotta be the only explanation for her ridiculous slip of tongue.

Is there any chance that nobody at the table heard that? No. Regina looks at her family seated at the table. They all look completely stunned. Apart from Zelena. And Henry who gives Mal a shocked look.

,, _Maleficent_!" he protests sternly.

Yes, Maleficent has most definitely been drinking too much. It takes a second before she realizes what she just said, and then it dawns on her. Her blue eyes widen and she claps a hand over her mouth in horror.

 _A bit too late for that, dragon_.

,,What _baby_?" Snow exclaims and stares from Maleficent to Regina.

Whether it's the shock, the salmon _or_ the tiny bit of wine remains unclear, but either way, a wave of nausea rushes over Regina and she knows that she's forced to excuse herself.

,,I'm gonna be sick," she announces weakly and pushes her chair out.

,,Regina…" Snow starts, but is cut off by Henry:

,,Let her go, grandma. She's not kidding. She _is_ gonna be sick."

Without much further ado, Regina quickly leaves the dining room and rushes up the stairs and into the bathroom. Darn it. She was s _o_ looking forward to having salmon for dinner. But apparently, her stomach had planned otherwise, and she throws up again and again.

Regina isn't left alone for long, a few seconds later, Mal appears behind her and holds her hair up and away from her face as the brunette retches again and again.

Finally, Regina straightens herself up and uses about half a tube of toothpaste before she brushes her teeth until the taste of vomit (and salmon) is gone.

,,Bravo," she says sarcastically as she spits the toothpaste into the sink and gurgles a few times.

,,I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

,, _I_ do. You don't have a bloody filter, that's what happened, dragon." Regina bites. She's not in the mood for twenty questions from Snow White tonight.

,,Please don't be angry, my beauty." Maleficent pleads and gives Regina her special _look_. That _look_ that always makes Regina go soft.

,,I'm not angry as such," Regina scoffs. ,,I just thought we agreed not to tell anyone yet."

,,We _did_ agree that. I don't know how it happened, it just sort of.. slipped out, and when I saw you drink the wine I got worried and.."

Regina silence her by putting a finger on her lips. ,,Kindly stop talking."

Maleficent speaks anyway. ,,Are you gonna kill me for revealing the secret?"

,,I don't think Henry would approve of that. So, to spare him I'm gonna let you live. But don't let it happen again." Regina says sternly and gives Maleficent her best fake "I'm-gonna-kill-you"-smile.

,,But if you didn't have a son, I would be dead by now?"

,,Oh, absolutely," Regina assures with a shrugs and discards of her cardigan. ,,I guess there's no reason to wear this now."

,,I really _am_ sorry."

Regina gives her wife a quick peck on the lips. ,,I know dear. It's alright. Come on, we better head downstairs and answer the million questions waiting for us."

,,Are you done throwing up?"

,,I think so."

The two sorceresses return to the dining room. Everybody stares at them. Except Zelena who is chatting quietly with Henry.

Snow and David looks completely taken aback, Emma looks like she's trying to figure it out, and Killian just looks completely disbelieving.

Regina decides that there's absolutely no reason to make a scene, she has already had _plenty_ of those, so she simply puts her hands on her hips and says: ,,Any burning questions?"

Snow is the first one who finds her voice. ,,What _baby_?!"

,,Our baby," Regina says and gestures towards Mal.

,,Regina is expecting _our_ child," Maleficent complements.

If Maleficent had turned into a dragon in the middle of the living room, their guests couldn't have looked more shocked. Everybody starts talking at once, and Regina can't hear a thing, or separate their voices at all.

,,You're _pregnant_?!" Snow exclaims and her mouth falls open with a pop.

,,Yes dear," Regina confirms and Mal gives her elbow a little squeeze.

,,But… but… _how_?!" Emma says and her green eyes widens.

,,I mean, you're both…" David says and runs out of words.

,,Women," Killian says rather bluntly.

,,Thank you for bringing _that_ to our attention, pirate. We _never_ would have realized otherwise," Regina hisses sharply. She's still sensitive to how this looks to everybody else beside her and Mal.

,,How?" Emma repeats.

,,The condom broke," Maleficent says venomously and glares at Killian.

,,Maleficent!" Henry protests and makes a face.

,,Please don't force me to scold you right now, dear. I don't have the energy," Regina sighs and rubs her temples. This night has already been too long.

,,Sorry."

,,To answer your question," Regina says and looks at Emma and Killian. ,,I got pregnant by magic. And True Love."

A moment of silence follows her words, and then Snow whispers:

,,That's _incredible_."

,,I can only agree with you on that, dear."

,,So your food poisoning wasn't food poisoning after all?" Emma says with a little smirk.

,,No. morning sickness."

,,Have you had a lot of that, Regina?" Snow questions.

,,Yes!" both Henry and Maleficent blurts out in unison and Regina scowls at them and folds her arms across her chest.

Zelena chuckles quietly.

,,Do you any idea how far along you are then?" Snow says eagerly.

,,According to doctor Whale, I'm eight weeks along."

,,Eight weeks?" Snow repeats, and Regina can almost _see_ the wheels in her head turn.

,,To spare you to do the math, then yes, your calculation is correct. I got pregnant on our honeymoon." Regina says quickly and a bit sharply.

,,Good timing," David compliments Maleficent.

,, _David_!" Snow scolds.

,,Thank you, Charming, but I didn't exactly _plan_ on doing it," Maleficent says nonchalantly.

Killian sniggers. ,,It just sort of _happened_?"

,,Exactly. I didn't exactly think of magical protection that night," Maleficent scoffs.

,,None of us did, but still, a warning would have been great," Regina mutters under her breath.

,,I didn't think it was possible, alright? And even if I _did,_ I wouldn't have thought about warning you. I was too busy being... _happy._ "

Everybody laughs. Except Henry who makes a disgusted grimace and covers his ears dramatically:

,,Maleficent, _please_! Mom's the one who's pregnant, but _I'm_ the one who feel sick!"

,,Right. You're right," Maleficent says and actually has the decency to look ashamed. ,,My deepest apologies, Henry."

,,It's alright," Henry says, but his nose is still scrunched up. ,,If you're gonna talk about that kind of.. _stuff_ , then please let me no so I can think of an excuse to leave the room."

This time Emma laughs and gives Killian a nudge.

,,Done talking about " _stuff_ "," Maleficent assures.

,,Good. But I'm still gonna go upstairs," Henry chuckles and gives Regina a quick hug before disappearing upstairs.

,,And now I'll never look at the word "stuff" like I used to," Zelena mumbles, and Regina glares at her.

,,So, now that all the awkwardness has been covered, can I give you a hug now?" Snow asks eagerly and flashes a smile at Regina.

,,Go for it," Regina sighs. She can't very well wriggle her way out of this one.

Snow immediately rises from her chair and flies over to Regina. The younger woman gives her former stepmother a tight hug, and Regina wraps her arms somewhat awkwardly around Snow.

,,Congratulations," Snow whispers. ,,This is incredible."

,,Thank you, dear. But I don't think the baby likes the fact that you are cutting of my air supplies," Regina deadpans. Snow White _is_ hugging her very tightly.

Maleficent instantly jerks her head up. ,,Please refrain from choking my wife. And unborn child."

,,Then I'll just choke you instead," Snow grins and flings her arms around Maleficent.

Maleficent looks completely shocked and tad uncomfortable. And it's incredibly funny.

,,Bold move," Zelena comments as she hugs Regina.

,,Very bold move," Regina agrees and returns the hug.

,,Congratulations, Regina," Emma says and gives Regina a quick hug.

,,Yeah, that was one hell of an announcement," Killian chuckles and gives Regina's shoulder a little squeeze.

,,I suppose there's a compliment in there somewhere," Regina says dryly.

David chuckles.

,,Henry didn't seem surprised at all. He already knew, didn't he?" Emma says and smirks at Regina.

,,Yes, yes, he did." Regina admits. ,,He sort of figured it out, and I couldn't lie to him."

,,I knew there was _something_ ," Emma scoffs. ,,He's been awfully cheerful the past couple of weeks, but I just couldn't figure out _why_."

,,Oh well, now you know."

,,I knew it too," Zelena smirks.

,,You did?" Snow says and finally frees Maleficent from her embrace.

,,Yep. I caught Regina throwing up in an alley," the redhead says with an amused smirk.

,,You did _what_?!" Mal says concerned, and Regina glares at her sister.

,,Oops," Zelena says goofily.

,,I had no choice, alright? It was either the alley or the car," Regina mumbles embarrassed.

,,You should have told me," Maleficent huffs.

,,I was embarrassed."

,,Speaking of _telling_ ," Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow.

,,Yes?"

,,Lily. She doesn't know yet."

,,I know. We should probably tell her."

Maleficent promptly finds her cellphone in her pocket, and Regina's dark eyes widens: ,,Are you gonna tell her over the _phone_?"

,,Yes dear."

,,Maleficent, you can't do that!"

,,Why not?" Maleficent scoffs. ,,You told me when I was half asleep and barely conscious."

,,That was different!" Regina defends herself and ignores the chuckles from her family. ,,I thought you were gonna jump to the wrong conclusions, but this is your daughter, you can't just tell her over the phone!"

,,Sure I can. "Hello Lily, I accidentally impregnated your stepmother with magic, and you're gonna be a big sister in the mature age of.. 35."

,,I hope to hell that you're gonna find a more delicate way to tell her!" Regina hisses as Mal dials her daughters number and leaves the room to talk with her.

,,I don't think Maleficent knows the word _delicate_ ," Snow observes with a grin.

,,Well caught, dear."

,,I just have one more question."

,,Yes, Killian?" Regina says and braces herself for the worst, sordid questions.

,,How the hell did you beat _us_ in the baby making process?!" the pirate huffs and looks at his blonde wife.

,, _Killian_!" Emma protests and blushes crimson.

,,I really don't want to hear you say that again," David says and looks like he's gonna throw up.

Killian ignores his father-in-law. ,,But seriously, _how_?"

,,Because I'm better than you!" Maleficent shouts from the other room, and now it's Regina's turn to feel slightly nauseous. She wasn't aware that it was some kind of _contest_.

 **To Be Continued..**


	12. Unwanted Information

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Unwanted Information**

Even though this wasn't the way Regina planned on announcing her surprise pregnancy, she is fine with the secret being "out" in the open. She doesn't have to wear stupid cardigans or make excuses for herself anymore.

And not one of her family members have doubted _how_ she got pregnant. Not one have wondered about anything, they have simply just accepted that Maleficent somehow got her pregnant with magic.

Tomorrow, Regina is having her first ever ultrasound, and she is beyond nervous about it. Maleficent has told her to calm down, but Regina can't. What if the baby is somehow affected by the magi? What if there's something wrong? What if there's no heartbeat? What if she's not even pregnant anyway? What if it's something else?

,,You really need to calm down. The stress isn't good for the baby," Snow White admonishes.

,,I know, but it's just hard to believe after I drank that potion."

,,That was the queen," Snow reminds her. ,,You are no longer one with her."

,,I know."

They are at Granny's, and Regina tries to eat a salad. And get used to the taste of tea. _Tea_! It seems impossible to give up coffee. Regina can't function without coffee, but coffee isn't good for the baby, so here she is. Drinking _tea_.

,,How's the morning sickness?" Snow asks and tilts her head.

,,Not great," Regina says and frowns.

,,I know how you feel. When I was pregnant with Emma, I couldn't keep food in me."

,,Are you sure that was because of the pregnancy, dear?" Regina says dryly. ,,As far as I recall, you were under a threat from an insane, vengeful queen."

Snow chuckles. ,,If it's any consolation, I was just as nauseous when I was expecting Neal."

,,Zelena was threatening you."

,,Oh right," Snow frowns. ,,They all blur together."

Regina can't really find the amusing part in it. Snow has never experienced a normal pregnancy. It seems a little unfair that Regina should.

,,Hey," Snow puts her hand over Regina's. ,,That was a _long_ time ago, remember?"

Regina nods.

,,Now eat. Otherwise I'm gonna tell Maleficent!"

Regina is tempted to throw some halfhearted crass remark at the princess, but resists. It's nice that Snow worries about her.

,,Are you excited about the ultrasound tomorrow?"

Regina swallows a too large bite of salad. ,,Terrified."

,,Why?" Snow asks.

,,Because this is a completely new situation. What if something is wrong? What if I'm not even pregnant, what if…"

,,Okay, Regina stop. You are getting yourself worked up over nothing."

,,Wouldn't you do that if you were in my place? I just went from never being able to have children, to getting pregnant by magic."

Snow nods in a "good point" manner, and then she chuckles. ,,Have you thought about getting maternity clothes?"

,,Isn't that a bit soon?" Regina replies and raises an eyebrow. ,,I'm only eight weeks along."

,,I started showing at 9 weeks."

,,Wonderful. How am I supposed to get pant suits in the right size?"

Snow chuckles and then Emma shows up in the dinner. The blonde promptly sits down at Snow and Regina's table.

,,What are you guys up to?" she questions.

,,Regina is despairing over not being able to wear pant suits for 9 months," Snow says and flashes a grin.

,,What's so bad about pantsuits?" Regina shoots back. ,,They are sensible."

,,But not exactly built for pregnancy." Emma sniggers.

,,You're right. I didn't think of that before I went to bed with my _wife_ ," Regina quietly bites back.

Emma cackles. ,,I would _so_ have enjoyed to see the look on your face when dr. Whale said you're pregnant."

,,You really wouldn't," Regina says dryly. ,,I yelled at him."

,,What?" Snow says and blinks. ,,Why?"

,,Well, first I thought he was joking, and then I thought he was accusing me of cheating on Maleficent."

Emma and Snow instantly protests loudly. ,, _Nobody_ would accuse you of cheating, Regina!"

,,It's only a matter of time before someone does," Regina shrugs. ,,I am well aware how this looks from the outside."

Emma and Snow looks at her and shake their heads in unison.

Regina turns their attention away and asks Emma where Killian is, and Emma tells her that he's at the Sheriff's station. Nottingham has spent yet another night in jail, and Killian is giving him another stern talk-to.

,,I don't think that's gonna work," Regina observes casually.

,,Yeah, me neither," Emma says and shakes her head.

Then the door to Granny's opens once more, and Maleficent saunters in. Looking as smug as ever.

The dragon orders a coffee and then strolls over to Regina, Emma and Snow.

She gives Regina a very modest kiss and sits down next to her. Regina gives her a brief smile and then she proceeds to stare the dragon's coffee down. What she wouldn't _give_ for a cup of coffee right now.

,,You can't have coffee, my dear," Maleficent says, and a little smile lurks in the corners of her mouth.

,,I know," Regina assures, but continues to stare at the coffee.

Emma and Snow chuckles.

,,I _am_ allowed to look, aren't I?" Regina snaps.

,,Of course you are," Maleficent says. ,,Reminds me of a time not that long ago."

,,Meaning what?" Emma says and raises an eyebrow.

,,Well, let's just say, Regina was the coffee, and I was the one who couldn't have any of it."

Regina is tempted to clap a hand over her forehead, but Emma and Snow chuckles. ,,Did you use to stare a lot at Regina?" Snow inquires and grins.

,,All the time," Maleficent shrugs.

,,I'm not sure I like being compared to coffee," Regina scoffs and looks at Mal with flaring nostrils.

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Looked at you all the time, but couldn't have any."

Emma splutters.

,,I don't think that's appropriate." Regina deadpans.

,,Guess not," Maleficent shrugs. ,,But that was how I cooped. Until you got drunk."

,,You are never gonna let that go, are you?"

,,No," Maleficent assures and grins at her wife.

Regina sniffs and takes another sip of her tea. She's feeling nauseous again. Maybe she should just head home.

,,Are you feeling sick again?" Mal asks and cocks her head.

,,Yes. Thank you for asking."

,,Is there anything I can do for you?"

,,Not talking about it would be a great start."

Emma and Snow laughs. But Maleficent announces that she's gonna find some _real_ food for Regina and heads up to the counter.

Regina watches as her wife orders something else than salad, and then nearly collides with nurse Ratched. The dragon and the underground nurse looks at each other, and Regina can sense that Mal is uncomfortable, maybe even embarrassed. Nurse Ratched, on the other hand, looks downright _furious_ , and almost like she's gonna say something nasty to Maleficent. She doesn't however. Instead she just _glares_ from Maleficent to Regina and huffs out a breath. And leaves the diner without her coffee.

,,What was _that_ about?" Regina inquires when Maleficent returns to the table.

,,What was what about?" Maleficent replies.

,,The way she glared at you. And me."

,,I don't think she did that."

,,Yes she did."

,,No she didn't."

,,Yes she did! Stop trying to wriggle out of this one. What's going on?" Regina demands.

Maleficent bites her lip and fiddles with her hands in her lap, and it doesn't take long for Regina to make the connection. Her brown eyes widen and she sets the cup of tea on the table with a clatter.

,, _No_.." she stares at her wife who still looks quite uncomfortable with the situation.

Emma and Snow quickly understands what this is about, and Emma claps a hand over her mouth not to burst out laughing, and Snow blushes a deep shade of crimson.

,, _You_ and nurse Ratched?!" Regina says disbelieving, and her nausea is getting worse by the second.

,,I had to do _something_ while you were blundering around in Camelot and the Underworld!" Maleficent defends herself.

,,I was not blundering around. I was trying to safe my friends!"

,,And I was trying to save my sanity."

,,Oh god, I _really_ didn't need to know that," Regina says and shakes her head. She desperately tries to push the image of Maleficent and nurse Ratched out of her head.

,,I was desperate I had to forget you _somehow_!"

,,I didn't know she ever left the hospital," Emma jokes, and Regina glares at her.

,,Well, apparently she _did_ ," the brunette says and grits her teeth.

,,Are you jealous?" Snow giggles.

,,Why on earth should I be jealous?" Regina bites back. But she really doesn't like the thought of Maleficent having been with a _nyone_. Dammit. She _is_ jealous.

,,Look, it meant absolutely nothing. We were just drunk."

,, _Really_?!" Regina says sarcastically. What an absurd thing to say.

,,It was just a one night stand, it didn't _mean_ anything."

This time Snow claps a hand over her mouth, and Emma shakes her head.

 _Wow_. Maleficent has said a lot of crap during the time Regina has known her, but _this_ definitely takes the cake. ,,Sometimes I wish you could _hear_ yourself talk," Regina says.

Then, and only then, Maleficent realizes what she just said. ,,I wasn't talking about you, I was just…"

,,Save it, dragon," Regina snaps and stands up. ,,I'm going home. I feel _sick_."

Regina walks across the diner and she hears Emma say "nice", to Maleficent, and Mal trying to explain herself. But Regina doesn't give a damn right now. All she wants is to go home, throw up, and possibly take a nap. And forget that she ever heard about nurse Ratched and Maleficent's drunken night together.

After fulfilling the tiresome task of throwing up, Regina ends up huddled together in a fetal like position on the couch. Waves of nausea is still coursing through her body, and she curses the morning sickness. But not the baby. Never the baby. How could she ever curse the baby? She already loves it, even though it's not quite there yet.

The baby's other mother and creator, though. She's less than pleased with Maleficent at the moment. Regina is very well aware that that's exactly what _she_ said about what happened between her and Maleficent that night, but it's still hard to hear. Maybe that's exactly what Maleficent said about _her_ after she left Regina that night. Maybe she continued to have random one-night stands after that. The thought of that actually hurts.

Stupid nonsense. Maleficent didn't have any one-night stands after her. At least that's what she told Regina.

 _Oh, god, she really is jealous_. Jealous of something that ended a long time ago. Regina feels absolutely ridiculous for being jealous, but nevertheless, she _is_ jealous. As in "look at my wife the wrong way and I will char you to a crisp"-jealous. Regina can't remember the last time she was _this_ jealous. And jealous of nurse Ratched of all people. This pregnancy is definitely messing with her head.

Deep down, Regina knows it's utterly ridiculous to get so worked up, but she can't help it. She lets the jealously consume her just for a while, and thinks a string of less pretty thoughts about nurse Ratched before exhaustion takes her, and she's lulled off to sleep. Dreaming about bringing the Evil Queen out just one last time to give Nurse Ratched a good scare.

A good while later, Regina wakes up feeling sore all over from sleeping on the couch. She should have gone upstairs instead, she thinks to herself as she stretches her stiff joints. But the nap did do her some good. She now realizes how stupid she acted earlier. Storming out of the diner like a petulant child. How embarrassing. Maleficent must be so ashamed over her right now.

Speaking of Maleficent…

Regina turns around and yelps in surprise. Maleficent is kneeling by the couch, only inches from her face.

,,Fuck, Maleficent!" Regina yells and presses a hand over her heart. ,,Don't _do_ that!"

,,I'm sorry, my dear."

Regina pushes herself up to a sitting position. ,,It's not nice to scare a pregnant woman like that."

,,My deepest apologies, my beauty, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

,,I'm fine. And I'm sorry I disappeared on you earlier. I shouldn't have done that."

,,You're pregnant. You can do whatever the hell you want do to."

,,Being pregnant isn't an excuse to act crazy in public."

,,You didn't act crazy. I was being tactless. I should have chosen my words with greater care."

,,Forget about it," Regina dismisses and rises from the couch. ,,I was being oversensitive. And jealous."

,,Really?" Mal says and a little smile lurk in the corners of her mouth. ,,You were jealous?"

,,Yes," Regina admits. ,,Very much so in fact."

,,I thought I was the jealous one."

,,I thought so too. This pregnancy is messing with me," Regina says a little embarrassed.

Mal laughs and wraps her arms around her waist and rests her hands on her stomach. ,,Don't be embarrassed, my diamond. You are quite _sexy_ when you're jealous."

,,There is nothing sexy about making a scene in public."

,,You're only saying that because you have no idea how long I have been dreaming of you making a scene over me."

,,You're embarrassing me again," Regina sighs and puts her hand over Mal's.

,,Please don't be embarrassed. You're fine. You're _lovely_ ," Maleficent assures and gives Regina a sweet kiss on the cheek.

,,I think you are overdoing it. I probably scared half of the diner."

,,Of course you didn't. well, Emma and Snow thinks we're about to get a divorce but.." Mal teases and Regina scrunches up her nose.

,,Maybe I should tell them that the divorce is cancelled then."

,,Can't that wait until later?" Mal asks and gives Regina another kiss on the cheek.

,,I guess it can," Regina says slowly. ,,Is there something you want to do?"

,, _Well_ ," Mal drawls and plays with the zipper on Regina's dress.

,, _Seriously_?"

,,Let's just say that seeing you jealous is incredibly arousing for me."

,,Well," Regina chuckles and waggles her eyebrow at Mal. ,,Lead the way then, dragon."

And Maleficent is more than willing to lead as she grabs Regina's hand and drags her in the direction of the bedroom..

The two sorceresses easily kills a few hours in the bedroom, and by the time they finally decides that enough is enough, the sun is low on the sky, and Regina registers something:

,,I'm starving," she announces and tries to de-tangle her legs from the sheets.

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Well, in that case we better get some food in you. Before the baby grows impatient."

Regina finally frees her legs from the sheets and stands up. Maleficent's eyes roams over her naked body, and the blonde smirks at her.

,,I think someone is starting to show."

Regina glances down over her body. ,,I don't think so."

Maleficent stands up and wraps an arm around her waist. ,,You are definitely starting to show."

,,No I'm not. It's too early," Regina dismisses and uses a bit of magic to redress. ,,The only thing I'm showing right now is a muffin top."

,,What the hell is a muffin top?" Maleficent questions as she redresses herself and fiddles with her tie.

,,Never mind," Regina says and sighs.

Once dressed and done up, the two sorceresses return to Granny's. Regina has an unbearable craving after pie, so Mal kindly offers to fetch her a piece.

It's obvious that the dragon still feels guilty, even though they already made up ( _several_ times), and Regina knows that she should say something to calm her irrational fears, but she is just too damn hungry. She more or less shoves bite after bites of pie down.

,,What?" she questions in between bites.

,,Your appetite is changing."

,,Perhaps. But it _is_ a very good pie," Regina shrugs.

,,Can I taste?"

,,Sure," Regina says and scoops a bit of pie up on her fork. She doesn't waste time on handing the fork to Maleficent, she simply holds it out and allows the dragon to eat the bite of pie directly from the fork.

 _Good god, they really are a cliché_.

,,You're right," Maleficent nods as she chews. ,,It _is_ a good pie."

,,Yes it is." Hopefully no one saw Maleficent eating the pie from her fork.

Who's she kidding, this is Storybrooke, nothing is ever private.

,,Hey!" Emma says and pops her head up from a nearby booth, and Regina groans quietly.

,,Hello, Emma."

,,Hi!" this time it's Snow who pops her head up.

,,Hello to you too, dear."

Maleficent chuckles and rubs Regina's arm. ,,I'll fetch you some tea."

The dragon heads for the counter, and her seat is instantly taken by Emma who shamelessly sits down next to Regina. Snow takes the seat on Regina's other side.

,,So, I guess the divorce is cancelled?" Emma asks cheekily.

,,Whatever gave you that impression?"

,,Considering that you just fed her pie with your fork, I'd say there's a fair chance you're staying together," Emma observes without batting an eye.

 _Of course they saw that. Of course they did_.

Regina doesn't comment on it.

,,Maleficent looked like a kicked dragon after you left!" Snow says and chuckles a little. ,,What _happened_?"

,,What _happened_ is that I don't like to hear about my wife's escapades before we got together," Regina dryly sums up.

,,You were jealous." Emma says, and it's more a statement than a question.

,,Yes." Regina says plainly. ,,I overreacted. I had a momentarily breakdown. But I'm fine now. And Maleficent is fine."

,,Just like that?" Snow says.

,,I apologized and she apologized. We made up, alright?"

,,Exactly _how_ did you make up?" Emma smirks and her eyes sparkles mischievously.

Regina nearly chokes on piece of pie. ,,I really don't think that's any of your business, Swan."

,, _Anyway_ ," Snow says and shoots her daughter a stern look. ,,I'm glad you two are not fighting anymore."

,,They were _fighting_?!"

Henry has arrived in the diner and made his way up to their table without any of them hearing. And now he's watching his mother with wide eyes.

,,Are you and Maleficent fighting?!" he asks completely shocked.

,,No, god forbid it," Mal says as she returns to the table. With Regina's tea.

,, _Were_ you guys fighting then?" Henry demands and continues to look from his mother to Maleficent.

,,We had a… minor discussion," Regina says. ,,No reason to look so alarmed, sweetie."

,,What were you arguing about?" Henry asks and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent looks uncomfortable again.

,,Nothing major," Regina assures. ,,Nothing that matters."

,,So you're still.. cool?" the teenager asks worriedly.

,,We are still _very_ cool," Maleficent grins. ,,Right, Regina?"

Regina nods in affirmative and Henry looks unbelievably relived. Then the teenager walks over to a nearby booth where Violet is waiting for him.

,,Look at him being all worried about you," Emma chuckles.

,,I think he's a little overprotective," Regina shrugs.

,,And you being pregnant hasn't helped, has it?" Snow says softly.

,,No," Regina says. ,,But hopefully he'll dial it down a little."

Maleficent looks like she's deep in thoughts about something. She frowns and her brows are knitted together from concentration.

,,A penny for your thoughts?" Regina says and takes a sip of her tea.

,,I'm not sure I want to tell you. I don't want to see you storm out of the diner again."

,,Very funny. Spit it out, Maleficent."

Maleficent crinkles her nose and cocks her head. ,,Regina?"

,,Yes dear?"

,,Do you have any idea what nurse Ratched's first name is?"

Regina completely chokes on her tea and splutters it everywhere. She's still coughing when she croaks out: ,, _What_?! How drunk _were_ you?!"

,,Drunk enough, apparently," Emma observes quietly.

Maleficent suddenly snaps her fingers and looks like she just had an epiphany. ,,So _that's_ why she got angry. Now I remember!"

,,Remember what?" Regina coughs and waves her hand to make the evidence of her tea-disaster disappear.

Maleficent lowers her voice. ,,I said the wrong name."

,,Probably not the wisest thing to do." Regina observes dryly.

,,If you don't know her name, what _did_ you call her?" Snow sniggers.

Maleficent looks a bit ashamed and gives Regina a little, confounded, smile.

It's quite lucky that Regina didn't take another sip of her tea, because that little gem would probably have made her spit it out again.

Emma bursts out laughing, and Snow tries to muffle her laughter behind her hand.

,,Well, I guess there's a compliment in there somewhere." Regina says dryly.

,,My brain went places," Maleficent admits with a little, crooked smile.

,,Of course it did."

 **To Be Continued..**


	13. The Ultrasound

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-The Ultrasound:**

It's the day she's having her first ultrasound, and Regina is insanely nervous. Of course, she doesn't _show_ how nervous she is, she simply pretends that everything is fine. But of course, Maleficent knows better.

,,You really need to calm down."

,,I'm perfectly calm, thank you," Regina snaps and tries her best not to fiddle with her hands and draw her hair behind her ear the way she always does when she's nervous.

Maleficent sighs and shakes her head, but doesn't say anymore.

And Regina tries her best to remain calm, she really does. But it's somewhat difficult not to keep her eyes fixated on her watch. There's still a little while until they have to be at the hospital.

,,Oh, by the way, Lily called."

,,Yes?"

,,She asked if she could come to the ultrasound, and I sort of already said yes, so..."

,,Of course," Regina says and nods. ,,I don't see why she shouldn't come. Henry's coming too."

,,It's turning into quite the family affair," Maleficent smiles.

,,Indeed," Regina agrees with her wife. ,,Henry was _very_ excited when I spoke with him on the phone yesterday."

,,Lily is excited too," Maleficent grins. ,,If a little shocked."

,,Maybe she and I should make a club then," Regina quips.

Mal laughs and gives her knuckles a soft kiss.

Regina turns her attention back to her breakfast. Her morning sickness has finally reached a level where she's not forced to throw up every day. Which is incredibly nice. And a great relief to Maleficent.

She still can't have bacon, though. Not that she's ever been _that_ fond of bacon, but it's still nice to have different options.

Pancakes, on the other hand. _That_ she can have, and that she's having today. The pancakes taste incredible, and Regina tries her very best not to scarf them down. It's an awfully "un-queenly" thing to do. She has been raised to eat like a lady, and her mother's harsh words are still rooted deep in her.

,,How are you feeling?"

Regina does her best to swallow before speaking. ,,Fine, I guess."

,,You guess? I didn't know we were having a guessing game, my beauty."

,,Very funny. I'm _fine_ , alright?"

,,You're not nervous, are you?"

,,Of course not," Regina denies firmly and swallows another bite of pancake.

,,Right." Maleficent says and sounds like she doesn't believe her one bit.

Regina ignores the silent accusation and concentrates on eating the rest of her pancakes.

She has just swallowed the last bite when Maleficent cranes her neck and looks out of the window.

Regina turns around and looks as well. Henry is coming from the left, and Lily is coming from the right. At the gate outside the mansion they meet, and Regina sees them smiling and laughing together as they walk up the pathway to the mansion.

,,I do believe our children are here." Maleficent says and smiles at the scene.

,,Well observed dear," Regina compliments. ,,You are very sharp this morning."

,,And you are very snarky because you're nervous."

,,I'm not nervous. And I'm always snarky." Regina deadpans.

Mal opens her mouth to throw another sarcastic remark at Regina, but doesn't get the chance before there's a knock on the front door.

,,I suggest you let Henry and Lily in while I clear the table." Regina says.

Maleficent disappears into the hall and Regina can hear her greet Lily and Henry.

Regina quickly clears the table, and notices a slight tremor in her left hand. God, she really _is_ nervous. A bundle of nerves. It's just an ultrasound, really, it's nothing to get so worked up about, she tells herself firmly. But her subconscious keeps making up insane scenarios in her head. _What if, what if, what if.._

,,Hi mom!"

,,Hi, honey."

Lily and Mal shows up behind Henry.

,,Hello, Regina."

,,Hi, Lily."

,,You ready for this?" the young brunette questions with a grin.

,,Not really," Regina admits.

,,Everything will be _fine_ ," Henry insists.

,,Let's hope it's a baby on the ultrasound and not a dragon."

Henry makes a face. ,, _Mom_!"

Lily sniggers.

,,I'm sorry," Regina says and shakes her head. ,,Just ignore me."

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Your jokes gets worse when you're nervous, my dear."

,,I'm _not_ nervous."

,,You've cleaned the same plate three times." Mal observes dryly, and Regina realizes that she's right. Not that she's willing to admit it, of course.

,,Let's get going," she snips and saunters out of the mansion with Maleficent, Lily and Henry behind her.

It's a beautiful day, so they decide to walk instead of drive. Henry makes a quip about Lily and Mal flying instead.

,,Absolutely not," Maleficent says firmly.

,,Why not?" the teenager chuckles.

,,Because your mother can't fly with me. She's pregnant."

,,Thank you for bringing that to my attention," Regina murmurs under her breath as they walk down Main Street.

,,Nauseous?" Lily asks understandingly.

,,Yes," Regina admits with a shrug. ,,But I'm used to that."

,,Are you gonna be sick?" Mal inquires concerned.

,,God forbid it."

It's bad enough that she already threw up in an alley once. She's definitely never doing _that_ again.

They walk through Storybrooke and Henry and Lily happily chats on. Despite the age gap between them, they get along like… well, siblings.

Maleficent steals a glance at them, and flashes a broad smile at Regina. A smile Regina only partly returns.

,,You are very nauseous, aren't you?" Maleficent asks quietly.

,,Yes. Yes, I am." Regina confirms.

,,I'm sorry."

,,Stop apologizing already."

,,Are you apologizing again, mom?" Lily chuckles.

,,Yes," Mal confirms.

,,Lily, please make your mother stop apologizing," Regina pleads. ,,It's getting tiresome."

Lily chuckles again, and Henry grins at them.

Maleficent has spend a lot of time apologizing to Regina. Not for making her pregnant, but for making her throw up.

Finally, they reach the hospital, and as soon as they walk inside, they run into Belle with baby Gideon on her arm.

The brunette stops for a quick chat with the younger woman, and notices that Mal keeps her distance. Regina wonder whether the dragon ever formally apologized for kidnapping her all those years ago. Probably not. Maleficent rarely apologize for anything, well, except for making Regina nauseous.

,,Bye, grandma!" Henry quips when they wish Belle a good day.

,,Just call me Belle," Belle laughs, and Gideon gurgles in her arms.

,,Technically, Belle is his step-grandmother," Lily interjects.

,,God, his family tree is twisted," Maleficent observes, and Regina nods.

,,You don't say. _I'm_ technically his step great-grandmother. _And_ his adoptive mother."

Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina a soft nudge.

They all four sits down in the waiting room, and Regina feels herself tense up once more. There could be about a million things to worry about. Maybe there was something _wrong_ with the baby. Maybe it could be damaged from all the things Regina had put her own body through over the years. Maybe the baby was responding badly to Regina's magic. Maybe the potion Regina took all those years ago affected the baby somehow.

Regina's train of disastrous thoughts is interrupted when Mal takes her hand and draws circles on the smooth skin with her fingertip. A silent reprimand to calm down. Easier said than done.

A door on their right is swung open, and nurse Ratched appears. She walks quickly down the hall. She doesn't stop when she sees Regina and Maleficent, but she _does_ shoot Regina a particularly, nasty sideway glance. A glance, Regina is more than willing to return, and she gives the damned nurse a taste of her best "evil queen"-stare. And it works. Nurse Ratched's gaze quickly drops to the floor, and she hurries along.

Regina smirks a little to herself. She will _not_ be stared down in public by anyone.

,,Do I sense a hint of jealousy again, my dear?" Mal asks quietly, almost as she fears Regina will get angry.

,,Didn't you see the look she gave me?" Regina rebuts and deviates the question.

,,I did. She didn't look very happy," Mal says and grins a little.

,,If she stares at me one more time I will give her something to be unhappy about," Regina murmurs through gritted teeth, so Henry and Lily doesn't hear it.

Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina's hand a soft squeeze.

Finally, doctor Whale pops his head out of his consulting room. ,,Ah yes, come in, Madam Mayor. And family."

They all four stand up and follows doctor Whale into the consulting room. Henry and Lily sits down in the chairs in the back of the room.

,,Okay, before we begin, are you done shouting at me?" doctor Whale inquires and looks at Regina.

,,Yes, I should think so." Regina drawls.

,,Excellent. How are you feeling?"

,,Well…"

,,She's constantly nauseous and throws up every morning," Maleficent interrupts.

,,I am more than capable to speak for myself, Maleficent!"

Henry sniggers, and Lily rolls her eyes.

,,Well, morning sickness is fairly common in the first trimester."

,,Wonderful."

,,It should get better once you reach 12 weeks."

,,That sounds lovely," Regina says. And she means it.

Doctor Whale rummages through his drawer. ,,You left so soon last time that you forgot these. Prenatal vitamins. One every morning."

,,Alright."

,,Any questions?" he looks from Regina to Maleficent.

,,Can Regina's magic affect the baby in any way?" Maleficent asks and gives Regina's hand a light squeeze.

,,The magic shouldn't be a problem," doctor Whale says.

,,Are you sure?" Regina demands.

,,Well, your magic is mostly light magic now, and this baby was _conceived_ with True Love, so if anything, this baby should be very well protected."

Regina and Maleficent exchanges a glance. _What a relief_.

,,If you don't have any questions, then I think we're ready to hear a heartbeat?"

,,Definitely!" Henry says and grins. The teenager can barely contain his excitement.

Regina, however feels nervous yet again.

,,Alright, if you lie down, Madam Mayor."

Regina quickly follows doctor Whale and lies down on a stretcher-like bed he has in a corner of the consulting room. She reluctantly lifts her shirt up a little to reveal a bit of her stomach. It's a completely new situation, but she might as well get used to it. There will be plenty of these examinations in the near future.

Maleficent, Henry and Lily steps over to the couch. Lily, lurking a little in the background, Maleficent with her hand placed delicately on Regina's shoulder, and Henry right beside his mother. He grins at her and flashes her a thumbs up, and then he promptly takes her hand in his, gives it a little squeeze.

,,Alright," doctor Whale says. He pulls a screen monitor with wheels over to the couch. ,,Sorry if this is a little cold."

Regina gasps softly as dr. Whale spreads the cold gel on her stomach. It is indeed cold.

,,Is that cold, mom?" Henry chuckles.

,,A little."

,,It looks strange," Mal says suspiciously. ,,What _is_ that?"

,,It's gel," dr. Whale says plainly. ,,It makes it possible to see your baby."

,,Oh."

Lily sniggers. ,,I think we need to update your info about pregnancy, mom."

Doctor Whale runs the little, handhold equipment across Regina's stomach.

At first there's absolutely nothing, and Regina gets a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but then…

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_

The unmistakably sound of a heartbeat.

,,Wow!" Henry grins and gives his mother's hand a little squeeze.

Regina feels Maleficent tighten her grip on her shoulder.

Even Lily creeps out of the shadows and looks at the screen. ,,Getting emotional, mom?"

,,Maybe," Maleficent says a bit crossly, and Henry chuckles again.

Regina is too spellbound to get emotional. She stares in awe at the grainy image on the screen. That's her baby right there. That's _their_ baby.

,,Wait a second," doctor Whale says rather sudden and moves the equipment a little.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_.

Doctor Whale looks closely at the grainy image on the screen and chuckles a little.

,,What is it?" Regina asks and frowns.

,,That, Madam Mayor, is the sound of _two_ heartbeats!"

 **To Be Continued..**


	14. Double up on Happiness

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Double up on happiness:**

,, _What_?" Regina blurts out.

,,You are having twins," doctor Whale informs her with a beaming smile.

,, _What_?" Regina says again. completely sure that she heard it wrong.

,,As in _two_ babies?" Henry asks with his mouth hanging slightly agape.

,,That's right," doctor Whale confirms. ,,Congratulations."

Regina isn't sure she's ready to be congratulated, though. ,,Are you _sure_?!"

Doctor Whale nods. ,,Absolutely." He pulls the screen closer and points to two grainy, barely-there images. ,,There's baby A, and there.." he points again. ,,Is baby B."

Regina fears that her eyes are about to pop out of her head. _Twins_. _Two_ children. That's a lot to take in for a woman who spent most of her adult life being unable to have children. She barely listens to doctor Whale's talk about how you're often more nauseous when you're having twins, and that's the explanation why she's already showing.

,,Are you alright, mom? You look a little pale." Henry observes and looks at Regina.

,,I'm… fine. I'm just shocked."

,,How about _you_ , mom?" Lily chuckles. ,,You are being awfully quiet."

Maleficent _is_ in fact unusually quiet. Regina looks up at her wife. Mal is staring completely in awe at the screen. Her eyes are fixated on the two, grainy images of their children.

,,I think I've silenced the dragon once and for all," Regina quips. She's amused by this, it's not very often Mal is speechless. And she doesn't stay silent for long.

,,Not possible," the dragon says and grins at Regina. ,,I just needed a moment."

,,That makes two of us then."

,,What's that?" Lily asks suddenly and points to the screen.

,,It almost looks like little sparkles," Henry observes.

Regina looks at the screen. Henry is right. It _does_ look like little sparkles incircles the babies.

,,Your combined magic," doctor Whale says and looks at Regina and Maleficent. ,,It incircles and protects your unborn children at the moment."

,,Wow." Henry says and grins.

They listen to the two heartbeats once more, and Regina isn't sure she'll ever get enough of that sound. Maleficent clearly feels the same, for she frowns when doctor Whale removes the handhold device from Regina and wipes the gel off her stomach.

,,Don't eat me," he teases Maleficent. ,,You'll be able to bring the pictures home with you."

,, _Thank_ you," Maleficent says coolly and nearly snatches the pictures out of doctor Whale's hand.

,,Do you need to sit down for a while?" Doctor Whale inquires as Regina hops off the bed and adjusts her clothes. ,,You _do_ look a little pale."

,,I'm fine. Just a little surprised, that's all." Regina dismisses. God forbid that Maleficent thinks she's unwell.

,,Alright, well as I said, nausea is fairly normal when you're expecting twins, but the nausea should subside in a couple of weeks."

,,Okay."

,,And it's very important that you start to eat whatever your body craves, and not just salad."

Regina glares at him, and Henry sniggers.

,,Don't worry, doctor. _I'll_ make sure she eats," Maleficent says and grins wickedly.

Regina narrows her eyes and shoots her wife a deadly glare.

Doctor Whale books Regina in for a new appointment in a couple of weeks, urges her to eat whatever her body craves once more, and then hands her the pre-natal vitamins. ,,One every morning," he reminds her firmly.

Regina thanks him with a fair amount of politeness in her voice, and then they all four leaves the hospital. Maleficent is still clutching the sonogram pictures.

Regina feels slightly dizzy when they exit the hospital and walks outside in the bright sunlight. The word _twins_ are still echoing in her mind. Two children. It's unbelievable. Almost too good to be true, and definitely more than she could ever have hoped for. She decides not to think about the birth yet. There will be plenty of time to worry about that, and Regina isn't exactly a stranger to pain. With everything she has been through, birthing two children should be a fairly easy task.

Getting an ultrasound scan had been a surreal experience. Regina remembers a time not too long ago where she was standing beside Robin, watching Zelena get an ultrasound. How complicated life was back then. And how shockingly easy it is now. Almost _too_ easy. No, she can't think like that. Never wait for the next disaster, she reminds herself.

Henry and Lily are walking in front of them. Both of them chatting happily.

Maleficent watches to make sure none of them are paying attention before she pulls Regina in for a kiss. A kiss that's a little _too_ intense considering where they are.

,,I don't think that's decent in the middle of the street," Regina admonishes, but returns the kiss anyway.

,,I don't give a damn, you're having twins!"

,, _We_ are having twins."

,,You're right, _we_." Maleficent beams and gives Regina's knuckle a kiss.

,,Are you coming?" Henry half-yells and looks over his shoulder.

,,Coming," Regina says and waves him along.

,,What's the rush, young man?" Mal inquires and raises an eyebrow.

,,He can't do without Violet another minute," Lily laughs and nudges her stepbrother.

,,That is so not true!" the teenager denies. ,,Ma just texted me."

,,Why?" Regina asks.

,, _Because_ she and Grandma are ridiculously curious. They are waiting at Granny's right now."

,,Are you sure you're up for Granny's right now?" Mal asks and gives Regina a look. ,,We could just head home if you're tired."

,,I'm fine," Regina dismisses. ,,Granny's sounds good, but your mother and grandmother must contain their curiosity until I've had something to eat."

,,Are you hungry again?" Maleficent chuckles.

,,Yes," Regina admits with a shrug.

,,Well, you're eating for three so that's only fair," Lily grins, and Regina's eyes widens.

,,What, _three_?!" she asks bewildered and wonders whether she missed something significant on the ultrasound.

,,You and the two babies, mom!" Henry says with a grin.

,,Oh. Right. I knew that."

All four of them arrives at Granny's soon after, and Lily quickly walks over to a nearby booth where Mulan is waiting for her.

Regina, Maleficent and Henry on the other hand heads for a larger booth where Snow, Emma and Zelena awaits them.

The two sorceresses are barely seated at the table before Snow bombards them with questions:

,,Well? How did it go? Did you see the baby? did you hear a heartbeat?"

,,Oh, there was a heartbeat alright," Mal mutters quietly.

,,Mom, give them a chance to breathe." Emma chuckles.

,,Oh right. How are you feeling, Regina?"

,,I swear to god, if one more person ask me that…"

Zelena sniggers. ,,So, spill it! How did it go? Did you get a sonogram picture?"

Regina looks at Mal who nods eagerly. Oh well, pretty soon she will be showing properly, so why not just announce is?

Henry is almost bursting with excitement as Regina lays the sonogram picture on the table.

Emma, Snow and Zelena all leans in and looks at the sonogram. First, they all frown softly. Then Snow's green eyes widen and Regina can almost _hear_ the penny drop.

,,And there it is," Maleficent observes with a grin.

Regina gives her a soft kick under the table.

,,Wait, does this mean that…?" Zelena gapes at Regina and Maleficent.

,,Can I say it? Please?" Henry begs, and Regina can see that he's got the words on the tip of his tongue, so she simply nods.

,,Go ahead," Maleficent chuckles.

,,Mom's having twins!" Henry announces loudly and grins from ear to ear.

Instantly, the couple is showered with congratulations and well wishing, and Regina can't separate their voices at all. But it doesn't really matter right now. All that matters are that her family is happy for her. For _them_.

,,That is _wonderful_ news, Regina!" Snow exclaims and squeezes her former stepmothers hand.

,,Congratulations, Maleficent." Emma says and grins.

Maleficent shrugs. ,,I'm not sure you should be congratulating me. Regina is the one who's doing all the hard work."

,,That's correct," Regina quips.

,,But you were after all _involved_ in the matter."

,,Zelena!" Henry quickly interjects.

,,I don't think the rude remarks are necessary, sister dear." Regina says sternly.

Henry quickly turns the attention elsewhere. ,,There was magic on the ultrasound!"

,,Really?" Snow says curiously and tilts her head.

,,Yes, and a great deal of it. Must be the most well-protected babies in all the realms," Maleficent smirks.

,,This is Storybrooke. They are gonna need protection," Regina deadpans.

Emma frowns softly and looks from Maleficent to Lily. Then, she asks: ,,How's the whole dragon thing gonna work?"

,,Dragon thing?" Maleficent repeats calmly.

,,Yeah I mean, you transform into a dragon, and so does Lily."

,,I had Lily with another dragon, dear. Don't forget that."

,,Right," Emma says and makes a face. Probably at the thought about Maleficent being with another dragon. ,,But aren't your children gonna be… part dragon or something like that?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. She didn't exactly think of that. ,,Tell me I'm not gonna give birth to two dragons."

Henry chokes on his cocoa.

,,Of _course_ not," Maleficent huffs and looks slightly offended. ,,And I didn't give birth to a _dragon_ , I laid an egg."

Henry splutters again.

,,You are doing a terrible job at soothing me," Regina warns and glares at her wife.

Emma, Snow and Zelena chuckles.

Finally, Maleficent gets the hint. ,,You are _not_ gonna give birth to two dragons nor are you gonna lay an egg. You are gonna give birth to two, healthy, normal, children, alright?"

,,Normal," Zelena chuckles. ,,That's debatable."

Maleficent glares at her. ,,As for the dragon magic, I'm not completely sure."

,,Will they be able to turn into dragons too?" Henry asks excitedly.

,,Well.."

,,Just say it already, Mal." Regina urges tiredly.

,, _Possibly_ ," Maleficent says and winces at the expression on Regina's face. ,,But not until they reach their teenage years."

Regina sighs heavily. ,,One full grown dragon _and_ two teenage dragons. Boy, I'm gonna be outnumbered. They are not even here yet, and I'm already exhausted."

,,Don't worry, my darling. I'll carry the next one."

Regina's eyes widens. ,,The _next_ one?!"

,,I figured we could take turns," Maleficent drawls.

Henry quickly excuses himself and scurries off towards the jukebox.

,,We are not _taking turns_ ," Regina says firmly. ,,This is not something that's gonna happen again!"

,,Fine. Unless your magic gets out of control."

,,It won't. I'll make sure of it."

,,Mmm. If a slip could happen to a thousand-year-old dragon, then it could happen to you too, my dear."

,,Nonsense. I have far better control over my magic than you have," Regina dismisses and ignores the sniggers from Emma, Zelena and Snow.

,,Is that so?"

,,Yes!"

Maleficent takes her hand, and almost immediately, golden sparks flies from Regina's fingertips and sizzles when they collide with Mal's red ones.

,,So much for having control," Maleficent smirks.

,,I think there's magic in the air," Snow says in a sing song voice.

Regina pulls her hand out of the dragon's grasp. ,,You got some nerve to tease a pregnant woman, dragon!"

Maleficent gives her hand a soft squeeze. ,,I'm sorry."

,,Apology not accepted."

,,Is this the part where you banish her to the couch, Regina?" Emma chuckles.

Maleficent's eyes widens in mock fear.

,,If she continues to annoy me, then yes."

,,That's not very likely to happen!" Henry yells from the jukebox, and Regina silently agrees with her son. It's a cold day in hell when she forces Maleficent to sleep on the couch.

 **To Be Continued..**


	15. Wardrobe Malfunction

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Wardrobe Malfunction:**

At ten weeks, Regina can't very well hide the pregnancy anymore. Her stomach isn't exactly prominent yet, but it's still sticking out in a nice curve.

Not that she _wants_ to hide it. She's perfectly contend with people knowing of her happiness.

But she has, however run into a bit of a problem. Her clothes don't seem to fit her properly anymore. Zippers won't stay zipped, and buttons popping open at every opportunity. Regina knows she should buy maternity clothes, but she's not caving in. Not yet. She's not _that_ pregnant yet. Her clothes will have to do for a few more weeks.

She still remembers the _interesting_ clothes Snow White wore during her pregnancy, and if _that's_ the option she has, then she'll settle for her normal clothes a little while longer.

The curve on her stomach isn't the only issue. Something _else_ no longer fits as well, and it has happened almost during the night.

One morning when Regina wakes up, her breasts has suddenly swelled to ridiculous proportions. Sure, she has always had a cleavage, but now it seems like she's pouring out of everything.

She huffs out a breath and tries to button her shirt once more. This is the third time she's attempting to do so, and the tiny buttons doesn't seem to cooperate with her. They keep popping open, and the one time she actually manages to button them, they gape over her chest in an unsuitable manner.

 _Blasted buttons_ , _why can't they just fit already_?!She's already late, and this isn't doing anything to help her. If it isn't morning sickness, then it's something else.

 _Stupid, stupid buttons_. Regina tries one more time and frowns heavily as she tries to force the buttons across her chest. It doesn't really help that her breasts are incredibly tender and aches every time she brushes over them.

,,What are you doing?" Maleficent appears behind her. Her hair is still slightly tousled from sleep.

,,What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to.." Regina grits her teeth as she forces a button through the hole. ,,Button my shirt."

,,Why can't you button your shirt?" Maleficent frowns and wrinkles her nose in confusion.

Regina sighs exasperated and turns around to reveal her half-exposed and suddenly considerably larger breasts to Maleficent.

Maleficent's eyes widens when she looks at Regina. And then her mouth curls into a wicked smile. She licks her lips. ,,What a _tragedy_."

,,At least _you're_ pleased about it," Regina growls.

,,Pleased isn't the word," Maleficent smirks as she practically _ogles_ Regina.

,,Stop it," Regina warns.

,,Stop what, my dear?"

,,Stop looking at me like that."

,,Why? I'm your wife. I'm allowed to look."

,,How am I supposed to go to work looking like _this_?" Regina says resignedly and gestures towards her swelling breasts.

,,Wear something with a turtleneck?"

,,It's summer, I'm gonna pass out if I'm going to wear a _turtleneck_."

,,Wear something that isn't lowcut then?"

Regina sighs heavily. ,,Where have you been the last year? Almost _all_ my clothes are lowcut."

Maleficent sniggers.

,,It's not funny! I can't show myself in public when I look like this. I'm the Mayor, it's unsuitable."

The button Regina managed to button chooses this moment to give in and it flies across the bedroom with a _pop_.

Maleficent splutters. ,,I see the problem. But for the record, I wouldn't mind if you looked like this in private."

,, _Shut_ up," Regina growls. ,,I don't have time for your crude remarks. I'm gonna be late."

She rummages through her closet and manages to throw one of Mal's ties on the floor in her search for something that doesn't make her look like Ruby Lucas' cursed self.

She doesn't really succeed. She ends up choosing a knee length black dress. Her cleavage is still dangerously exposed, but unless she chooses to wear a scarf, there's not much she can do about it.

Regina isn't completely satisfied and tugs at the dress to pull it up and hide her chest just a little. It doesn't help. Her breasts are almost staring back at her, and nearly pops out at sudden movements.

 _Maybe she does need maternity clothes after all_.

At least her stomach isn't straining against the fabric. The dress fits quite nicely over the curve of her stomach. But not for much longer.

,,You look _lovely_ ," Maleficent assures her.

,,My eyes are up _here_ ," Regina says sharply.

Mal tears her gaze away from Regina's chest. ,,Oh right."

,,I can't go to work like this, can I?"

,,Of course you can. You look fine. More than fine." Maleficent licks her lips again and her eyes roams over Regina's body. ,,Pregnancy suits you."

,,Why do I get the strangest feeling that you are undressing me with your eyes?"

,,Because I am," Mal grins shamelessly. ,,And what I wouldn't _give_ to undress you with my hands right now."

Regina sighs deeply and leaves the bedroom. She hears Mal mutter something like "spoilsport".

Spoilsport or not, Regina doesn't have time for _this_ right now. She has places to be, and eats a quick (and nourishing) breakfast. She even remembers to take her pre-natal vitamin tablet and earns an appreciatively nod from Henry.

Regina waves her son off to school and gives Mal a quick kiss before she leaves the mansion.

It really is a warm day, and Regina is grateful she isn't highly pregnant today. That would have been tough. She's halfway to her office when her phone beeps. It's Emma, who asks if she can come down to the Sheriff's Station. Apparently, there's some sort of problem. Regina quickly texts back that she's on her way.

She's mildly sweaty and grateful to get inside when she reaches the Sheriff's Station. The air-condition was a good idea.

Regina discreetly wipes her brow and announces herself by clearing her throat softly.

Emma, Killian and David looks up when she enters.

,,Regina! Glad you could make it," Emma smiles.

,,Of course," Regina shrugs. ,,What's going on?"

,,Nottingham is going on," Killian sighs.

,,Is he still vandalizing the buildings?"

,,Not exactly," David says and shakes his head. ,,He's developed the nasty habit of appearing in the streets at nighttime and scare passing women. Grace and Gretel has both been harassed by him."

,,Oh god," Regina says. ,,Where _is_ Nottingham now?"

,,No one knows," Killian says. ,,We've searched his house this morning, but there's no sign of him."

,,According to the bartender, he was at the Rabbit Hole until early morning, but since then…" Emma says and moves her shoulders in a "nothing" manner.

,,We need the Mayors permission to trail him twenty four hours a day when he shows up again. And to bang him up for good," Killian says and wrinkles his nose in disgust.

,,The underground prison seems like a fair punishment," Regina says darkly. ,,I'll sign whatever permission you need to catch that creep. We can't have types like him in Storybrooke."

,,I figured you would say that," Emma says and slips Regina a bunch of papers.

Regina takes the papers and shifts her growing weight from one leg to the other.

,,Oh sorry, would you like to sit down?" David says and gestures towards the chair behind the desk.

,,Sitting down would be lovely," Regina admits. She's not used to the excess weight she's carrying, and her ankles are grateful when she sits down. Maybe she should have chosen something else than high heels.

,,You look wonderful," Emma grins.

,,Thank you."

,,How's the morning sickness coming along?"

,,It's better." Regina replies with a little smile.

In that moment, Snow and Leroy enters the Sheriff's Station, both with a frustrated look on their face.

,,Any sign of him, Leroy?" David asks.

,,'fraid not," Leroy says and shakes his head. ,,The brothers and I looked the entire morning, but there's no sign of him."

,,How the hell can he just disappear of the map like that?!" Snow says exasperated and throws her hands up in a frustrated manner.

,,He probably didn't," Regina soothes. ,,He's here somewhere. We just need to find him, alright?"

Snow frowns a little. ,,Why are _you_ here, Regina?"

,,I've asked her to come to sign that permission," Emma explains.

,,Oh right. I must be tired. Neal is keeping us up again."

Leroy yawns loudly. ,,I think we're both tired, sister. Chased after a creep all morning. Pity I didn't find him, I would have enjoyed introducing him to my axe."

,,Leroy!" Snow admonishes. ,,No one wants to kill him, he just needs to be locked up."

,,Correct," Regina says as she stands up and signs the last sheets of papers. ,,And now you have the permission to follow him everywhere."

,,Great. Thanks, Regina," the Savior says.

,,It was my pleasure," Regina assures and stretches her back slightly by leaning forward against the table for a second. If she already feels heavy at this rate, it's gonna be a long nine months. _And_ her ankles ache slightly. It's gonna be hard giving up her high heels, but Regina has a feeling that she will be forced to very soon. How unfortunate.

,, _Mate_!" Killian suddenly yells sharply at Leroy.

Regina looks up. The dwarf's gaze quickly drops to the floor, but not fast enough. Regina catches him staring at her chest. Well, he's more _ogling_ her than staring really. And yes, Regina's dress slipped a little when she leaned against the table, but it's still no excuse to gawk at her.

,, _Leroy_!" Snow shrieks completely shocked and horrified.

Regina doesn't get the chance to process the fact that _Leroy_ was _gawking_ at her, before there's a swirl of green magic, and Maleficent appears right beside her. Her face is completely twisted with anger, and she's literally _fuming_. Her breath comes out in little flames, but she's surprisingly calm when she says:

,,That's my wife you're staring at. I don't like it."

Leroy looks like he has nothing to say in the matter, and that seems to tick Mal off further:

,,If I ever catch you _ogling_ Regina again, I will personally eat you. I've never eaten a dwarf before, but there's a first time for everything as they say."

,,That's enough Maleficent," Regina says sternly, but that doesn't seem to faze the dragon at all.

,,I mean it. Do that again, and you will have to deal with me, o dwarf, and all the powers of hell!"

Emma splutters quietly, and none of the witnesses has attempted to stop Maleficent. Maybe they are impressed. Or scared. Or both.

,,Now get out," Mal says sweetly. ,,Before I make you."

She doesn't have to say it twice. Leroy mutters a hasty "sorry" to Regina and flings himself out of the Sheriff's Station.

,,Bloody hell," Killian mutters.

,,That was _quite_ the performance," Regina says and still debates whether she should scold the dragon or burst into laughter.

,,Thank you."

,,How the hell could you even know, you weren't even _here_ ," David says and shoots Maleficent a confused look.

,,I'm a dragon. I can sense when somebody is staring at what's mine." Maleficent states plainly.

Snow giggles.

Regina decides to let the "mine"-remark slide. ,,I don't think he meant anything by it."

,,I don't give a damn. He was _staring_ at you, and I don't like that!" Maleficent hisses.

,,Jealous?" Killian teases.

,,Yes obviously." Maleficent says like it's the most natural thing in the world.

,,There's jealousy and then there's _jealousy_ ," Snow points out.

,,Meaning what?"

,,That you just threatened to eat one of our friends," David deadpans.

,,Well, your _friend_ just ogled my pregnant wife in public, forgive me if I'm a little pissed off," Maleficent huffs, and with that she saunters out of the Sheriff's Station.

,,Where's she going?" Emma asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,She's riled up," Regina explains. ,,She has to unwind."

,,How, exactly?" Snow inquires.

Regina doesn't need to answer the question. Two seconds later there's a swirl of magic outside the Sheriff's Station, and the well-known, giant dragon appears from the smoke.

,,She's not gonna go after Leroy, is she?" David asks.

,,Of course not," Regina assures. ,,She's not _that_ stupid."

Maleficent bats her green glowing eyes and looks at Regina through the window.

Regina sighs deeply and walks out of the Sheriff's Station. She quickly joins Mal on the street. Emma, Snow, Killian and David trails after her.

The dragon bats her green, glowing eyes at Regina again and sniffs into her hair, which makes Regina's dark locks blow backwards like in windy weather.

,,Careful," Regina admonishes half sternly.

Maleficent makes a low, reassuring sound in the back of her throat and then rubs her gigantic snout carefully against the curve on Regina's stomach. She's being incredibly gentle and it makes Regina smile even though she's a little pissed at her dragon at the moment.

,,Have a good flight," Regina tells her, and Maleficent purrs into her stomach. Then the dragon unfolds her wings and leaps of the ground. Regina watches as the dragon circles above her for a moment, and then disappears out of sight.

,,I do hope you're home in time for dinner," she mutters halfheartedly and Snow cackles.

,,God she's too much," Regina sighs and grits her teeth.

,,No she's not," Emma shrugs. ,,He _was_ staring at you."

,,That's still no reason to…"

,,Yes it is," Snow says without batting an eye. ,,She's protective of you."

,,Over protective."

,,So?" Emma scoffs. ,,That's _her_ way of telling Leroy to back the hell off."

,,I guess so."

,,By the way," the Savior chuckles. ,,I'm totally telling Henry that she threatened Leroy with "all the powers of hell".

,,Yes well, she quotes herself when she gets angry."

 **To Be Continued..**


	16. What Dreams Can Lead To

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-What dreams can lead to:**

Regina jerks awake with a gasp. Her breathing is erratic, and the dream still lingers in her mind. And what a dream that had been. Intense, to say the least.

Her dreams have been quite vivid since she got pregnant, and tonight is no exception. It's strange really, Regina have never been the type of person who has erotic dreams every other night, but _that's_ something that has changed recently. Regina slowly loosens her death grip on the sheet and tries to calm herself down. She glances at the alarm clock. It's 3:00 in the morning. Perfect. Will she even be able to go back to sleep again? Her body is sweaty, and her heart is still beating in a too fast pace. Wonderful. Being pregnant really does something to her hormones, and she isn't even _that_ far along. Only 11 weeks. Maybe she should go downstairs and make herself a cup of tea? Or maybe she should just take an ice-cold shower instead. No, the babies would probably not appreciate that, she muses to herself.

What had that dream even _been_ about? Well, Maleficent obviously. God forbid she should dream of being with somebody else.

But what, exactly had she and Mal been _doing_ in the dream? The memory is a bit blurry now, but Regina is sure it had been something else than the usual. Well, not that their sex life was boring, but there had definitely been something new in the dream. And judging by the way she had been clutching the sheets when she woke up, it had been something _good_.

Regina's dark eyes widens when she remembers. Handcuffs. There had been a pair of handcuffs involved in the dream. And _she_ had been the one wearing them. No wonder her hands were above her head when she woke up. Handcuffs. That's definitely a new one. Why the hell is she suddenly dreaming about handcuffs, and about _being_ handcuffed? Regina always thought she was the dominant one, but apparently, she's a secret submissive.

The thought about being dominated has never appealed to her before. This pregnancy is definitely screwing her hormones up.

Regina groans softly and wraps the covers around her. It's too late to get out of bed after all. Maybe she'll just try to go back to sleep.

The thought of sleep is forgotten when she turns around to lie on her other side. Maleficent is very much awake, and the dragon is watching her with a little, mischievous smile on her lips.

Regina fears that she has been awake for quite some time. Dammit. It's not the first time Maleficent catches her having a lewd dream, and something tells Regina that it won't be the last time either.

,,Hello," Maleficent says softly, but that wicked little smile is still lurking.

,,Hey," Regina mumbles sleepily.

,,Were you having another _dream_?"

,,Maybe. Did I wake you?"

,,Yes."

,,I'm sorry," Regina says ruefully.

,,I can think of worse ways to be woken up."

,,Very funny."

,,What was your dream about, my darling? I'm ever so curious," Maleficent chuckles and raises on her elbows to look at Regina.

,,How much did you hear?" Regina inquires. She's still debating whether she should be embarrassed or not.

,,Oh, just some specular moaning and my name a few times."

,,Ah. Was I being loud?" Regina already knows the answer to that.

,,Yes," Maleficent says truthfully and flashes another grin at Regina.

,,Too loud?"

,,There's no such thing."

,,I'm not sure Henry would agree with you," Regina points out and rubs her forehead.

,,He can't blame you for having dreams."

Regina doesn't comment on it, instead she tries to relax once more and chase the remains of the dreams away. But it still lingers, and Maleficent isn't very helpful:

,,What was your dream about?"

,,Why is that so important?"

,,Because I'm interested in knowing what caused you to moan so deliciously _loud_."

,,It was just about you and me," Regina says vaguely.

,,What were we doing?"

,,Having a tea party."

,, _What_?!"

Regina scoffs. ,,What do you _think_ we were doing? Sometimes you are too dense for your own good."

,,So snarky," Maleficent comments with a slight smirk. ,,Were we doing something _specific_?"

,,Not really."

,,You're lying," Maleficent chuckles.

,,No I'm not."

,,Yes you are. Why won't you tell me?" Maleficent pouts. ,,I'm your _wife_."

,,I'm well aware over your status, my dear."

,,So tell me," Maleficent demands, and Regina realizes that the dragon isn't gonna let this go.

,,Do you remember you teased me about having a secret drawer full of handcuffs and whips and chains?"

,,Yes?" Maleficent frowns, but then her blue eyes widens and her eyebrows raises towards her hairline. ,,Oh. _Oh_!"

,,Yes, _oh_." Regina says plainly.

Maleficent doesn't laugh at her. She just looks up and down Regina's body. Then she smirks and licks her lips. ,,Whips?"

,,More like handcuffs," Regina confesses blithely.

,, _Really_?" Maleficent looks more than interested now. In fact, she's ogling Regina. Again.

,,Pregnancy is messing with my head."

,,I'm not sure I would call that messing."

,,No?"

,,Which one of us was wearing them?" Mal asks interested.

,,I was."

,,Were you now?"

,,Mmhmm."

,,Well, _that_ could definitely be arranged, my dear."

Regina chuckles. ,,Why don't you hold that thought until I'm not pregnant anymore?"

,,Really?" Maleficent asks, and Regina can see the excitement in her eyes. ,,I thought you weren't interested in _that_ sort of thing."

,,Maybe I am after all," Regina confesses with a shrug.

,,This is turning into a _very_ interesting night."

Regina chuckles. ,,Well, I'm sorry to cut the interesting night short, but I'm tired."

Maleficent groans in mock frustration. ,,Talking about handcuffs and then going to sleep isn't very nice of you."

,,I know," Regina sniggers.

Maleficent sighs deeply and wraps an arm around her. Two seconds later both of them are fast asleep.

The following evening finds Regina seated in a booth at Granny's. She's brought some of her paperwork with her.

Maleficent was being awfully secretive earlier, and said she had "something" to do. God knows what that means. She's probably out causing trouble somewhere.

Granny's is as usually crowded with people. Henry is somewhere in the crowd, Regina spotted him earlier when he shared what looked like a brownie with Violet. Emma and Killian is here too, they are talking quietly in a nearby booth. It looks like an intimate conversation.

Regina also spotted Leroy and the rest of the dwarves earlier, but Leroy was too scared to approach her. Still fearing for his life, then.

The door to Granny's open, and Snow and David enters with Neal in tow. The toddler quickly sees Regina and wobbles across the floor. When he reaches her, he tugs eagerly at the hem of her skirt and stretches his chubby arms up towards him.

Regina chuckles and pushes the paperwork aside. She extends her arms out towards Neal and lifts him up.

,,Regina! You shouldn't be lifting him, in your condition!" Snow rebukes when she reaches the table.

,,Nonsense," Regina says and brushes her words aside. ,,My _condition_ is fine. Isn't that right, little man?" she chuckles and adjusts Neal on her lap. The toddler blabber something she can't quite understand and rests his head on her chest.

,,Are you sure he isn't sitting on something important?" David questions as he and his wife sits down at the table.

,,Of course not," Regina assures and chuckles at Neal who's currently playing with her hair. ,,Wanna help me with the paperwork? Afraid it's not gonna be very entertaining."

Neal gurgles at her and gives her hair a little tug.

,,Neal, don't pull Regina's hair! That's not nice," Snow scolds the toddler.

,,It's alright," Regina says and turns her attention back to the paperwork.

They chat quietly for a moment, and after a few well-chosen remarks from Snow, Neal stops the task of pulling Regina's hair, and proceeds to look interested as she goes through the paperwork.

Then Emma appears at the table. ,,Hi mom, dad. Hey Neal, do you want a cookie?"

,,Emma, you shouldn't be filling him with sweets," David says and shakes his head.

,,Oh come on, if your big sister shouldn't spoil you, who should?" Emma chuckles and lifts the toddler from Regina's lap. ,,Let's find you a cookie, huh, little guy?"

Neal munches happily on his cookie, and Emma soon joins Regina, David and Snow at the table.

Regina continues to work, she's actually doing an impressive job at multitasking, both working _and_ talking to her friends. Emma seems very excited about something, but Regina can't quite find out why. Well, Emma will probably tell her in her own time.

,,Is it possible to drag Lily away from Mulan anytime soon?" the Savior inquires.

,,Probably not," Regina sniggers. ,,Why?"

,,I figured that she and I should catch up soon. It's been too long."

,,Oh. You should call her then."

,,I am going to call her, I just thought you might know about what she's doing. You are her stepmother after all."

David chuckles quietly.

,,Why am I always somebody's stepmother?" Regina says and shakes her head in mock sadness.

,,I bet Lily finds it very funny."

,,Oh she does. I've had my fair share of teasing from her," Regina huffs.

,,Teasing?" Snow asks and lifts an eyebrow.

,,She takes every opportunity to refer to me as her stepmother." Regina sighs.

Snow giggles. ,,I'm sure she means it in the nicest way possible."

Regina hums in affirmative and continues to work through the pile of papers. Or she tries to. Suddenly, there's a swirl of magic, and the papers disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

Regina doesn't have to look up to know that Maleficent is standing right behind her. ,,That was rude."

,,Perhaps," Maleficent drawls. ,,But you work too much."

,,No I don't," Regina denies.

Maleficent just chuckles quietly and gives Regina a quick peck on the cheek.

,,What have you been up to?" David questions and frowns at the sneaky expression on Maleficent's face.

Maleficent just shrugs in a "not telling" manner.

Emma downs the rest of her coffee. ,,We," gestures to Killian and Henry, ,,should probably get going. Henry said something about wanting to watch "Star Wars". Again."

,,Can I take _you_ somewhere?" Maleficent asks and runs her foot lightly over Regina's ankle under the table.

It's a fairly normal question really, but there's still a hint of _something_ in Mal's voice that perks Regina's interest.

,,Can't you see I'm working?" she drawls.

,,Well, you're not anymore," Mal rebuts. ,,And I've just decided that we're going home right now."

Snow chuckles.

Regina ignores her. ,,Have you now?"

,,I have," Maleficent says firmly and stands up. Then, she extends her hand out towards Regina. ,,Coming?"

Regina willingly takes her wife's hand. She can sense that Mal is _up_ to something, and Regina is most eager to find out what.

,,I guess we're going home," Regina says over her shoulder. ,,Bye."

,,Bye," Snow says, and Regina hears Emma mutter something about "lovesick fools" as Maleficent more or less drags her out of the diner.

The two sorceresses quickly arrive at the mansion, and once the door is closed behind them, Regina turns to her wife and asks:

,,What's with all the haste, Mal?"

,,I have a surprise for you," Maleficent smirks.

,,Alright," Regina says a little tentatively. Surprises and Maleficent doesn't sound like a very good combination.

,,There's absolutely no reason to look so alarmed, sweetheart. I didn't burn anything down."

,,Then what is it?"

,,Why don't you go upstairs and find out?"

Maleficent isn't giving anything away, so Regina gives her one last confused look before she spins around and heads upstairs.

By upstairs, Regina assumes that Mal means the bedroom, so the brunette pushes the door open and looks around in the bedroom.

The "surprise" is not exactly hard to find, but Regina still gapes and blinks a couple of times just to make sure she isn't imagining things.

There's a pair of handcuffs lying on the bedspread. A pair of ordinary, silvery handcuffs.

Regina just stares. And stares. And then feels a warmth sizzling down her spine.

Maleficent shows up in the door and sniggers a little at the stunned expression on Regina's face.

,,Do you like the surprise my dear?"

,,Did you steal those at the Sheriff's Station?"

,,Yes," Mal says brazenly. ,,Do you like them or not?"

Regina is still debating whether she likes them or not. It's one thing to _dream_ about it, but to actually _do_ it, that's something entirely different. And Regina has never tried that sort of thing before. She always wants to be in control of the situation, and she can't very well be that if she's wearing handcuffs. But then again, she trusts Maleficent completely. She would never do anything Regina don't agree to.

,,I do," Regina finally says. ,,I like them."

Maleficent creeps closer and threads her fingers through Regina's hair. ,,Do you want to try this?"

The offer is _very_ tempting, and Regina wants nothing more than to just say "Yes!" but there's just one little thing, or two little things.

,,I'm pregnant," she reminds her wife.

,,I'm well aware, my darling," Maleficent says and caresses Regina's growing belly tenderly.

,,Do you think it's wise then?"

Maleficent sighs deeply. ,,Do you honestly think I would do anything to put you or our children in harm's way?"

,,Of _course_ not," Regina says firmly. And she means it.

Maleficent gives her jaw a tender kiss. ,,If it feels uncomfortable for you, then we'll just stop."

,,Sounds reasonable to me," Regina says and bites her lip.

For a good while they just kiss heatedly to find the right _mood_ (hell, Regina is already in a mood) and they slowly move towards the bed, until Regina ends up on her back on the bed with Maleficent on top of her.

Maleficent takes her wrists and guides them up towards the headboard. A clicking sound tells Regina that she _very much_ has been cuffed to her own bed.

,,Is that alright? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

,,No it's fine," Regina assures. ,,But you do realize that I'm still dressed, right?"

Maleficent promptly flicks her wrist and makes Regina's shoes, shirt and skirt disappear. ,,Not for much longer, little one."

Regina chuckles hoarsely as Maleficent runs her finger over her collarbone.

,,What?"

,,Remind me to always tell you about my dreams."

 **To Be Continued..**


	17. A Newfound Interest

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-A Newfound Interest:**

Regina's newfound "interest" quickly gets a drawer of its own. The handcuffs soon get joined by a couple of silk scarfs and, admitted, a few of Maleficent's ties. Who knew ties could be so useful?

Maleficent is more than willing to take part in Regina's newfound interest, in fact, she's most eager to. And Regina suspects that she has wanted this for quite some time.

,,If this continues, the drawer will be full of whips very soon," the dragon teases lovingly and drops a kiss on Regina's shoulder.

,,No," Regina says firmly. She may enjoy this new aspect of their marriage, but she has certain boundaries. ,,No whips."

,,Chains?"

Regina considers it for a while. Hmm. _Chains_. That doesn't sound too bad. ,,Perhaps."

Maleficent chuckles quietly and wraps the covers a bit tighter around them. ,,You are quite… _kinky_."

Regina wrinkles her nose. ,,I don't like that word. I have certain.. preferences, that's all."

,,Right, _preferences_." Maleficent teases.

Regina makes a face at her and rolls onto her other side. She should probably throw some rude comment back at her, but she doesn't feel like doing so. Not now. She's too satisfied and tired. Tired in the good way obviously. This new aspect in their marriage has proven to be quite interesting. And Regina loves it. More than she thought she would. She assumed she would balk at the idea of being dominated, but surprisingly, she doesn't. She likes it. And Maleficent is _very_ good dominating her, and making her beg, and Regina suspects that she isn't the first woman the Mistress of all Evil has dominated.

But it doesn't matter. That was the past. It doesn't matter to Regina what happened in the past.

Maleficent might be very good at playing this "game", but she never pushes Regina past her boundaries. She's always extremely attentive, always making sure that Regina is still comfortable. And she never does anything Regina wouldn't want her to do.

And Regina feels _so_ safe every time they are engaging in this sort of game. It feels good to give up control and let someone else take the wheel so to speak. It's pure stress relief. And there is nothing awkward or embarrassing about it. She doesn't feel like she's playing a role, well she _is_ playing a role, but not like that. It's feels... natural. It's all about balance.

And of course, it's not something that happens _every_ night, god no. It takes a certain mood. And the reassurance that they are alone in the mansion. It's all about balance.

Maleficent fiddles with silk scarf that was binding Regina's wrists only moments before. ,,What are you thinking about?"

,,That I like this _game_."

,,No kidding, darling," Maleficent chuckles and waves the silk scarf in her face.

,,Pretty soon we won't be able to do it anymore," Regina says a bit dissatisfied and gestures towards her growing belly.

Maleficent gives it a tender kiss. ,,We have all the time in the world afterwards, my dear."

,,Between being responsible mothers? I doubt it," Regina says flatly.

,,We'll find the time. I would like to keep you interested in this new _hobby_."

Regina chuckles. ,,I don't think it will be much of a struggle to do that."

,,Probably not no," Maleficent agrees and plays with the silk scarf. ,,But you might have a point about us not being able to do this for much longer."

,,Mmm, very soon I will be whale sized and unable to lie on my back for more than thirty seconds," Regina quips.

,,It would be a terrible shame not to take advance of the little time we have left, don't you think?"

,,What are you suggesting right now my dear?" Regina purrs.

Maleficent waves her hand and makes the silk scarf tie Regina's wrists to the headboard once more.

,,Now _there's_ idea," Regina murmurs slightly breathless and shudders when Mal's teeth scrapes against her collarbone.

For the next few hours, the two sorceresses are deeply engaged in their _game_ , and it involves Regina crying out and yanking at the silk scarf that binds her wrists to the headboard.

Regina's head is completely clouded with pleasure, and she can't think of nothing else than Maleficent's voice calling out to her and _whispering things_ in her ear. It's both torturous and delicious at the same time, and that little bit of pain involved just doubles the pleasure.

Obviously, Mal isn't _hurting_ her. Not really. Maleficent would never hurt her, but she's more than willing to leave nice, little bitemarks here and there if it brings Regina pleasure. And oh, how it does. Regina cries out and yanks at the scarf once more.

Maleficent is always being extremely cautious whenever she gets near Regina's middle section. They might be enjoying this, but Regina is still pregnant, and nothing is more important than their children's welfare. So, no extreme actions while Regina is pregnant. That's the rule.

And that's about the only rule, really. Regina knows just enough about this type of activities to be aware over that they should probably have a safe-word or something like that. But it's not necessary. They don't need a safe-word. Mal has said about a thousand times that she's never going to push Regina, and Regina trusts her completely. That's essential if they are to do this in the future, trust.

Maleficent is still teasing her deliciously slowly and gives her only tiny previews of what's to come. Pleasure mounts inside Regina, and she can feel herself getting and closer. She's just about to inform Maleficent of it when their game is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing again.

Both women instantly snap out of it, and Maleficent even puts a finger over Regina's lips to keep her quiet. They listen and hear the unmistakable sound of voices coming from downstairs.

Regina scrambles to come up in a sitting position and Maleficent fumbles with the silk scarf, curses, and then waves her hand to free Regina's wrists from their position on the headboard.

,,Is the door locked?" Regina hisses and scrambles around in the search for her clothes.

Mal waves her hand again and they hear a click from the bedroom door. ,,Well, _now_ it is."

Regina finally finds her clothes and quickly shimmies into her underwear. So far so good.

They listen again. There's more than one person downstairs, that's for sure. Regina frowns and concentrates to separate the voices:

,,Where do you suppose your mom is, kid?"

,,Dunno. Maybe she's out somewhere with Maleficent?"

Oh, damn it. Regina and Maleficent quickly recovers the rest of their clothes and Regina hastily buttons her shirt.

,,What is Henry doing here?" Maleficent hisses quietly as she zips her pants. ,,I thought he was supposed to stay with Emma?."

,,He was, until Sunday. Something must have happened," Regina murmurs as she pops her skirt back on and buttons her shirt clumsily.

Maleficent sighs deeply. ,,Regina, my darling. It _is_ Sunday."

,,Is it?" Regina gapes at her wife. ,,I thought it was only Saturday!"

Maleficent grins. ,,You forgot he was coming home today, didn't you?"

,,Yes," Regina admits and blushes. Incredible. Maleficent had actually managed to make her forget about her own _son_.

,,I think you are very inattentive when you are engaged in something."

,,I got carried away," Regina confesses and bites her lip.

,,So did I." Maleficent grins at first, but then she frowns and looks a bit disapprovingly. ,,You didn't get to finish."

,,I'm well aware," Regina replies bitterly. She's not very happy with having been denied an orgasm.

,,This isn't over," Maleficent says firmly as she buttons her shirt. ,,We're not done yet."

,,Raincheck later," Regina agrees and puts her shoes back on. When she stands from the bed, she feels how the blood rushes away from her brain, and it makes her a little dizzy for a second.

Maleficent instantly grabs her upper arm. ,,Are you alright?"

,,I'm fine," Regina assures. ,,Just dizzy from lying down so long."

Maleficent smirks, and Regina unlocks the door and peaks into the hallway. She hears the sound of the television in Henry's room and she sighs of relief. Henry doesn't need to see the pair of them emerge from the bedroom.

,,Do you think we dodged the bullet?" Maleficent whispers as they head downstairs.

 _Well, almost._

Emma is still downstairs. And she's currently calling someone.

Regina soon finds out who. A second later her phone goes off in her pocket, and Emma snaps her head up at the sound.

,,There you are. I thought maybe you were out or something, that's why I was calling you."

,,We're right here," Regina dismisses, and dearly hopes that it's the end of _that_ conversation.

Unfortunately, she isn't that lucky. Emma measures them both from head to toe and then shakes her head. ,, _Seriously_? It's midday!"

She makes the connection awfully fasts, Regina thinks to herself. ,,I'm allowed to take a nap, Swan. I'm pregnant."

,,Must have been one hell of a nap," Emma says dryly and looks like she's somewhere between amusement and reassignment.

,,Excuse me?"

,,You missed a few buttons," Emma cackles and shakes her head.

Regina looks down. Emma is right. Her shirt is indeed half undone still. The brunette turns to Maleficent who shrugs in an "oops-manner".

,,A warning would have been good," Regina hisses as she uses magic to button her shirt.

,,I didn't know," Maleficent says carefree.

,,A bit hard _not_ to notice," Regina says and grinds her teeth.

,,Well excuse me, I'm not an expert in buttoning shirts. _Un_ buttoning them on the other hand…"

,, _O_ kay!" Regina interrupts before the dragon gets the chance to finish the sentence.

,,God you two are impossible," Emma sniggers. ,,There's married couples and then there's _you_."

,,You are quite right, Savior," Mal drawls and wraps an arm around Regina's shoulder. ,,We're in a league of our own."

 **To Be Continued..**


	18. If the clothes fits

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-If the clothes fits..:**

,,Ready, Henry?" Regina calls up the stairs.

,,Give me a second."

,,Alright, but not any longer," Regina quips. ,,We have to be at the doctors in 15 minutes."

One of the buttons in her shirt chooses this exact moment to pop open, and Regina turns around to take care of the matter.

Maleficent chuckles quietly as she watches her wife struggle to button the shirt across her chest.

,,Stop laughing," Regina warns and frowns in concentration.

,,I wasn't laughing," Maleficent quickly denies.

,,Yes you were."

,,No I wasn't. I was smiling… loudly."

,,That's called laughing, my sweet," Regina says darkly and tries to button the shirt once more.

Maleficent's mouth curls into a smile at the new pet name. ,,I think you're about ready for maternity clothes. You're 12 weeks along."

,,It's still too early," Regina says stubbornly.

,,It really isn't," Maleficent grins as the button slips between Regina's fingers.

Regina is tempted to agree with her wife. It's not only the shirts that's troubling her. Her pants are getting significantly tighter, and she struggles to zip them in the morning. Maybe she _does_ need maternity clothes after all. Too tight clothes can't be very good for the babies.

Finally, she's able to button her shirt, but it doesn't exactly feel comfortable. Her breasts strains against the fabric. And she can't even button the shirt all the way anymore.

Maleficent watches her with a sly grin, and her eyes roams up and down Regina's body.

,,That's enough," Regina admonishes.

,,Well, what do you expect when you look like _that_?"

,,Control yourself."

Henry emerges and comes trotting down the stairs. ,,I'm ready."

,,Great. Let's go," Regina says and grabs a scarf on the way. She's got a distinct feeling that she looks indecent, and they really can't have that.

Maleficent sniggers.

This time around they chose to drive to the hospital. Mainly because it's raining. And because Regina don't feel like walking.

There aren't that many people in the waiting room, and dr. Whale quickly calls them into the consulting room. Once again Regina is asked to hop onto the bed. She quickly pulls her shirt up and doctor Whale pours the cold gel onto her stomach.

,,So, have you been since the last time?"

,,Pretty good," Regina says. ,,Apart from soreness in my feet."

,,Ah yes, you might want to consider to trade your high heels for something a bit more comfortable."

,,Right," Regina says without enthusiasm. It's gonna be tough giving up her high heels.

Maleficent shoots her an amused glance.

Doctor Whale runs the little device over Regina's stomach, and once again they hear the double " _Ba-dum, ba-dum_ " sound.

Henry's face lights up in a broad smile, and both Regina and Maleficent mirrors that expression. It truly is a wonderful sound. The best sound in the world.

,,Well, everything looks excellent," doctor Whale says. ,,Your children are doing great."

,,When are you able to tell the genders of them?" Henry asks eagerly, and doctor Whale chuckles.

,,Not yet, I'm afraid. I'm not able to determine the genders until between week 16 and 20, so you're gonna have to wait a little while longer."

,,That's not gonna be necessary," Mal smirks. ,,I already know it's gonna be girls."

Regina sighs deeply. ,,You can't know that for sure."

,,Dragon instinct."

,,That sounds like rubbish to me," Regina says and rolls her eyes.

Henry chuckles. ,,Well _I_ think it's gonna be girls too."

,,None of you can know that for sure," Regina dismisses. ,,Maybe it's boys. Or one of each."

,,It's girls," Mal says.

,,Definitely," Henry adds with a grin.

Doctor Whale listens to the babies' heartbeats once more and they all look at the grainy images at the screen. Then doctor Whale wipes the gel off Regina's stomach and frowns at the angry, red zipper marks on her stomach.

,,You need to start wearing maternity clothes," he tells her.

,,Ha!" Maleficent exclaims quietly.

,,I know," Regina says. ,,But I'm just.."

,,No buts," doctor Whale says strictly. ,,You need to wear clothes that _fits_ you and that's final."

Regina glares at him. She isn't used to being told off by anyone, and _certainly_ not by doctor Whale, and she doesn't like it one bit.

Maleficent and Henry on the other hand, finds it incredibly funny to hear Regina get a scolding by doctor Whale, and they both snigger.

Regina ignores them and readjusts her clothes before she hops off the bed. She coldly thanks him and snatches the sonogram pictures out of his hand.

,,Always a pleasure Madam Mayor," Doctor Whale says with exaggerated politeness.

,,Likewise," Regina says dangerously sweetly and shakes his hand.

With that she leaves the consulting room and leaves Henry and Mal to say goodbye to doctor Whale. If that's what they want. Regina is sure as hell not gonna say goodbye to that rude man. She prefers to wait in the car.

Regina taps the wheel while she waits for Henry and Maleficent. What the hell is taking them so long? Surely it can't be that important.

Finally, they emerge from the hospital, and Mal chuckles as they climb into the car.

,,Well that was funny," she sniggers.

,, _What_ was funny, dear?" Regina says and grinds her teeth.

,,Hearing you getting a scolding by doctor Whale."

Henry chuckles.

,,Now I have even more reason to dislike him," Regina grumbles and starts the car.

,,I'm surprised you didn't roast him," Mal chuckles as they drive away from the hospital. ,,I thought you didn't let people get away with scolding you."

,,I don't roast people anymore," Regina says. ,,But I _was_ tempted."

They part ways outside the mansion. Henry is going to a fencing lesson with David, and Regina admonishes him to be careful. And god knows where Maleficent is going. She promptly climbs into the Mercedes once more and announces that she has a "thing".

A "thing". What the hell does that mean, Regina wonders as she closes the door behind her. Why is she always so secretive? Is that a dragon thing?

Regina removes the scarf and kicks her shoes off on her way upstairs. Once she makes it into the bedroom, she hastily unbuttons her shirt. Her breasts instantly spring free, almost popping out of the shirt. This is a battle she's losing, Regina realizes. She can't do anything about the changes in her body.

Regina sighs of relief as she opens the button in her pants and unzips them. Ahh. She can actually breathe again. But she can't very well walk around like this. She searches her closet in the hopes of finding _something_ that will fit her.

It takes a while, but finally, in the back of the closet, she comes across a pair of sweatpants. _Sweatpants_! Where the hell did she even _get_ those? When did the even buy such hideous garments?

Hideous or not, they feel _very_ comfortable, so Regina promptly changes into them instead of her tight, black pants. _Ahh, perfect_. They may look unflattering, but they are extremely comfortable, and they fit her. There's even a little room for her still growing belly. She can _breathe_ again.

She takes another peek in the back of the closet, and finds one of her "hardly never worn" tank tops. Yes. That will do quite nicely. Regina quickly changes out of her blazer and her half undone shirt and pulls the tank top over her head.

Perfect. It fits her growing belly perfectly. Her chest however, is still a little _exposed_ , but the hell with it. She's home alone. She can wear whatever she wants. And it's comfortable. That's the only thing that matters right now.

Regina turns her back on the messy closet and returns to the living room. Now what, she questions herself. She's comfortable alright, but what's she to do? She took the day off because they were going to the doctors, and because she has been a little tired this week, but now when she's alone, she's _bored_. Typical. She runs a finger through her long dark locks as she wanders bare footed around in the living room. Maybe she should take a nap. No. Napping is for wusses, she decides. She _could_ transport herself into her vault and go through the stuff that's in there, but she really isn't in the mood. That can wait until another day, Regina decides as she plops down on the couch. It feels nice to put her feet up for a little while. Maybe she should take a nap anyway. She doesn't doubt that she will be able to sleep. Regina shifts and rests her head on one of the cushions. She absentmindedly circles her growing belly with her thumb. Is it really two girls she's harboring in there? Interesting. She doesn't really know how to raise girls, but one thing certain, she's gonna be a better mother than Cora was.

A sudden movement from the front yard makes Regina stretch her neck up to look out of the window.

Snow White is standing outside the mansion and she's peering into the window.

Regina pushes herself up from the couch and walks into the hall to open the door.

,,Hello," Snow says and flashes her a kind smile.

,,Hello."

Snow frowns a little. ,,This isn't a bad time, is it?"

,,Of course not. Come in," Regina says and ushers her stepdaughter inside.

,,Sorry I lurked through the window," Snow says as they walks into the kitchen. ,,The car was gone, so I thought you were out."

,,It's alright. Maleficent has the car."

,,Oh. Where is she?"

,,I have no idea," Regina says dryly. ,,She had a "thing". God knows what that means."

Snow chuckles.

,,Do you want some coffee?"

,,Regina, you can't have…"

,,That's not what I said, dear. Do _you_ want some coffee?"

,,Oh. Thank you."

Regina makes Snow a cup of coffee, and herself a cup of tea. She notices how Snow is looking at her attire.

,,Sorry about the outfit," she shrugs. ,,But I seem to grow out of my clothes."

,,Having trouble finding something that fits?" Snow inquires.

,,Yes. I should probably buy some new clothes."

Snow smiles. ,,At least you're pregnant in Storybrooke and not The Enchanted Forest. It's a hell of a lot easier to find maternity clothes here."

,,Good point."

,,So, how did the ultrasound go? How are the babies?" Snow asks eagerly and grins.

,,They are fine. Growing like they're supposed to."

,,That's great. Do you have the sonogram picture?"

Regina rummages through her purse and retrieves the sonogram picture. She hands the picture to Snow.

,,That's incredible," Snow says softly and looks at the grainy pictures. ,,I mean, just look at them."

Regina chuckles dryly. ,,I _have_ looked at them, dear. I find myself doing that too much."

,,That's fairly normal," Snow assures with a smile. ,,Do you have any idea of the genders?"

,,None," Regina shrugs. ,,But Mal and Henry are convinced that its girls."

,,Really? Why do they think that?"

,,Maleficent claims to have a _dragon instinct_."

Snow sniggers. ,,Does that even exist?"

,,Probably not," Regina says flatly and takes another sip of her tea. She winces when she feels the taste on her lips.

,,What's going on, what's wrong?!" Snow asks, immediately alarmed.

Regina sighs deeply. ,, _Nothing_ is wrong, dear. I simply don't like the tea, that's all."

,,Oh. Right. Please never make that face while you're pregnant. I thought you were in pain or something."

,,You are as bad as Maleficent," Regina murmurs.

,,Is she still coddling you?"

,,She has her moments. God, I look _terrible_ in these clothes!"

,,You don't look terrible," Snow says firmly. ,,You look comfortable."

,,That's the same thing."

,,No it isn't." Snow smirks and looks at Regina's growing belly. ,,If I didn't know any better I'd say you look pregnant."

Regina scoffs. ,,And if _I_ didn't know any better I'd say Haagen Dazs is smitten with my stomach."

They both laugh at that statement, and then there's a swirl of green magic. Maleficent is home.

,,Just in time for tea," Regina says sarcastically as Maleficent shrugs her coat off and removes her hat, allowing her golden hair to fall down past her shoulders.

,,You still aren't a huge fan of tea, are you?" Mal chuckles.

,,I wouldn't even force my enemies to drink it."

Mal laughs again and then she gives Regina an amused look. And Regina is well aware that the dragon has never seen her in anything as un-queenly as sweatpants and a tank top. Maleficent is still looking at her, and Regina is just about to defend her choice of wardrobe when Maleficent's expression changes from amused to something else. Her blue eyes glides from Regina's sweatpants to her tank top, and then her gaze settles on Regina's upper body. More specifically her chest.

Oh. Maybe this top is a little too revealing after all.

,,I like your shirt," Maleficent drawls and keeps her gaze fixated on Regina's chest.

,,I'm sitting right here," Snow interjects and shakes her head at Mal.

,,Oh right." The dragon smirks but continues to look at Regina's chest.

,,If you don't stop that at once I will change into something else," Regina says sternly.

,,Maybe you _should_ ," Maleficent says and gives Regina a little, secretive smile. ,,I come bearing gifts." She places a package right on the kitchen table.

Regina frowns and looks at the package. Its wrapped in white tissue paper and looks innocent enough, but she can't know for sure. This _is_ Maleficent after all. The _gift_ could very well be something that shouldn't be opened in front of anybody.

,,Well go on, open it!" Maleficent urges.

Regina hesitates.

,,For god's sake, I didn't buy you a bunch of snakes, just open the package, Regina!"

Snow chuckles into her coffee cup.

Regina slowly opens the package. She _will_ kill Maleficent if it's something unsuitable. She tears the wrapping paper off and hopes that it isn't something that will make her blush.

It isn't.

Regina stares in amazement. It's a _pantsuit_. No, not just a pantsuit, it's a _maternity pantsuit._ Complete with black pants, black blazer and a white shirt. It looks exactly like her other pantsuits, except that it's clearly build for pregnancy.

And then something terrible happens. Regina finds herself getting _affected_ and _touched_ by the gesture. There's a lump the size of an apple in her throat and her bottom lip is quivering slightly. Her clothes have been bothering her for a while, and she's been worried about not being able to find the _right_ kind of maternity clothes. And then Maleficent shows up with clothes that fits her style perfectly. Good god. She's actually about to burst into tears over a _pantsuit_. Damn hormones.

,,Thank you," she says and tries to suppress the trembling in her voice.

,,You're most welcome my dear. I hope you like it."

,,I do."

,,Good." Maleficent doesn't notice the change in Regina's mood and disappears upstairs to put her coat away.

Regina waits until she's gone. Then she quickly stands up and grabs a tissue. ,,Damn it," she mutters and pats her cheeks.

,,Are you getting emotional?" Snow says and beams at her.

,,It's my hormones. I can't help it," Regina sneers and wipes her eyes.

,,Of course not."

,,She bought me a _pantsuit_ ," Regina says strangled and sniffs.

,,A very sweet gesture," Snow agrees with a broad smile.

,,Are you alright down there?" Mal shouts from the bedroom.

,,I'm fine."

,,Are you sure? Your voice sounds strange."

Snow sniggers.

,, _Don't_ tell her she made me emotional!" Regina warns.

 **To Be Continued..**


	19. What's in a Name

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Whats in a Name:**

Regina is sitting quietly at Granny's, sipping her tea and going through some paperwork when Maleficent shows up and drops a book right on the paperwork.

,,What's this?" Regina inquires and pulls her papers out from under the book.

Maleficent just gestures towards the book, and Regina takes a second look on the title: "The Complete Book of Baby Names."

,,Seriously?" she sighs. ,,We're doing this right now?

,,Yes," Maleficent says plainly and shoves Regina's paperwork out of the way.

,,But I'm working," Regina tries.

,,Well, I just gave you something else to work on. Naming our children."

,,Right. Got any suggestions?" Regina says and opens the book.

,,Not really. I was hoping you had thought about something."

,,I don't have all the answers."

,,You usually do."

A half an hour later, Regina's teacup is empty, the paperwork has been packed away, and they aren't anything the wiser. The book doesn't really offer any fantastic suggestions, and Maleficent has proven to be extremely unhelpful.

,,I don't see what's wrong with Diamond," she scoffs.

Regina lets out a long-suffering sighs. ,,I can't picture myself calling one of our children _Diamond_. It sounds ridiculous."

,,No it doesn't."

,, _Yes_ it does. It's not even a name, it's a word."

,,Fine. What's _your_ suggestion then?"

,,What about.. Lucia?"

,,Absolutely not."

,,Why not?"

,,Because it's a silly name."

,,No it's not, it's a great name. Very royal."

,,Exactly. You might be royal, but I'm not."

,, _Fine_. Your turn then."

Maleficent drums her fingers on the table and then gives Regina a hopeful look. ,,Opal?"

Regina claps a hand over her forehead.

,,Sapphira?"

,,Stop trying to sneak your damn gemstones in everywhere!"

,,Very well," Maleficent says and shoots Regina an annoyed look. ,,Your turn."

,,What about Anastasia?"

,,Your determined to make this about royalty."

,,What's wrong with Anastasia?"

,,Didn't your mother once know a girl with the name Anastasia? She wasn't very nice, was she?"

,,You're right." Regina deflates. ,,This is impossible. We'll never find proper names."

,,Of course we will."

,,How?" Regina snips. ,,We can't even agree on _one_ name. ,, _And_ we're only discussing girls names."

,,Well, we _are_ having girls," Mal says confidently.

,,You don't know anything about that," Regina says and shakes her head.

Maleficent grabs the book and browses through it again, and Regina sighs deeply. This truly is a hopeless task. They can't agree on _anything_. And Maleficent is determined to name one of their children after a _gemstone_. Like hell that's gonna happen. Regina isn't gonna let her name one of their children _Sapphira_ or something outrageous like that.

,,Maybe we should find ordinary names instead," Regina sighs.

,,Like what, _Jessica_?" Maleficent bites. ,,I would rather name her Maleficent then."

Regina chooses to ignore _that_. ,,And we should really look into boys names as well."

Maleficent flips through the book again, in the search of a spectacular name for a boy.

Regina tries her utmost to think of a brilliant, yet sophisticated name, but her brain isn't working with her. She can think of absolutely nothing, and she can't even blame it on pregnancy brain yet. Damn it, this is difficult. She would be grateful for _one_ name right now. One name would be fantastic.

Their pondering is interrupted by Snow White and Zelena who enters the Diner and promptly walks up to their booth.

,,Hi guys," Zelena says as she and Snow sits down. ,,What are you up to?"

,,What does it look like?" Mal says and waves the book in their faces.

,,Oh." Snow says and grins. ,,Found any names yet?"

,, _NO_!" both women says in unison.

,,It's hopeless," Regina sighs and rubs her temples. ,,We can't agree on anything."

,,I still don't see the problem with the name Sapphira," Maleficent scoffs.

,, _I_ do. It's a terrible name."

,,No it's not."

,,Yes it is!"

,,No it isn't!"

,,Don't get divorced over this," Zelena sniggers. ,,We can help you if you like, right Snow?"

,,Of course," Snow confirms with a smile on her face.

,,Well, it can't get any worse than the ones Regina have suggested," Maleficent says grimly.

,,Well excuse me for not wanting to name our children after _gemstones_."

,,At least my suggestions were better than _Lucia_!" Maleficent sneers.

,,There's nothing wrong with the name Lucia!"

,,There is everything wrong with the name Lucia."

,,Okay, relax," Snow admonishes. ,,How about…. Fiona?"

Maleficent makes a face. ,,Sounds a little princess-y to me."

,,The babies _are_ part royal, Mal. You're gonna have to live with that," Zelena chuckles.

,,Fiona is a nice name." Regina says, and she can see that Mal actually agrees with her.

,,And what about Flynn for a boy?" Zelena suggests.

,,Fiona and Flynn?" Regina says and frowns.

,,I'm not sure I like the combination," Maleficent says. ,,But separately they are fine."

,,I agree," Regina nods.

,,Kiara?" Snow suggests, and both Regina and Maleficent quickly dismisses that suggestion. Kiara. What a _horrible_ suggestion.

Both Zelena and Snow continues to suggest baby names, and some of them is quite decent, but none of them are exactly right. Maybe they will never find proper names for the babies.

,,Well, if you don't like Anastasia, what about Anya then?" Regina suggests halfheartedly. She doesn't really expect Maleficent to like it.

But the dragon pauses midsentence. ,,Anya?" she says and looks like she's trying a new dish. ,,Hmm. Not bad."

,,Are you serious?" Regina says mock shocked. ,,You actually like it?"

Maleficent nods. ,,Anya Mills-Ignis. It sounds kind of dangerous. Anya is definitely an option."

,,Wonderful. Let's write it down before we forget it." Regina quips.

Zelena quickly scribbles the name down next to Flynn.

,,Everleigh?" Snow suggests.

Maleficent frowns again. ,,I don't like it."

,,Write it down," Regina says quietly to Zelena. The redhead sniggers and writes the name down.

,,Damian?" is Zelena's next suggestion.

,,Write it down," Maleficent says promptly.

Regina chokes down her protests. _Damian_. What a terrible name.

,,Arya?" Snow suggests.

,,Absolutely," Regina says.

,,No!" Maleficent protests. ,,It's terrible."

,,Nonsense. Write it down."

Maleficent grumbles. ,,Vivienne?"

,,I thought you didn't like _princess_ names," Regina taunts.

Maleficent glares at her and rolls her shoulders until they make a popping sound. Then she suddenly grabs Snow's hand and inspects the ring the princess is always wearing.

,,What the hell are you doing?" Regina says and frowns at the way Mal is _staring_ at Snow's ring.

,,What kind of stone is that in your ring?" the dragon inquires and ignores Regina.

,,I thought you knew everything about gemstones," Zelena quips.

,,Say it," Maleficent more or less demands and looks at Snow.

,,It's an-an Emerald. Why?" Snow says bewildered.

,, _Emerald_ ," Maleficent repeats and looks directly at Regina.

,,Emerald," Regina echoes. ,,Em-e-rald. That sounds.. good."

,,Really?" Maleficent says hopefully, and a smile lurks in the corners of her mouth.

,,Yes," Regina smiles. ,,Emerald is a lovely name."

Maleficent returns the smile and takes her hand. ,,I think we found a name we agree on. Thank you, Snow."

,,But I didn't do anything," Snow chuckles.

,,Oh, you did plenty," Regina assures.


	20. Conversation over laundry

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Conversation over laundry:**

Regina left the office two hours ago, and now she's currently doing some chores. The chores Henry should have done. But apparently, he has better things to do than doing chores, and Mal is incapable of doing _anything_. She doesn't have a clue how you fold laundry. Or she does, but not the way _Regina_ wants it.

So, Regina has taken the task upon herself, and she's currently folding the laundry _the right way_.

The mansion is very quiet. Henry is with Emma and Killian, and Maleficent... well, god knows where Maleficent is. She said something about going out for a little while, and that could mean anything really.

She could turn the radio on, but the silence is actually nice, and Regina enjoys a moment of solitude. Just her and the laundry. Maybe not the most interesting to do, and it _is_ something that could have been done with magic, but Regina finds it quite enjoyable. It's an excellent opportunity to relax her overactive brain.

Not that she's stressed or anything, oh no. She's only carrying two children inside her. Two children that continues to grow and make her stomach expand. Maleficent could not have picked a better time to buy her maternity clothes. Regina has abandoned any thought of fitting into a pencil skirt anytime soon, and she has a hunch that she will be forced to give her high heels up very soon.

Regina continues to fold the laundry and hums absentmindedly. She shakes her head.

 _It's not necessary to wash your ties every other day, Maleficent_.

She should make Mal wash her own clothes. This is ridiculous. Regina can't believe that she's washing the ties willingly.

Regina winces slightly. Her back aches just a little from standing bend over the laundry. In a few months, she won't be able to do this anymore. Maybe she ought to teach Maleficent to do laundry before that happens. The brunette rubs her back and picks up the next article of clothes from the laundry basket. It happens to be one of Henry's socks. In fact, it's two of Henry's socks. They are twisted together, and once Regina picks up what she thinks is one sock, the other one lands on the floor.

Great. Just great. She might not be _that_ pregnant yet, but she's definitely not a fan of bending down. She could use magic, but it just seems so lazy. And lazy is the last thing Regina wants to be.

Thus, she curses a little under her breath and bends down to pick up the damned sock.

,,Should you even be doing that while you're pregnant?"

Regina looks up with the sock in her hand. Lily is standing nonchalantly leaned against the doorframe.

,,What is it with you dragons sneaking up on me all the time?" Regina scowls with a twinkle in her eyes and raises to her full height.

 _No, her back definitely didn't like that_.

,,I'm sorry," Lily grins. ,,I didn't mean to scare you."

,,You didn't scare me, dear. I just thought I was alone."

,,My dear mother isn't home?"

,,Not at the moment no," Regina confirms. ,,You'll have to settle for me."

,,That's alright," Lily chuckles. And then she frowns. ,,Seriously though, _should_ you be bending down like that when you're pregnant?"

,,I'm not _that_ pregnant," Regina dismisses.

Lily grins again and gives Regina's "just a little" bulging belly a look. ,,Aren't you?"

,,Okay, maybe I am," Regina surrenders. ,,But the laundry isn't folding itself, and your mother isn't exactly helping with the chores."

Lily chuckles. ,,Not a _hausfrau_ is she?"

,,Not exactly."

,,Well to make up for my mother's lack of participation, I better help you out then." And with that the young brunette grabs half of the laundry pile and starts folding the clothes neatly. _And_ exactly how Regina likes it.

,,Quite impressive," Regina compliments.

,,Thank you. My adoptive mother taught me."

,,Ah."

They fold the laundry in silence for a while. But it's not an awkward silence, it's surprisingly comfortable. Lily is very good company, and Regina enjoys spending time with her. Maybe because Lily reminds her so much of Emma. The same behavior, the same body language, and sometimes even the same words. Lily and Emma are much alike, and Regina is grateful that Lily decided to stay in Storybrooke after all. That was Emma can spend time with other than her parents. And Lily can gets the chance to have a somewhat normal life. Is occasionally turning into a dragon can be called _normal_.

Well, it's fairly normal for Regina. She has witnessed Mal do it so many times now that it seems like a completely normal thing to do.

Regina rubs her back again. Her feet are a bit unhappy as well. Her body isn't overly satisfied with standing up for so long.

,,How are my sisters?" Lily inquires and glances towards Regina's stomach.

,,Not you too," Regina sighs. ,,Maybe it's boys."

,,My mother is positive that its girls."

,,I know."

Suddenly Lily chuckles quietly.

,,What?" Regina asks with a raised eyebrow.

,,When I first arrived here, I actually thought you were my mother's ex or something like that."

That throws Regina off a bit. ,,Why?"

,,Because of the way she kept looking at you."

,,I never noticed that."

,,I think she did it when you looked away."

,,That is very possible."

,,Anyway," Lily continues and hands Regina a perfectly folded shirt. ,,I asked her about it, and do you know what she said?"

,,What?"

,,"Sadly not"," Lily chuckles. ,,You should have seen the look of regret on her face."

,,I'm sure it was very amusing." Regina says and shakes her head.

The pile of laundry slowly starts to shrink. It's definitely faster when you're two.

,,Can I ask you something?" Lily asks suddenly.

,,Sure. Shoot." Regina says, and silently scolds herself for stealing one of Henry's expressions.

,,When did you fall in love with my mother?"

Regina chuckles and folds another pair of Henry's jeans. ,,Whatever brought that on?"

,,Just curious," Lily shrugs.

,,Well, I guess you could say it happened gradually." Regina says casually.

,,Oh."

,,Why do you ask?"

,,No reason," Lily brushes it off. ,,Just curious."

,,Right. So it doesn't have anything to do with you and Mulan?" Regina inquires with a little smile.

Lily stiffens a little. ,,Why do you have to be so damn clever?"

,,I was born that way, dear," Regina teases. ,,Come on, tell me. What is it with you and Mulan?"

Lily hesitates for a second. Then she sighs. ,,I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me but.."

,,You're afraid she'll turn you down."

,,Exactly."

,,Well. I'm not the best person to ask for dating advises, but you care for her, right?"

,,Yes."

,,And she cares for you?"

,,Yeah, I think she does."

,,Then go for it," Regina says plainly and folds a pair of Maleficent's pants. ,,And if she says no, then it's probably because she's been hurt in the past and is afraid to move forward."

,,It sounds like you're talking from experience."

,,Maybe I do. _Ask_ her," Regina says.

,,And if she says no?"

,,Be there for her. Make her understand that you will never do anything to hurt her."

Lily stares at her. ,,Is that one of the perks of having lived such a long life?"

,,What?"

,,Being so _wise_ ," Lily teases. ,,I thought you didn't have any good dating advises."

,,I don't," Regina shrugs. ,,I don't know much about dating to be honest. But I _do_ know something about feeling insecure."

,,I can't imagine you being insecure about _anything_ ," Lily says and starts to pile the clean clothes.

,,That's because you haven't met me on my bad days."

Lily chuckles. ,,I thought my mother was the only one who had bad days."

,,Of course not."

,,Well, she did have a lot of bad days before you and her got together."

,,Really?"

,,Yeah. She basically had a depression when you were in Camelot and the Underworld."

,,Is that so?" Regina says rather curiously. Maleficent did mention something about moping when Regina was in Camelot and the Underworld, but never about having a _depression_.

,,Oh yeah," Lily shrugs. ,,She was a right _mess_. It was "Regina this and Regina that" nonstop. I was going insane!"

Regina sniggers. ,,I'm sorry you had to go through _that_."

Lily chuckles softly and then shakes her head. ,,Jokes aside, she really felt terrible. She talked about going back to The Enchanted Forest. Hell, she even had nightmares a few times. She was convinced you wouldn't come back."

Regina gets a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. ,,She never mentioned any of this to me."

,,No she wouldn't, wouldn't she? She's always busy playing the role of mighty dragon," Lily laughs.

Regina shakes her head. ,,Between you and me, she's not _that_ scary."

,,Are you saying you're not afraid of her?" Lily says in mock surprise.

Regina gestures towards her growing belly. ,,I don't think I would be here if I was. Let alone carry her _children_."

,,Good point. I think we're out of laundry, stepmother."

,,I think you're right," Regina nods and looks at the folded laundry. ,,Thank you for your help."

,,You're welcome. I think you should make my mother do some of it. Especially _now_ ," Lily says and gives Regina's stomach a fond smile.

,,I can assure you, she'll get plenty of chores when I'm whale sized and unable to move," Regina quips. But deep down she fears that if this continues, she actually _will_ end up becoming whale sized.

Lily laughs.

And then there's a swirl of green magic behind them. It quickly tells Regina that Maleficent is back from where ever she went.

Mal blinks. She seems a little surprised at seeing Lily helping Regina with the laundry.

,,Well, _you_ didn't bother to do it, somebody had to help her out, right?" Lily says mock sternly.

,,Your daughter has been of excellent use to me," Regina says and goes along on the joke.

,,What have you two been up to?" Mal asks and narrows her eyes suspiciously at them.

,,Oh, just talking," Lily says secretive.

,,About _what_?"

,,Maybe your wife will tell you if you're really lucky," Lily teases. Then she turns to Regina, and the former queen is surprised to receive a hug from the younger brunette.

,,Thanks, Regina. You're the _best_."

,,Glad I could help," Regina chuckles and returns the hug.

Maleficent seems surprised to say the least, but the dragon doesn't get the chance to voice her surprise before her daughter gives her a quick hug and a quick:

,,Bye, mom. See you later."

And with that the younger brunette is gone, and Regina and Maleficent is left alone in the mansion.

,,What was _that_ about?" Mal asks and stares at Regina.

Regina shrugs. ,,We were just talking."

,,About _what_?"

,,Wouldn't you like to know," Regina chuckles.

Maleficent narrows her blue eyes again. ,,Yes, actually I would. And if you don't tell me right now, then I'll.."

,,You'll _what_?" Regina challenges. ,,I'm _ever_ so curious."

,,I'll…" Maleficent pauses and grins cheekily at her wife. ,,Cuff you to the bed for the rest of the _day_."

Regina remains unimpressed. ,,Right. I don't think my back will thank you for that."

,,Maybe not your back, but…"

,,Right. I _think_ I'm capable of putting two and two together," Regina says and shakes her head.

,,Excellent. Tell me what you talked about."

,,You."

,,Me?"

,,Yes. And then I gave your daughter a few dating advises," Regina says nonchalantly, and Mal's jaw drops.

,, _You_ gave Lily dating advises?"

,,Yes."

,,About Mulan?"

,,The very same."

Mal's jaw slacked expression turns into a cheeky smile. ,,And what would _you_ know about women?"

,,Absolutely nothing," Regina says with a shrug. ,,But I do know something about having your heart broken. And I suspect something like that has happened to Mulan."

Maleficent's expression changes once again, from cheeky to soft, and she traces her finger along Regina's cheekbones.

Regina leans into the touch and forgets the world for a second. But then she remembers something she wondered about earlier:

,,Where have you been while I did the laundry?" she questions with a frown.

Maleficent gives her nose a little tap, and then the dragon rummages through her pockets and places something in Regina's hand.

Regina looks at it. At first she thinks it's some sort of jewelry, because it's small and silvery, but it isn't. it's two mobiles. Two mobiles to hang above two cribs. Two mobiles with little dragons.

,,Dragon mobiles," Regina says appreciatively. ,,Did you find those in Gold's shop?"

,,I did. Do you like them?"

,,Yes I do. They will look very nice in the nursery. If we ever get to actually make one."

,,Do you think Emerald and Anya will like them?" Maleficent questions nonchalantly, and Regina goes dangerously soft at hearing her wife say the names.

,,Well, what's not to like?" she shrugs tight lipped and tries to hide the fact that she's emotional. Again.

 **To Be Continued..**


	21. New Heights

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-New Heights:**

Regina mutters a string of less pretty words as she enters the mansion after quite a long day of work. There had been several things that had needed her attention, but that's not the reason she's cursing softly.

The reason for that is her feet. They hurt. Quite a bit actually. Lately her ankles have swelled up, and six inches of heels isn't helping much.

Regina knows that it's probably time to put her high heels away, she's three months along, but she feels awfully self-conscious without her high heels. She's well aware that she isn't exactly the tallest person in the world.

She shrugs off her coat and discards of her purse. Then she heads straight for the couch where she promptly sits down and takes off her shoes.

 _Ahh._ Much better. Regina sighs of relief and rubs her sore ankles. Maybe she should put her feet in water and let them soak for a while.

,,How was work? Mal asks as she plops down next to Regina on the couch.

,,It was fine."

,,Oh yes? Then why do you look like the Evil Queen?"

,,I don't look like the Evil Queen," Regina denies.

,,Yes you do. What's wrong?"

,,My feet hurts. I don't think I can wear high heels for much longer."

,,Ah."

Regina wiggles her feet slightly to relieve some of the tension in her ankles. Sadly, it doesn't help much. Maybe she should put them in water.

Maleficent promptly shifts on the couch and grabs Regina's feet so they are in her lap.

,,What are you doing?" Regina inquires and frowns.

,,Isn't that fairly obvious, my dear?" Maleficent chuckles and starts to rub Regina's feet in slow circles.

,,You really don't have to," Regina dismisses and tries to pull her feet away. But Maleficent stops her with firm grip on her knee.

,,I _want_ to. Now be quiet and enjoy it."

And Regina has to admit that it feels quite _nice_. Very relaxing. And her feet are grateful.

But Regina can't help wondering. Maleficent is _so_ gentle, and it's hard to believe that it's the same woman who enjoys dominating her from time to time. There's so many aspects to Maleficent.

,,I think you have some real talent for giving foot massage," Regina teases lightly.

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Is that so?"

,,Mhmm. Some real talent."

,,I hope that's not the _only_ thing I'm good at."

Regina resists the temptation to roll her eyes. ,,Why do you always have to turn an innocent conversation into something rude?"

,,I can't help it," Maleficent chuckles and rubs her ankles. ,,It's one of my _talents_."

Regina scoffs. What a terrible joke.

,,And so is _this_ ," Mal adds and her fingertip runs from Regina's ankle to her knee and even higher, to her outer thigh.

,,I don't think that's what we were doing right now," Regina points out but shudders a little at the touch.

,,No?"

,,No."

,,But I can't _resist_ you," Mal says sultrily and her hand creeps up under Regina's skirt.

,,You are _terrible_ ," Regina says and tries to keep her head together. Maleficent is making it quite difficult.

,,Am I?" Mal says innocently and caresses Regina's inner thigh with feather light touches.

,,Yes you are."

,,Then why are you biting your lip?"

Regina is about to protests, but she realizes that her wife is right. She's absolutely biting her lip.

,,You know what it does to me when you bite your lip," Maleficent warns as she pushes Regina's skirt up a little.

Regina knows very well where this is going, and truthfully, she isn't completely opposed to the idea, but before she gets the chance to suggest taking this upstairs instead, the phone rings and interrupts their moment.

,,Don't answer it." Maleficent says silkily.

Regina ignores her and checks the caller ID. It's Henry, and she quickly pushes Maleficent's hand away from her inner thigh. She might be married to Maleficent, but she's first and foremost Henry's mother.

,,Hi Henry."

,,Hey mom. What are you doing?"

,,Oh, nothing," she lies. ,,Nothing that matters. What are _you_ doing?"

,,Hanging out at Granny's with Ma and Killian. You guys should come over."

Regina checks her watch. Maybe lunch at Granny's isn't such a bad idea. She's quite hungry actually.

,,Alright. See you in five minutes," she tells Henry. They say goodbye, and Regina hangs up.

Maleficent seems dissatisfied. ,,"Nothing that matters"?" she quotes and glares at Regina.

Regina grins. ,,You can wait."

,,Can I?"

,, _Yes_ you can," Regina says firmly. ,,But we'll have to take a raincheck later," she adds and bites her lip.

,,If you value my mental health even a little bit, you will stop biting your lip right now."

,,Is that another one of your fetishes?"

,,You're a fine one to talk about fetishes."

,,Is it?"

,,Yes."

,,Read a lot of Fifty Shades of Grey lately?" Regina teases and Mal furrows her brows. ,,What the hell is Fifty Shades of Grey?"

,,Never mind," Regina dismisses. ,,Let's go to Granny's."

,,How are your feet by the way?"

,,Still sore. I have to wear flats," Regina sneers. _Flats_ , _flats_! She was hoping she wouldn't need to give up her high heels just yet, but today is definitely not a good day for high heels. She doesn't have much of a choice.

Regina quickly goes upstairs and digs out a pair of flat shoes. She reluctantly puts them on and sneers once more. She's _tiny_. And definitely not intimidating in _any_ way. Bollocks.

Her self-esteem drops further when she returns downstairs where Maleficent is waiting. She can't even reach Maleficent's chin anymore. In fact, she barely reaches her shoulder anymore. Damn it.

Maleficent on the other hand, seems rather amused. It's not very often Regina isn't wearing high heels, and now it suddenly becomes very noticeable how small she is.

,,Don't you dare say _anything_ ," Regina warns. But her Evil Queen-voice isn't doing much when she's pint-sized.

,,I wouldn't dream of it my darling," Maleficent vows sincerely. But Regina can see a little smirk lurking in the corners of her mouth.

They quickly reach Granny's and enters the diner. Henry is sitting at a table with Emma and Killian. The teenage boy waves as he spots his mother and Maleficent. Regina waves back and sends her son a smile.

Then Snow White turns up and she and Regina chats briefly about the "still missing" Nottingham. Suddenly, Regina realizes something. Something _terrible_. Snow is towering above her. Regina doesn't even reach her chin. Not even close. Regina quickly looks down. She's assuming that Snow is wearing high heels, but no. Snow is wearing flats exactly like herself, and yet she's taller than Regina. What a disaster.

Maleficent quickly understands. She measures Snow and then Regina, and then she chuckles quietly and warmly.

,,I am officially no longer intimidating," Regina grumbles as they sits down next to Henry, Emma and Killian.

Maleficent sniggers again.

,,You look awfully cheerful," Killian comments. ,,What happened, luv?"

,,Oh nothing, I just lost all my power that's all."

,,What, why?!" Henry exclaims with wide eyes, and Regina understands that he thinks she means her magic.

,,Not like that," she quickly assures the teenager. ,,That wasn't what I meant."

,,What _did_ you mean then?"

,,Your mother just lost a significant part of herself," Mal chuckles, and Regina gives her arm a firm whack.

,,Ow," the dragon murmurs quietly and rubs her arm.

,,What she means is that I'm not comfortable with not wearing high heels anymore," Regina reluctantly explains, and Emma chuckles.

,,To be honest, I didn't notice anything different," the blonde assures.

,,She's shorter than Snow White," Maleficent says and elicits a spluttering laugh from Killian.

,,Do I need to hit you again?" Regina inquires and narrows her eyes at the dragon.

Maleficent raises her hands in mock surrender. ,,I don't think I would like that very much."

,,Then keep your smart comments to yourself!"

,,Hitting your wife now, Madam Mayor?" Killian chuckles.

,,I have to do _something_ to keep her quiet."

,,Violence is not the answer to that, my dear," Maleficent says quietly, and Emma, who is the only one who hears her, makes a face and then she rolls her eyes.

,,I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," the Savior murmurs.

,,Me too," Regina says and glares at Maleficent. ,,You should find me something to eat instead of talking nonsense."

,,Getting quite demanding, aren't you?" Killian teases.

,,She's entitled to," Emma says and gestures towards Regina's growing belly.

,,Regina can be demanding whether she's pregnant or not," Maleficent assures. ,,She is, after all the boss."

,, _Is_ she indeed?" Killian says and splutters on his coffee.

,,Of course she is. She's small but she's mighty."

Regina scoffs. ,,I am not small. I just… lack in height, alright?"

Maleficent looks like she's biting her tongue in order to not burst out laughing.

,, _Right_ ," Emma chuckles.

,,Lack in height," Henry sniggers and nudges Killian who's also laughing hysterically.

Regina however, can't see _anything_ funny in it, and she's about to say something biting and potentially rude when Mal leans in and whisper:

,,Think of it this way, my beauty. Your _lack of height_ makes it so much easier for me to carry you up the stairs."

The biting remark dies on the tip of Regina's tongue, and she pauses. She definitely didn't think about it like that. Maybe her lack of height is a good thing after all.

 **To Be Continued..**


	22. A Cure for Headache

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-A Cure for Headache:**

It's been niggling in the back of her head all day, but Regina really feels it when she leaves her office late in the afternoon. A thumping headache behind her temples. And today it's one of the bad ones. The ones that makes her vision slightly blurry, her stomach clench, and her head oversensitive to light. Usually she just pops a pill or two and wait until they work. But she can't very well do that when she's pregnant. Taking any form of medication is not very good when you're pregnant. Which means that she'll just have to wait this one out. Splendid. It's definitely a migraine attack, and Regina can't imagine dealing with that without any type of medication to take the edge of it.

However, it seems like that's exactly what she has to do. It's gonna be a fun night, Regina thinks to herself as she pushes the door to the mansion open.

She is greeted by the smell of lasagna, and normally that would have pleased her, but not when her head is acting up like this. In fact, the smell is downright nauseating, and Regina breathes through her nose as she enters the kitchen.

,,Hi mom!" Henry says and flashes her a toothy grin when he sees her.

,,Hi sweetie."

,,Just in time for dinner," Maleficent half jokes, and Regina feels a bit guilty for disappointing her.

,,You know what," she says and shifts her weight slightly. ,,I don't feel very good, so I think I'll just go and lie down for a while."

Maleficent and Henry both looks concerned at her. Henry frowns and Maleficent measures her from head to toe.

,,Are you in pain?" the dragon says and Regina sees a hint of panic in her eyes.

,,Not that kind of pain," Regina quickly assures her. ,,My head is acting up. I think it's some sort of migraine."

,,Don't you think it would be better if you ate something?" Henry says and his frown goes deeper.

,,I don't think I can eat right now," Regina says apologetic. ,,Save me a piece?"

,,Of course, mom."

,,Do you need anything else?" Maleficent inquires.

,,No, it's fine. I'll just lie down for a while. I'm sure I'll be fine later."

,,Are you sure?"

,,Absolutely," Regina says and discards of her coat.

,,Sleep well, mom."

,,Thank you, honey."

Regina ruffles her son's hair and gives her wife's arm a quick brush with her fingertips, and then she walks upstairs and into the bedroom.

She quickly closes the curtains and turns the lights off with a flick of her wrist. The bright light makes her headache worse. She needs the bedroom to be as dark as possible.

Regina changes out of her clothes and instead of rummaging through the closet, she simply sticks her hand in there and scrabbles around. She finds something that feels like nightwear, it's thin and silkily, and she quickly pulls it over her head.

The bed has never looked more tempting, and Regina more or less falls into it. The room still feels too bright though, and she covers her eyes with her forearm. She can't lie on her stomach anymore, so instead she grabs one of the pillows and covers her face with it. Much better.

Regina quickly falls asleep, and normally her dreams are a bit muddled and distorted when she has a migraine, but not this time.

This time they are lighter and more colorful. And even though she can't quite understand what they are about, they are not uncomfortable and dark as they normally are.

At one point, she's walking through a flowery field. But she's not alone. Flying a few feet above her, is the familiar dragon, always watching over her.

It's the kind of dream where you know you're dreaming, but Regina has no desire to wake up from it. For two children in running through the flowery field in front of her. Two little girls is it, in light, flowy dresses. Both of them laughing and giggling as they chase after their older brother.

In the dream, Regina calls out to the two little girls, and both of them turn around and comes running back to her. She can't quite see their faces clearly, but the way they hugs her knees and brushes their warm hands over her wrist, leaves no doubt in her mind. It's her children.

,,I love you both," she tells them.

,,We love you too, mommy," they tell her.

And then she's right back in the darkened bedroom with no recollection of the dream. All she knows is that it had been a nice dream.

Regina slowly opens her eyes and removes the pillow from her face. The bedroom seems significantly darker than when she fell asleep earlier. Something tells her that she has been asleep for longer than she intended to, and she takes a quick look at her watch. Yes. She has been asleep for four hours. _Four hours_! She missed an entire evening with Henry and Maleficent. Darn it.

Regina pushes herself up and into a sitting position. She rubs her temples.

,,How was the nap?"

The brunette turns around to see Mal standing in the door.

,,A bit longer than I expected," she says and shakes her head. ,,I'm sorry I missed an entire evening with both of you."

,,It's alright," Maleficent assures her and sits down at the edge of the bed. ,,Are you hungry?"

,,Not really."

,,Is the headache any better?"

,,You would think so, but no. The nap didn't really help," Regina grumbles and rubs her temples again. Her head is still pounding slightly, and there's a throbbing somewhere behind her temples.

,,I'm sorry to hear that, my beauty. You look good in my clothes, by the way," Mal says casually, and Regina frowns. _Wearing her clothes_? What the hell is she talking about? Then Regina looks down at her body. She is in fact wearing one of Maleficent's nightgowns.

,,I'm sorry. I must have been completely out of it."

,,It's alright. It suits you," Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina a fond smile.

,,Thanks," Regina says and tries to rub the headache away. God, a couple of aspirins would be glorious right now.

,,Do you know what the best cure for headache is, my dear?" Mal asks quietly.

,,Let's see, lots of water and plenty of sleep?"

,,No darling. That's the second and third best cure."

,,What _is_ the best cure then?"

,,Well," Maleficent drawls and gives Regina a _look_.

Regina understands what the dragon means. ,,Oh, really Mal? Is that the best cure?"

,,It is," Maleficent whispers seductively and creeps closer to Regina.

And Regina wouldn't mind having her headache relieved like that, but there's just a bit of details that needs to be taken care of first.

,,Henry?" she questions as Maleficent plays with the straps on Regina's nightgown.

,,Went to sleep a half an hour ago."

,,Oh. And _is_ he asleep?"

Maleficent waves her hand and the bedroom is briefly engulfed with magic. ,,Well now he can't hear us."

,,Excellent," Regina says a bit impressed. Normally, she's the one who has to do that.

,,May I proceed?" Maleficent whispers into her ear.

,,You may."

Maleficent doesn't need to be given permission a second time. She quickly pulls the nightgown off Regina and throws it somewhere in the bedroom.

Regina shudders a little in the cold, and locks eyes with Maleficent who is looking at her.

,,Have I ever mentioned how outrageously beautiful you are?" the dragon inquires and runs her finger lightly over Regina's naked thigh.

,,Once or twice I think," Regina teases and shudders at the touch.

,,Maybe I should say it more often."

,,Maybe you should. _Ah_!" Regina writhers in the bed. Mal is running her fingers over the underside of Regina's breasts, and that little touch alone is enough to make Regina's body crave more already.

And luckily Maleficent is more than happy to make that wish come true. She promptly sucks Regina's nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue over the hardened bud.

Regina arches her back. She's grateful she isn't _that_ pregnant yet. Pretty soon it will become impossible to lie on her back for more than ten seconds. They should make the most of the time they have left.

And Maleficent _is_ making the most of it. She nips and licks and sucks and swirls her tongue over the nipple while she uses her hand to massage Regina's other breast.

,,How is your head doing?" she asks huskily.

,,I'm not sure I even _have_ a head right now."

Maleficent chuckles and makes Regina's skin vibrate. ,,Still light sensitive?"

,,A little."

,,Well my dear, there's a cure for that as well," she smirks and waves her hand once more. A grey silk scarf appears in her hand.

Regina chuckles breathlessly as Mal ties the scarf so it covers her eyes. ,,Couldn't resist, could you dragon?"

,,I can't help it," Maleficent purrs. ,,I have a _fetish_."

Being blindfolded always adds a little extra spice. Not knowing Maleficent's next move is incredibly arousing, and Regina cries out as her teeth scrapes against her nipple.

Maleficent is taking her sweet time on Regina's breasts, and the former queen soon grows impatient. Not that she doesn't enjoys the teasing and the touching, oh she does. But there's a wetness growing between her legs, and a dull throbbing. Regina moans and squeezes her legs together to relieve some of the tension down there. Meanwhile, Mal has switched to Regina's other breast to give it the same treatment, and she bites down gently on Regina's nipple, electing a loud moan from Regina.

Regina however is growing impatient, and she squeezes and relaxes to get that little bit of friction. At least her hands aren't bound tonight, and she has every opportunity to bring her hand down between her legs to touch herself.

But Maleficent is having none of it and swats her hand away.

,,No, darling," she says softly but sternly.

,,Then please get on with it."

,,I didn't know _you_ were in charge tonight," Maleficent purrs dangerously low and gives Regina's jaw a soft kiss.

,,I'm not," Regina pants. ,,I'm just…"

,,What?"

,,Impatient," Regina grits out as Maleficent lips leaves her jaw and lands on her nipple once more.

,,Well, in that case…"

Maleficent doesn't finish the sentence, instead her hand creeps in between Regina's legs, and Regina gasps when she feels her fingertips stroke her through her panties.

,,Oh god.."

,,You like that?" Maleficent says nonchalantly.

,,Y-yes."

,,Then you'll like this even more," Maleficent purrs in her ear and quickly removes Regina's panties.

Regina bites her lip. The sensation of Maleficent's hand, her voice _and_ being blindfolded is a very enjoyable cocktail and she automatically parts her legs to give Maleficent room.

And for once, Maleficent doesn't waste any time with messing around, instead she nudges Regina's legs further apart and slides two fingers into her.

Regina shrieks. She didn't expect Mal to give her what she wanted so soon, but she's definitely not complaining. Instead she moans when Maleficent begins to thrust slowly inside her.

,,Like _that_ my darling?" Maleficent purrs seductively.

,,Yes!" Regina hisses and wriggles her hips to meet Maleficent's thrusts.

Maleficent sniggers quietly and continues her slow rhythm while she peppers Regina's chest with kisses and a few bitemarks. There will most definitely be bruises there tomorrow.

It doesn't take long before the slow rhythm becomes too much for Regina, and she begs her wife to go faster.

And Maleficent obeys, she quickly slides a third finger into her and fastens her pace until Regina is moaning and thrashing and clutching the sheets between her fingers.

 _God, she's so close, she's so close_.

Maleficent curls her fingers in exactly the right angle, and Regina quickly grabs her shoulder tightly. Her entire body lights up in flames, or so it seems, and she's hurtled over the edge and into sweet oblivion.

Maleficent sees her through it and continues to thrust inside her to extend her pleasure for as long as possible.

It takes a while, but finally Regina comes down from her height with a sharp cry and she exhales slowly and loosens her death grip on Mal's shoulder.

Maleficent withdraws her fingers and a particular sound tells Regina that she's licking her fingers clean. Then the dragon sniggers satisfied and removes the scarf from Regina's eyes.

Regina blinks slowly to get used to the faint light in the bedroom. But the light isn't bothering her. Not anymore.

,,Well?" Maleficent says huskily.

,,Well what?" Regina replies a little dazed.

,,Did I cure your headache, my darling?"

,,What headache?"

,,I thought so," Maleficent chuckles. ,,I always deliver."

,,Yes. Yes, you do," Regina agrees and fiddles with the scarf between her fingers. ,,I didn't know we were _playing_ tonight, dragon," she drawls and waves the scarf in Maleficent's face.

,,It's hard to stop when we've started this game," Mal shrugs.

,,Yes, it must be," Regina says mock sternly when she notices that her ankles are in fact, bound.

,,Why the hell didn't I notice that?" she wonders.

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Like I said, you get a bit inattentive when you are busy with something. I didn't hurt your ankles, did I?"

,,Not at all," Regina assures. ,,But do you mind removing those ropes now?"

,,Why?" Maleficent teases.

,,Because I can't very well return the favor while I'm in this position."

,,I rather like you in this position, my darling," Maleficent chuckles but waves her hand to make the ropes disappear.

,, _Ex_ cellent," Regina says and promptly pushes Maleficent down on her back. ,,Now, let's get you out of these clothes."

,,You always get such good ideas, my beauty."

 **To Be Continued…**


	23. Vanilla

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Vanilla:**

One late afternoon, Regina suddenly gets an unbearable craving after icecream, and Maleficent being the good wife she is, kindly offers to fetch Regina some. An offer Regina very quickly accepts. She doesn't really feel like going anywhere right now.

She has only been alone for a few minutes and is sipping her tea, _tea_! When there's a knock on the door. Regina leaves the damned cup of tea sitting on the table and walks into the hall to open the door.

Emma and Snow is standing on her porch, Emma is rubbing her hands together, and Regina silently agrees with her. It _is_ getting rather cold outside. Maybe it will be snowing soon.

,,Hey," Emma says. ,,Are you busy?"

,,Not at the moment no. Come in," Regina offers and ushers her visitors inside.

,,So," she inquires when all three of them is sitting at the kitchen table with cups of teas. Regina refuses to serve coffee when she can't have any of it. That's simply too cruel.

,,Is this just a friendly house call, or is there a reason behind your visit?" she asks and wraps her fingers around the mug. It's not that she's in a bad mood or angry to see them, she's just tired. Her back isn't too happy at the moment, and it's making her a little grumpy.

,,How are you feeling?" Snow inquires, and Regina bites back a harsh comment. The younger woman is asking her that question _every time_ they see each other. It's like Regina is carrying some sort of illness, and not two children.

,,Quite well. Just a little tired," she says with a shrug and takes a sip of her tea. It tastes absolutely horrible.

,,Have you felt them yet?" Snow asks eagerly, and it takes a second before Regina understand what she means.

,,Them? Oh, the babies. No not yet. But it can't be long now. Doctor Whale says that I'll feel the first kick soon."

,,How exiting." Emma says and nods. ,,I remember Henry's first kick. He was _very_ active."

,,I have a very distinct feeling that these girls will be very active too." Regina says a bit darkly. ,,They are definitely getting heavier now."

,,How _unthoughtful_ of Maleficent to give you twins," Emma chuckles.

,,Emma!" Snow protests.

,,I don't think she _meant_ to," Regina says noncommittally. ,,I don't think she meant to get me pregnant at all, but I'm not complaining."

Snow chuckles quietly.

,,So," Regina says. ,,What can I do for you?"

,,Can I borrow the key to your office?" Emma asks.

,,Of course. Why?"

,,I wanted to check some papers and see if I can dig any dirt up about Nottingham. Just so we have a stronger case against him when we actually catch him."

Regina nods. ,,That is a good idea, Emma. I think I have the key somewhere upstairs."

They walk upstairs, and Regina tries to remember where she put the key. Maybe in one of her coat pockets.

,,Where's Maleficent by the way?" Snow asks.

,,At the store."

,,Oh."

They enter the bedroom and after a quick search through her coat pockets, Regina realizes that the key isn't there.

,,Where the _hell_ is that key?" she growls as she searches in another coat.

,,Pregnancy brain?" Emma teases.

,,Of course not. I simply can't remember," Regina bites her off.

Just to make sure, Regina quickly checks her bathrobe pocket. Maybe she put the key there for some reason. But the pocket is quite empty, and Regina suddenly realizes that the key is in the drawer next to the bed.

She returns to the bedroom, and is just about to open the drawer, when her phone beeps. It's Maleficent, asking which flavor ice cream she wants. Regina quickly types an answer.

,,Sorry about that," she says. ,,They key is in the left drawer."

And Regina loud and clear say the _left_ drawer, there's absolutely no doubt about that. And yet somehow, Emma mishears this and opens the _right_ drawer instead. A drawer that contains far more "not very innocent" items. Like numerous pairs of handcuffs, quite a few scarfs, blindfolds, ties, ropes and a very small whip.

Regina stiffens. For five seconds. Then she very quickly walks over to the Savior and slams the drawer shut. She's too late though, Emma and Snow have already caught a faint glimpse of what's in the drawer. Damn it.

,,Miss Swan, are you incapable of following a simple order? She says sharply. ,,I said the _left_ drawer. Surely it can't be that difficult."

,,I'm sorry," Emma mutters awkwardly. ,,I heard it wrong."

,,Yes you did," Regina says dully. Then she opens the _left_ drawer. ,,Here's the key."

,,You don't happen to have some forgetting potion nearby?" Snow croaks out.

,,Sorry. No. But I'll be _happy_ to brew you some," Regina snips. It's hard _not_ to be embarrassed about this.

,,Maybe I'll just wash my brain out with bleach," Emma says half-jokingly.

,,Yes. Do that." Regina says plainly. She quickly waves her hand and seals the damned drawer with magic. There. Now _no one_ expect her and Mal can get access to that drawer.

,,I knew the Mistress of all Evil couldn't be domestic for more than five minutes," Emma says with a slight smirk.

,,Do shut up."

,,You don't have to be rude, Regina. Whatever floats your boat."

,, _Emma_!" Snow shrieks horrified.

,,I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Regina drawls haughtily and swaggers out of the bedroom.

Emma and Snow trails after her.

They've just re-entered the kitchen when Regina's phone goes off. It's Henry.

,,Hi, honey. What can I help you with?" Regina says as she answers the phone.

Mother and son talks for a few minutes, and then Henry says something that makes Regina stiffen for the second time that day.

,,You're gonna do _what_?" she barks into the phone.

Henry sighs heavily. ,,Mom, relax. They have a guest room, and Emma already said that I could go."

,,I don't like it," Regina says sternly.

Henry chuckles. ,,It's _fine_ mom. Really. I'm gonna be sleeping in the _guest room_."

Regina gets the strongest urge to forbid her son to stay over, but she knows she can't very well do that. Instead she takes a long, deep breath and says:

,,Alright then. See you tomorrow."

,,Love you mom."

,,I love you too, Henry."

She hangs up and stares at the phone. What the hell happened to her ten-year-old son? Stop growing up already.

,,What's wrong?" Emma inquires with a raised eyebrow.

,,Did you give Henry permission to stay over at Violet's tonight?"

,,Yeah?" Emma says in an "and so what"-matter.

,,Right. Of course you did." Regina says dryly.

Emma and Snow looks at each other, and then Emma splutters when she realizes why Regina is dissatisfied.

,,Come on Regina, he's almost seventeen."

,,Exactly." Regina says plainly and finally puts the phone down.

Snow chuckles.

,,Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so eager to become a great grandmother," Regina spats angrily.

,,Alright, calm down. I already had _the talk_ with him," Emma says and shrugs.

,,And are you sure you're the right person to do that?" Regina hisses. ,,You got pregnant _by accident_!"

,,Uh…" Emma looks like she's about to burst out laughing. ,,So did _you._ "

Regina opens her mouth and closes it again. Emma is partly right about that, but..

,, _That_ is different," she says firmly. ,,There was magic involved, _not_ a broken condom."

Snow giggles.

,,It was still an accident," Emma says in a sing-song voice.

,,Fine. _Fine_ , it was an accident. But neither one of us knew it was possible, and that's not the case for Henry and Violet, so kindly stop comparing it."

,,Henry is sensible," Snow says firmly. ,,Both of you raised him to be sensible."

Regina scoffs. ,,How sensible were _you_ when you were sixteen?"

,,Pretty sensible. As you know, I lived I shielded life when I was sixteen," Snow says calmly.

,,How sensible were _you_ when you were sixteen?" Emma smirks and looks at Regina.

,,I lived a shielded life too," Regina says vaguely. And it's partly true. Except for that one time. That quiet afternoon in the stables where she and Daniel almost... well, they were interrupted, but if they hadn't been interrupted…

,,What are you thinking about?" Snow says and grins at Regina.

,,Nothing," Regina dismisses.

Regina's remising about the past is interrupted when Maleficent enters the kitchen. With a grocery bag.

The dragon nods at Emma and Snow and flashes Regina a smile.

,,Did you get everything?" Regina asks. And with _everything_ she means the ice cream she has been craving the last half an hour.

,,I couldn't find the right ice cream. They didn't have the right flavor," Mal says regretful.

,,Oh." This really annoys Regina. She was _so_ looking forward to chocolate ice cream.

Maleficent pulls a carton of ice cream out of the grocery bag. ,,I know it's boring, but you'll have to settle for vanilla."

 _There's no way she just said that_!

Snow makes a weird little squeaking sound, and Emma splutters and covers her mouth with her hand.

Maleficent, who doesn't understand why they are amused, frowns. ,,Did I miss something?"

Regina glares at Emma and Snow.

,,Don't you like vanilla anymore, darling?" Mal asks completely oblivious to the comparison.

,,Of course I do," Regina says through gritted teeth.

That was the wrong thing to say. Emma completely loses it and bursts out laughing.

Maleficent's frown goes deeper. ,,What's so funny, Savior?"

Emma just waves her off and covers her mouth with her hand once more.

Regina ignores her obnoxious and fills a bowl with ice cream. ,,Do you want some?" she asks Maleficent.

Maleficent wrinkles her nose in disgust. ,,No thank you. Vanilla is not really my thing."

 _Great. Just great_.

This time, both Emma _and_ Snow bursts out laughing, and Snow sends Regina a little, amused look.

Regina repays the princess with one of her famous death stares. ,,I think it's time you two leave our house."

,,Right," Emma giggles as she and her mother head for the front door. ,,Enjoy your vanilla ice cream, Regina."

,, _Em_ ma!" Snow says half-laughing, half-scolding.

Regina promptly shuts the door behind them and returns to the kitchen. And to her ice cream.

Maleficent is standing with a spoon of her own and eats the ice cream. ,,What was _that_ about?"

,,I'll tell you later," Regina says darkly and takes a bite of the ice cream.

,,You know what," Maleficent says as she swallows another bite of ice cream. ,,Maybe vanilla isn't so bad after all."

,,Good to know," Regina murmurs and silently thanks the gods that Emma and Snow didn't hear that.


	24. Flutter

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Flutter:**

Regina first feels it one morning when she's half asleep and still in bed. At first she dismisses it as nothing. Just a strange feeling and nothing else. But then she feels it again. A strange feeling. A slight fluttering from inside her. And then she realizes that the babies are kicking for the very first time.

Regina barely dares to breathe in fear that the feeling will stop. But the fluttering continues and grows stronger when she places a hand on her stomach. It's like the babies are reaching out to her. What an incredible feeling. It feels absolutely amazing, and Regina relishes in the feeling and presses her palms flat against her stomach. It's not so much kicking as it is _popping_. It literally feels like popcorn popping inside her. How incredible.

Maleficent is stirring beside her, and then the dragon turns around in the bed and gives Regina a sleepy look.

,,Is something wrong?"

,,No, not at all."

Maleficent props herself up on her elbows and brushes her golden hair out of her eyes. ,,Then why are you clutching your stomach? Are you in pain?"

,, _No_. But I think… I think the babies are kicking."

Maleficent instantly presses a hand against Regina's stomach.

Regina feels the strange, yet familiar fluttering coming from inside her, and grins widely at Maleficent.

,,So they are," Mal grins and presses a kiss to Regina's stomach. ,,What a most welcome morning surprise."

,,Indeed," Regina agrees with her wife.

Maleficent continues to sit and watch with her hands on Regina's stomach, and Regina scoffs.

,,I _think_ they've stopped, my darling," she says dryly.

,,How long did they do it before I woke up? Mal asks and narrows her blue eyes. ,,Don't tell me they did it for several minutes. I don't want to miss _anything_."

,,You probably scared them," Regina sniggers but then shakes her head. ,,No, you didn't miss anything. They didn't do it for very long before you woke up."

,,Define "very long"," Maleficent says sternly.

,,Two and a half second."

,,That is definitely too long. Next time they kick you yell at me immediately, understood?"

,,Yes, Mistress," Regina quips and chuckles.

Maleficent just gapes at her, and her eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head. ,,Now _that_ was a new one."

,,I know."

,,I could think of _several_ situations where I would like you to call me that," Maleficent purrs dangerously.

Regina scoffs, unimpressed. ,,Don't get any ideas, dragon. I am never gonna call you _that_ in bed."

,,You've just _called_ me that in bed," Maleficent points out with a smirk.

Regina sighs and rolls her eyes. ,,That doesn't count. We're not doing anything."

,,We _could_ be doing something."

,,Keep dreaming," Regina sniffs and stands from the bed. ,,I have better things to do."

,,Is that so, my darling?"

,, _Very_ much so," Regina says and grabs her robe and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

Maleficent sighs heavily behind her, and Regina chuckles quietly. That dragon is insatiable.

After a shower and several minutes of Regina's complaining about the maternity clothing not fitting her properly, the two sorceresses agree on breakfast at Granny's.

Regina and Maleficent quickly arrives at the not quite full diner. It's still a little early. Regina finds that the pancakes tastes absolutely delicious, but she's still a little jealous about Maleficent having coffee when she can't. She really misses drinking coffee.

Regina digs into her pile of pancakes, and Maleficent watches her intensely. Well, watches her stomach that is. In fact, she can't keep her eyes off her stomach. Or her hands for that matter.

Regina sighs deeply and ignores her "more than usual" annoying wife. Instead she concentrates on the pancakes. They taste _very_ good. If she's not careful, she will end up looking like a whale by the end of this pregnancy.

Their little breakfast séance is interrupted by Emma, Snow, Henry David and Zelena. All five of them sits down at Regina and Mal's table, and they chat pleasantly.

Until Regina grows annoyed with Maleficent's behavior that is. The brunette sighs deeply once more.

,,Maleficent, I love you, but touch my stomach one more time and I _will_ kill you."

Henry chuckles quietly into his cocoa.

,,Well excuse me for keeping an eye on things."

,,Right now you're keeping your _hands_ on things, and I don't like it. I'm trying to eat."

,,I just don't want to miss anything else!"

,,What did you miss?" David asks and looks at Mal.

,,The babies kicked for the first time this morning and I _missed_ it," Maleficent half groans.

,,You did _not_ miss it!" Regina rebuts. ,,You felt it too!"

,,Yes, but they kicked before I woke up."

,,For two seconds," Regina says resignedly and shakes her head.

,,Did they really kick, mom?" Henry asks with twinkling eyes.

,,They sure did," Regina tells her son.

,,And I _missed_ it," Maleficent complains.

,,Nonsense."

,,How did it feel?" Snow questions and looks at Regina's "four months pregnant" stomach.

,,You've had two children, Mary Margaret. I'm sure you know how it feels."

Zelena chuckles and shoots Regina an amused glance.

,,That's not what I meant!" Snow says aggravated. ,,I meant how did it feel for _you_?"

,,Well," Regina pauses. She isn't quite sure how to explain the feeling. ,,Like.. popcorn popping."

That comment elicits a snigger from Emma. ,,Yeah, that's exactly how Henry's first kick felt."

,,Really?" Regina asks interested.

But Maleficent looks extremely dissatisfied. ,,I can't believe I missed it."

,,For the last time, you did _not_ miss it. You felt them kicking too."

,,But not for very long!" Maleficent retorts and then pauses. ,,Maybe… Maybe they don't like me."

Regina stops with a piece of pancake on her fork. She promptly puts the fork down. ,,That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. You're their _mother_ , of course they like you."

Maleficent doesn't look convinced, and it's so unlike her to be insecure about _anything_ , so Regina feels like she has to calm her fears or something like that.

,,It was just a coincidence they kicked when you were asleep. You'll get plenty of opportunities to feel them kick, alright?"

,, _Fine_ ," Maleficent sneers. ,,But next time they kick, you better wake me up!"

,,Even if it's in the middle of the night?" Regina jokes.

,,Yes!"

,,Very well. But please don't flambé me for waking you."

,,When have I ever done that?"

,,Oh, there's a first time for everything, my dear," Regina quips.

David seems rather amused by their little friendly slanging match. ,,Don't you two ever stop arguing?" he questions.

,,No," Mal says and shrugs. ,,What would be the fun in _that_?"

Maleficent engages in a conversation with Charming, so Regina turns her attention back to her pancakes. Her appetite seems completely out of control these days, and Regina tries her best to control it and stay healthy. But it's awfully hard to do so when your body suddenly _craves_ pancakes.

,,How are things at school, Henry?" she questions in between bites.

Henry quickly begins to explain everything about his school and the project he scored highest grades in, and Regina feels quite proud of her son. Her almost seventeen year old son.

,,And guess what, mom?" the teenager grins.

,,What?"

,,Grandpa is teaching me to drive," he says and nods towards David.

Regina nearly chokes on a bite of pancake. ,,He's teaching you to _what_?" she glares at Charming who holds up his hands.

,,Relax, Regina," he scoffs. ,,It's perfectly safe. It's only on the quiet roads."

,,But he isn't old enough to drive! You aren't old enough to drive," she tells Henry.

,,I'm almost seventeen," he shrugs.

,,Well, in that case, you should be taught by a professional!"

,,Hey!" David protests indignantly.

,,You may be a prince, but you are not a driving teacher," Regina snips.

,,Mom, _relax_. Grandpa is right. It's perfectly safe. I'm not hurting anybody."

,,It's not _you_ I don't trust, it's- _oh_!" Regina pauses midsentence.

,,What is it?" Emma asks and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent pops her head up and quickly forgets the conversation she had with Zelena. ,,What is it, Regina? What's going on?"

,,I think.." Regina pauses again and waits.

 _There it is again. That strange, fluttery feeling_.

,, _What_?" Mal asks and looks concerned at her.

,,I think the babies are kicking again," Regina says. The fluttering feeling grows stronger. Yep. Definitely kicking.

Mal's hand instantly flies to her stomach, and this time there's no doubt that the dragon feels the kicking.

,,Most certainly kicking." Maleficent says and gives Regina a completely goofy smile.

,,Can I feel, mom?" Henry asks and grins.

,,Of course honey. Just place your hand," Regina guides her son's hand to the middle of her stomach where the kicking is strongest. ,,Right here."

Henry waits with his hand on his mother's stomach. Then, the teenagers face lights up in a smile.

,,Wow." He says and grins at Regina.

,,Definitely _wow_ ," Maleficent agrees and copies her stepsons words.

Snow on the other hand, looks like she's dying to ask a question, and after a nod from Emma, the pixie haired woman swallows and asks:

,,Can I feel, Regina?"

Regina chuckles quietly. Snow White looks like she's terribly embarrassed to ask, maybe even a little _afraid_ , and they can't have that.

,,Of _course_ you can, Snow," Regina says and flashes the princess a beaming smile. She tells Henry and Maleficent to make room, and Maleficent only reluctantly removes her hand from Regina's stomach.

Snow shyly places her hand on Regina's stomach. At first, she frowns, but then her face lights up in a smile exactly like Henry's and Maleficent's.

,,That's _incredible_ ," she whispers.

,,Agreed," Regina says.

Snow reluctantly removes her hand from Regina's stomach, and then she gives Charming a _look_. And it isn't hard for Regina to figure out what the princess is thinking right now. There's no doubt that feeling the babies kicking has made Snow baby crazy.

Maleficent's hand is still placed firmly on Regina's stomach, and after a while, the brunette grows annoyed.

,,Get your scaly hands off me, dragon!"

Killian sniggers.

,,My hands are not _scaly_ ," Maleficent protests with a frown.

,,Said the dragon," Emma comments flatly.

,,Just stop touching me," Regina says and brushes Mal's hand away from her stomach.

,,They are my children too," Maleficent deadpans.

,,But right now they are in _my_ body, and I don't appreciate to be touched all the time!."

,,Since _when_?" Mal says teasingly and smirks a little.

,,Since you so kindly blessed me with twins," Regina deadpans, and Zelena chuckles.

Regina ignores her wife's indignant face and rummages through her purse instead. She may just have had pancakes, but she desperately _craves_ dark chocolate right now, and she searches through her purse in the search for one of the chocolate bars she always brings with her.

Damn it. It's not there. Did she really forget it when she left this morning? Yes. Yes, she did. The chocolate bar is still lying on the counter at home. Perfect. Just great. Now she has to _buy_ a chocolate bar. Which is incredible stupid. What a way to let the whole diner know that the pregnant woman wants chocolate.

She's considering to wave her hand and _transport_ the stupid chocolate bar to Granny's Diner, when Maleficent searches through her own purse and promptly shoves a chocolate bar into Regina's hand.

Regina is slightly taken aback by the little, silent form of attention. ,,I… Thank you."

,,You are most welcome my dear," Maleficent drawls. ,,God forbid you leave the house without a chocolate bar."

That's actually a fairly sensible statement, and Regina doesn't comment on it when she tears the paper off and takes a bite of the chocolate.

,,I have never seen you eat chocolate," Snow observes with a smile.

,,It's dark chocolate." Regina defends and takes another bite. _It tastes so good_.

,,I don't think anybody asked you to defend your actions my dear," Maleficent chuckles.

,,I really shouldn't be eating this stuff," Regina says and sighs deeply.

,,Why not?" Emma scoffs. ,,When I was pregnant with Henry, I ate buckets of ice cream."

,,Please stop me if I ever attempt that," Regina tells Maleficent.

,,Never," Maleficent says firmly. ,,Doctor Whale said you should eat whatever you desired."

,,That's not the same as eating uncontrollably," Regina snips. Sadly, she's already done with the chocolate bar. She probably shouldn't have eaten it so fast.

,,Do you want another one?" Maleficent casually offers.

,,No thank you," Regina says. She has to hold back somehow. She can't just keep eating.

,,You sure?"

,,Yes."

Regina takes a sip of her tea and notices the pleasant flutter from inside her again. It seems like a couple of _very_ active babies.

She gently grabs Mal's hand and places it on her stomach again. Maleficent first frowns, but then her lips curls into a smile instead when she feels the babies kick again.

,,I thought you didn't want me to touch you?" the dragon chuckles.

,,I think I snapped at you for absolutely no reason. Sorry," Regina says embarrassed.

David puts a hand over his heart in mock surprise. ,,Are you _apologizing_ , Regina?!"

,,Happens on rare occasions," Regina bites back, and then turns to her wife: ,,I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

,,It's alright," Maleficent assures and gives her stomach a light caress. ,,I forgive you. This time."

,,Very funny."


	25. Nightly Cravings

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Nightly Cravings:**

Regina is rather rudely awakened in the dead of night. At first, she's not sure _why_ she is awake, but then she realizes that she's hungry. Again. It's 4 in the morning, and she's hungry. Splendid.

Maleficent is fast asleep next to her, with her golden hair spread all over the pillow, and Regina quietly scoots out of the bed not to wake her. She puts on a bathrobe and tiptoes out of the bedroom, and silently closes the door behind her. No reason to wake Mal.

Regina passes the half-done nursery on her way to the kitchen, and peaks into the room. A couple of more things, and they will be completely done. They already have two cribs, and a twin stroller. The actually just need to fill the closet with baby clothes, but Regina refuses to buy _any_ baby clothing before she knows the genders of the babies. Maleficent's supposed dragon instinct about it being girls isn't enough.

Regina enters the darkened kitchen. She switches a single lamp on and opens the fridge in the search after something edible. The questions is, what does the want? Chicken? No, definitely not chicken at this hours. Salad? No. It might be sensible, but she's _really_ not in the mood for salad.

She pushes the bowl of salad out of the way and finds something that makes her stomach growl insistently. Very well. Chocolate cake it is, Regina shrugs and cuts herself a rather large piece of cake. Ha. If her former enemies could see her now.

She sits down at the table, a motion that becomes increasingly more difficult because of her 4-and-a-half-month pregnant belly. She barely fits at the table anymore.

Regina settles down at the table with one of the silly pregnancy magazine's Snow White for some inexplicable reason bought her. Regina is very well aware of how pregnancies work, thank you very much.

It's not a very pleasant read either. Apparently, there's a monthly topic in each magazine, and this month's topic is "the perfect birth". Is that even a thing, Regina wonders? Is there such a thing as the "perfect" birth? Aren't births always messy and bloody and generally painful?

Not according to this magazine, no. It tells Regina everything there is to know about giving birth "naturally" and the importance of breathing the right way. And preparing your body for the birth.

How does one prepare for giving birth? Regina asks herself. She is quite positive that a _magazine_ can't prepare her. Nothing can really. She'll just have to cross that bridge when she gets to it.

Then, there's a very long article about Lamaze classes, and Regina snorts with laughter. She really can't picture Maleficent at a Lamaze class. Or herself for that matter. They would probably just scare the other participators.

Regina decides not to read the article about C-section. Dr. Whale has been talking a lot about it, and apparently it's a very common thing to do when you are expecting twins, but Regina would rather face a lifetime on the death row than have some doctor cutting her open.

The more she reads, the more nervous she becomes, and Regina promptly closes the magazine and shoves it out of the way. There's no need to rile herself up over a birth that's still months away, and Regina tries to let go of the scarier aspect of it, and concentrates on the chocolate cake instead. It is a _very_ good cake, and it's practically melting on her tongue. Essentially, she should feel guilty for eating thrash at 4 in the morning, but what the hell. The babies wants chocolate cake, and Regina is more than happy to indulge them.

,,Mom? Are you alright?"

Regina looks over her shoulder to see Henry standing behind her wearing a bathrobe over his pajamas. His hair is ruffled from sleep and he looks a bit worried.

,,Everything is fine," she assures him. ,,I just woke up and felt hungry."

,,Oh." Now he's grinning. ,,Pregnancy craving?"

,,Most definitely pregnancy craving," Regina sighs and shakes her head. ,,I'm gonna look like a whale before the babies arrive."

,,No you won't," Henry chuckles and sits down next to her. ,,Can I have a piece of the cake, or are you gonna eat all of it on your own?"

Regina ignores the cheek. ,,Shouldn't you be asleep, young man?"

Henry shrugs. ,,I saw the lights from the kitchen. I thought it was an intruder."

,,Maleficent would most likely have charred the intruder to a crisp before either of us got the chance to protest," Regina quips.

,,Probably," Henry chuckles and cuts himself a large piece of cake.

,,It's not very healthy to eat at this hour," Regina admonishes and shoves a piece of cake into her mouth.

,,No it isn't," Henry sasses and takes his own bite of the cake. Then, the teenagers gaze falls upon the magazine lying abandoned on the table.

,,Is that the magazine Grandma gave you?"

,,Yes, yes it is." Regina says. ,,But it's not very useful."

Henry quickly flips through the magazine, and being the teenager, he is, he wrinkles his nose in disgust at the gory details about giving birth.

Regina silently agrees with him. Why the hell would they make _illustrations_ , it's not like the world doesn't know how you give birth.

,,I think I could lose my appetite from reading this," Henry half chuckles.

,,Me too," Regina agrees and chucks the magazine into the trashcan.

,,You better remove that before Grandma visits again."

,,If she sees it, I'll just tell her that it made me nauseous," Regina sniggers.

Henry mock-frowns. ,,It's not very nice to lie, mom."

,,It's also not very nice to scare a pregnant woman with a magazine like _that_ ," Regina says and takes another bite of the chocolate cake.

,,Are you scared?" Henry asks, and now he is really frowning. ,,About giving birth I mean?"

Regina considers her words. She isn't interested in dumping her worries on Henry, that really wouldn't be fair. ,,I won't say that I'm _scared_ , Henry. The thought about giving birth is just a bit… daunting. Especially because I never expected to get pregnant."

,,Have you talked to Mal about that?" the teenager inquires with a raised eyebrow..

,,No. That's not necessary."

,,Isn't that what married people are supposed to do? Share their fears, or have I misunderstood something?" Henry asks in between bits of cake.

,,I don't want to worry her," Regina shrugs.

,,You really need to get used to not being alone anymore," Henry observes plainly.

,,Yes, I guess I do," Regina laughs and nudges her sometimes-too-clever teenage son.

,,Can I come by the way?" Henry asks nonchalantly and takes another bite of the chocolate cake.

,,Come where?"

,,To the birth?"

,,Oh." That surprises Regina. ,,Are you sure you want to? I mean, it's not very… pleasant."

,,Mom. I'm not a kid, I know how _things_ work."

,,I know, but…"

,,I would really like to come," Henry says firmly and bit pleading. ,,Please mom? I promise you can squeeze my hand as much as you like."

,,Be careful with your promises, young man." Regina teases. ,,But yes, if things go as planned, then you can come if you like to."

,,Awesome!" the teenager grins.

Mother and son's late night conversation is interrupted by a voice saying:

,,Are you two having a party without me?"

,,Maybe," Henry grins and turns around to face Mal who's standing in the door.

,,How _rude_ ," the dragon mock sneers as she trots through the kitchen and places a hand on Regina's shoulder.

,,Are you alright, my dear?" she inquires.

,,Fine and dandy. Just hungry," Regina shrugs and gestures the chocolate cake.

Maleficent sits down opposite Regina and Henry. ,,You should have woken me."

,,Why?" Regina frowns.

,,I could have fetched you a piece instead of you having to get up."

Regina wrinkles her nose. ,,I don't eat in the bedroom. That's _disgusting_."

,,So difficult," Mal sighs and shakes her head.

,,There's nothing difficult about not wanting to eat in the bedroom and make a mess," Regina says firmly.

,,Did we wake you?" Henry asks with a mouthful of cake.

,,Yes and no," Maleficent shrugs. ,,I suddenly got a distinct feeling that _something_ was missing, and when I woke up, the bed was empty."

,,My deepest apologies," Regina deadpans.

Maleficent ignores her. ,,And you know I can't sleep when your mother isn't there," she tells Henry with a shrug.

Henry sniggers. ,,The Mistress of all Evil is a softie."

Regina chuckles.

But Maleficent simply nods. ,,When it comes to your mother, then yes, I am most definitely a " _softie_ ". But don't tell anyone."

,,I think they already know," Henry teases.

,,My reputation is _ruined_ ," Mal says and shakes her head in mock horror.

,,Been ruined for a while, my dear," Regina deadpans.

Mal ignores that statement as well. ,,Can I have a piece of that?" she nods towards the chocolate cake.

,,Sure," Henry grins and cuts her a piece.

All three of them eat cake and chat and despite the late hour, two tiny humans decides to wake up as well.

,,I do believe it's way past your bedtime," Regina admonishes with a little chuckle.

,,Who are you talking to?" Mal asks curiously.

,,The babies decided to join the party," Regina explains as one of her children gives her a light kick.

Both Mal and Henry instantly presses a hand to her stomach, and Mal's face lights up in a beaming smile.

,,I will never get used to that," she says.

,,Me neither," Regina says with a smile. Feeling her children kicking is still the most amazing feeling in the world.

,,It's too late for you guys to be up," Henry quips and waggles his finger at Regina's stomach.

,,It's too late for _you_ as well," Regina says. ,,You have school tomorrow, and I don't think your grandmother would appreciate if you fell asleep half way through class."

,,I guess that means I'm going to bed then," Henry observes and stands up. ,,Good night, mom. Good night, Maleficent."

,,Good night, Henry."

,,Sleep well, young man," Mal says and Henry sniggers as he leaves the kitchen.

Regina promptly eats what's left of the chocolate cake. Including the bite that Henry left behind.

Maleficent stretches her arms up towards the ceiling and yawns.

,,Tired?" Regina says casually.

,,Mmm. But I'm not leaving until you do."

,,You are an idiot," Regina says fondly and shakes her head.

,,Come back to bed, my darling," Maleficent says huskily and enticing.

,,Give me one good reason," Regina jokes.

,,I'm tired," Mal shrugs. ,,And I won't fall asleep until you are back in the bed."

,,Well in that case…" Regina stands up and cleans the kitchen with a wave of her hand. ,,We better go to bed then."

Maleficent takes her hand as they walk up the stairs and back into the bedroom. Regina takes a quick peek into Henry's bedroom. The teenager is already fast asleep.

Maleficent is already back under the covers when Regina enters the bedroom. The dragon watches as Regina discards of her bathrobe and reveals her knee long blue nightgown.

,,Are you ogling me?" Regina inquires as she hangs the bathrobe over a chair.

,,Yes." Mal says shamelessly. ,,You are so bloody gorgeous."

,,Kindly remind me of that in a few months when I'm the size of a whale and unable to see my feet," Regina quips as she climbs into the bed.

Maleficent's arms promptly snakes around her waist and pulls her closer until Regina can feel her breath in her ear. She's tempted to make a bad joke about dragon breath, but decides not to, for Mal gently rests her hands on the brunette's pregnant stomach.

Regina cranes her neck and gives her wife a soft smile, and soon both women are fast asleep, completely entangled in each other.

 **To Be Continued…**


	26. Who's Behind the Mirror?

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Who's behind the mirror?**

Regina keeps having shooting pains in her back, so she decides that it simply wasn't worth it to sit at a desk all day. She leaves her office a little early and tries to soothe her back with a nice, warm, bath. It works only partially. Her lower back is cramping up at the slightest movement.

Well, it's not exactly surprising. She's close to being five months along, and as far as she knows, back pains are very common. It doesn't make it less annoying and painful though.

She shifts slightly in the tub and rubs her lower back. _God_ , _what she wouldn't give for a proper back massage right now_.

But obviously, Maleficent is nowhere to be found. Of course she's out when Regina needs her. Typical.

Being pregnant sure can be difficult, Regina realizes as she stands from the tub and dries herself of with a towel. She looks down at her ever-expanding stomach. Pretty soon she won't be able to see her feet. Maybe it was a good thing she gave up her high heels after all.

Regina runs a comb through her dark locks, and redresses in a light, blue dress. The closet is crammed with maternity clothes, and Regina finds it hard to believe that she actually somehow will be able to fit into her normal clothes one day.

The maternity clothes aren't too bad, though. Several pantsuits have joined the one Mal bought for her, and there's a fair amount of dresses and even a few pair of jeans.

It's quite easy to see which clothes Regina bought and what Maleficent bought. Maleficent tends to buy dresses with plunging necklines.

 _That woman definitely has a one tracked mind_ , Regina thinks to herself as she glances at herself in the mirror. The dress she's wearing today is decent, however. Just a simple blue dress with short sleeves and a neckline that isn't outrageous in _any_ way.

Regina is just about to tie her hair back into a ponytail when she hears the faint sound of someone knocking on the front door.

Regina abandons the hairbrush on her vanity table and heads downstairs to open the door. Her back is protesting as she goes down the stairs. A couple of painkillers wouldn't be half bad right now. That or a throughout massage. But sadly, she can't have either of it right now.

She walks into the hall and opens the door. She didn't really expect company early in the afternoon, but oh well.

,,Hello," Snow says.

,,Hey," Emma adds and flashes Regina a grin.

,,Hello," Regina says and lets the visitors into the mansion.

,,What brings you here?" she asks as they heads into the living room.

,,Maleficent," Snow says with a glint in her eyes.

,,Don't tell me she burned something down," Regina deadpans.

,,No no," Snow assures and chuckles.

,, _But_ ," Emma adds with a chuckle. ,,Apparently, she saw you leave the office early and more or less _commanded_ us to check up on you."

,, _Seriously_?" Regina says disbelieving. ,,She _send_ you two over here?"

,,Yes," Snow says and giggles. ,,She was worried."

,,If she's so damn _worried_ , then why didn't she come herself?" Regina says and sighs deeply.

,,Because she's stuck in a store at the moment," Emma shrugs.

,,Ah."

,,So, why did you leave the town hall early?" Snow asks and frowns a little. ,,You are not feeling unwell, are you?"

,,You are as bad as Maleficent," Regina deadpans. ,,No, I'm not feeling unwell. I'm just unable to sit for longer than five minutes, so I couldn't really see the point in staying at the office."

,,Oh. Backpains?" Snow asks understandingly.

,,Indeed," Regina confirms and winces slightly. ,,And I think the babies might have found a new favorite spot to kick."

,,Where?" Snow asks.

,,My kidneys," Regina deadpans.

Emma sniggers. ,,Are they kicking a lot, Regina?"

,,Oh, they are having a grand old time in there," Regina says through gritted teeth as she rubs her lower back.

,,Being pregnant is hard," Snow observes with a soft smile.

,,Especially when there's two of them," Emma adds with a chuckle.

,,If we ever decide to have more children, I'm not gonna carry the next one," Regina says darkly.

Snow splutters a little. ,,I'm sure Maleficent would like that."

,,She would probably be _delighted_ ," Regina agrees and rolls her eyes. ,,Stupid dragon."

,,Do you often call her that?" Emma asks.

,,What, stupid? Or a dragon?"

,,Both," the blonde says and sniggers.

,,Yes. Often. I think I've called her that from day one," Regina says flatly.

,,I really don't understand your relationship," Snow chuckles.

,,Oh, I think our relationship is based on mutual dislike, my dear," Regina drawls sarcastically.

,,Right, _dislike_ ," Emma says and shakes her head.

Suddenly, Snow looks up towards the ceiling and frowns.

,,What?" Regina inquires.

,,Do you hear that?" Snow asks.

Regina listens carefully. She half expects to hear the sound of wings flapping outside her window. But it doesn't sound like wings, it sounds like a distant whizzing.

,,It sounds like it comes from your bedroom," Emma points out.

,,You're right," Regina agrees. ,,It does."

All three of them heads upstairs, towards the strange sound. It indeed comes from the bedroom, and Regina pushes the door open.

There's no one to see in the bedroom, but the strange, whizzing sound grows louder.

,,What _is_ that sound?" Snow asks and frowns in confusion.

Regina looks around to find the source and put an end to the annoying sound. She soon picks up on the fact that the bedroom mirror looks strange. The normally smooth surface is covered in strange, whirling smoke.

,,What the hell is that?" the Savior inquires and raises an eyebrow.

,,Somebody is trying to reach me," Regina explains and looks at the mirror.

,,What, like an incoming video chat?" Emma sniggers.

,,Something like that," Regina says.

,,Who?" Snow asks and stares at the whirling smoke in the mirror.

,,I have no idea. Let's find out," Regina says and waves her hand.

The whirling smoke immediately vanishes from the mirror, and someone appears where Regina's reflection normally would be.

At first, Regina stupidly thinks that it _is_ in fact her own reflection, but she quickly realizes that her "reflection" is wearing a very regal and over the top black dress with a plunging neckline, and well, it's not hard to figure out who it is then.

,,Queenie?" she asks slightly confused.

The queen laughs. ,,Hello to you too, dear."

Regina tries to find a very good reason as to _why_ the queen suddenly would feel the need to "check in", but she can't think of anything really.

,,To what _do_ I owe the pleasure?" she drawls.

,,Oh, just checking in," the queen dismisses. ,,Hello, Snow. Emma."

,,Hey," both women says in unison. They seem equally surprised to see the queen.

,,So?" Regina inquires and shifts slightly on the chair in front of the mirror. ,,How is life in the Enchanted Forest?"

,,Good. Very good," the queen says and grins.

,,Happy to hear that," Regina says sincerely. ,,And how is Robin?"

,,Oh, he's _very_ good," the queen cackles.

Snow somehow manages to keep a straight face, but Emma scrunches up her nose in disgust.

,,Uh.. Good. I think," Regina says a bit strained. She _really_ didn't need to know that. She completely forgot how _indelicate_ the queen sometimes could be.

,,So?" the queen challenges with a grin. ,,What's going on with _you_?"

,,Nothing," Regina dismisses. ,,Same old, same old."

She's not sure why she lies. Maybe because it's easier or something like that. Emma and Snow keep their mouths shut and doesn't comment on Regina's lie.

,,Right," the queen says and flashes Regina a cheeky smile. ,,So you're _definitely_ not sleeping with Maleficent? Oops. My mistake."

Regina's mouth falls open with a _pop_ , and Emma and Snow bursts out laughing behind her.

,,If you already know, then what's the point in asking me?" she snarls, and the queen laughs in her face. Literally.

,,I just wanted to catch you in a lie."

,,Well, you succeeded."

The queen cackles. ,,You are a terrible liar, my dear. Always has been. Always will be."

,,Shut up."

,,And such bad comebacks as well. Is there a reason why you're lying to my face?"

,,Well I'm not anyone."

,,Surely, you're not _embarrassed_ , are you?"

,,Why on earth would I be that?" Regina bites back.

The queen laughs again and shakes her head. ,,Well, I can't say that I blame you, dear. Considering how much time we spend _staring_ at her when she didn't look. Oh wait, you weren't the evil queen back then, so technically, it was just _you_ who stared at her."

Emma looks like she's struggling to keep it together, and Snow is already chuckling.

,,Really, queenie? _That's_ why you're here? To taunt me?"

,,Oh no, no, no." the queen denies and shakes her head firmly. ,,I just wanted to hear you confirm it. So I could congratulate you. On your _catch_."

,,She's not my _catch_ ," Regina protests. ,,And how the hell did you know about Maleficent in the first place? Have you been spying on me or something?"

,,Yes," the queen confesses gleefully.

 _Oh good god_. Regina isn't very happy to hear that. She doesn't like the thought of a peeping queen one bit.

,,Out of pure.. curiosity," she says tentatively. ,,Are you always using the bedroom mirror to.. _spy_ on me?"

,,Yes," the queen says blithely, and Regina's mood sinks further.

,,Oh, don't worry," the queen dismisses with a cackle. ,,I haven't been spying on your _private_ moments."

Snow splutters.

,,Happy to hear that," Regina says coldly.

,,So?" The queen smirks. ,,What's she like?"

,,Good lord," Emma mutters.

,,If your life is so boring that you feel obliged to pester me, then I really feel sorry for you," Regina snips and ignores the rude questions.

,,Oh, my life isn't boring, dear. Not at all. I'm actually married and all," the queen says and waves a wedding ring in Regina's face.

Regina's heart swells at that. ,,You and Robin got married? That's…"

,,Yes, yes, incredible, I know," the queen waves her off. ,,But we were talking about _you_. And Maleficent."

,,No we weren't. It's none of your business," Regina dismisses.

,,You are _so_ stubborn," the queen sighs.

,,Well, excuse me for keeping my private life _private_ ," Regina hisses.

,,Fine, suit yourself. Am I allowed to be impressed?"

,,About _what_?"

,,Well, you spend such an ungodly amount of time on convincing yourself that you weren't into women _like that_ , so I'm quite impressed that you finally overcame that, after the whole Nina disaster and all."

Regina rolls her eyes. ,,Thank you. I guess."

,,But that you actually managed to score Maleficent," the queen says and shakes her head in mock shock.

,,I did not _score_ Maleficent," Regina denies.

,,No? Did she score you then?"

,,I…Yes. Yes, she did," Regina sighs defeated.

The queen cackles and claps her hands together. ,,Ha! Oh, this is brilliant, nothing you say or do can surprise me anymore."

,,Oh, I don't think that's quite true, queenie," Regina drawls and stands up in her front of the full figure mirror.

The queens jaw drops at the sight of Regna's stomach. ,,You're _pregnant_?!"

,,Yes," Regina confirms with a smug smile.

,,And how the hell did that happen?"

,,Dragon magic," Regina shrugs. ,,And True Love."

The queens eyes widens. ,,Did you say _true love_?"

,,Yes dear, is your hearing failing?"

,, _Maleficent_ is your true love?"

,,Correct."

,,You are one very lucky woman." The queen says dryly, and Emma and Snow chuckles.

,,Jealous?" Regina inquires with a smirk.

,,That wouldn't really be fair to Robin now would it?" the queen says. ,,So _that's_ why it didn't work when he kissed you!"

,,He told you that, didn't he?"

,,Oh yes," the queen shrugs. ,,He told me you weren't very impressed by his skills. At least now I can tell him the reason why."

,, _Very_ funny."

The queen sniggers and Emma and Snow laughs discreetly. Then, they hear rustling and bustling from inside the mirror, and the queen looks over her shoulder. She talks to someone, and then Robin comes into view. He wraps an arm around the queen's shoulder and then he raises an eyebrow at the sight of Regina.

,,Oh. There's two of you again," he observes, and Emma snorts.

,,Queenie found it necessary to check up on me," Regina states dryly.

,,Well, it looks like you're doing well," Robin smirks and tilts his head at Regina's growing stomach.

,,I am doing quite well," Regina confirms.

,,Who's uh… Who's the father?" Robin asks slyly.

,,It's… It's… complicated," Regina says vaguely.

The queen cackles and smirks at Robin: ,,I'll tell you later."

,,Don't you dare," Regina warns.

,,Actually, I dare it very much," the queen smirks. ,,I find it a little too hilarious."

,,And I think that's the end of this conversation," Regina says coldly and waves her hand, making the image of the queen and Robin disappear.

,,God, I forgot how annoying she is," Regina says and sighs deeply.

,,She was pleased," Snow says.

,,She was _gleeful_ ," Regina sternly corrects. ,,And there was absolutely no reason to be so smug."

,,I thought Maleficent was the one who stared at _you_ , and not the other way around," Emma says with a small smile.

Regina shrugs. ,,Maybe we took turns at staring when the other one looked away."

,,That sounds like torture," Emma observes dryly.

,,It was."

,,Why didn't you just act on it?" Snow asks and tilts her head.

Regina shrugs. _Why the hell didn't she act on it?_ ,,I don't know. Maybe I was scared or something."

Snow nods a little at that statement.

They leave the bedroom and returns to the kitchen where Regina pours herself and her guests a cup of tea. They sip the tea and chat. Then it looks like Emma remembers something and she says nonchalantly:

,,Who's Nina?"

 _Bollocks._

,,Pardon me?" Regina says calmly and takes a swig of her tea.

,,The queen mentioned the "Nina disaster", so I was just curious," the Savior shrugs.

,,Oh. Well, Nina was a woman I once knew," Regina quickly explains and hopes that's the end of it.

But obviously, it isn't. Snow wraps her fingers around her mug and frowns. ,,Nina. _Nina_. Why is that name familiar?"

Regina acknowledges the defeat. ,,You knew her."

Snow blinks a little. ,,I…I did?"

,,Yes. She was my handmaiden for a good while," Regina admits and her throat goes slightly dry. She quickly takes a sip of her tea to clear her throat, but it stays painfully dry.

,,That's right!" Snow says and nods. ,,I remember her. She was very sweet."

,,Yes she was," Regina agrees.

Emma immediately understands, but it takes Snow a good while before her eyes widens and her mouth falls open.

,,Wait, were you and Nina…?" she doesn't finish the sentence. She doesn't need to.

,,Yes and no," Regina says and takes another sip of her tea.

,,Meaning…?" Snow says.

,,We were close," Regina admits. ,,But not _that_ close."

,,How long ago was this?" Emma asks gently.

Regina's mouth feels slightly dry again. ,,I cheated on your father," she quietly tells Snow.

Snow doesn't look one bit judgmental. She simply nods. ,,I understand."

,,I was twenty two," Regina says. ,,Nina was a few years older."

,,And how..?" Emma asks.

,,You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to," Snow adds.

,,It's alright," Regina shrugs. ,,I was young and bored. And sick of everything. I felt like I was going mad. I just wanted someone to talk to."

,,I can understand that," Emma nods.

,,Out of pure desperation and loneliness, I began talking more and more with Nina. And I soon found out that she wasn't just a puppet-like handmaiden. She was kind and funny. She made me laugh."

,,And you needed a few laughs didn't you?" Snow says gently.

,,That I did," Regina agrees. ,,We began spending more time together, just talking and laughing. But for some reason we always did it in secret whenever the king was away."

 _Incredible_. It's been a million years and yet she still says "the king", and not "Leopold". There are certain things time can't change.

Regina decides not to think about _that_ , and continues the story: ,,I began to wonder as to _why_ we always met in secret. It seemed odd that two friends had to sneak around like that."

,,It never occurred to you that something else was going on?" Emma asks.

,,Never," Regina says. ,,I was a _very_ naïve twenty two year old. And same sex partnership was very taboo in the Enchanted Forest."

,,Great place," Emma says sarcastically.

,,Anyway," Regina continues. ,,I grew more and more confused, so one day I asked her what was going on."

,,And what did Nina say?" Snow asks gently.

,,She looked at me and said, "I think you already know". And then she kissed me."

,,Holy shit," Emma mutters.

,,Yes, I thought the same. I threw her out of my chambers," Regina says and laughs quietly. ,,I was _so_ confused. And scared. At that time I had already met Maleficent a couple of times, and I had been _fascinated_ , and awfully fond of staring at her. And kissing Nina sort of confirmed my suspicion."

,,Your suspicion?" Snow asks and gives Regina's arm a light pat.

,,That I was interested in both men and women," Regina says a bit strained. ,,As my life wasn't complicated enough already."

,,What happened then? Between you and Nina?" Emma asks.

,,Eventually we started a relationship. It was absolute madness, but neither of us cared at the time. I was just relieved. Nina seemed genuinely fond of me, and it was nice to be appreciated."

,,She sounds like a great girl," Emma observes with a smile.

,,She was. She was exactly what I needed at the time," Regina says fondly. ,,We laughed a lot."

,,What happened?" Snow asks. ,,I never heard of her during your period as Evil Queen."

,,The relationship ended eventually," Regina shrugs.

,,Why? What happened?" Emma asks. The Savior has been listening interested to Regina's tale.

,,Your mother happened," Regina says with a light snigger and shakes her head.

Snow's eyebrows knit together in confusion. ,,What do you mean I happened?"

,,Do you remember the winter before you turned fifteen, the winter your father was away? The winter you fell and hit your head?" Regina asks her former stepdaughter.

,,Yes," Snow nods. ,,I fell down the stairs. My memory was affected for quite some time."

,,That's right," Regina confirms. ,,But before you fell, well, let's just say you got the surprise of your life."

,,What do you _mean_?" Snow asks bewildered. ,,What _happened_?"

,,I'm not sure how it happened," Regina starts. ,,Maybe we you blundered in, or maybe I forgot to lock the door, but either way you walked in on us."

Emma's jaw drops. ,,Oh my god."

,,I suppose it _could_ have been worse," Regina calmly reflects. ,,We were both dressed, but most definitely on my bed."

,,Oh god," Snow says and shakes her head. ,,I.. I don't even know what to say."

,,No, you didn't know what to say that day either," Regina remembers. ,,But the look of your face said everything. I don't think I have ever seen someone look so _shocked_."

,,Didn't I say _anything_?" Snow says and blushes.

,,You just stood and stared at us for a good two minutes. I don't think you heard a word I said. I feared you had gone into a permanent state of shock or something like that."

,,Very mature, mom." Emma comments with a snigger.

,,It was the Enchanted Forest, Swan. _And_ she was fourteen," Regina says dryly.

Snow shakes her head. ,,Please tell me I said something, and didn't stare like an idiot."

,,Oh, when I put my hand on your shoulder and asked you if you could hear me, you said plenty," Regina says with a shrug.

,,Oh no. I was rude, wasn't I?"

,,A bit," Regina admits.

,,What did I say?"

,,Some less pretty things."

,,I can't imagine my princess-y mother be rude in anyway," Emma smirks. ,,What did she say?"

,,She literally flinched when I put my hand on her shoulder, and then she yelled at me not to touch her. She then screamed in my face and told me that I was disgusting and horrible."

,,Oh god," Snow whispers. ,,I'm _so_ sorry, Regina."

,,It's alright," Regina assures. ,,You were shocked and angry, and I completely understand that."

,,Then what happened?" Emma inquires and shoots her mother a look of disapproval.

Regina looks at Snow. ,,You stormed out of my chamber, and I ran after you. I was so scared you were gonna tell someone, so I kind of chased after you to smoothen things out. I'm not sure I was planning on doing that, to be honest. And the next thing I heard was your scream when you fell down the stairs. I yelled at Nina to come and help me lift you up and get you back inside."

,,I remember that," Snow says, her cheeks are still pink. ,,I remember you and Nina carrying me into my chamber. I think I thanked you."

,,You did," Regina nods. ,,You didn't remember what had just occurred. It was so bizarre."

,,It sure _sounds_ bizarre," Emma comments.

,,Anyway, you recovered," Regina says to her former stepdaughter. ,,But the damage was done. I lived in constant fear that your memory would return and you would tell someone, so Nina had to go. I dismissed her. She begged me not do, but I really had no choice."

,,I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina chuckles. ,,Why on earth are you apologizing for something you don't even remember, my dear?"

,,It probably made you hate me even more," Snow says and shakes her head.

,,It didn't exactly help in the matter," Regina agrees.

Snow shakes her head, and all three women chuckle quietly.

,,Does Maleficent know all this?" Emma inquires.

,,Of course she does. She kindly pointed out that I'm an expect in being walked in on."

Snow chuckles again. ,,Well, she's right about that."

 **To Be Continued..**


	27. Fiction Vs Reality Part I

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Fiction vs. Reality** :

It had started out as a very normal afternoon. Henry is at Emma's and Regina just came home from work and decided to watch a bit of television before starting dinner. So she settles down on the couch and kicks off her shoes. She switches the television on and switches through the programs after something that's interesting enough to watch.

A movie catches her attention. She immediately recognizes the actress as being Angelina Jolie, and judging by the _interesting_ costume and the black horns she's wearing, it's quite obvious that she's playing Maleficent. How interesting.

Regina sniggers quietly as she watches Angelina Jolie attempting to "play" Maleficent. The real Maleficent is definitely not as pale as this movie version. Nor is she walking around with a stick all the time. But, drama vise, Angelina Jolie matches her very good.

Regina briefly wonders what the hell is up with the crow that turns into a human. As far as Regina knows, Mal has never had a crow-human as a pet. Or maybe she did. Who knows when it comes to Maleficent.

The movie is quite amusing. It's strange seeing a new take on the real story. Maleficent as a wingless fairy with a grudge against King Stefan, who she apparently was in love with. How strange. Regina _really_ can't picture Maleficent being in love with King Stefan, but apparently, the director of this rather silly movie could. And then the completely new take on movie-Maleficent's relationship with princess Aurora.

That is not at _all_ what happened, Regina thinks to herself. Maleficent and Aurora could never be _friends_. Well, Maleficent doesn't hate Aurora anymore, but still, they could never be friends, that would simply be too far-fetched.

Regina chuckles and settles herself more comfortable on the couch. Maybe the babies can sense that she's amused, for they kick happily inside her.

The movie might be a bit wrong to say the least, but it's still quite entertaining, and Regina is fascinated with Angelina Jolie's take on the character.

,,What are you doing?"

Regina cranes her neck. Maleficent is standing behind her, looking rather displeased.

,,Watching a movie," Regina replies with a light shrug.

Maleficent narrows her crystal blue eyes. ,,Is that _thing_ supposed to be _me_?"

,,That _thing_ is Angelina Jolie," Regina half-chuckles and rolls her eyes. ,,And yes, she's supposed to be you."

,,Who the hell is Angelina Jolie?"

,,A very famous actress."

,,Why are you watching a movie about me?"

,,I needed to sit down," Regina scoffs. ,,And there was nothing else to watch."

,,Really, that's the _only_ thing you can watch?"

Regina frowns at the biting tone. ,,Is there a problem, Maleficent?"

,,I don't know," Maleficent hisses. ,, _Is_ there?"

,,What's the matter?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow. Maleficent seems rather angry for some reason.

,,Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting your private moment with Angelina Jolie?!"

,,What the hell are you _talking_ about?" Regina hisses and her voice rises an octave.

,,Maybe I don't like my wife enjoying another version of me!" Maleficent yells.

,,That's the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard! I was not _enjoying_ another version of you!" Regina hisses, switches off the television and stands from the couch.

,,Yes you were, I saw how you looked at that… that.. _actress_!" Maleficent snips with flaring nostrils.

,,You are acting like a fool right now, what the hell is the _matter_ with you?!" Regina shouts. Her temper is about hit a very critical point.

,,Don't you _dare_ call me a fool!"

,,Well, I just did, what are you gonna do about it?!"

Maleficent laughs coldly. ,,You are not even denying that you looked at stupid actress."

Regina takes a deep breath to calm herself down. In a moment she's gonna throw a fireball after Maleficent, and that probably wouldn't be the wisest thing to do at this moment.

,,I think you should go and get some air or something," she says with a voice that almost trembles with anger.

,,Trust me, I am longing to leave!" Maleficent spats.

,,Then _leave_!" Regina roars.

,,Fine!" Maleficent says harshly and spins around. A second later the front door slams behind her.

,, _Fine_!" Regina yells to the silent house.

She inhales and exhales slowly. Did they seriously just argue because of a fucking _movie_? Deep down, Regina knows how utterly ridiculous it is, but the anger completely clouds the sensible part of her. Maleficent started the fight. And then she _left_. She actually left her pregnant wife.

Regina curls her hands into fists, and it doesn't take long before her temper boils over, making her magic flare up and causing one of her mirrors to break in a million pieces on the carpet.

Regina ignores the broken mirror, right now she's more focused on a shooting pain in her lower back. It feels a bit worse than her occasional back pains, and Regina has read enough to know that she's experiencing the famous Braxton hicks right now. False labor pains. Well, the pain is very real, but the labor is most definitely false.

Regina breathes deeply through the pain and rests her palms on the kitchen table. _Calm down, Braxton hicks is very common_ , she tells herself. She's five months along, it is what's to be expected at this rate.

Regina tries her best to ignore the pain and decides she might as well start dinner. Even if she is to eat alone tonight, she has to eat.

Her hand is trembling so bad, she's barely capable of chopping the tomatoes. Maleficent's words still echoes in her head:

"I am longing to leave." That's what she said. Regina didn't imagine it, she actually said that.

It's not until she notices how her lower lip trembles, that it occurs to Regina that she is in fact _crying_ about what happened. Stupid hormones. Obviously it's their fault that she's crying. Normally she's so calm and collected, but now she's _crying_ about nothing.

No. It wasn't nothing. Regina finds that she's genuinely upset about the argument, and when she realizes that, the tears won't stop again.

She abandons the half-cut tomatoes and scrapples around after something to wipe her eyes with. She can't very well cry into the food, her tears would probably ruin it.

Finally, she finds the tissues, and she wipes her eyes and blows her nose several times. It doesn't help one bit. The tears continue to stream down her cheeks, and Regina silently curses her hormones and her overloaded system.

That damn dragon. This is all her fault.


	28. Fiction vs Reality Part II

**Fiction vs. Reality part II**

Her little, private sobbing session is interrupted by a knock on the door. Regina sighs heavily. She's really, _really_ not in the mood for visitors right now, and for a second she considers transporting herself away to be left alone.

It's too late though. She hears the front door open and then Henry and Emma's voice.

Regina straightens her back as much as she can considering how pregnant she is, and tries her best to look like everything is fine.

,,Hi mom," Henry says briskly as he and Emma enters the kitchen.

,,Hi honey," Regina replies and curses herself for sounding so pathetic.

Henry opens his mouth as to speak, but he stops himself when he sees the shattered mirror. He frowns.

,,What happened to your mirror?"

,,I broke it." _Well, that's true_.

,,What, why?" Emma questions and raises an eyebrow.

,,It was an a-accident." _Oh god, since when does she stutter_?

,,How could you break your mirror by acc.." Henry cuts himself off mid-sentence and gapes at his mother. ,,Wait, are you _crying_?"

,,No."

,,Mom. I can _see_ you are crying, what's going on, are you in pain?" the teenager frantically questions.

,,No no, just a bit of false labor that's all," Regina says and tries to calm her son.

It doesn't help one bit. Henry's frown goes even deeper.

,,Where is Maleficent?"

,,I don't know," Regina answers truthfully.

,,What do you mean? What's going _on_?"

,,We had a fight and she left the house," Regina says and has a distinct feeling that she looks exactly as pathetic as she feels.

,,She did _what_?!" Henry spats. ,,And she left you alone and in pain?!"

,,I wasn't in pain when she left."

,,So the pain came after she left," Henry says coldly. ,, _She_ did that to you. And now you're crying because she left."

,,No," Regina says and tries to joke about it. ,,I'm crying because my hormones are out of control and it doesn't take much to rattle me these days."

,,I am going to _kill_ her," Henry says icily.

,,Kid, I don't think you're helping much right now," Emma says and puts a hand on Henry's shoulder.

,,Tell me what I can do to help, mom," Henry pleads.

Regina gives him a watery smile. ,,That's very sweet of you dear, but I don't think you should be here right now."

,,You want me to leave?" the teenager asks and frowns once more.

,,I think that would be best," Regina nods. ,,You really shouldn't see me like this."

,,I don't want to leave if you're upset!"

,,It's okay, kid. I'll stay with your mom until Maleficent returns." Emma assures.

,, _If_ she returns," Regina says and bites her quivering lower lip.

Emma promptly shoos Henry out of the mansion, and Regina sits down on the couch. She's still crying, but now it's tears of anger. She has never been angrier with Maleficent than she is right now, and she almost believes herself when she hopes that stupid dragon won't ever come back.

They've barely been alone in the mansion for five minutes when there's another knock on the front door. Emma opens the door. It's Snow who's standing on Regina's porch.

Regina closes her eyes as Emma in a low whisper explains what's happened between Regina and Maleficent.

Snow enters the living room, and she looks equally as shocked as Henry did.

,,Are you alright, Regina?"

,,Do I _look_ alright?" Regina bites. And instantly feels guilty. She knows she's biting at the wrong person.

Luckily, Snow ignores her tone. ,,No you don't," she says gently and sits down next to Regina on the couch. ,,Didn't Maleficent say anything about where she was going?"

,,No she didn't," Regina hisses. ,,I don't know and I certainly don't care. As far as I'm concerned, she can stay the hell away."

,,You don't mean that," Snow says softly.

,,Yes I do."

,,No you don't,"

,,You didn't hear what she said to me!"

,,What _did_ she say?" Emma asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,Doesn't matter," Regina dismisses. ,,But it wasn't very nice."

,,Are you still in pain?" Snow asks worriedly.

,,No," Regina says and circles her growing belly. ,,Just Braxton hicks."

,,Are you sure?" Emma asks. ,,We shouldn't take you to the hospital or something?"

,,Hospital won't be necessary, but thank you," Regina murmurs and leans back to relieve her lower back just a little.

,,I don't think I've ever seen our son that angry," Emma observes and shakes her head.

,,Yes well, I'm very angry as well," Regina says darkly.

They hear the sound of rustling and bustling from outside, and Regina pops her head up just in time to see Maleficent lurking outside.

Regina looks up towards the ceiling and completely ignores her wife.

,,Do you want me to let her in?" Emma asks carefully.

,,No, I want you to tell her to go to hell," Regina says flatly without tearing her gaze away from the ceiling.

Emma stands from the couch anyway and walks into the hall where she opens the front door. A few seconds later, Regina hears her saying:

,,I was told to ask you to go to hell."

,,That destination seems very fitting right now, Savior," is Maleficent's answer.

Regina continues to stare at the ceiling as Maleficent comes into the living room. The dragon is definitely not her usual, cocky self, and she looks very embarrassed.

,,You got some nerve upsetting a pregnant woman," Snow snaps rather aggressively, and any other day Regina would have found it amusing.

Maleficent simply nods and looks at Regina.

Regina stubbornly continues to stare at the ceiling. ,,Well, well, look at that. And here I was, thinking I was gonna be a single parent."

Maleficent swallows thickly. ,,I have never been more ashamed of myself than I am right now."

,,Fascinating," Regina says uninterested. ,,Is your self-loathing supposed to make me feel better?"

,,I fully understand why you are angry.."

,, _Angry_ isn't the word," Regina hisses and stands from the couch. Her mood affects her magic, and tiny fireballs emerges from her palms.

Emma and Snow instantly takes a step backwards.

,,Get. Out." Regina sneers at Maleficent. ,,Get out before I do something I might regret later."

,,No," Mal says. ,,I'm not going anywhere."

,,Oh, so _now_ you're not going anywhere?! What a _nice_ change. A few hours ago you said you were "longing to leave", isn't that how you put it?!" Regina is vaguely aware that she's screaming in the dragon's face, but she really don't care right now.

,,If I could take that back…"

,,Then what, Maleficent? Do you want me to pretend you didn't say that?!"

,, _No_."

Regina's anger has reached a state where's she's temporarily quiet. ,,I am _so_ upset with you," she whispers with a voice that almost trembles. ,,I have never been more upset with you."

,,I know, and I'm so so…"

Regina doesn't let her finish. She can't stand hearing her pathetic excuses, and she hurls a fireball straight at Maleficent. Well, not straight at her. She's aiming for the window behind Maleficent, the dragon simply happens to stand in front of it.

Maleficent instantly ducks, and if it hadn't been for her quick reflexes, her hair would probably have been burned.

,,Yeah, I think you can handle this on your own," Emma says hastily. ,,Come on, mom."

,,Emma, no," Snow says with wide eyes. ,,We can't let them kill each other!"

,,Trust me," Emma says and drags her mother with her out of the mansion. The door slams behind them.

Regina is breathing heavily and she's shaking. She can barely comprehend that she actually threw a _fireball_ at Maleficent. And the only thing Maleficent did was to duck. She didn't fight back in any way.

The look on Maleficent's face is utter _priceless_. Regina barely reaches her chin, and yet the dragon looks like she's _afraid_. Not mock afraid, but genuinely, "backed up-against-the-wall-afraid".

In the end, it all becomes too much, the surprise fireball attack, the look on Maleficent's face, and not to mention the fact that Maleficent was jealous of _herself_.

It's so stupid and utterly ridiculous. Regina has to laugh. At first she's just chuckling, but it doesn't take long before she's laughing rather hysterically. And Maleficent's confused expression doesn't help one bit.

,,Well," the dragon says and hesitatingly takes a step towards Regina. ,,Now I'm confused, my darling."

That statement doesn't help. Regina actually has to hold onto the couch not to fall over from laughing.

,,Oh god," Regina hiccups and wipes the tears of laughter away. ,,Just to make one thing _very_ clear, if you ever walk out on me again, then it's the last time you're setting foot in this house. Is that understood?"

,,Completely," Maleficent says eagerly. ,,I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left."

,,No you shouldn't," Regina agrees. ,,Do you mind telling me what the hell that was even about?"

,,I got jealous," Maleficent ashamed admits.

,,Of _who_?"

,,The television version of me."

,, _Why_?"

,,Because…" Maleficent pauses and actually blushes a little. ,,Because she looked so young and beautiful compared to me."

,,That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Regina says flatly. ,,That version of you doesn't even _exist_. It's made up. Fiction."

,,She looked very real to _me_ ," Maleficent mutters and fiddles with her hands.

,,What, exactly are you afraid of?" Regina gently asks. ,,That I'm going to leave you for someone younger?"

,,Yes."

,,My darling," Regina says and shakes her head. ,,For a creature who is a thousand years old, you are terribly dense."

Maleficent's eyes lights up at the pet name. ,,I guess I am."

Regina sighs dramatically and walks up to her wife. She promptly wraps her arms around Mal's waist.

,, _Very_ dense," she assures quietly and silence all of Mal's worries with a sweet kiss.

Maleficent is more than happy to return the gesture and Regina can feel her smile into the kiss as she wraps her arms around the brunette's waist.

And suddenly, Regina is no longer standing on the floor. Instead she's swept up so her feet is dangling a few inches above the floor.

,,How can you even do that when I'm this pregnant?" Regina questions breathlessly.

,,Where there's a will there's a way, my darling," Mal says.

Regina's rebuttal to that statement completely gets away from her. Maleficent promptly kisses her again, and this kiss is less gentle and slightly more demanding. And Regina is more than happy to return _that_ gesture. She wraps her arms tightly around Mal's neck and presses her lips firmly against hers.

Maleficent sets her on her feet again so she's able to wrap her arms around Regina and rest her palm on her lower back.

Regina abandons her neck and tangles her fingers into her blonde hair without breaking the kiss for a second. Suddenly, she has an unbearable need to _be_ with her wife right now.

And that's when their heated makeout session is interrupted by a knock on the window. Maleficent groans when Regina breaks the kiss to see who's outside.

Apparently, Snow and Emma didn't leave. Not really. They are standing right outside the mansion and is grinning at the couple. Emma even has the nerve to flash Regina a thumbs up.

Regina rolls her eyes and waves her hand, making the curtain block Emma and Snow's view.

,,Do you want to continue this upstairs?" Maleficent suggests calmly.

,,No."

,, _No_?"

,,Not right now," Regina shrugs. ,,I have a son who's currently very worried about me."

,,Oh. Where is he?"

,,I imagine he is at Granny's."

,,Then we better get to Granny's."

,,Just a little warning," Regina says. ,,He's not too fond of you at the moment."

,,I'm not too fond of me either right now," Maleficent says and looks ashamed once more.

Maleficent looks like she's about to be beheaded when they enter Granny's Diner. Henry looks up from his phone and shoots Maleficent a very nasty look.

,,So. You're back," he says dully when Regina and Mal sits down next to him.

,,Yes I am," Mal confirms.

 _If looks could kill_.

Henry narrows his eyes at the dragon. ,,Are you planning on walking out on my mom again?"

,,No. Absolutely not."

,,Good. Because if you _do_ ," the teenager days darkly. ,,Then I will personally hunt you down and kill you. I may not be a dragon, but I can get pretty angry."

,,I believe you," Maleficent says and winces at the look Henry gives her.

,,Consider yourself warned," Henry says and gives his mother's shoulder a light squeeze. Then the teenager spots Violet waiting outside Granny's Diner, and he promptly stands up. But before he goes he gives Mal one last stern talk to:

,,And for the record, if you ever make my mom cry again, then I can assure you, you _will_ regret it."

He leaves the Diner with Violet, and Emma and Snow who sits at a nearby table with Killian, sniggers quietly.

Maleficent on the other hand, looks completely horrified, and her face goes white as a sheet.

,,I made you _cry_?" she half-whispers and looks like she's about to cry herself.

,,Technically, it was my hormones that made me cry," Regina shrugs.

Maleficent hides her face in her hands. ,,I am a terrible person."

,,No you're not."

,,Yes, I am. I made you _cry_! I feel terrible."

Regina sighs. ,,Please don't. You just made a mistake, alright?"

,,More like a magnificent screw up."

,,Okay, so you screwed up," Regina shrugs. ,,It could just as well have been me who screwed up."

,,Unlikely," Maleficent sniffs.

,,Stop it. No more self-loathing, alright?"

,,Yes, ma'am."

,,And don't ever call me that again," Regina says gravely.

Maleficent sniggers and then Emma, Snow and Killian comes up to their table.

,,Hey," Emma says and smiles mischievously. ,,Are you two done making out?"

,,Emma!" Snow says and muffles a giggle.

,,Up," Emma corrects herself. ,,Making up. Are you done making up?"

,,No," Maleficent says plainly. ,,We were interrupted."

,,Again," Regina adds with a sigh.

Snow chuckles as they all three sits down. ,,You threw a _fireball_ at her."

,,It wasn't my proudest moment," Regina admits and ignores Killian's sniggers.

,,But very well deserved," Maleficent says without batting an eye.

,,I could have killed you."

,,Please," Maleficent smirks. ,,You weren't even aiming. I don't think it was your intention to kill me. Your aim is better than that."

,,You're right," Regina agrees. ,,I was aiming for the window. You just happened to be in the way."

,,It's lucky I know how to duck," Maleficent quips. ,,Otherwise I might just have ended up dead."

,,And it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill you, wouldn't it?" Killian smirks.

,,No it wouldn't," Mal replies sternly and gives Emma a dragon stare.

,,Hey, I didn't kill you," Emma defends and holds up her hands.

,,No, you just stabbed me in the chest and left me with a _scar_ ," Maleficent mock-sneers.

,,Really?" Killian says and raises an eyebrow. ,,Are you sure you're not just being dramatic?"

,,I most certainly am _not_!" Maleficent huffs indignantly. ,,Regina, back me up!"

Snow splutters a little.

,,Scar confirmed," Regina says without looking up from the table.

There is indeed a scar just above Maleficent's left breast. Not a big scar, but still big enough to be visible.

,,I'm sorry," Emma shrugs.

,,Wasn't very pleasant," Mal muses. ,,But then again, I would rather be stabbed in the chest repeatedly than making Regina cry."

,,Now you're definitely being dramatic," Regina says rather flatly.

,,Not as dramatic as hurling a fireball after your wife," Snow deadpans. ,,What was your argument even _about_?"

,,Maleficent was worried that I preferred Angelina Jolie's version of Maleficent instead of the real deal," Regina says completely toneless.

Emma bursts out laughing. ,, _Seriously_? _That's_ what it was about?!"

,,Excuse me for being concerned," Maleficent snips. ,,I mean, she looked very… _good_."

,,I'm sure nobody wants to hear about your self-infatuation, dear," Regina says flatly.

,,Between you and me, I am more infatuated with you than with myself," Maleficent smirks.

,,I'm pretty sure that's not true."

,,Yes it is!"

,, _Anyway_ ," Regina says and waves Mal's comment off. ,,That movie didn't get your story right at all."

,,No? What happened?"

,,Well, for starters you were best buddies with Aurora."

Killian sniggers.

,,How _terrible_ ," Mal huffs.

,,And in love with Stefan until he betrayed you."

Maleficent gapes. ,, _King_ Stefan? The one you and I once messed with?"

,,The very same," Regina smirks.

,,That is absolutely _vile_ ," Maleficent sneers. ,,They didn't get it right at all!"

,,So you weren't in love with King Stefan?" Snow asks curiously.

,, _No_!" Maleficent says and shudders in mock horror. ,,The thought alone."

Emma chuckles. ,,Wow, you really don't like Stefan much, do you?"

,,No," Mal says firmly. ,,He _stole_ from me."

,,Bold man," Killian observes. ,,What did he steal?"

,,A Rose."

Emma blinks and shares a confused look with her mother. ,,Just to sum it up, you hate Stefan because he stole a rose from you?"

,,Yes."

,,How can you hate a man for stealing a _flower_?" Snow asks.

Now it's Regina and Maleficent who shares a knowing look, and Maleficent shakes her head, rather irritated.

,,I'm not talking about a damn flower. I'm talking about a person."

,,A person?" Killian questions and frowns.

,,Yes. Rose. _Briar_ Rose."

Snow's eyebrows raises towards her hairline. ,,Briar Rose as in Aurora's _mother_?"

,,Yes," Maleficent scoffs.

,,How could he _steal_ her from you?" Killian asks. ,,Did you hold her captive or something?"

,,Watch it pirate," Regina says sternly, and Maleficent gives her hand a light pat.

,,No, pirate, I didn't _hold her captive_. Believe it or not, she was with me voluntarily."

Emma gapes. ,,So you and she were…?"

,,In love? Yes," Maleficent confirms without hesitation. ,,Until king _Stefan_ showed up out of nowhere and convinced her that I had bewitched her to force her to be with me. He turned her against me."

,,Shame on him," Regina mutters under her breath.

,,Shit," Emma says. ,,No wonder you hate him."

,,I don't," Mal says and shrugs. ,,Not anymore. But I will always find it unfair that he took her away from me. I had never bothered him before. There was absolutely no reason to do what he did."

,,He was obsessed with her," Regina says darkly. ,,He had probably wanted her for _years_."

Maleficent's lips curls into a smile. ,,Now that sounds _very_ familiar."

Emma and Snow chuckles warmly, and Regina shakes her head.

 **To Be Continued..**


	29. One Year and Six Months

**More Than She Wanted**

 **One year and six months:**

When Regina wakes up one morning, it's with a very strong _craving_. But for once it's not after food. It's after her wife. Her wife who is currently fast asleep beside her. Regina slowly rolls onto her side, and struggles a little with her "six months along with twins"-pregnant stomach. Maleficent looks awfully tempting with her golden hair spread out on the pillow. The covers have slipped sometime during the night, and this particular morning, the dragon is donning a red, knee length nightgown.

 _God_ , _she's beautiful_. Regina can't help but press a soft kiss to her neck.

Maleficent's crystal blue eyes flutters open, and she gives Regina a sleepy look.

,,Is everything alright?"

,,Mhmm," Regina murmurs and gives Mal's neck another kiss.

Maleficent exhales softly, a very good sign. The dragon isn't as sleepy as she appears. Regina wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her closer, as much as she can now that her stomach is in the way, and attacks Maleficent's lips with featherlight kisses.

Maleficent swallows thickly as she returns Regina's affectionate kisses with just as much passion. She promptly tangles her fingers into Regina's hair and tugs a little.

Grateful that they both are _very_ much on the same page, Regina quickly decides to take things a step further. She promptly slides the strings on Mal's nightgown down her shoulders, and pushes the silky material down until it pools around Mal's waist, revealing her naked upper half.

,,You are… very eager this morning," Mal observes breathlessly.

Regina pauses. Are her hormones out of control again? ,, _Too_ eager?" she questions with a frown. ,,Do you want me to stop?"

,,No, no, no, no!" Maleficent says quickly. ,,Please don't stop, alright? I would _very_ much like to continue this."

Regina really doesn't need further encouragement. She presses a soft kiss to Maleficent's shoulder, and finds her breast with her hand. That elicit a sharp gasp from Maleficent.

Regina continues to kiss her way down until she's able to bury her face in the valley between Maleficent's breasts and inhale her scent.

Maleficent bites her lip and pants slightly above her.

Regina chuckles. ,,Please don't ruin your lip, my darling."

,,Little hard not to when you're doing that- _ah_!" Maleficent writhers as Regina takes a nipple between her teeth and tugs lightly.

The noises the dragon makes is absolutely delightful and Regina is positive she could listen to this all day long. She continues to suck, lick and tuck slightly at the nipple while she kneads Mal's other breast with her hand. After a while, she releases the nipple with a soft _pop_ , and proceeds to pepper the underside of Mal's breast with kisses. She can't resist to leave a mark or two behind.

Maleficent hisses a quiet "oh _god_!".

Regina abandons the breast that's now slick and warm with spit and shifts slightly to give the other breast the same treatment. It really would be a _shame_ not to give her wife her full and prompt attention.

She lightly scrapes her teeth over Mal's nipple, kisses it, swirls her tongue over it until the nipple hardens under her. A sure sign. Regina promptly repeats her actions and sucks the nipple in between her teeth and tugs gently.

,,God, you're amazing," Maleficent breathes, and her chest rises and falls fast and unsteady.

Regina simply hums in affirmative, and doesn't falter in her actions. She's quite determined to make this a very good morning. She continues to suck and lick and pepper Mal's breast with kisses until Mal is panting and almost whimpering under her.

,,Do you think it would be possible to take that a bit _lower_?" Mal says strained.

,,Why must you always be so impatient?" Regina asks and gives her nipple another light kiss.

,,Because I want you very, _very_ much right now," Maleficent moans and grabs Regina's hand. She promptly guides the brunette's hand in between her slightly parted thighs.

Regina smirks. Mal wasn't lying when she said she wanted her. The blonde is already completely _soaked_. Regina could have chosen this moment to tease her wife a bit, but decides not to. This is not the time for teasing and taunting. She promptly pushes the nightgown out of the way, and wiggles her hand inside Maleficent's panties.

Maleficent cries out sharply at that, and Regina estimates that the blonde is most _definitely_ ready.

Regina hooks her fingers around the panties and pushes them down until Mal is able to kick them off completely. The blonde spreads her legs wide and waits patiently as Regina adjusts her weight a little. She's not even gonna attempt to go down on Maleficent. It's simply too difficult at this rate. Instead she rolls on to her side, and pulls Maleficent with her, so they are chest-to-back. This position seems comfortable enough.

She promptly finds Mal's clit with the tip of her finger, and Mal moans loudly as she rubs firm circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

It doesn't take much of that before Maleficent is moaning and panting and writhering. Regina continues to rub her clit firmly as she brings her other hand down in between Mal's parted legs. She slowly enters her, slides a finger inside her, and Maleficent's cries of pleasure goes delirious.

Regina finds that she's able to do everything at once this morning, and she rubs Mal's clit with her fingertip, thumps her finger against her g-spot in a short, steady rhythm, _and_ peppers her shoulders and upper back with kisses.

Maleficent gyrates her hips and bucks them against Regina's finger. Her moans fill the silent bedroom.

Sensing that she's close, Regina quickly slides a second finger inside her, and moves it in the same, fast pace. She is careful to distribute her attention and never leaves Mal's clit unattended. She quickens her pace and circles her clit just a little bit faster.

Maleficent's back goes completely stiff before it arches backwards, giving Regina the perfect opportunity to kiss the side of her neck and bite down ever so gently, and her cries of pleasure fills the bedroom as she reaches her climax and Regina's fingers gets coated in her sweet juices.

Regina waits until she's absolutely sure that Mal is finished, then she slowly withdraws her fingers from inside her, and gives her clit one last teasing pet, causing Mal's hip to buck slightly because she's oversensitive now.

Regina rubs her foot against Mal's ankle as she makes a show out of licking her fingers clean.

Maleficent rolls over so they are facing each other. Her eyes are still clouded with pleasure, and her cheeks are pink tinted.

,,Good morning," Regina says nonchalantly and plays with one of Mal's golden locks.

,,A _very_ good morning that was," Maleficent says breathless.

Regina chuckles. She's feeling rather pleased with herself at the moment.

,,You were on _fire_ this morning," Mal observes. ,,Not that I complain, but what has gotten into you?"

,,I just really wanted to please you," Regina shrugs. ,,And I did just that."

,,You certainly did, my beauty. Is that another "side effect" from pregnancy?"

,,I think it's fairly common to have a higher sex drive when you're pregnant, yes. I read it in one of the damned magazines Snow gave me," Regina says with a light shrug.

,,How _interesting_ ," Maleficent drawls and sniggers warmly.

,,But that's not the only reason why I'm in a good mood."

,,No?"

,,Do you remember what happened a year and six months ago?" Regina questions and gives Mal's hand a light kiss.

,,I must admit that I don't," Mal frowns. ,,Care to enlighten me, my dear?"

,,Now I'm _really_ disappointed," Regina teases lightly and then continues:

,,A year and a half ago, a _very_ lonely woman went to the Rabbit Hole to have a drink.."

Maleficent's face lights up in a warm smile. ,,And she was escorted home by an equally drunk dragon."

,,That she was," Regina chuckles. ,,Did I even thank you for walking me home?"

,,I think so. If " _Yes!_ " and " _Don't stop_!" counts as a way of saying thank you," Maleficent says and smiles naughtily at the memory.

Regina blushes a little. ,,Did I really say that?"

,,Oh yes. You were _very_ loud that night."

,,Hmm. No wonder I was so hoarse the next day."

Maleficent sighs and feigns being dramatic. ,,I don't regret _anything_ , but I will always be a little sad that you remember so little from our first time."

Regina draws her dark hair behind her ear. ,,What did you expect from a drunken woman? I could barely stand."

,,It certainly didn't hold you back in the bedroom. You were _very_ good."

,,You flatter me," Regina says and chuckles. ,,I fear I was rather clumsy."

,, _Definitely_ not clumsy," Mal says firmly. ,,You were amazing. Everything I had dreamed of and more."

Regina sniggers. ,,Well, I seem to recall that _you_ were very good as well. Probably one of the reasons why I couldn't quit you."

,,An everlasting first impression," Mal says warmly.

,,Mmmm."

,,By the way," Mal says nonchalantly. ,,isn't it about time that I returned your delightful wake up call?"

 _Oh, how amazing that would be_. ,,That would be _lovely_ ," Regina says and bites her lip. ,,But I don't think it's possible right now. My lower back is acting up again."

Maleficent sticks out her bottom lip. ,,That doesn't seem fair considering what you just did to me."

,,Life isn't fair," Regina observes calmly.

,,I refuse to accept that," Mal says firmly. ,,We are not leaving this bedroom until you had an orgasm."

,,Well, I definitely didn't marry you because of your smart mouth," Regina says flatly and winces a little at her wife's bluntness.

Maleficent ignores her. ,,We can use a pillow for support. Or two if that's necessary."

Regina agrees to give it a shot, and soon finds herself propped up on a pillow. It actually works quite well. Now there's no pressure on her lower back.

,,See?" Maleficent says triumphantly as she discards Regina's nightgown and throws it on the bedroom floor. ,,I told you this would work."

,,Sometimes you are surprisingly clever my dear," Regina says and shudders when Mal's hand brushes against her breast.

,,Just let me know if anything feels uncomfortable, alright?"

,,Mmm."

But nothing feels uncomfortable. Regina soon moans and writhers as Mal gives her breasts a rather glorious treatment. She peppers the nipples with soft kisses, sweet caresses and it doesn't take long before Regina's body is completely on edge.

Regina pushes her hands against the crown of Maleficent's head.

,,Lower, _lower_ ," she urges hoarsely.

Maleficent obeys immediately and kisses her way down Regina's body, swirling her tongue lightly over her belly button and peppers her ever-growing stomach with sweet kisses.

Regina moans deeply when she feels Mal's tongue close to where she needs it the most. She's just about to _beg_ her wife, but is stopped when Maleficent gently drapes her legs over her shoulder, relieving the pressure on Regina's lower back even more.

Regina can't actually _see_ what's going on right now, but she can sure _feel_ it. Her legs trembles as Mal buries her face between her legs and peppers her sex with hot, open mouthed kisses.

,, _Mal_ …"

Maleficent reaches up and gives her knee a light squeeze, and then she continues to drag her tongue through Regina's slick folds.

,,I need, I need…" Regina trails off completely and moans sharply when Mal slips her tongue inside her and begins thrusting in a slow, steady pace.

,, _Yesss_ ," she hisses quietly. She's already close. Pregnancy sure is having a party with her hormones.

Mal thrusts deeper and deeper inside her until the tip of her nose bumps against Regina's clit, and Regina shrieks when she's caught completely off guard by a sucker-punch of pleasure. She comes hard and fast. In fact, the result of her pleasure ends up pretty much _everywhere_ , and Maleficent actually has to wipe her chin when she props herself up from her position between Regina's legs.

Regina goes completely crimson. ,,Oh god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

Maleficent shakes her head in defeat. ,,If you are apologizing for doing _that_ , I will kill you."

,,But…" Regina says. She's not completely sure _why_ she's apologizing, but she does know that she has never done that while orgasming before.

,,Stop," Maleficent says firmly and places a finger on Regina's lips. ,,That was without a doubt the sexiest thing you have ever done."

It takes a solid five minutes before Regina realizes that she didn't do anything wrong, and that her body just responded very strongly to the pleasure she was experiencing.

,,Well I've.. I've never tried _that_ before," she says hoarsely and a bit shocked.

,,Never?" Mal questions and raises an eyebrow.

,,Never," Regina confirms.

,,Then I fully understand your reaction," Mal smirks and licks her lips. A triumphant look appears on her face and her eyes sparkles.

,, _I_ made you do that," she says smugly. ,, _I_ made you come like that."

Regina simply nods. She can't think of a clever comeback at this moment. Mostly because she is so surprised and a little bit shocked.

,,You are _amazing_ ," Mal says warmly and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

,,My body is definitely acting different."

Maleficent frowns in concentration. ,,I need to remember _exactly_ what I did, I would very much like to be able to make you do _that_ again."

,,I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Regina says and bites her lip. ,,My body seems _very_ responsive to you."

Maleficent seems very pleased by that statement.

After a while, they decide to finally leave the bedroom, but none of them can get enough, so none of them bother to wear anything else but nightwear and bathrobes. Obviously, breakfast is required, but Regina doesn't even get the chance to clear the table before Maleficent promptly pulls her down onto her lap.

,,Aren't I heavy?" Regina questions as she finds herself on Mal's lap.

,,Of course you're not," Mal dismisses.

,,I fear the chair might break," Regina quips.

,,Nonsense. Now kiss me," Maleficent says firmly.

Regina doesn't need to be told twice. She wraps her arms around Maleficent's neck and claims her lips in a tender kiss. She cups the back of the blonde's neck and gently slips her tongue in between her parted lips.

Maleficent immediately responds to the kiss and her hands roams on Regina's back before they settle on her arse.

Regina can't help but giggle into the kiss, and she feels rather grateful no one is around to hear it. She will _not_ be known as a giggler.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, constantly switching between tender and passionate, and it's just the right mix. Maleficent's hands eventually leaves her arse and disappears into her hair instead.

Regina abandons all illusions about being delicate and sneaks her hand inside Maleficent's bathrobe to give her breast a soft squeeze.

Maleficent sucks in a breath. ,,We really should have more mornings like this."

,,Agreed," Regina hums and gives her breast another squeeze. A slightly harder one.

One moment they are sitting slightly awkwardly in a chair, and the next moment, Mal has transported them both to the couch where Regina finds herself straddling the blonde once more.

,,I figured we should take this somewhere else," Maleficent chuckles warmly.

,,How sharp you are this morning," Regina purrs and finds her lips once more. Maleficent groans eagerly, and it doesn't take long before she removes Regina's bathrobe and nightgown and throws the clothes on the floor.

,,Well now I owe Henry a new couch," Regina says a good while later when they are huddled together under a blanket on the couch.

Mal chuckles. ,,We won't tell him."

Regina sighs dramatically. ,,You are corrupting me."

,,You are pretty easy to corrupt, my darling."

,,I guess I am."

The babies choses this moment exactly to give Regina a light kick, and Regina smiles warmly.

,,The babies are kicking again," she tells Mal.

Maleficent's blue eyes lights up when she rests a hand on Regina's stomach.

,,They can probably feel that their mothers are feeling _very_ good."

,,I sincerely hope not," Regina frowns. ,,Please don't make me feel uncomfortable about having sex while pregnant."

,,I'm not gonna say another word," Maleficent vows. ,,Don't say I ruined your mood."

,,I don't think it's _possible_ to ruin my mood right now," Regina shrugs.

,,Happy to hear that, darling. How would you feel about staying right here with the curtains drawn all day?"

,,Are you suggesting that we pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist and have sex all day?"

,,Yes. That's _exactly_ what I suggest," Mal grins.

,,Sounds reasonable to me."

Maleficent half shrieks when Regina promptly shrugs the blanket off them and straddles her once more.

 **To Be Continued..**


	30. Remembrance

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Remembrance:**

Time flies by, and before Regina knows it, she's seven months pregnant and unable to see her feet. And at this rate, she is _very_ pregnant. She can barely stand from a chair without getting any help, and it won't be long before she has to stop working. She barely fits behind her desk anymore.

She's been to several ultrasound scans, and doctor Whale has confirmed Mal's suspicion. They are, in fact expecting girls.

There's been a slight change though. One morning Regina woke up with the name "Amelia" stuck in her head, and when she told Mal, the dragon promptly announced that she actually preferred that name over Anya. And thus, they let go of the name Anya in advantage of Amelia. Emerald and Amelia. It sounds _so_ much better.

They are pretty much ready for the birth. The nursery is done. Completely with two cribs, suitable wall decorations that gives an "Enchanted Forest"-vibe, and of course the two dragon mobiles hanging above the cribs. They are done. All they need are the babies.

Regina takes another bite of her French toast. The babies are moving around and kicking away inside her, and for a second she considers shouting for Maleficent, but decides not to. The dragon has had a _very_ long night thanks to Regina's messed up sex drive. Sure, they have always had a "healthy" sex life, but now it's completely out of control. Literally _anything_ turns Regina on, and Maleficent often has to "pay the price". Not that she complains, oh no. She's more than willing to "assist" Regina.

But still, Regina can't help but feel slightly embarrassed over how her body is acting. Normally she's so calm and composed, but now she's suddenly unable to hide her desire.

Regina sighs and takes another bite of the syrup covered French toast. It's quite lucky Maleficent has magic. A normal human being would not be able to keep up with Regina's sex drive.

Oh well. When the babies are here, they won't really have the time to be intimate, so why not make the most of the time they have left?

Regina's musings are interrupted by a knock on the front door. She waves her hand to swing it open. There's no way she's gonna stand up to open the door. It's not worth the effort.

Footsteps approaches and then Emma, Snow and Zelena enters the kitchen.

,,Good morning," Zelena smiles briskly.

,,Good morning," Regina says and quickly swallows the giant piece of French toast.

,,Where's your dragon?" Emma asks with a little teasing smile.

,,Still asleep." _And she probably will be for a while_. ,,Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

,,Been a while since I last saw you," Zelena shrugs. ,,So I just wanted to see how you were doing."

,,Oh. Well I'm doing just fine. What's _your_ excuse?" Regina teases Snow and Emma.

,,Quiet day at the station," Emma says and shrugs.

,,And the school is closed because of the snow, so.." Snow doesn't finish the sentence, and Regina nods. It has been snowing quite extremely the last two weeks, and all of Storybrooke is covered in a thick, white coat of snow.

,,Right. It _is_ getting rather cold," Regina agrees and looks at the thick layer of snow.

,,Be grateful you aren't highly pregnant in the summer," Zelena chuckles.

,,I am," Regina assures and scarfs the rest of the French toast down. She briefly considers whether she's still hungry or not. Well, she could definitely eat more if she was offered food, but she decides not to. She can't keep eating like this. She'll never be able to lose the baby weight afterwards.

Regina pushes the plate away. Since she has no idea when Mal is gonna wake up, she might as well clear the table. Which involves standing up. Here comes trouble. Standing up is ever so difficult, and Regina concentrates as she grabs the table to support herself.

,,That looks tricky," Zelena comments as she watching the trouble Regina has with getting up.

,,It is," Regina confirms and pants slightly as she straightens her overloaded back. She wipes her brow and smoothens her cream-colored sweater.

,,Wow. Okay. That was difficult," she mutters and rubs her back.

Snow beams at her. ,,You look lovely."

,,I don't know about that," Regina says and shakes her head a little. ,,I feel kind of huge."

,,I think your size is fairly normal for a twin pregnancy," Zelena scoffs.

,,Right. Tell that to the people I pass on the pavement. They actually have to go around me not to collide with my stomach."

Emma chuckles. ,,Pregnancy is hard."

,,Yes it is." Regina winces as she rubs her back. It seems like she's paying the price for being so _enthusiastic_ last night. Damn it. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

,,Henry tells me he's gonna be there when you give birth," Emma says.

,,Well, I certainly didn't suggest it. It was his own idea," Regina scoffs. ,,But there's still time, maybe he'll change his mind again."

,,He seemed very keen on being there," Emma points out.

,,He's a very mature seventeen year old," Snow observes with a soft smile.

,,Mature or not, I don't want to traumatize him."

,,I'm pretty sure he can handle a birth," Zelena says. ,,Considering how much he's already seen."

,,Maybe I'll kick both him and Mal out while I scream the entire hospital down," Regina deadpans and feels her lower belly cramp slightly at the thought.

,,Yeah, I don't think Maleficent would take it lightly to be excluded from the birth," Emma says flatly.

,,You can't exclude the other mother, Regina," Snow chuckles.

,,Watch me," Regina jokes. ,,No, you're right, I'm gonna need to curse _someone_ for my misery, and who's better to blame than the one responsible?"

Emma, Snow and Zelena chuckles at that statement.

,,Well, if you had taken the Lamaze class like I suggested, then you would be much better prepared," Snow says and folds her arms across her chest.

Regina sniffs haughtily and continues to clear the table. ,,I _am_ prepared, dear. And honestly, can you imagine _me_ at a Lamaze class? Or Maleficent for that matter?"

Zelena sniggers amused. ,,Not really."

,,We would probably scare the other people there," Regina says dryly.

,,Of course you wouldn't," Snow denies. ,,You are just as normal as other people."

That statement makes Regina splutter. ,, _Seriously_? We're the oddest couple in Storybrooke."

,,I thought that was Gold and Belle," Emma deadpans.

,,Yes well, they have to make room for us."

,,You are _not_ an odd couple," Snow insists. ,,You are perfect together!"

Regina's lips curls into a smile. ,,The former evil queen and the mistress of all evil? _Very_ perfect."

,,The "Mistress of all Evil" doesn't seem very evil to _me_ ," Emma says with a smile. ,,In fact she seems rather.. domestic."

,,You've changed her," Zelena teases.

,,She was already changed when we got together," Regina points out.

Zelena smiles teasingly. ,,Sorry, but I will always find it funny."

,,Find _what_ funny?" Regina questions and wipes another plate.

,,The way you two got together."

Regina sighs deeply and tries her best not to snap. She just has to accept that she will never hear the end of it the whole "one-night stand" thing.

,,Yes, yes, I got drunk and had a scandalous one night stand, ha ha ha," she says sarcastically.

,,It wasn't a very Regina-like thing to do," Emma says and chuckles.

,,No. No, it really wasn't," Regina admits.

,,My jaw nearly dropped when you told us," Snow remembers and laughs. ,,I couldn't believe it. It was _so_ unlike you to do something like that."

,,Believe me, I was just as shocked as you were," Regina shrugs.

The floor creaks upstairs, they hear rustling and bustling from the bedroom, and then footsteps approaching.

Regina's jaw completely drops for a second when Mal appears on the stairs with a sleepy expression on her face. The dragon might be wearing a floor length silk bathrobe, but it's quite obvious that she's wearing absolutely _nothing_ underneath. The amount of cleavage certainly gives that impression, and Regina really _shouldn't_ be turned on by it, but she is, and she completely trails off and drops a cup on the floor.

,,Oh. Guests," Mal observes and quickly waves her hand. A second later she's dressed in a red top and a pair of jeans. Jeans that fits her like a glove, that is.

Are they really supposed to be that.. _tight_? Regina wonders. And the shirt Maleficent chose this morning isn't helping much either. Her cleavage is _very_ much on display in that shirt. Damn it.

,,I didn't know we had guests. Oops," Maleficent says rather careless.

Regina just mumbles something incoherent and attempts to bend down after the damned cup, but Maleficent is faster and quickly snatches the cup.

,,Here you go, my darling,"

,,Thank you. Excuse me for a second," Regina quickly rambles off and heads straight for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Regina leans against the door and sighs heavily. How is it possible to get turned on so easily? Maleficent isn't wearing anything outrageous, and yet Regina is completely hot and bothered.

It's aggravating to feel like a cat in heat. And slightly embarrassing as well. It's like she can only think of _one_ thing these days, and she is constantly horny.

Regina shakes her head a couple of times in an attempt to get the inappropriate thoughts out of her head. She even daps her face with ice cold water from the tab. It helps a bit. But she's well aware that the effect will disappear when she sees Maleficent. Damn it. Maybe she should just stay in the bathroom until her family is gone.

Yeah no, that's probably not a good idea either. Regina turns the water off and wipes her face one last time before leaving the bathroom.

Maleficent is in the process of making her own breakfast while she chats with Emma, Snow and Zelena.

The dragon's eyes instantly light up when she sees Regina.

,,Good morning, my darling."

,,Good morning," Regina says and grins a little at the expression on Maleficent's face. Always the same dreamy smile after a night well spend.

,,How are my children?" Maleficent questions and grins.

,,Very good I think," Regina says and absentmindedly touches her bulging stomach. ,,But I would appreciate it if they didn't kick me in the bladder all the time."

Maleficent sniggers at that statement and gives Regina another soft look.

Regina willingly returns the look and does her very best not to think too much about last night.

Zelena clears her throat loudly. ,,Do you two want to be alone or something?"

Emma chuckles and Snow shakes her head. Her green eyes twinkle with amusement.

,,Oh. Right. You're still here," Maleficent says blithely and shrugs. ,,Oops."

,,Are you done making eyes now?" Emma questions and sniggers.

,,I don't _make eyes_ ," Regina denies, even though she is most definitely making eyes.

Maleficent coughs quietly in disagreement and sits down at the table to have breakfast.

Regina politely invites Emma, Snow and Zelena to sit down and have coffee with them. They quickly accept the invitation and Regina waves her hand to make three cups of coffee and one cup of tea appear.

Emma, Snow and Zelena sits down, and Regina mentally prepares herself to do the same. Oh, how difficult it is. She waddles/walk across the floor and is almost at the table when she stumbles over something on the floor and nearly trips.

Maleficent instantly appears by her side and grabs her arm before she actually gets the chance to fall on her face.

,,Are you alright?" Maleficent asks and her brows knit together in concern.

,,Just fine thank you," Regina says slightly aggravated. ,,What _was_ that even?"

Maleficent bends down and snatches the damned object from the floor. ,,A pencil."

,, _Who_ throws pencils on the floor?" Regina snaps irritated.

,,I don't know," Maleficent shrugs. ,,It certainly wasn't me."

,,I hope not," Regina says darkly.

,,Actually it's my pencil," Snow says rather embarrassed. ,,It must have fallen out of my pocket. I'm sorry."

Maleficent looks like Snow just confessed a crime. ,,Regina almost fell!"

,,But I didn't," Regina says quickly. ,,I'm fine. A little perspective, please. And kindly don't be rude."

Zelena sniggers into her coffee.

,,Fine," Maleficent says reluctantly. ,,But _please_ sit down before I get a nervous breakdown. You almost gave me a bloody heart attack."

,,Stop exaggerating," Regina sighs and accepts Maleficent's help to sit down.

,,Thank you," the brunette says reluctantly.

,,One of my many talents," Maleficent quips.

,,Your _only_ talent," Regina corrects her without batting an eye as she slides Snow's pencil across the table.

,,Actually, I can think of another talent," Zelena chuckles.

,,What?" Maleficent questions with a raised eyebrow.

,,Hitting on drunken women," Zelena says plainly and somehow manages to keep a straight face.

Emma and Snow however, hides their amusement in their coffee cups.

,,I don't hit on drunken women," Maleficent huffs indignantly. ,,I hit on _a_ drunk woman."

,,Happy to hear you finally admit you made the first move," Regina says flatly and stares at the ceiling.

,,Now, now, I may have stolen the first kiss, but you definitely initiated the second. And the third."

,,Easy for you to say, I don't remember it," Regina scoffs and takes a sip of the steaming tea.

,,Liar," Maleficent accuses without flinching. ,,I know you remember more than you claim to do."

Regina can't really argue with that, and she simply shoots her wife a nasty look.

,,Busted," Emma says and gives Regina a little, friendly nudge.

,,Really, it was _your_ fault I kissed you. If you haven't grabbed me, I wouldn't have kissed you!"

,,I was just trying to prevent you from breaking your face on my porch," Regina deadpans.

,,Did you trip?" Snow asks and shoots the dragon an amused look.

,,Yes," Maleficent admits. ,,And Regina was kind enough to help me up."

,,That's hardly an excuse for kissing a drunken woman." Regina says flatly.

Maleficent shrugs. ,,My intoxicated brain was under the impression that since you touched me voluntarily, it meant that you shared my feelings, so I kissed you. Simple as that. So really, I didn't _plan_ on kissing you. And I _definitely_ didn't expect you to return the gesture."

,,No? I thought it was some genius master plan of yours," Regina quips and takes another sip of her tea.

,,I don't plot _all the time_ ," Maleficent denies and takes a bite of the crispy bacon. ,,And I certainly didn't that night."

,,I did," Regina teases. ,,At one point I think I considered to push you away and ask you what the hell you were doing."

,,But you didn't," Zelena observes with a smirk. ,,Instead you were overpowered by a cunning dragon."

,,That is _so_ not what happened!" Maleficent protests loudly. ,,For the record, I asked her several times if she was sure!"

Regina tilts her head at this new piece of information. ,,Did you?"

,,Yes! I didn't just take advantage of you," Maleficent says and narrows her eyes at Zelena who is still smirking.

,,And what did Regina say?" Snow giggles.

,,Oh, she just asked me to shut up and "get the hell on with it"."

Regina chokes a little on her tea and winces when she's confronted with her own drunken words.

,,And then you warned me to never breathe a word about it to anyone," Mal says and gives Regina a fond smile. ,,Oh, and then you informed me that this was strictly a one time thing that could _never_ happen again."

,,Now there's a lie," Zelena observes flatly.

,,It wasn't a lie at that point," Regina protests. ,,I genuinely didn't know what I was getting into. But I do know I felt terrible the next day."

,,Did you?" Maleficent says and shakes her head in mock sadness. ,,I felt like I had stumbled upon a golden treasure."

,,Well, you certainly looked like your life was over the day after," Snow remembers with a chuckle.

,,I have never been so hungovered in my entire life."

,,You looked like a complete mess," Emma says. ,,And none of us could figure out why."

,,I was determined to keep it a secret."

,,I figured it out in the end," Emma reminds her with a light shrug.

,,Yes you did. You and your damned super powers."

Maleficent sniggers and flashes Regina a cheeky smile.

,,And _you_ weren't much of a help either," Regina sneers. ,,You followed me _everywhere_."

,,I wanted to see you again," Maleficent scoffs. ,,But your attempts at avoiding me were charming."

,,You kept _confusing_ me," Regina says rather harshly and folds her arms over her growing belly.

,,You were certainly angry enough the next time I saw you. You screamed in my face," Maleficent remembers and dwells fondly at the memory.

,,Did you?" Snow questions and quirks an eyebrow at her former stepmother.

,,Yes," Regina admits with a shrug. ,,I just wanted to be left alone."

Maleficent scoffs. ,,Then you have a strange way of rejecting people. You most certainly kissed me back."

,,And thus, all the sneaking around began," Emma says dramatically.

,,We were _very_ good at sneaking around," Maleficent chuckles.

,,Indeed." Regina agrees with her wife.

,,Suddenly you had quite a lot late night meetings at the town hall," Snow says cheekily.

,,Really, a meeting? _That's_ what you called me?" Maleficent says and shakes her head.

,,I had to come up with something," Regina shrugs. ,,And it worked."

,,Such a well-kept secret," Zelena sniggers with her nose in the coffee cup.

,,Your secret lover," Maleficent teases, and Regina narrows her eyes at her.

,,I really don't like that expression."

,,It was very fun being your secret. But the vague answers you gave every time I asked you whether you would come back or not were positively aggravating. It was always "maybe" or "I don't know". A few times you even said no."

,,As far as I recall, I always came back any way."

,,That you did. And now here we are," Maleficent says and gives Regina's bulging stomach a fond look.

,,Indeed," Regina says and reaches across the table to give her wife's hand a light brush.

 **To Be Continued..**


	31. The Dragon's Sick Day

**More Than She Wanted**

 **The Dragon's Sick Day:**

The snow falls heavily outside the town hall. Regina is deeply engaged with her paperwork and doesn't notice the darkening of the sky. She's entirely focused on her work, and is happy to see a note from Emma, informing her that Nottingham finally has been arrested after months of hide and seek. Now he won't be bothering the citizens of Storybrooke anymore, and Regina is delighted. For a while he really made the young girls living in Storybrooke scared to walk alone at night.

Regina is just about to take a closer look at the town budget when her assistant, Sarah, knocks on the door and pops her head in.

,,Yes, Sarah?"

,,I'm sorry to bother you Madam Mayor, but your wife is here," the young redhead says.

,,My wife? Now?" Regina questions and frowns as she glances at her watch. Why on earth would Mal come to her office at this hour? It's barely midday.

,,Yes, Madam Mayor."

,,Well, alright then. Let her in."

Sarah leaves and returns shortly after with Maleficent. Then, the young redhead leaves the office and quietly shuts the door behind her.

Regina looks at Mal. The dragon doesn't really look her usual, cocky self. She looks a bit pale to be honest, and her eyes are slightly glassy.

,,Is everything alright?" Regina asks and tilts her head at her wife.

,,Not really," Mal admits. ,,I suddenly felt strange and wanted to see you."

Regina stands from her chair and curses her back when it protests at the sudden movement. She walks over to Maleficent and puts a hand on her forehead. Maleficent leans into the touch, but Regina frowns.

,,No wonder you felt strange. You're burning up."

,,What does that mean?" Mal asks and wobbles slightly.

,,You have a fever."

,,Ah. Maybe that's why I feel dizzy." The dragon says and Regina quickly grabs her arm to prevent her from stumbling.

,,Alright, let's get you home. Why did you even come here in the first place? You should have gone straight to bed instead."

,,I wanted to see you," Maleficent repeats, and Regina sighs and shakes her head.

,,You are one stupid dragon."

,,I know."

Regina quickly explains the situation to Sarah, and tells her that she will leave the office early to take care of her sick wife. Sarah nods understandingly and sends them off with her kind words.

It's quite an achievement to get the barely conscious Maleficent into the Mercedes when you're seven months pregnant, but Regina somehow succeeds and Maleficent mumbles incoherent nonsense all the way home to the mansion.

Getting Mal _out_ of the car isn't an easy task either. The dragon tries her best to cooperate, but her legs are completely like jelly, and they wobble with each step. Regina ignores the protests from her lower back as she helps Maleficent up the steps to her porch.

,,Careful. There's another step."

Maleficent mutters something Regina can't quite understand.

,,Come on. Just one more step. Easy, easy. You can do it."

Maleficent clings to Regina's arm as they reach the front door. Regina doesn't lose her death grip on Maleficent's arm, she simply reaches behind her and opens the front door.

Maleficent trips on the doorstep, and Regina quickly grabs her around the waist to prevent her from falling.

,,Wow. Careful."

Regina carefully escorts her delirious wife into the kitchen. Maleficent leans over the kitchen table while Regina considers the next step. Getting Mal upstairs and into the bedroom seems like an impossible task, and of course her magic chose this day of all days to be unstable. Regina vaguely suspects that the babies perhaps are feeding off her magic or something like that. Either way, she has to drag a barely conscious Maleficent up the stairs. It wouldn't have been a problem if she wasn't seven months pregnant, but right now it seems like an almost impossible task.

Regina's train of thoughts is interrupted when Henry pops into the kitchen.

,,Hi mom. What's going on, why are you home so early?"

,,Maleficent arrived at the Town Hall and told me that she wasn't feeling well."

,,Oh. Why didn't she just go to bed?"

,,Good question," Regina says, and Maleficent mumbles "I wanted to see you".

,,Why are _you_ home so early?" Regina questions her son.

Henry shrugs. ,,The school closed early because of the weather."

,,Ah. It _does_ look like we're in for a bit of a storm."

Mal chooses this moment to wobble on her feet and Regina instantly grabs her and supports her.

,,Wow. She doesn't look too good," Henry observes.

,,No. She's running a high fever," Regina pants and wobbles herself. Maleficent feels like a complete deadweight.

,,We should probably get her upstairs," Henry says with a frown.

,,Yes. I was on my way, I just needed a.." Regina sucks in a breath. ,,Break."

,,I'll help you," Henry says and grabs Mal's other arm and drapes it over his shoulder. ,,You shouldn't be doing it alone when you're this pregnant."

,,My hero," Regina says and sends her son a grateful smile.

It's difficult, but mother and son somehow succeeds in hauling Maleficent up the stairs and into the bedroom. And they even manage to place Maleficent in a somewhat normal sleeping position on the bed.

Regina leans back against the wall and wipes her brow. She winces as she receives a particular hard kick to the kidneys.

,,Are you alright, mom?" Henry asks and frowns again.

,,Yes, I'm fine," Regina assures. ,,The babies are just kicking."

The brunette wipes her brow again and gives her half-asleep dragon a look. She's still wearing her booths, and if there's one thing Regina can't stand, it's shoes in bed. Regina pulls her booths off, and decides that it can't be very comfortable for Mal to sleep in her clothes. The brunette removes her wife's hat and unbuttons her coat.

Maleficent stirs in her sleep, her fever is definitely getting worse.

Regina ignores the strain in her back and slides her wife's coat of her shoulders.

,,Mmpf," Maleficent mumbles and gives Regina a sleepy, sickly look. ,,I don't think you ever undressed me like this before, my darling."

Regina blushes a little at that statement, but holds it together. ,,Just ignore her, Henry. She's delirious."

Henry chuckles a little. ,,It's alright. I'll pop downstairs and make you a cup of tea while you…" he doesn't finish the sentence, simply gestures towards the coat and booths.

,,A cup of tea would be lovely," Regina smiles and nods.

Henry leaves the bedroom and quietly shuts the door behind him.

Regina quickly unbuttons the dragon's shirt and slides her jeans off. Mal blinks a little and looks at Regina with her glassy, blue eyes.

,,Are you gonna take advantage of me?"

Regina sighs dramatically and pulls a pajamas out of the closet. ,,No stupid. I'm not gonna _take advantage of you_ , I'm gonna dress you in something more comfortable."

,,Oh," Maleficent mumbles. ,,I wouldn't mind if you did. Take advantage of me, I mean."

,,Boy, aren't you on fire when you're sick," Regina mutters under her breath and hastily removes Maleficent's shirt.

Maleficent isn't doing much to help, and Regina feels how she breaks out in sweat as she redresses Mal in a warm pajamas.

,,I'm cold," the dragon whines, and Regina has to bite her lip not to snigger. A dragon complaining about being cold.

The brunette quickly tucks her shaking wife in and wraps the covers tightly around her body.

,,Is that better?" she questions.

,,Mhmm," Mal mumbles.

,,Good. Try and get some sleep, alright?"

,,I can't sleep when you're not here, you know that." Maleficent protests and scrabbles to grab Regina's wrist.

Regina shakes her head. ,,I don't think it would be a very good idea for me to lie next to you right now, even though I want to."

,,Right." Maleficent mutters. ,,I don't want you to get sick too. It's not good when you're pregnant."

,,Exactly," Regina says and frees herself from Mal's grasp. ,,I'll be right downstairs if you need me, alright?"

,,Wait," Maleficent insists. ,,Can I at least feel the babies before you leave?"

,,Of course," Regina says gently and guides Mal's hand to her stomach. She picked a good moment. The babies are still kicking away.

Maleficent smiles despite the fever. ,,I love when they kick."

,,So do I," Regina says. ,,I just wish they wouldn't kick so _hard._ "

Maleficent chuckles hoarsely and coughs. ,,Don't hurt your mother, little ones. I need her in one piece."

Regina sniggers and stands from the bed. ,,Get some rest. I'll be right downstairs, alright?"

,,Alright," Maleficent mutters.

Regina ignores her back pain and bends down to press a chaste kiss to her wife's forehead. She frowns a little when her lips touch the smooth skin. Maleficent feels _very_ warm, and Regina silently decides to phone doctor Whale if the fever don't break soon. God forbid she gets pneumonia or something like that.

,,I love you," Maleficent says spontaneously.

,,I love you too," Regina says with a little smile. She quietly leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind her, waddles down the stairs and into the living room.

She really desperately needs to take her shoes off. And sit down. And maybe even put her feet up for a second. Yes. That would be really, really, nice right now.

,,Great timing," Henry says when he spots his mother shrugging her coat off. ,,The tea is ready."

,,Thank you honey," Regina says grateful and groans quietly when she sits down on the couch. Ahh. That feels absolutely _wonderful_. She bends down a little and removes her shoes. And then she does something she normally wouldn't do. She rests her feet on the coffee table.

,,No feet on the table," Henry teases as he hands his mother a cup of tea.

,,I'm allowed to," Regina says mock sternly. ,,I'm pregnant. Don't be cheeky, young man."

,,I'm just teasing. How is she?" Henry inquires.

Regina takes a sip of her tea. ,,She's running a high fever. Maybe it's the flue or something."

,,Can dragons even get the flu?" Henry wonders.

,,Maybe it's dragon flu?" Regina suggests, and Henry sniggers.

,,You're not worried about her, are you?"

,,I am a little worried, yes. If her temperature gets any higher, I'm phoning doctor Whale." Regina says firmly and sips her tea.

,,That's a good idea," Henry says and nods.

Mother and sons by a screeching sound, and Regina quickly realizes that it's Maleficent's phone. And after a quick look, she finds out it's Lily who's calling.

,,Maleficent's phone, you've reached the mother of dragons," she quips when she answers the call, and Henry laughs.

,,Does that mean my mother isn't the mother of dragons?" Lily says in the other end of the phone.

,,Of course she is, dear. I'm just the one who's carrying them," Regina jokes.

Lily laughs. ,,Is the other mother of dragons by any chance available?"

,,I'm afraid not, dear. She's sick and currently unable to talk."

,,Oh. What's wrong with her?"

,,She's running a fever and has a cough, so I'm guessing it's the flu," Regina says and takes a large gulp of her tea.

,,Ah. Shit. You should have called me earlier, I could have come and helped you."

,,It's quite alright, dear. I'll manage just fine."

,,You sure? Because I can cancel my plans with Mulan."

,,I don't want you to cancel your plans with your girlfriend, Lily. I'll be fine," Regina insists.

,,Alright. If you're sure.."

,,I am."

,,I'll call later and check up on you, alright?"

,,Alright."

,,Tell her I called. And give my regards to Henry."

,,I will. Goodbye, dear."

,,Bye."

Regina hangs up and puts the phone down on the coffee table.

,,Lily?" Henry questions.

,,Yes. She sends her warmest regards."

,,Did she offer to come over?"

,,Yes, but I don't want her to cancel her plans. I'll be fine. I can handle a sick dragon."

Henry sniggers.

,,What time is Emma picking you up?" Regina asks and leans back while she nurses her cup of tea.

,,In ten minutes or so, if she can even get here in this weather."

,,Oh, I think her yellow deathtrap can handle a bit of snow," Regina quips lightheartedly.

Henry laughs and Regina props her feet up on a pillow. Her ankles are slightly swollen, and apparently, the movement make the babies wake up again.

,,And you can stop that," Regina says mock sternly when she receives a light kick.

,,Are they kicking?" Henry asks.

,,They sure are," Regina sighs. ,,They are on fire today."

Henry chuckles and puts a hand on his mother's stomach to feel the babies kick.

,,I think your sisters are going to be a handful," Regina says and rubs her ankles together.

,,Well, with you and Mal's combined temper, how can they not?" Henry teases.

,,Watch it, young man," Regina says, but she doesn't mean it. Not really.

In that moment, the yellow bug pulls up in front of the mansion, and Regina urges Henry to let his mother in. The brunette really doesn't feel like standing up right now.

The teenager walks into the hall, and two seconds later, he returns with not only his mother, but also with his grandmother.

,,Hey," Emma says and brushes a couple of snowflakes out of her blonde locks. ,,What's up?"

Regina's answer is interrupted by a violent coughing coming from the bedroom.

,,Maleficent's sick, so I left early to keep an eye on her," Regina explains and tries in vain to push herself up from the couch.

,,Oh. It's nothing serious, is it?" Snow frowns.

,,I hope not. Probably just the flu and.. Damn it," she curses when she finds out that she's unable to get up on her own.

,,Do you need a hand?" Henry asks.

,,Yes. Yes, I do," Regina admits with a small smile.

Her teenage son walks over to her and extends his hand out towards her. Regina takes it, and with a little help, she manages to stand up.

,,Thank you, sweetie," she says grateful and straightens her back.

,,You're welcome," the teenager frowns. ,,Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

,,Yes of course. Excuse me for a moment, I better go and see what that was about," she says and her back and ankles protests when she waddles up the stairs again.

Luckily, Mal is still fast asleep, but she has somehow managed to kick the covers of in her sleep, so Regina quickly tucks her in once more and gives her forehead a light touch. She still feels very warm, and the brunette frowns softly.

Once downstairs and in the living room, Regina is surprised by a sharp jab of pain in her lower back.

 _Oh, darn it, not this again._ Regina leans into the wall and closes her eyes while she breathes in and out slowly. Braxton hicks aren't very pleasant. Hopefully it will disappear in a moment.

,,Are you okay?" Henry asks and gives his mother a concerned look.

,,Yes, yes, I'm fine," Regina assures and waves him off. ,,Just Braxton hicks. Nothing to worry about."

,,You know what," Snow says and shrugs off her coat. ,,I think I'm cancelling my plans with Ruby and stay here instead."

,,I'm _fine_ ," Regina insists but winces when the twins decides to kick her while she is experiencing Braxton hicks.

,,Nonsense," Mary Margaret brushes her off. ,,Maleficent wouldn't appreciate it if you hurt yourself to take of her."

,,She's right," Emma interjects. ,,You're seven months pregnant. You shouldn't be running up and down the stairs in that condition."

,,But.." Regina tries, but she's completely overheard by Mary Margaret who continues:

,,I'm staying. And that's final. Fighting me is pointless, Regina. You know how stubborn I can be."

,,Alright, _fine_. Then stay," Regina surrenders. ,,But I didn't ask you to."

,,I know," Snow chuckles.

Henry chuckles. ,,It seems like you have gotten yourself a friend to help you out, mom."

Regina mock frowns. ,,I don't remember asking for one."

 **To Be Continued..**


	32. The Dragon's Sick Day part II

**More Than She Wanted**

 **The Dragons Sick Day part II:**

Henry and Emma leaves, and Regina and Snow is left alone with the sick Maleficent.

Regina frowns a little.

,,You didn't have to stay, Snow. I can handle it."

,,I wanted to," Snow shrugs. ,,We can't have you running up and down the stairs."

Regina scoffs. ,,I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

,,Exactly."

Regina gives up and accepts that she's gonna lose this argument. ,,It was very kind of you to stay."

,,Of course. That's what friends are for," Snow beams.

Regina returns the smile and takes her sweater off. Suddenly, she is feeling warm and sweaty again.

,,Do you want some tea?" she offers. ,,Or coffee?"

,,Tea is fine," Snow says. ,,But you don't have to serve it for me. I can get it myself."

,,I insist," Regina quips. ,,I'm not made of glass."

She quickly goes into the kitchen and fetches another cup and the teapot. She returns to the living room where Snow is sitting on the couch. Regina bends down to serve the tea, and notices that Snow is giving her a rather funny look. Almost like she's about to laugh.

The brunette sits down next to Snow and takes a sip of her own tea. She winces when her back protests again.

,,Bad back pain?" Snow questions.

,,Just a little," Regina replies and understates it a bit.

,,I had quite bad back pains when I was pregnant with Neal," Snow nods. ,,I can only imagine how heavy it must be to carry twins."

,,This is definitely the last time I'm getting pregnant," Regina says firmly.

Snow chuckles. ,,Oh, just you wait and see. Once the babies are here, you'll want more immediately."

,,Not very likely to happen."

,,Then let Maleficent carry the next one," Snow suggests innocently, and Regina nearly chokes on her tea.

,,No! Don't feed the madness," the brunette croaks.

,,What madness?"

,,Mal has been rambling on about wanting to carry the next child. Even though I told her I don't want any more children."

Snow chuckles. ,,She wants to take turns, huh?"

,, _Nobody_ is taking turns," Regina says sternly. ,,Because we are not having any more children. Two girls and Henry is quite enough."

,,I bet you'll change your mind in a few years."

,,No I won't. And excuse me for a moment," Regina says and stands up. One of the babies are pressing on her bladder. Again.

Once relieved, Regina washes her hands and checks her appearance in the mirror. _Oh_.

Suddenly Regina understand the amused look Snow gave her a few minutes ago.

Her neck is covered in about a million little, blue-black bitemarks or hickeys or whatever the hell you call them. Regina sighs heavily. That damned dragon. She has warned her about leaving marks, but apparently, she couldn't resist last night. And Regina doesn't recall protesting at any point. So in the end it was all her fault.

She can't very well return to the living room looking like _this_ , and her magic isn't working properly, so she opens a drawer and finds her powder. Regina quickly dabs the powder over the marks. There. now they're gone. If only she had noticed them sooner. Oh well, at least Snow was too polite no mention them, but Regina is positive that her former stepdaughter is secretly amused.

Regina shakes her head and leaves the bathroom.

Snow is sitting comfortably on the couch sipping her tea when Regina comes back.

,,Do you need help?" she questions when Regina struggles with her weight.

,,To sit down? No, I think I'll manage dear," Regina quips and leans back against the cushions. She wiggles her feet slightly to relieve some of the pressure on her ankles.

Snow puts her tea cup down and rummages in her purse. A second later she finds something that looks like yarn, and Regina chuckles.

,,Are you knitting?" the brunette questions her former stepdaughter.

,,Yes," Snow says and shrugs lightly.

,,What are you knitting?"

,,A blanket. Well, actually I've already knitted one."

,,Who are you knitting blankets for?" Regina asks absentmindedly and rubs her ankle again.

,,Your daughters."

Regina's mouth falls open with a soft pop, and she's positive she looks rather stupid right now, but she can't help it. Snow's little announcement threw her off completely.

,,Are you knitting a blanket for me and Mal's children?" she questions in amazement.

,,Yes," Snow confirms with a huge grin on her face. ,,I figured neither you or Mal would do it."

,,You're quite right," Regina nods. ,,Needlework doesn't really interest Maleficent, and I can't knit so…"

,,You can't knit?" Snow says and raises an eyebrow.

,,No," Regina confesses with a little smile. ,,I think my mother tried to teach me once, but I didn't really have the talent. But I _am_ pretty good at sewing, though."

,,I've never seen you sew," Snow observes and looks down at her needlework.

,,It never was the thing that interested me the most," Regina shrugs. ,,I was far more interested in working on my magic. I was better at that than needlework."

Snow chuckles at that statement.

They sit together and chat comfortably, Snow with her half-done baby blanket, and Regina with a book in her lap. A rather trivial book, that is. It tells everything about giving birth and the first weeks with the baby home, and Regina doesn't really find it useful. In fact, she finds it quite daunting.

,,You know, I have never seen so many things that could potentially go wrong when you give birth," she frowns.

,,Skip that part in the book," Snow suggests. ,,No reason to upset yourself."

,,I am not upset," Regina denies. ,,I am just not very thrilled about the risk of one of the babies getting stuck half way."

,,Good god, stop reading that book already, Regina," Snow says and shakes her head.

,,I think I'll take your advice for once," Regina quips and closes the book. No more reading. Instead she leans back and closes her eyes. Maybe she should take a nap. Just a short one, obviously.

But her dreams about a short nap is crushed when they hear something between a moan and a groan followed by a dry coughing from the bedroom.

Regina's head snaps up at the sound. It sure sounds like Maleficent is awake, and the brunette grabs the edge of the couch to push herself up.

,,Stay here," Snow says firmly and stands up herself. ,,I'll check on her."

,,But.."

,,No buts." And before Regina can protest further, Snow has already gone up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Regina hear the muffled sound of voices coming from the bedroom. Maleficent sounds very upset, and judging by the sound of it, Snow is trying to calm her down. _Hopefully she will succeed_ , Regina thinks to herself as she leans back again. She's absolutely knackered for some reason. Maybe she _should_ take that nap.

But once again her hopes to take a nap is crushed. Snow returns downstairs with a slightly worried expression on her face.

,,What is it?" Regina questions. ,,Is she getting worse?"

,,I think she had some sort nightmare, she rambled a bunch of nonsense I couldn't understand, and then she asked, well _demanded_ to see "Gina"."

,,Oh. Well I guess that's me," Regina says and raises an eyebrow.

Snow gives her a hand and helps her to stand up, and then both women returns upstairs to the bedroom.

,,Does she often call you that?" Snow questions as they walk up the stairs.

,,What?"

,,Gina."

,,No, that was a new one," Regina muses. Maleficent has called her a lot of stuff, but never Gina.

Regina pushes the bedroom door open and finds her wife completely bewildered and confused. And very pink cheeked.

,,Hi. How are you feeling?" Regina asks and sits down at the edge of the bed.

,,Regina! You're here!"

,,Where else would I be? I live here," Regina quips.

,,I thought you left," Maleficent says and looks more relieved than ever.

,,Now why would I do that?" Regina questions and pats Mal's hand.

,,I had a terrible nightmare. The worst nightmare I've ever had. " Maleficent shudders. ,,I dreamt that all of it- you and me- were something I had made up."

,,Well, your brain _is_ pretty screwed up," Regina agrees. ,,But I can assure you, all of it is very real, and I'm not going anywhere."

,,Do you promise?" Maleficent asks wildly and looks at Regina with glassy eyes.

,,Yes of course."

,,And you _are_ still pregnant, right? I didn't make that up too, did I?"

Regina takes her wife's hand and guides it to her stomach. ,,Still _very_ pregnant."

As to stress out her words, the babies kick against Maleficent's hand.

Maleficent's face lights up in a beaming smile when she feels the babies kick. ,,Thank god. I was so worried that…"

,,No more talking nonsense," Regina insists. ,,I'm here, I'm pregnant, and I'm not going anywhere. Expect for downstairs."

,,Can I talk nonsense one last time before you go?" Maleficent asks sleepily with half closed eyes.

,,Yes?"

,,I love you."

That's the second time today she said that spontaneously and Regina smiles softly despite getting a rather tight feeling in her throat.

,,I love you too. Get some sleep."

,,I will," Maleficent says. She's already half asleep.

Regina and Snow leaves the bedroom, and Snow beams at Regina.

,,She's delirious. We should probably just let her sleep," Regina rambles off and tries to get past the tender moment.

,,That's probably best."

They return to the couch. Or, Snow does. Regina decides to light the fireplace now that she's already standing up. It's getting rather cold; the snow falls and the wind is howling in the trees.

,,Well _that_ was very sweet," Snow comments when Regina sits down next to her.

,,What was?" Regina questions a bit irritated.

,,The way you had to assure her that she didn't just imagine your whole relationship."

,,As I said, she is delirious."

,,Apparently losing you is her worst nightmare," Snow observes softly.

,,Stop talking like that," Regina snips.

,,Why?"

,,Because I'm getting emotional, that's why!" the brunette snaps. Damn hormones always getting out of control.

,,Oh." Snow chuckles warmly. ,,Hormones."

,,Indeed."

Regina swallows repeatedly to make the tight feeling in her throat disappear.

,,When did you realize you love Maleficent?" Snow asks, completely out of nowhere, and Regina balks at little at the odd subject.

,,Uh.. I think it just sneaked up on me," the brunette confesses. ,,At first it was just simple attraction, but then it became harder and harder to leave in the morning."

Snow nods. ,,I get it. But it must have been hard to fall in love again after everything you went through."

,,Yes and no," Regina replies. At first I couldn't even imagine it, but once we started seeing each other, my brain just went "of course". It seemed so natural."

,,It was very brave of you not to turn your back on the chance of happiness," Snow says admiringly.

,,I don't know about that," Regina chuckles. ,,I just thought "what the hell, let's give it a shot", I don't think bravery had much to do with it."

,,You could have walked away but you didn't," Snow points out. ,,That's bravery in my book."

,,Well, you and I are rarely on the same page dear," Regina teases.

,,Maybe not. But you and Maleficent are."

,,Yes we are. She turned out to be the perfect match. And there isn't any pressure, and it's not difficult."

,,What do you mean?"

,,I loved Robin. I really did."

,,I know you did."

,,But I also felt a certain pressure because I was "destined" to be with him. I mean, I loved him, but it felt strange to have your entire future planned out for you because of pixie dust. Does that sound strange to you?"

,,Not it doesn't," Snow says with a soft smile. ,,You make your own destiny."

,,Exactly," Regina nods. ,,Robin was picked out for me. And he turned out to be a wonderful, kind, loving man who taught me a lot, but I didn't choose him myself. And I often wondered how things would have turned out if I had run into him like you did with David. Without any prophecies and pixie dust. Just him and me."

Snow gives her hand a little squeeze. ,,I see what you mean. I chose David myself. No fairy turned up and guided me to him."

,,And this doesn't mean that I didn't love Robin," Regina says quickly.

,,Of course not. I know you loved him very, _very_ much."

,,But if I really was destined to be with him, wouldn't he still be here?" Regina wonders. ,,I know that pixie dust doesn't lie, but…"

,,I wouldn't think that much about pixie dust if I were you," Snow says and gives her hand another squeeze. ,,You _chose_ Maleficent. You weren't pushed towards her. _You_ chose to go after her, not because anybody told you to, but because you _wanted_ to. You took control and made your own destiny."

Regina smiles at the younger woman. ,,That I did."

As the sky darkens and the weather gets worse, Regina begins to feel tired. She and Snow had a light dinner together, and Regina fears that the younger woman will have trouble getting home if she waits any longer.

,,You should go home, Snow. I can take it from here."

,,I'll stay," Snow says firmly.

,,But the snow is getting worse; I don't think you'll be able to reach your house if you wait any longer."

,,That's alright," Snow shrugs. ,,Then I'll just sleep on the couch or something like that."

,,I can't ask you to do that."

,,You didn't. I offered."

,,Seriously Snow, just _go_ ," Regina says. ,,I think Maleficent will be fast asleep for the rest of the night. I can handle it."

,,I'm not letting you run up and down the stairs on your own all night. What if the light blacks out because of the weather? What you fall and hurt yourself?"

,,But.."

,,Regina. _Zip it_ ," Snow says mock firmly.

,,Two hours," Regina says. ,,If she's still asleep in two hours, then you're going home, alright?"

,,Very well," Snow sighs defeated.

Regina is just about to lecture her former stepdaughter, but is interrupted when she receives yet another kick. She chuckles to herself.

,,What is it?" Snow asks.

,,Just the babies kicking," Regina explains. ,,Feel this." She takes Snow's hand and guides it to her stomach.

The younger woman smiles broadly. ,,Is that a foot?"

,,Yes, I think it is." Regina chuckles.

Snow looks out of the window. ,,What a weather. If I didn't know any better, I would say it was Christmas."

,,Christmas," Regina chuckles. ,,It's not even Thanksgiving yet."

Snow White snaps her fingers. ,,That reminds me, do you and Mal want to come and have Thanksgiving dinner with me, David and Emma and Killian in a few weeks?"

,,Sure. That sounds lovely," Regina smiles.

Two hours later, and several trips into the bedroom, Maleficent is still fast asleep, and Regina starts to get sleepy as well. It has been a long day with a quite a lot of backpains, and Snow encourages her to rest for a while if that's what she needs to. It doesn't take long before Regina surrenders, and ends up lying on the couch. And five minutes after she lied down, she is fast asleep.

A good while later, she is awakened by the sound of voices, and Regina is completely disorientated when she wakes up. The lights were on when she fell asleep, but now the living room is dimmed, and somebody has put a blanket over her. Regina glances at her watch. She has been asleep for several _hours_. Damn it. That really wasn't her intention. She just meant to take a short nap and nothing more.

Regina stretches her aching limbs and rubs her eyes to wake up properly.

,,Good morning, my darling."

Regina cranes her neck and finds Maleficent and Snow sitting in the chairs next to her. Mal is still wearing her pajamas, but the rosy glow in her cheeks has subsided.

,,Uh.. good morning," Regina says tamely and props herself up into a sitting position.

Mal purses her lips. ,,You shouldn't be sleeping on the couch."

,,You shouldn't be up," Regina rebuts and hides a yawn behind her hand.

,,My fever broke. And I got bored just lying around," Maleficent shrugs.

,,How long have you been up?" Regina questions and curses herself for falling asleep.

,,Not very long, but I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked so adorable."

,,Shut up," Regina mutters and Snow sniggers.

,,You stayed," the brunette observes and looks at her former stepdaughter.

Snow nods. ,,Yes. I figured I would stick around just in case."

,,Thank you. That was very kind," Regina says warmly.

,,Anytime," Snow says lightly. ,,I almost finished the baby blanket while you were asleep."

,,I'm sorry I fell asleep like that," Regina says with a light frown.

Snow scoffs. ,,When I expected Neal, I practically slept through the last few months."

Regina stretches her stiff back once more and sniggers a little when she feels the twins stretching.

,,What?" Maleficent questions.

,,Just the babies waking up when I do," Regina explains and rubs her belly. She is immediately rewarded with a lick kick to the palm.

,,Are they kicking?" Maleficent asks and moves faster than light when she crouches down in front of the sofa.

,,They are," Regina confirms, and Maleficent instantly touches her stomach. Regina on the other hand, touches Mal's forehead. The dragon is still a bit warm.

,,Maybe you should go back to bed," Regina frowns. ,,You are still a little hot."

,,Just a _little_ hot, Regina?" Mal says and feigns being offended by that statement.

,, _Warm_ ," Regina sternly corrects herself. ,,You are still a little warm."

,,I think that's my normal temperature."

,,I really don't think it is."

,,Well, I'm not going back to bed."

,,Why not?"

,,Because I missed an entire _day_ with my extremely hot wife."

,,Hi," Snow interjects and waves her hand in Maleficent's face. ,,I'm sitting right here and listening to every word you say."

,,Oh. Oops." Maleficent says. ,,Me and my big mouth."

But Regina just smiles, and Mal's eyes widens.

,,Aren't you gonna scold me, my darling?"

,,No," Regina says and shrugs. ,,The garbage you're letting out right now means that you're feeling better. And I am very pleased about that."

,,You were worried about me?" Maleficent questions and looks rather delighted at that thought.

,,I didn't like your delirious talk. That freaked me out," Regina admits.

Maleficent beams. ,,I like it when you're worried about me."

Regina shoots her a tired look, and then Mal's phone rings. The dragon reaches out to take it, but Regina is faster and answers it.

,,Maleficent's phone, you've reached the mother of dragons. Again."

Lily sniggers in the other end, and Maleficent looks absolutely _delighted_ when Regina introduces herself as the "Mother of Dragons".

Regina hands the phone over to Mal, and once the dragon is finished chatting with her daughter, she looks at Regina.

,,"The Mother of Dragons"?" she questions interested.

,,Just a joke between me and Lily," Regina scoffs.

,,Oh, so you have private jokes now?"

,,Yes. You wouldn't understand it," Regina teases.

Snow chuckles.

Regina's stomach growls softly.

,,Hungry?" Maleficent chuckles.

,,Yes. I better find some food before the babies get unhappy," Regina says and attempts to stand up.

She is promptly stopped by Maleficent who pushes her back into the couch.

,, _I'll_ make you some. You stay put."

,,But you're sick," Regina protests.

,,Not anymore. I feel a lot better. And besides, you've looked after me all day, now it's my turn to look after _you_."

Regina willingly accepts that and leans back into the cushions. She wouldn't mind a bit of looking after, and she is very happy to see Mal rummage around in the kitchen again.

,,You've shouldn't have slept on the couch," Maleficent yells from the kitchen.

,,The bed was sort of occupied," Regina yells back.

,,I think I owe you a back rub after today."

,,Yes, I do believe you do, dragon."

 **To Be Continued..**


	33. Thanksgiving

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Thanksgiving:**

As Thanksgiving arrives, all of Storybrooke is covered in a thick layer of snow, and frost makes the air ice cold.

Regina puts a finishing touch on her makeup, and gives her hair one last brushing before she braids it. A hairstyle she hasn't sported since a very long time ago in the Enchanted Forest.

When she's finished braiding her hair, she stands up in front of the full figure mirror. She's wearing a black dress that ends just above her knee. The dress shows off a bit of cleavage, but nothing too outrageous. The necklace Mal gave her on their wedding day is resting nicely in the valley between her breasts, and the massive gemstone feels very warm despite the cold air.

Regina smoothens the dress and rests her hands on her still-growing baby bump. The twins have already kicked several times today, and Regina is positive that they're only just getting started. Not that she minds of course, oh no, feeling her daughters kick is the most wonderful feeling in the world, and Regina relishes in the feeling of every single kick.

The brunette shakes her head and sends the long braid tumbling over her shoulder. She wonders whether she can pull this hairstyle of or not. She hasn't worn her hair like this since she was twenty something. Maybe she's too old.

,,Beautiful."

Regina turns around to find her wife lurking in the door, and the brunette gets a distinct feeling that she has been standing there for a while.

,,It's not nice to startle a pregnant woman. Do you want me to go into early labors?" she questions as she puts on a pair of golden earrings that matches the necklace perfectly.

,,I'm sorry," Mal says rather unapologetic. ,,But you _do_ look beautiful."

,,Why thank you, I try my very best," Regina quips as Mal wraps her arms around her waist and rests her hands on her baby bump.

,,You do realize you don't have to work very hard to look beautiful, don't you?" Mal questions and presses a soft kiss to her neck.

,,Oh stop it."

Maleficent toys with her braid and hums in appreciation.

,,What?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,I like the hair," Maleficent says and presses another kiss to her neck. ,,Reminds me of the first time I saw you."

Regina chuckles warmly and reaches back to give Mal's shoulder a soft squeeze.

,,We better get going. We promised Snow and David to be there at five o'clock exactly.

Maleficent only reluctantly let's go of Regina.

Since the weather is very cold at the moment they decide to drive instead of walking to the Charming residence. A very good idea since Regina's ankles are quite swollen right now.

But a short drive later, they are forced to park the Mercedes a little away from the Charming house. Patches of ice has made it impossible to park right outside the house. Emma's yellow bug are parked there as well, so she and Killian has apparently already arrived at the Charming's house.

Regina and Maleficent gets out of the car and Maleficent doesn't let go of Regina's arm for one second as they walk the short distance to the Charming residence. The dragon fears that Regina will slip and fall on the slippery ice. Which could easily happen, since Regina can't see her feet anymore.

,,How are you feeling?" the dragon questions as they walk in the cold air.

,,Very well, thank you. How are _you_ feeling?" Regina teases and flashes her wife a cheeky smile.

,,Wonderful," Mal says and grins. ,,I'm with _you_."

,,I do believe you're being silly again, my darling," Regina points out.

,,So I am." Mal says and feigns being deeply sorry.

,,For a fire breathing creature, you are very _tame_ ," Regina chuckles, and Mal instantly mock sneers at her.

,,I would be careful with throwing remarks like those at me," she warns and growls.

,,What are you gonna do, _eat_ me?" Regina teases.

,,No," Maleficent scoffs. ,,But I _am_ gonna clip your wrists to the headboard and make you beg for _hours_."

,,Please," Regina says dryly. ,,You would never leave me untouched for an hour. You don't have that much willpower."

,,Watch it," Maleficent growls, and Regina laughs in her face.

They've almost reached the Charming residence when Mal gently grabs Regina's elbow and guides her away from the house.

,,What do you want, dragon?" Regina asks teasingly.

,,A moment in private with my wife before I have to act civilized an entire night."

Regina looks around. They are shockingly alone at the moment.

,,I think we're alone right now," she purrs huskily.

,,I do believe you're right, my darling."

,,Did you have anything special in mind?" Regina asks innocently and bats her eyes at her wife.

,,As a matter fact.." Mal doesn't finish the sentence; she simply wraps her arms around Regina and pulls her closer until she can capture her lips in a tender kiss.

Regina smiles into the kiss and clasps her fingers around Mal's neck. The dragon sighs contended and presses her warm palms into Regina's shoulders.

If it is coincidence, then it's one hell of a coincidence, but the babies starts kicking when Regina and Maleficent kiss each other, and Maleficent chuckles a little and her left hand leaves Regina's shoulder to caress her baby bump tenderly instead.

Regina can't help but to throw her arms around her wife's neck and kiss her properly. A deep, tender, "I need you right now"-kiss.

Maleficent responds to the kiss with the same eagerness and her hands leaves Regina's stomach to cup her face and gently brush her fingertips against the brunette's cheekbones.

And then their tender moment is interrupted by the smallest member of the Charming family who tugs at Regina's coat to get her attention.

Regina and Mal breaks the kiss, and Regina looks down at Neal who is still holding a onto a handful of her coat.

'llo," Neal babbles, and Regina guess that means "hello"

Maleficent sniggers a bit breathless. ,,Now _there's_ an interruption."

Regina is about to answer her wife when she realizes that Snow and David is watching them from the porch.

,,Sorry," David says and shakes his head. ,,I tried to stop him."

,,It's alright," Regina assures and flashes Neal a beaming smile. ,,Hello there, little man."

Neal immediately stretches his chubby arms up towards Regina. ,,Up, up," the toddler demands.

Regina shakes her head in sadness. ,,I can't lift you right now, little man. I'm sorry."

,,But _I_ can lift you," Mal offers and crouches down. ,,How about that, huh?"

Neal quickly forgets all about Regina and stretches his arms out towards Mal. ,,Up, up!"

Maleficent chuckles and scoops Neal up.

,,The oh so scary Mistress of all Evil carrying a toddler," David quips when the two sorceress enters the Charming house.

,,David!" Snow laughs and shakes her head. ,,I'm sorry he interrupted you," she adds and glances towards Neal. ,,He got away from us."

,,It's fine," Regina says and blushes a little. ,,I think we were done anyway so.."

,,I don't think we were," Maleficent interjects. ,,But between you and me, I don't think we ever will be."

Regina doesn't get the chance to throw a crass remark at her wife before they are interrupted by Zelena, who comes into the hall with Robyn on her hip.

,,Well, well, if it isn't my pregnant little sister. You are positively _glowing_ , dear."

Regina opens her mouth to argue with that ridiculous statement, but is interrupted again. This time by Maleficent.

,,Yes, isn't she?" the dragon says proudly and flashes Regina a beaming smile.

,,Now you're just embarrassing me," Regina says awkwardly.

Mal sets Neal down on the floor, and Snow beams when the dragon helps Regina out of her coat. The pixie haired woman seems to nearly hit the roof every time the couple show affection in public.

,,Well, do come in, ladies," David says and show Mal and Regina into the living room where Emma and Killian are already seated on the couch.

,,Hey," Emma says and flashes the couple a smile when they approach.

,,I do believe the Madam Mayor is about to pop," Killian chuckles and glances towards Regina's enormous baby bump.

,,Not yet. I'm only seven months along," Regina shrugs and measures the couch with her eyes. Snow and Charming's couch is very low and stuffed with cushions. This should be interesting. How is she even gonna sit down in that thing? Maybe she should just stand up.

,,Do you need a hand?" Maleficent offers quietly.

,,Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Regina confirms with a sigh.

The two women joins forces, and by some miracle, and a great amount of help from Mal, Regina actually manages to sit down. Not that it didn't cost her anything. She's panting a little when she leans back against the cushions.

,,Alright?" Maleficent asks and sits down next to her wife.

,,Mmhm. Fine." Regina nods and exhales deeply.

,,That looked bloody difficult," Killian observes.

,,Yes well, you should try and carry twins," Regina quips, and Henry sniggers.

,,How are the little dragons doing today?" the teenager asks and gives Regina's round stomach a light pat.

,,For the last time, they are _not_ little dragons. They are human babies," Regina sternly corrects her son.

,,Why can't I call them little dragons?" Henry pouts. ,,You call yourself "the Mother of Dragons"!"

Regina ignores Emma's snigger. ,,That was just a joke between me and Lily because she watches that television show."

,,Game of Thrones?" Emma suggests nonchalantly.

,,Yes, exactly."

,,Are there dragons in that television show?" Mal asks, immediately interested.

,,Yes." Regina confirms.

,,Are they scarier than _me_?"

,,Definitely," Emma says flatly.

Maleficent sneers. ,,You're lying, Savior!"

,,Actually, she isn't," Regina says and rubs her belly. ,,They _are_ scary. And not very pretty either."

,,I didn't realize dragons could be pretty, mom," Henry chuckles.

Regina shrugs and fiddles with the massive gemstone on her chest.

Maleficent still looks a little dissatisfied. ,,So, no one in this room finds me scary anymore?"

,,No." both Emma, Killian, Zelena and Henry says, and Snow and Charming yells "no!" from the kitchen.

Maleficent sighs dramatically. ,,I've really lost my fire."

Regina chuckles. ,,Well dear, you _could_ leave me and concentrate on being a mighty fearful dragon instead."

,,You know what, I think I'm _very_ comfortable with being the tamest dragon there ever was," Mal says quickly and winces at the word _leave_.

,,I thought so," Regina says teasingly.

Zelena looks interested at the red gemstone resting on Regina's chest. ,,Is that a real flame in Regina's necklace?" she asks Maleficent.

,,Yes it is," Maleficent confirms. ,,The flickering flame is symbolizing the dragon's heartbeat."

,,How _sweet_ ," Killian says and winks at Regina.

,,Do all dragons have such a necklace?" Zelena inquires.

,,Yes," Mal nods. ,,Every dragon gets a necklace to give to whoever they chose to spend their life with."

Emma smiles broadly at Regina.

,,Who knew dragon traditions were so sentimental?" Regina says dryly.

In that moment, Snow and David announces that dinner is ready, and Mal promptly helps Regina up, and they all head into the kitchen where the table is set. A giant, fried turkey with stuffing is the centerpiece on the table.

Maleficent once again demonstrates her old fashioned manners and pulls Regina's chair out for her. Regina doesn't comment on it, she simply accepts Mal's help to sit down, and then the brunette sighs. Her stomach is very much in the way, and she can't see her damn plate. She has to push the plate away just a little in order to be able to eat properly. Pregnancy is difficult.

Snow pours red wine for the guests, and Regina groans silently. She dearly misses drinking wine.

When Snow reach Mal, the dragon puts a hand over her glass and shakes her head.

,,Why aren't you drinking?" Regina questions.

,,Solidarity, my darling."

Emma also refuses her mother's offer of wine, and the little, secretive smile she shares with Killian, makes Regina raise an eyebrow. Clearly, there's something the Savior hasn't told yet.

Emma locks eyes with Regina for a moment, and the blonde savior nods in affirmative and puts a finger on her lip. Regina nods understandingly. She's more than willing to keep Emma's sweet secret until the Savior is ready to announce it herself.

David cuts the turkey, and they all clink their glasses together and digs into the food. But halfway through the dinner, Regina is forced to excuse herself to the bathroom. Again. It's the seventh time she has to use the bathroom today.

She's definitely not gonna miss that part of being pregnant, she muses to herself as she washes her hands and quickly checks her appearance. She pushes a few stray hairs behind her ear and makes sure the braid is still sitting in place. Then she smoothens her dress over the prominent baby bump. She is immediately greeted by a light kick at the contact, and Regina smiles fondly and rubs her stomach. Her daughters kick again, and Regina is sure she can feel a foot press against her hand. Or maybe it's a tiny little fist. Or two.

Regina leaves the bathroom and re-enters the dining room. Maleficent immediately looks up, and the way her eyes lights up at the sight of her, is still enough to make Regina's knee buckle slightly. Mal looks at her with so much warmth and tenderness, and Regina silently wonders whether it's allowed to be so much in love.

,,Could you be a little less obvious, Mal?" Zelena questions the dragon and sniggers at the expression on her face.

,,No," Maleficent says plainly and continues to stare at Regina.

Killian chuckles. ,,That's one soft dragon you've got there, Madam Mayor."

,,Actually, she's pretty scaly," Regina jokes as she sits down next to her wife.

,,I can't really argue with that, can I?"

The dinner proceeds, and despite it being a very big turkey, it doesn't take them long to eat it, and once they've finished dinner, David offers to clear the table _and_ clean the dishes, so Snow, Emma, Killian, Zelena and Maleficent and Regina goes back into the living room where Regina once again needs her wife's help to sit down.

,,Cushion?" Maleficent offers kindly.

,,Yes, thank you," Regina says and places the pillow behind her back. There. Much better.

Neal squirm on his mother's lap, and Snow sighs heavily and sets the toddler on the floor.

,,I think he's overtired," the pixie haired woman sighs.

Overtired or not, Neal seems very determined, and he promptly wobbles over to Maleficent and demands her attention.

Maleficent does her very best to keep Neal entertained, but the toddler keeps tugging at her trouser leg, and in the end, the dragon leaves her spot next to Regina and sits down on the floor with Neal instead.

,,Watch this, little man," Mal says lightly and golden sparks erupts from her fingertips. She's using her lightest magic, and Neal squeals in delight and tries to catch the golden sparks.

Henry chuckles.

Maleficent then makes beautiful, purple soap bubbles float from her fingertips, and that makes Neal even more excited, and he happily babbles on as he tries to catch the bubbles.

,,She is going to make on hell of a mother," Emma observes with a grin.

,,Yes she is," Regina agrees and smiles softly at the scenery in front of her.

,,He really likes you," Snow beams.

,,Well, why shouldn't he?" Mal teases. ,,I happen to be quite delightful, don't I, Regina?"

,,Especially when you're not talking," Regina deadpans, but smiles in spite of her crass words.

,,Oh nonsense," Maleficent scoffs as Neal chases after the bubbles. ,,You _love_ it when I talk."

,,That depends on what you're saying."

Killian sniggers.

Maleficent smiles teasingly at Regina, and then she continues to entertain Neal with bubbles and sparkles.

,,Neal honey, you can't keep Maleficent on the floor all night," Snow says. Then, she turns to her newly arrived husband:

,,Can't you put a movie on for him until he falls asleep?"

David nods and scoops Neal up, places him in the corner in front of the television, and puts on a movie.

Regina wrinkles her nose in disgust when she sees _which_ movie Snow and Charming uses to make their son fall asleep.

,, _Seriously_?" she says and raises an eyebrow at Snow.

,,It's just until he falls asleep," Snow defends. ,,He usually just watch like fifteen minutes of it."

Regina makes a face as she watches Disney's version of Snow White on the television screen.

Zelena grins. ,,Nice dress," she tells Snow who rolls her green eyes at her.

Maleficent rises from her spot on the floor and tilts her head at the action on the screen.

Regina groans when the rather unattractive queen Grimhilde comes into view.

Maleficent sniggers. ,,Is that supposed to be _you_?"

,,It's a caricature of me," Regina snips haughtily.

,,It doesn't look like you at _all_ ," Mal observes calmly.

Killian and Emma grins, and even David looks slightly amused.

,,No it doesn't," Regina agrees. ,,Movies always get it wrong."

,,I don't suppose there's any mentions of your torrid love affair with a terribly lonely dragon in that movie?" Maleficent questions nonchalantly.

,,No. Sorry. Never made it to the final cut," Regina says flatly, and ignores Zelena's sniggers.

,,But it _did_ make it to the storybook," Henry chirps in with a grin.

,,Really?" Mal questions with a raised eyebrow.

,,Yes!" Henry stands from the couch and rummages through his bag. He soon finds what he's looking for and hands his mother the storybook.

Regina quickly flips through the book which takes a while given how many stories there are in the book, but finally she finds the first picture. She smiles fondly at the memory. It's a picture from many, many years ago, and it is of her and Maleficent in Mal's castle. Judging by the picture, Mal is attempting to teach her how to make fireballs.

,,You _are_ standing rather close to her," Zelena observes with a smug smile, and Regina silently agrees with her sister. Mal is, in fact standing close to her in the picture, and she is holding Regina's tiny wrist in her hand.

,,I took advantage of the situation," Maleficent admits blithely.

Regina flicks through the books. More pictures. Her and Maleficent at Granny's, everyday situations, the kiss they shared at their wedding, and finally a picture of a heavily pregnant Regina.

Regina takes a closer look at that particular picture and frowns a little.

,,Is that from today?" she questions her son.

,,Yes," Henry grins. ,,I couldn't help to write just a bit more."

,,Very sneaky," Mal says with a little chuckle. ,,You certainly captured us perfect."

,,Be grateful for that," Henry teases.

,,Oh, I _am_ ," Mal assures. ,,For that and much more." She reaches out and takes Regina's hand.

 **To Be Continued..**


	34. How To Piss Off A Dragon

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-How to piss of a dragon:**

Regina frowns softly as she tries to remember whether she forgot anything or not. This is her last day at the office for a while, so she would like the office to look perfect and spotless.

Last day working. The thought of that seems awfully strange. Regina is used to work practically every day, and now she's expected to sit still with her hands in her lap and just wait until it's time to give birth. How _daunting_. Regina wonders what the hell she's supposed to be doing all day. Is she really expected to just sit and do nothing? No, she can't possibly do that. She'll have to find _something_ to do. Maybe she can use her newfound free time to clean out her vault or something like that. There's still quite a few hearts that needs returning to rightful owners, so maybe she should do that.

Regina makes sure everything looks alright in the office one last time. She's prolonging her stay just a little bit longer. Not that she doesn't want to go home to Maleficent, of course she wants to. It's just the thought of what lies ahead that makes her a bit uneasy. The birth is getting closer, and the thought of that makes Regina's palms go slightly damp. It's not that she's afraid of the pain, oh no. But she is afraid that she will do something wrong and somehow endanger the babies.

She has talked to Maleficent about her concern, and Mal has tried to convince her about a million times that everything will be fine, but still, Regina can't help but worry a little.

Maybe she's on edge because things have been rather busy lately. There has been plenty of work to do, taking a look at the town budget took a bit longer than expected, and she has been working late many nights. Much to Maleficent's dismay.

Well, at least Mal can't complain now that she's gonna be home every single day, Regina thinks to herself as she takes one last look in the office. Everything is proper and in place. She can't think of any more to do, so she might as well just drop of some papers at the Sheriff's Station before she heads home.

Regina puts on her coat and closes the door to her office for the last time in a while. What a strange feeling.

She walks down the hallways, and Sarah wishes her a good day and good luck with the birth.

The weather is still getting colder and Regina shudders when the first chill hits her. She wraps her coat tighter around her as well as she can, considering the "seventh and a half month"-baby bump.

Regina climbs into the Mercedes and quickly drives to the Sheriff's Station. She feels quite grateful that the Sheriff's Station is properly heated.

Emma is sitting at the edge on the desk and shares what looks like a bear claw with Killian.

,,Happy to see that our sheriffs are working hard," Regina quips when she spots them.

,,Well, we can't all be on maternity leave," Emma says and goes along on the joke.

,,Very amusing. Shouldn't you two be working?"

,,All the criminals chose to stay inside because of the weather," Killian says with a little smile. ,,It's bloody cold."

,,Aye," Regina says mockingly, and Emma chuckles.

,,Well, I'm _very_ sorry to break up your little party, but.." Regina doesn't finish the sentence, she simply dumps the paperwork on the table.

Emma groans. ,,Why can't _I_ be on maternity leave?"

,,Well, I'll be happy to trade with you, dear. I'll take over your work here, and you can give birth to twins instead."

,,Yeah no thanks," Emma says and grins. ,,We're only having _one_."

,,Are you sure about that, luv?" Killian teases.

,, _Yes_!" Emma says firmly.

,,I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Regina says mock seriously. ,,Perhaps you're having triplets."

,,Nope," Emma says and scrunches up her nose. ,,But maybe you and Maleficent can have triplets next time.

Regina pretends she doesn't hear Killian's snigger. ,,We're not having more children, Swan."

They hear a rather nasty sound coming from the only occupied cell, and Regina briefly looks over her shoulder to see Nottingham peer out from behind the bars. Unfortunately, Nottingham sees her and immediately begins to call out to her to get her attention.

Emma furrows her brows at the prisoner. ,,Shut up."

,,What's _his_ problem?" Regina asks calmly.

,,He somehow broke himself out of jail last night and went to the Rabbit Hole. He was completely hammered when we found him, and I think he's still drunk. Just ignore him," the Savior says.

Nottingham sneers. ,,It's rude to talk about people like they're not even here,"

,,It's also rude to bother people," Killian says and shoots Nottingham an irritated look.

Nottingham completely ignores him and gives Regina a rude stare. ,,How's your _wife_ doing, Madam Mayor?"

,,Probably a lot better than you," Regina says flatly.

Nottingham ignores the tone and rambles on: ,,She must be one hell of a forgiving woman."

,,Excuse me?"

,,Considering she's gonna raise another man's children."

Regina's vision goes completely red and the anger rises in her body. ,,I would be very, _very_ careful with my accusations if I were you."

Nottingham, however is completely unfazed. ,,So you're not even gonna deny it then, huh? Interesting."

Regina takes a very deep breath and calmly walks over to the cell. ,,I really don't see why my private life is so interesting to you. And I don't think I need to explain anything to _you_."

Nottingham laughs mockingly. ,,Is it really so hard to admit that you've slept around with somebody else than your wife? I know you're evil, but I didn't realize that you're a coward."

,,Oh I'm not evil, _dear_. Not anymore. But I am not above choking the life out of you if you say another word," Regina drawls very calmly and almost kindly.

Nottingham sneers. ,,Alright, then let's say it's her children. Who else would bother with you? You do have a reputation of getting your boyfriends killed."

,,Again, I would chose my words with greater care if I were you," Regina warns plainly and opens her palm to reveal a fireball.

Nottingham just continues, maybe he really is drunk, or just incredibly stupid. ,,But if it really is her children, then you are gonna give birth to monsters!"

Regina loses her calm façade and completely snaps. ,,Don't you _dare_ call my children monsters! I think you're forgetting who you're talking to, and the last time you and I had an encounter, you ended up bound in my dungeon."

,,I was only trying to do you a favor."

Regina laughs coldly. ,,A _favor_?! You pretended to be my soulmate."

,,And I'm sure I would have made an _excellent_ soulmate. I could have stopped your _shameful tendencies_.

,,That's enough!" Emma interrupts and glares at Nottingham. ,,One more word out of your mouth, and I'm gonna pretend nothing has happened when Regina snap your miserable neck!"

That works. Nottingham goes silent, and Regina shakes with anger when she leans forward and says in a low whisper: ,,If you _ever_ breathe one word about my children again, then I will bring the Evil Queen out one last time and kill you. Slowly. Understood?"

Nottingham sneers silently.

,,An underground cell would be fitting for you, _mate_ ," Killian says darkly and shoots Nottingham a warning glance. ,,Don't forget I was a villain too, and I would love to test just how _sharp_ my hook really is."

Nottingham doesn't have anything else to add, and Regina turns her back on the cell and the miserable man inside it.

,,Have a good day, Emma, Killian," she quickly says and walks out of the Sheriff's Station. She's most eager to get as far away from Nottingham before she does something silly.

Regina tries her best to calm down as she drives to the mansion. Her heart is beating violently in her chest, and her vision is slightly blurry from pure anger. It's been a while since she was this angry, and she grits her teeth and convinces herself that she _shouldn't_ drive back this instance and kill Nottingham.

The thought seems tempting though. He called her children _monsters_. That stupid son of a bitch. How _dare_ he?! If she ever sees him again, it will be _very_ difficult for her not to do something terrible.

Regina actually has to take a few moments in the car before she goes into the mansion. She rests her head in her hands and breathes in and out. She's so angry that magic courses through her body and comes out in bright red sparks from her fingertips. Not quite how she planned on starting maternity leave. That bastard. Now he's ruined it.

No. She shouldn't get affected by it. But the accusation of cheating really stings. The one thing she feared someone would comment on, and now somebody actually has commented on it, and that hurts. Even if it is only Nottingham.

Regina sighs and rubs her temples. Now she's getting a headache because she's upset. Perfect. Just perfect. Definitely not how she planned on starting maternity leave.

She finally climbs out of the Mercedes, and notes that she forgot her purse at the Sheriff's Station. Wonderful. Maybe she can collect it tomorrow. When Nottingham is asleep.

Regina is immediately greeted by Maleficent, who promptly kisses her as soon as she enters the hall.

,,My darling," Maleficent says fondly and gives Regina's belly a loving rub.

,,Hello," Regina says and returns the kiss. But she's still feeling a little down in the dumps.

Maleficent pulls back and stares intensely at her. ,,Well, don't you look happy today. Is it really that painful to be forced to spend every day with me?"

,,Of _course_ not," Regina says firmly and shakes her head.

,,You had me worried for a second there," Mal teases, but then grows serious. ,,What's wrong? You look like the evil queen is about to rear her head one last time."

 _Well.._ ,,Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

,,That's a _lie_ , my beauty, and you know it," Maleficent says and folds her arms across her chest.

,,I'm not lying," Regina denies. ,,I'm _fine_. I'm just tired that's all."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow and doesn't look one bit convinced. But she doesn't say anything, and Regina ceases the moment to shrug of her coat and walk past her wife into the kitchen.

After a quick snack, Regina decides to take a shower. Despite the cold weather, she feels sticky and warm. Probably the anger that made her sweat.

,,I'm gonna take a shower," she says and excuses herself to the bathroom before Mal gets the chance to say anything.

It turns out she wants a bath instead. Standing up in the shower seems like an impossible task right now, and she could do with a nice, long soak for once. It's been a while since she had one of those.

Regina quickly wiggles out her sweater and throws that and the rest of the clothes in the hamper. She sighs deeply as she rests her hands on her giant belly. She can't see her feet anymore, and she is still expanding. She's gonna be a whale by the time her due date arrives.

The brunette waits until the tub is filled and then she promptly climbs into the water and sighs. Ahh. Lovely. Nice and warm and just like she prefers it.

But as good as it feels to soak in the water, Nottingham's ugly words still clings to her skin. _Cheating_. _Monsters_. _Shameful tendencies_.

Of course Regina knows that there isn't an ounce of truth in any of it, but it still hurts, and she is still as angry as ever. Quite frankly, she wants to return to the Sheriff's Station and choke the life out of that miserable bastard.

She sighs again and tips her head back. She needs to let this go, she knows that. Thinking about it will only make it worse.

Regina rubs her temples and then runs a finger up and down her growing belly. She smiles when she feels the babies move inside her. Her children. Her and Mal's children. Anybody who thinks something else is a bloody fool.

Regina yawns. Maybe she could take a little nap while she soaks. Just until the water gets lukewarm.

But, her thoughts about a nap is disrupted when the bathroom door opens and Maleficent steps inside.

,,Hey," Regina says and sends her wife a lazy smile. ,,How may I help you, dear?"

,,Well, for starters, you could put on some clothes," Maleficent says and puts a hand over her heart in mock swoon.

,,Wouldn't that be terrible impracticable given the situation I'm in?" Regina questions and makes the water in the tub splash a little.

,,I suppose so. But it's ever so difficult to have a conversation with you while you're naked."

,,Is it? I don't find it difficult _at all_ ," Regina teases.

,,I do. Your nudity is very… distracting."

,,Well, maybe your conversation isn't as important as you think it is."

,,As a matter fact it _is_ , but I can't seem to abstract from the fact that you're naked."

Regina chuckles. ,,Tough. For I'm not gonna leave this tub anytime soon. I'm too comfortable."

,,Well, in that case," Mal says and begins to unbutton her shirt.

,,What are _you_ up to?" Regina says and cocks an eyebrow.

,,Joining you, obviously,"

,,I fear we won't get any talking done at all, then."

Maleficent smirks as she skips her tie, shirt and bra and throws the lot on the bathroom floor. Her pants and underwear soon follows.

The dragon promptly climbs into the tub, and Regina makes a little room so her wife can sit behind her.

,,Ahh. _Much_ better," Maleficent says contentedly and pulls Regina closer.

Regina leans back and rests her head on Mal's shoulder. ,,So, what do you want to talk about, my dearest?"

,,You."

,,Me?"

,,Yes. You seemed in a very bad mood when you came home, and I wonder what the reason is?"

,,Oh." She should have known that Mal wouldn't let it go that easily.

,,Well?" Maleficent questions and caresses Regina's stomach with featherlight touches.

,,It doesn't matter," Regina shrugs. She fears that she will get angry all over again if she talks about it.

,,Yes it does," Maleficent insists. ,,Was it something I said? Have I done something wrong?"

,,Why do you always doubt yourself?" Regina sighs. ,,You haven't done anything wrong."

,,Then what?" Maleficent challenges. ,,I am not gonna rest until I get to the bottom of this, sweetheart, so you might as well spit it out."

,, _Fine_. I just had a rather nasty encounter with the sheriff of Nottingham."

,,What did he do?" Maleficent questions, and she already sounds like she's on edge.

,,Well, he couldn't do much from behind bars," Regina shrugs. ,,But he sure could say a lot."

,,What did he _say_?"

,,If I tell you, then you have to promise me not to transform into a dragon and ruin my bathroom."

,,I promise. Now spill it."

,,He basically threw accusations in my face about the babies not being yours…"

Mal tightens her grip on Regina's shoulder. ,,He did _what_?!"

,,He called me out on my "cheating", informed me that I was a coward for not admitting it, and then he called the babies something I'm not gonna repeat."

,,I'm going to kill him," Mal says plainly, and Regina is sure the dragon is narrowing her eyes.

,,No, you're not," the brunette quickly dismisses.

,,And why not?"

,,Because that would make me sad."

,, _Sad_?! Why?"

,,Because I need my wife _here_ and not in prison for killing some.. douchebag."

,,What is a _douchebag_?" Maleficent questions. ,,I've never heard you say that before."

,,And you probably never will again," Regina vows. ,,It's not a very pretty word."

Maleficent sighs heavily. ,,I'm so sorry you had to endure that. I really want to kill him right now."

,,Yeah, I've already been there myself. I had to stay in the car and persuade myself to go into the house instead of heading right back to the Sheriff's Station and choke the life out of him," Regina says darkly.

,,Can I _please_ kill him?" Maleficent says and gives Regina's shoulder a light squeeze.

,,No you can't. We're not the killing type anymore, remember that. The best thing you can do is to forget about it."

,,But he upset you!"

,,Yes he did," Regina says plainly. ,,But I'm not gonna let him ruin anything here. Or feel ashamed."

,,Ashamed?"

,,Oh right, he said I had " _Shameful tendencies_ ", " Regina recalls and chuckles darkly.

Maleficent sneers. ,,Alright, that just doubled my want to kill him. He insulted you and accused you of cheating!"

Regina turns around in the tub and wraps her arms around Mal's neck. ,,Please don't think about anymore. I'm fine."

,,No you're not."

,,Okay, I may not be fine _yet_ ," Regina admits. ,,But I will be."

,,And I think I have just the right cure," Maleficent says, and now her voice is low and tender. She instantly cups Regina's face and kisses her deeply.

Regina returns the affection immediately and tangles her fingers into Mal's half-wet hair.

Maleficent wraps her arms around Regina, and they both snigger a little because her massive baby bump is making it damn near impossible.

But not _completely_ impossible. They kiss each other eagerly, almost a bit _too_ eagerly given the "not-quite-big-enough-for-two"-bathtub, and the water is slowly going cold. Not even a dragon can warm it up. And especially not when said dragon is very occupied with something else.

,,Not that I don't _enjoy_ this," Mal says rather huskily. ,,But would you like to take this elsewhere? Like upstairs?"

,,What's wrong with the tub?" Regina asks equally breathless. ,,I know the water is cold, but that really hasn't stopped you before."

,,I don't want you to get uncomfortable," Maleficent insists. ,,And I want you to be able to lie down properly."

,,Oh," Regina purrs. ,,Well, in that case.."

Maleficent promptly waves her hand and transport both of them into the bedroom.

Neither one of them has dried off, and Regina hates the feeling of wet bedding, but she really doesn't get the chance to protest much. Suddenly her lips are rather preoccupied.

,,Well," Regina says a good while later when they both relishes in their post-coital bliss, ,,That really _was_ the perfect cure."

Maleficent sniggers hoarsely. ,,I certainly gave you something else to think about."

,,You sure did."

The dragon frowns a little. ,,Why do I still think about that bastard?"

,,Because you love torturing yourself, my darling. Just let it go already."

,,I can't," Maleficent sighs. ,,He keeps popping up in my head."

Regina turns around (with a bit difficulty) and strokes Mal's cheek. ,,Please just try to forget about it, alright?"

,,I'll try."

,,Don't ruin my mood," Regina says to turn Mal's thoughts elsewhere.

,,Are you _still_ in a mood, little one?"

,,Yes," Regina confesses. ,,I don't think I had enough yet."

,,Well," Maleficent promptly wraps her arms around Regina once more. ,,Let's do something about _that_."

Regina wakes up the following day, completely disorientated and very hungry. And to the sound of music coming from the kitchen. Maleficent must be in a _very_ good mood, but then again, why shouldn't she be?

Regina quickly pulls her legs out of the tangled mess of sheets and redresses in her silk pajamas. She turns her back on the messy bedroom, and walks downstairs.

When she reaches the kitchen, she's greeted by the smell of bacon, and of course the music:

"Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come-hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft

And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do?"

'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although I know it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"

"It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'cause there's no nicer witch than you.."

,,Speaking of " _nice witch_ "," Mal teases and turns down the music when Regina comes trotting into the kitchen.

,,Very funny," Regina says and sniffs into the air. ,,Are you making _breakfast_ for me?"

,,Yes," Maleficent scoffs. ,,I hope you're hungry."

,,But my _dearest_ Mal," Regina says mock-dramatically. ,,What has gotten into you?"

,,Oh, _do_ be quiet," Maleficent says mock sternly.

,,Maternity leave is gonna be a piece of cake if you do this every morning," Regina teases as she crushes a piece of bacon between her teeth.

The two sorceresses are interrupted half way through breakfast by a knock on the front door.

Maleficent simply waves her hand to open the door, and Regina silently wishes she had been fast enough to protest. She's not at all ready to receive guests at this hour.

But it's too late. They hear voices in the hall, and then Emma and Killian steps inside the kitchen.

Maleficent promptly stands up to make more tea.

,,Uhhh. Good morning," Killian says halfheartedly, and it occurs to the brunette that he's staring a bit at Maleficent.

Regina can't blame him, though. Maleficent _is_ quite the vision in the morning when her hair is down and rests in golden curls down her back. And especially today, where she is donning a long, white nightgown underneath a floor long grey silkbathrobe.

,,Is this a bad time?" Emma inquires and looks from Regina's tousled hair to Mal's somewhat dreamy expression.

,,No, not at all," Regina assures. ,,We're just having breakfast. Tea?"

,,No thanks," Emma says. ,,We have to be at the station in five. We just came by to drop of your purse. You forgot it yesterday."

,,Oh. Thank you," Regina says and smiles when Emma hands her the purse.

They convince Emma and Killian to stay for a quick cup of tea, and once their teacup is emptied, the two sheriffs thank the couple, and get ready to leave.

,,By the way," Emma says with a hand on the door knob. ,,Nottingham had the strangest thing to report this morning."

,,Now what?" Regina says. ,,What has that bastard said this time?"

,,It seemed like rubbish to me," Killian shrugs with a twinkle in his eyes. ,,But he mentioned something about a dragon creeping around outside the Sheriff's Station late last night."

Regina's jaw drops completely, and she sends her wife a surprised look, but Mal seems completely unfazed when she says:

,, _Really_?"

,,Yeah," Emma says and sniggers. ,,You wouldn't happen to know _anything_ about that, right?"

,,Absolutely not," Maleficent says firmly.

,,Mm. I _told_ him he must be hallucinating," Killian chuckles.

,,Maybe he's still drunk," Emma agrees. ,,See you later ladies."

Once the couple has left, Regina turns around to look at her slightly amused wife.

,,I didn't ask you to do that."

,,I didn't _do_ anything," Maleficent shrugs. ,,I just gave him the fright of his life."

,,Was that really necessary, dear?"

,,Yes. Nobody messes with my wife and gets away with it. You're not angry about it, are you?"

Regina thinks about it. No, she's not angry. Not really. It feels kind of nice to be defended so fiercely. She sends Maleficent a beaming smile.

,,I love you," she tells the dragon. ,,Even if you are a bit extreme."

 **To Be Continued..**


	35. A Complication

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-A Complication:**

High blood pressure. It sounds like a triviality. Like something that can be easily fixed, but it isn't. It's complicated. And particularly tricky when you're pregnant.

And high blood pressure is exactly what Regina has.

They find out one day where she's at the hospital for one of the final scans. Doctor Whale takes her blood pressure, and it's quickly revealed that it's sky high.

Mal is immediately concerned, and so is doctor Whale. So concerned that he puts Regina on bedrest, and informs her to abstain from anything that could cause her blood pressure to get any higher. In other words, anything that excites her.

Regina is less than pleased when she's send home with strict orders to go straight to bed. Not exactly how she planned on spending maternity leave. Is she expected to stay in her bed for an entire _month_? Is that what that stupid doctor thinks? Regina _really_ don't take orders from anyone, but it sure seems like she's forced to accept this "new situation".

Neither Regina or Mal say much on the way back from the hospital. Mal because she's worried, and Regina because she is annoyed. What the hell is she supposed to do in bed all day? Watch television? Count how many times the twins move every day? Read?. She can't read nor watch television all day long, she'll go mad. She has to do _something_. The thought of being confined in her bed all day is absolutely terrifying. It feels like she's losing her freedom.

The drive home from the hospital goes too fast, and Regina is just about to ask her wife to slow down, but what good would it do? Maleficent is _concerned_ , and wants to get Regina home as fast as possible.

Yes, completely terrifying that is.

Much too soon they arrive at the mansion, and Mal ushers Regina inside.

,,You heard doctor Whale. Straight to bed."

,,Can't I at least take my coat off?" Regina half-jokes.

Maleficent folds her arms across her chest and waits impatiently as Regina very slowly removes her coat and puts it on the hanger.

,,There. Your coat is off. Goodbye," Maleficent says sternly and points towards the bedroom.

,,But…"

,,Not buts, Regina. Bed. _Now_."

,,I think that's the least seductive thing you've ever said to me," Regina says flatly and swaggers (well, as much as you _can_ swagger when you're eight months pregnant) upstairs towards the bedroom.

She reluctantly takes off her shoes and shimmies out of her pants. She might as well dress for the occasion, she thinks bitterly and pulls out a fresh pair of pajamas.

Regina takes her sweet time in undressing and then redressing in a pajama. Hell, she even brushes her hair even though it's completely unnecessary.

But when her hair is brushed and her pajamas is on, she can't prolong the moment any longer, and she reluctantly climbs into bed. In the middle of the day.

Alright. She's in bed. Now what, she wonders. What's she supposed to do? Sit with her hands in her lap? Sleeping is out of the question. She's not feeling one bit tired. Just aggravated.

She doesn't get the chance to be aggravated for more than five seconds before Mal appears in the bedroom.

The dragon sits down at the edge of the bed and gives Regina a worried look. ,,How are you feeling?"

Regina groans silently. ,,I'm fine. Just irritated."

,,I'm sorry my darling."

,,It's not _your_ fault."

,,Well, technically.." Mal says and glances towards Regina's bulging stomach. ,,Then I _am_ the one responsible for that."

,,Yes. But you're not responsible for my high blood pressure. At least I don't think so."

,,Just out of pure curiosity," Maleficent says and puts a warm hand on Regina's knee. ,,When dr. Frankenstein said that you couldn't do anything that could make your blood pressure worse, did he also mean…?"

She doesn't need to finish the sentence, Regina is perfectly aware of what she's talking about. And the dragon is not gonna like the answer.

,,Yes," the brunette says and stares at the wall. ,,I think he did."

,,So I can't touch you? Like _at all_?"

,,You _are_ touching me," Regina points out and puts her hand over Mal's hand that's still resting on Regina's knee.

,,That wasn't what I meant, little one."

,,I know. And I think what you mean is out of the question at the moment."

,,Fuck." Maleficent says plainly, and Regina wrinkles her nose at the word.

,,Apparently not," the brunette quips. ,,But I feel too heavy to do anything like that anyway so.."

Maleficent sneers. ,,You are _not_ heavy."

,,Uh.." Regina eyes wanders towards her giant baby bump. ,,Yes I am."

,,Nonsense, you are just a little bigger than usual," Mal quips, and Regina chuckles.

Then Mal's phone buzzes and the dragon takes a quick glance at the screen and curses under her breath.

,,Damn it. I'm supposed to meet Lily for lunch in five minutes. I completely forgot all about that."

,,Well, you better get going then."

Mal looks doubtful at Regina. ,,I can cancel it and stay here instead."

,,No way," Regina says firmly. ,,You are not cancelling _anything_ because of me. You are going."

,,Are you sure?" Mal asks and tilts her head. ,,Because I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind and.."

,,Get out of here." Regina interrupts. ,,Go on. I'm still here when you come back."

,,You better be," Maleficent says mock sternly. ,,And don't go into early labors."

,,I'll try my best. _Not_ to," Regina teases.

Maleficent only reluctantly puts on her coat and hat. She gives Regina another uncertain look when she puts on her black gloves.

,,I really don't like to leave you like this."

,,Like _what_?" Regina chuckles. ,,Warm and snuck in my bed?"

,,No, alone and very pregnant."

,,I'm not due until next month," Regina reminds her wife. ,,And there's no way the babies are coming _that_ early."

Maleficent nods. ,,But if you feel _anything_ , you will text me _immediately_ , got it?"

,,Yes ma'am." Regina says mockingly. ,,Now get out of here before I transport you away."

,,Alright," Maleficent bends down and gives Regina a kiss. ,,I love you."

,,I love you too," Regina assures.

Maleficent gives Regina's bulging stomach a light pet and a tender kiss, and then she leaves the bedroom.

Regina looks around in the empty bedroom. Alone. Now what? She rubs her stomach in circles as she considers her options. Emerald and Amelia wakes up at the touch, and Regina quickly realizes that she's hungry.

It's quite lucky that her magic works a bit better now. That means that she doesn't have to actually get out of bed to get something to eat. Instead she can just settle for waving her hand and summon whatever she needs. And today what she needs is ice cream. More specifically, Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey.

Regina silence the tiny little part of herself that feels guilty for eating ice cream in the middle of the day. She's pregnant. She's allowed to eat ice cream if that's what she wants to.

And clearly, it's what the babies wants as well, because they kick in appreciation.

,,I think you two are going to love ice cream in a few years," Regina quips and rubs her stomach once more.

Regina buries the spoon in the ice cream and takes another bite of the cold, sweet stuff. Mmm. She should allow herself to have ice cream more often. And oh, now she owes Henry a new carton of ice cream, she realizes. This is actually his. Oh well, he's not gonna be here in a few days. Plenty of time to buy more ice cream. For both of them.

The brunette digs into the ice cream. It's quite possible that she's gonna eat a carton of ice cream alone, and then she realizes that the bedroom is much, much too quiet for her taste. She rummages through the drawer and finds her phone. If she's gonna be stuck up here alone, she needs music to cope, that's for sure.

Regina scrolls through her phone, and finds out that her playlist has been updated a bit. There's several new songs that Mal has added to her playlist. Oh well. Regina trusts her taste. She chooses the first song on her updated playlist:

" _Living for you is easy living  
It's easy to live when you're in love  
And I'm so in love  
There is nothing in life but you_.."

Billie Holiday, Regina muses. Great choice. And _very_ fitting. Regina has always imagined that Maleficent would fit quite nicely into the 1940's or 1950's era.

" _I'll never regret the years I'm giving._

 _They're easy to give when you're in love._

 _I'm happy to do whatever I do, for you._

 _For you...maybe I'm a fool, but it's fun._

 _People say you rule me with one wave of your hand._

 _Darling, it's grand._

 _They just don't understand_.."

Regina sniggers quietly. _Rule me with one wave of your hand_. Who is ruling _who_?

The brunette doesn't get the chance to ponder further about that little mystery when the bedroom door is pushed open.

Is Maleficent's attachment issues really that bad? But no, it's not Maleficent. In fact, it's a very tiny person wearing snow boots, a duffel coat and a cute, little red knitted hat.

,,Why hello there," Regina softly greets Neal as he shuffles closer to the bed. ,,Have you come to see me?"

Neal nods.

,,Well, that was _very_ nice of you, sweetheart. Do you mind taking of those nice boots in here? We don't want snow inside, do we?"

Neal quickly obeys and takes of his shoes. The toddler flashes Regina a beaming smile, and Regina nods appreciatively.

,,Such a _good_ boy you are," she coos and removes his knitted hat to ruffle his hair.

Neal giggles and tries his best to climb into the bed with her.

,,Tell me, sweetheart," Regina says as she helps Neal up. ,,Are you here all alone, hmm? Where's your mummy?"

,,Goo," Neal blabbers, and Regina chuckles.

,,Does that mean "gone", hmm? Well, in that case you just have to stay here until she finds you, right?"

,,Gina!" Neal says and wiggles under the covers with her.

Regina chuckles and ruffles Neal's hair once more. She switches off the music and helps Neal with removing his snow flaked covered coat.

,,Might as well get cozy, right little man?"

Neal doesn't answer; he has his blue eyes fixed on the ice cream, and Regina chuckles again. She waves her hand and makes a spoon and a little plate appear. She then scrapes a little ice cream up on the spoon and onto the plate.

,,Here you go, young man."

Neal squeals in delight and Regina dips the spoon into the ice cream. The toddler clearly knows what's next, for he willingly opens his mouth and lets Regina feed him the ice cream.

,,Such a good boy," Regina says and flashes Neal a smile. ,,Can you show me how good you are at waiting while I have a bit of ice cream myself?"

Neal nods and waits patiently as Regina takes a bite of the ice cream.

,,Yes! You are _so_ smart," Regina praises. ,,We can easily make this work, can't we?"

And they can indeed. They take turns at eating ice cream, and Neal waits patiently every time it's Regina's turn.

The former queen finds that he is a lovely child, and she is not at all displeased that he interrupted her boring afternoon.

But very soon they both are interrupted by the sound of voices coming from downstairs.

Both Regina and Neal looks towards the door. And Regina listens. It sure sounds like Snow White and Emma is downstairs.

,,Who do you think that is?" she asks the toddler. ,,Is that your mother and big sister, hmm?"

,,Emmy," Neal squeals loud enough to be heard downstairs.

,,Yes, you're absolutely right. I do believe that Emma is here," Regina chuckles and gives Neal's chubby cheek an affectionate pinch.

Neal squeals enough.

And then, five seconds later or so, Regina hears the sound of footsteps approach and the bedroom door is opened, and Emma pops her head inside.

,,Hello," Regina says calmly and flashes Emma a smile

The Savior looks from Regina to Neal in the bed with her, and then she chuckles.

,,Mom!" she calls over her shoulder. ,,I found him!"

,,Thank _god_!" Snow yells back, sounding ever so relieved, and then the bedroom is pushed open once more, revealing the pixie haired woman with snow flakes in her hair.

,,Hello there," Regina says blithely. ,,I think I have something that belongs to you."

Snow mirrors her daughter and looks from Regina to Neal to the ice cream between them, and then she chuckles as well. ,,Yes, I think you do."

,,You shouldn't run away like that," Emma scolds her little brother. ,,We were worried about you."

,,I intended to call you in a second," Regina says quickly. ,,I didn't realize he had run away."

,,It's alright," Snow says. ,,He looks well taken care of."

,,Oh, we have had a lovely time, haven't we, Neal?"

,,Oooh," Neal confirms.

Emma chuckles but then her eyebrows knits together in confusion. ,,Why are you in bed, Regina? Are you not feeling well? Where's Maleficent?"

,,So many questions all at once," Regina drawls, and earns an eyeroll from the Savior. ,,I am in bed because I was forced to by dr. Whale. No, I am _not_ unwell, I just happen to have high blood pressure. And Maleficent is currently having lunch with Lily."

Snow's green eyes widens, and she opens her mouth like she's going to speak, but Regina beats her to it and says:

,,And _no_ , Neal hasn't been any trouble at all. In fact, he's company has been quite pleasant."

,,Sure looks like it," Emma says and shifts her weight slightly. ,,I'm sorry about your high blood pressure."

,,Mmm, pregnancy is funny like that," Regina says sarcastically and then adds: ,,And you should probably sit down, Emma. Standing up too long is not good."

Emma nods and sits down in the chair next to the bed, and Snow looks proudly at her newly pregnant daughter.

,,So, how are you feeling, Regina?" Snow asks and sits down in the other chair.

,,Quite well, thank you. Just tired of being pregnant I think."

,,Baby," Neal observes and puts a little hand on Regina's stomach.

,,Yes, that's right, honey," Snow confirms. ,,But actually there's _two_ babies in Regina's tummy."

Neal's eyes widens in surprise. ,,Two, Gina?" he asks, and the former queen laughs.

,,Yes, dear. _Two_ ," she nods and holds up two fingers to confirm Snow's words.

,,Emmy, baby," the toddler babbles and points towards Emma.

Regina laughs once again. ,,Yes, that's right. Emma's pregnant too."

,,So observant, Neal," Emma comments with a grin.

,,I'm sorry he just blundered in here," Snow says apologetically.

,,It's alright," Regina assures. ,,I weren't doing anything. At least nothing _sensible_ ," she adds a bit darkly and glances towards the ice cream.

,,How long are you supposed to stay in bed?" Emma inquires and shakes off a couple of snow flakes.

,,I'm not sure. Dr. Whale said something about a week, but let's hope it won't come to that."

,,Shit. I'm sorry about that," the Savior says and shakes her head.

,,Yeah me too," Regina agrees. ,,I'll probably drive Maleficent crazy if I'm to stay up here for a _week_."

Snow chuckles. ,,I'm sure she'll manage."

,,Where's dragon?" Neal pipes up.

,,Excuse me?" Regina sniggers warmly. ,,Where's _who_?"

,,Neal, you know it's not nice to call her that!" Snow scolds half-sternly and shakes her head. ,,You have to learn to say her name properly."

The toddler cocks his head to the side and looks like he's concentrating very hard. ,,Mal." He says after a while. ,,Where's Mal?"

,,Oh," Regina says with false surprise. ,,Mal's not here right now. You'll have to settle for me, sweetie."

,,Ice cream," Neal says firmly, and causes Emma and Snow to snigger.

,,Yeah, I think he's happy as long as there's ice cream," Emma observes.

,,I think you're right about that, _ahh_ ," Regina winces slightly when she receives a rather hard kick.

,,What's wrong?" Snow asks, immediately alarmed.

,,Just the babies kicking rather hard at the moment," Regina says and then adds to Emma: ,,You have _so_ much to look forward to."

,,Pregnancy can be difficult," Emma agrees. ,,Probably one of the reasons why I decided to wait, and not get pregnant on my _honeymoon_."

Snow giggles.

,,Wedding night," Regina corrects absentmindedly without realizing what she's saying.

,,Wait, what?" Emma asks and her eyebrows raises towards her hairline.

,,What?" Regina questions and furrows her brows.

,,Did you say _wedding night_?" Snow says and a mischievous smile is lurking at the corners of her mouth.

 _Damn it_! _There's no way she just let that slip_..

,,Forget you ever heard me say that," Regina says sternly, and excuses the slip up with a case of pregnancy brain.

,,Did you get pregnant on your wedding night?" Emma chuckles.

Regina ignores her and scarfs down another bite of ice cream.

,,Did you?" Snow asks and sends Regina an amused glance.

,,Maybe," Regina says reluctantly. ,,But I don't think that's an appropriate subject when there's young children present."

She glances at Neal, but the toddler really isn't helping much. He's fast asleep, nestled comfortably under the covers.

,,Nice try," Emma says and sniggers.

,,Shut up," Regina mutters.

,,Did you really get pregnant on your wedding night?" Snow inquires very interested.

,,Mm." Regina says reluctantly. ,,Maleficent chose one hell of a day to have a slip."

,,A _slip_?" Emma chuckles. ,,That's what you're calling it?"

,,I'm not saying that it wasn't a very welcome slip," Regina says and rubs her belly. ,,But a slip nevertheless."

,,Be careful you don't have any more _slips_ , Regina," Snow says and somehow manages to keep a straight face.

,,For the last time, we're not having any more children," Regina says sternly.

,,And what if Maleficent suddenly wants to be pregnant?" Emma sasses.

,,Then she'll have to find somebody else to help her with that, because _I_ ' _m_ not going to," Regina says flatly.

Snow chuckles, and then Regina's phone buzzes. The brunette quickly picks it up and gapes when she reads the text Maleficent just send her:

" **Maybe I do want to get pregnant sometimes."**

 **To Be Continued..**


	36. Lights Out

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Lights Out:**

,,Are you sure you're up for this?" Mal asks and gives Regina a concerned look.

The brunette sighs deeply. ,,Maleficent, I've been stuck in our bed for a _week_ , of course I'm up for it."

Maleficent still looks uncertain, and Regina sighs irritated. _Of course_ she's up for a simple walk and then breakfast at Granny's. It's not exactly a marathon. Which she has tried to explain to her over-worried wife.

Regina turns her back on Maleficent and gets dressed in a pair of black pants and a black, knee long sweater. Her prominent, eight months pregnant with twins baby bump is pushing against the sweater, and Regina sighs. She's grateful that she's allowed to get out of bed, but moving around isn't exactly _easy_ anymore.

,,This is getting out of hand," she groans.

,,What is?" Maleficent questions and raises an eyebrow.

,, _This_ ," Regina says and gestures towards her bulging stomach. ,,I am _huge_."

Maleficent sniggers and places a hand on Regina's stomach. ,,Just one more month, my darling."

Regina scoffs. ,,I am gonna be huge for longer than a month, Maleficent. My waistline is not gonna come back just like that."

,,Then I'll take care of our children while you focus on your waistline," Maleficent quips, and Regina sends her a stern look.

,,It's not funny," Regina mutters. ,,I mean, _look at me_. I don't feel particular attractive right now."

Maleficent sneers. ,,Don't _ever_ say that again!"

Regina rolls her eyes. ,,Do you seriously mean that you're attracted to _this_?" she gestures towards her massive belly.

,,Yes. _Very_ much." Maleficent says quickly.

Regina simply scoffs and puts on her coat.

Maleficent watches her, and now there's a new type of concern in her blue eyes.

,,It's not like you to be so insecure, my beauty."

Regina sighs. ,,I know. I don't know what's the matter with me these days. Maybe I'm just tired of being stuck in bed."

,,Then let's go out and see something else," Mal says gently and puts on her own coat. ,,Maybe that'll lift your spirit."

,,Maybe," Regina says.

The two sorceresses leaves the mansion, and Regina quickly decides that she prefers to walk instead of driving to Granny's. Her ankles may be swollen, but she has really missed being outside.

The weather is still very cold, the frost makes their breath come out on little, white clouds, and there's snow in the air.

Maleficent shudders a little, and Regina sniggers.

,,I thought a dragon couldn't get cold?"

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Only when it's a million minus degrees."

,,Oh. Well it _is_ rather cold today, isn't it?"

Maleficent nods in agreement and glances up towards the sky. ,,It's beginning to snow."

She's right. Furry, white snowflakes falls from the sky, and the two women hurries along to get inside as fast as possible.

Maleficent sniggers. ,,You look mighty fine with snowflakes in your hair, my darling."

,,Why thank you," Regina says and rolls her eyes. Her dark hair is filled with white snowflakes, and she's sure she doesn't look "mighty fine", in fact she suspects she looks like a snowman. A very chubby snowman.

They finally reach Granny's. Maleficent opens the door, and Regina is quite grateful to be inside. Her ankles are a bit dissatisfied at the moment. It should be nice to sit down once again.

Regina and Mal walks toward a booth, and David, who has fetched his own hot drink, spins around in that moment and nearly collides with Regina's stomach.

,,Excuse me," the prince says and takes a step backwards. ,,I didn't see you and your stomach, Regina."

,, _David_!" Snow says admonishingly from a nearby booth.

But Regina simply laughs. She's well aware that her stomach is ridiculously large. ,,It's alright," she assures the prince.

David smiles. ,,It's nice to see you outside again," he says and gives her shoulder a light pat before he returns to the booth where Snow is waiting.

Regina and Mal settles at a table (Regina needs help to sit down), and Mal promptly fetches them both breakfast. And hot chocolate for Regina.

Regina quickly eats her way through a portion of pancakes with syrup _and_ scrambled eggs. She takes a sip of her cocoa.

,,I appreciate your ability to fetch me food," she jokes.

Maleficent's eyebrows raises. ,,Is that the only ability you appreciate?" she asks quietly and sends Regina a very mischievous look.

,,Behave," Regina chuckles.

,,Is it?" Maleficent demands.

,,Of _course_ not." Regina assures and takes another gulp of her cocoa.

,,Good." Maleficent says and nonchalantly adds: ,,I appreciate your ability to unclasp a bra without fumbling."

Regina chokes a little on her cocoa. ,, _Maleficent_!"

,,What?" the dragon chuckles. ,,I thought we were finding things we liked about each other."

,,You are _impossible_ ," Regina sighs and turns her attention back to her cocoa.

Maleficent sniggers quietly and gives Regina's hand a little squeeze. Then she turns attention back to her own breakfast. Clearly Regina isn't the only one who is hungry this morning. The dragon practically shoves the food down her throat, and once she's done she gazes out of the window and up towards the sky.

Regina quickly understands what Mal is thinking about, it's been a while since she got the chance to stretch her wings.

,,It's alright," Regina says.

,,What is?" Maleficent asks and her brows knits together in confusion.

,,Go on. Get out there, go stretch your wings."

Maleficent stares at her. ,,How did you evnen…?"

,,Because I'm your wife, dear. I know what's on your mind," Regina chuckles.

Maleficent looks uncertain. ,,Is it _very_ selfish of me to want to go for a flight and leave you here?"

,,Of course not. I'll be fine."

,,I wish you could come with me," Maleficent sighs yearningly.

Regina laughs. ,,Yeah, I don't think any type of flying would be wise right now, Mal. But that shouldn't keep you on the ground. Go on."

,,Only if you're sure.."

,,I am. I'll be _fine_." Regina assures, and Maleficent, who still looks a bit uncertain rises from her chair.

,,Don't have those babies without me, alright?" the dragon says sternly, clearly torn between wanting to stay with Regina and wanting to go for a flight.

,,I won't," Regina assures. ,,It's not until next month, silly."

Maleficent nods a little, but still seems troubled about leaving Regina behind.

,,For god's sake _get out of here_ before I _make_ you," Regina says firmly and tries to shoo her wife out of the door.

,,Fine. But I can assure you I won't be gone for long."

,,Whatever. Just _go_."

Maleficent surrenders and leans a little over the table.

Regina quickly gets what her wife wants, and quickly leans in to receive a very tender kiss. And one that last a bit _too_ long given that they are in a public place, but what the hell. Regina is certainly not gonna complain about _that_.

,,I love you," Maleficent says and flashes Regina a smile.

,,I know," Regina grins cheekily.

Maleficent rolls her eyes and kisses Regina again. This time on the forehead.

Then the dragon leaves Granny's diner, and Regina watches as her wife gets surrounded by green magic. The next minute, the familiar dragon is where Mal was a few seconds ago. The dragon lifts her head and looks at Regina with her green, luminescent eyes. Regina promptly waves her off, and the dragon stretches her ginormous wings out and leaps towards the sky, nearly knocking a by-passing Killian to the ground.

Regina sniggers quietly to herself.

Killian enters the diner and brushes off a couple of snowflakes. ,,I do believe your wife is on the loose, Madam Mayor."

,,She is not _on the loose_ ," Regina says calmly and sips her cocoa. ,,She just happens to have wings at the moment."

Snow White chuckles as she leaves her and Charming's booth and sits down next to Regina instead.

,,You're out of bed," the pixie haired woman observes with a smile.

,,Well caught, dear," Regina says. Not that she's snippy or anything, one of the babies just decided to kick her rather hard.

,,How are you feeling?" Snow asks.

,,Whale-sized and out of breath," Regina quips.

,,You don't look whale-sized, Regina. You look _wonderful_ ," Snow gushes.

,,That's very kind of you dear, but I don't think that's the case," Regina mutters and takes a gulp of her cocoa.

Snow's eyes lights up. ,,Are you drinking _cocoa_?"

,,Yes. You Charming's are rubbing off on me," Regina says and shakes her head.

Snow laughs at that.

Regina finishes her cocoa, and decides to head back home. The doctor did tell her to take it easy, and the weather is rather cold, so there's really no reason to stay outside.

She puts on her coat and curses silently because she finds it troublesome to button it, then she wishes Snow and David a good day and leaves the diner.

Once outside she finds Zelena with baby Robyn in her stroller. Zelena is pointing towards the sky while she says something to Robyn, and Regina quickly finds out why her sister is pointing towards the sky. The giant dragon is hovering in the air, just above Granny's diner.

Regina leans her head back and looks toward the dragon. _Her_ dragon.

,,Oh," Zelena grins when she spots Regina. ,,I figured you would be close by."

Regina doesn't get the chance to answer her sister before the dragon lands in front of them.

Zelena takes a step backwards for Robyn's sake, but Regina doesn't move at all.

,,I thought you were going for a flight," she says and grins a little when the dragon gives her hair a sniff.

,,That tickles," she mock complains.

The dragon makes a sound that could almost have been a snigger, and gives Regina's bulging stomach a gentle caress with her big snout.

Regina chuckles softly at that and puts her hand on Mal's scaly head. The dragon leans into the touch with half closed eyes.

,,I do believe your aunt is flirting with a dragon," Zelena tells Robyn, and Regina scowls at her.

,,I am not _flirting_ with anyone," she tells her sternly.

Mal gives her hand a little push as to say, "you're lying".

Zelena sniggers triumphantly.

,, _And_ now I'm going home," Regina says snippily.

The dragon gives her bulging stomach one last affectionate sniff, and then she folds her enormous wings out and leaps towards the sky again.

,,Have a good flight," Regina mutters and leans her head back to look as her dragon becomes smaller and smaller on the sky.

The brunette wishes her sister a good day and then heads back home to the mansion.

Regina takes off her coat and shoes and groans silently out of pure relieve. Her feet are completely _destroyed_. Maybe she should put them in water for a while. Yes, that's _exactly_ what she'll do.

She quickly finds a large bowl, fills it with nice, hot water, and gives the water just a touch of lavender smell. Regina carries the bowl into the living room and sits down on the couch (with some difficulty) she eagerly sticks her feet into the water, and sighs contented. Ahh. _Perfect_. Absolutely perfect. All she needs now is a good book.

Regina abandons any thought of reading one of the "sensible" baby books Snow White kindly gave her, and instead she summons Charles Dicken's "Great Expectations" from her bedroom. A very good book indeed, and Regina is completely content with soaking her feet and just reading quietly.

She's a hundredth of pages or so into the book when she realizes that she wants to take a shower. She might have taken one this morning, but her body feels achy all over, so maybe a proper soak in the bathtub would be a good idea?

Regina wipes her feet in a newly-summoned towel and leaves the book abandoned on the coffee table.

She waddles up the stairs and into the bedroom where she quickly strips out of the sweater, pants and bra. Maleficent would be quite proud. She didn't fumble once when she opened it. She drops her panties to the floor and waves her hand, making the pile of clothes disappear into the hamper basket on their own. Then she grabs a bathrobe on her way out and enters the bathroom. Another wave of her hand, and the bathtub fills up with hot water.

Regina leaves the bathrobe on a hanger and climbs into the bathtub. _Now this is heaven_ , she thinks to herself as she leans back against the tub. Hot water, lavender smell. All she needs is a glass of champagne. Oh wait, she can't have that right now, she reminds herself. The champagne has to wait for a good a while, but once she's done breastfeeding, then she'll _definitely_ have a glass of champagne.

A low, threating rumbling is heard from outside, and Regina frowns. Thunder. In the middle of the winter. She sits up in the tub and looks out of the window. The first lightning is zigzagging across the sky, and the wind is howling in the trees once more. Looks like they are in for a bit of a storm.

Regina briefly wonders whether she should attempt to get a hold of Mal and warn her about the bad weather. No, she decides. Maleficent is used to bad weather. She can manage a little wind and a bit of thunder.

Well, actually it's more than just a _bit_ of thunder. The sky is illuminated by lightening after lightening, and Regina can barely hear her own thoughts because of the rumbling sound.

Regina remembers her early childhood where the rumbling sound scared her half to death, and the lightning zigzagging across the sky caused her to cry out in fear. Of course, Cora wasn't much of a comforter. She simply told Regina to "pull herself together and act like a brave girl", but her father- her sweet Daddy, on the other hand, had always pulled her into his arm and held her there until the storm was over, while he whispered in her ear not to be afraid. The storm would soon be over.

That's exactly what Regina will do if her children will fear thunder. She will be better than her own mother ever was.

Suddenly, the lights flash in the bathroom, and then it goes completely dark. _Oh. A blackout_ , Regina muses to herself. The hallway is completely dark as well, so apparently the power is gone in the whole house. She cranes her neck and looks out of the window. Pitch black. There must be a blackout in all of Storybrooke. Damn weather. Oh well, there isn't much she can do about it. This isn't a magical induced blackout, so all she and the rest of the citizens can do is to wait it out.

Regina leans back in the tub and waves her hand. A couple of candles appear, and she lights them with another wave of her hand. There. At least she can see what she's doing now. The brunette closes her eyes and cracks her neck. Then she grabs her sponge and rubs her shoulders, forearms and hands with it. Regina leans forward slightly in the tub and rubs the sponge across her lower back. That feels nice. Maybe even a little _too_ nice, she muses as she shudders against the touch. Damn hormones making her oversensitive to touch again. Why must pregnancy be so difficult? Regina quickly let's go of the sponge. No reason to work herself up.

She waits until the water is going lukewarm, then the brunette reluctantly stands from the tub. She grabs the floor-length, grey silk bathrobe from the hanger and ties it loosely around her body. Her stomach is sticking out in spite of how loose the material is around her, and her breasts nearly spills out of the robe. Regina sighs and wraps the bathrobe a little tighter around her. She's a mess, she thinks to herself as she runs a comb through her dark hair. Will she ever be able to fit into her regular clothes again?

She doesn't answer the question. Refuses to think about how her body is gonna look for a long time after the birth, instead she trots into the bedroom where she summons the candles from the bathroom. But it isn't enough, so Regina waves her hand once more and summons a few more candles from the living room. That's better. Now the bedroom is nicely lit up, and Regina lies down on the bed. She doesn't even bother to get dressed. She doesn't bother to dry off with a towel either. To hell with wet bedding, she'll dry of in her own time.

Regina summons her book from downstairs and rolls onto her side, well, as much as she _can_ roll when she's eight months pregnant, and begins to read once again. This is quite cozy. The dimmed bedroom. The candles. The thunder rumbling outside. If this weather continues, she's definitely gonna make herself another cup of hot chocolate. Calories be damned.

Regina is deeply engaged with the book, and enjoy reading about Pip's quarrels about the beautiful Estelle. Outside the wind is still howling and a lightning flashes across the sky now and then.

Regina is halfway through the book when she hears the front door opening and closing. Footsteps approaching. Somebody searching through the living room, and then..

,,Regina?"

Regina chuckles. Maleficent is home, and she sounds somewhat alarmed.

,,In the bedroom," the brunette calls back.

More footsteps, and in a quicker pace. Is the dragon _running_? Yes, yes she is, Regina finds out when Mal swings the bedroom door open and stumbles rather gracelessly inside.

,,Why hello there," Regina sniggers and quirks an eyebrow at her wife.

,,You're alright…" the dragon observes and exhales sharply.

,,Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Regina scoffs.

,,The blackout. I was worried that you might have fallen or something."

,,Mal, I've lived in this house for thirty something years. I know it like my own pocket, I don't fall just because it's _dark_."

,,You could have _tripped_ ," Maleficent rebuts. ,,You can't even see your feet."

,,That is a fair point, my darling. But I am absolutely fine, alright?"

,,Thank heavens," Maleficent breathes and shrugs her coat off.

,,You were _worried_ about me?" Regina inquires and smirks.

,,You, eight months pregnant and all alone in a pitch black house, yes, of course I was worried."

,,You're very sweet. But I'm fine as you can see."

,,I see that," Mal says, and now it's her turn to smirk as she takes a closer look at the lit candles and Regina half lying on the bed with wet hair.

,,What?" Regina asks.

,,You look very… _alluring_ , my darling."

Regina scoffs. ,,I don't _feel_ very alluring right now. I feel huge."

,,How's your back doing?" Mal asks and her brows knits together in concern.

,,Not that good," Regina says. ,,I thought a bath could do the trick, but apparently not."

,,How about I gave you a back massage then?" Maleficent offers with a smile dancing on her lips.

Regina doesn't need to consider that offer for long. ,,I would like that very much."

Maleficent promptly comes over to the bed and sits down next to Regina. She plays with the strings on Regina's dressing gown. ,,Mind if I remove this? It will probably easier then."

,,Be my guest." Regina says and carefully rolls onto her side.

Maleficent opens the bathrobe, and Regina can feel how the dragon stiffens with surprise when she slides the material off the brunette's shoulders.

,,I was not expecting that." Mal says and her voice is a bit thicker than it was before.

,,Expecting _what_?" Regina teases.

,,Your state of.. nudity."

,,Well, I've just showered, dear. What did you expect?"

Maleficent runs her finger up and down Regina's spine, which is nice but..

,,That doesn't feel like a back massage to me," Regina calmly points out and smirks a little.

,,Right. My apologies." Maleficent promptly begins to rub Regina's back in nice circles, but the brunette notices that her wife's breathing is somewhat irregular.

,,You really _do_ find me attractive," Regina muses, more to herself than Maleficent. She doesn't find herself one bit attractive these days, and feels a bit strange to know that just the _sight_ of her can turn Maleficent on.

Maleficent sighs deeply as she rubs Regina's back. ,,Regina, sweetheart. You are, and will always be _fucking_ desirable, alright? Don't _ever_ doubt that."

,,Little hard not to when you're whale sized and your ankles are swollen. And when you.."

Maleficent promptly silence her with a kiss.

Regina returns the kiss somewhat surprised by the sudden change of mood. This isn't exactly a modest kiss, and Regina feels slightly breathless when Mal finally lets her come up for air.

,,What was _that_?" Regina giggles.

,,That was me putting a stop to all your nonsense. Now be quiet while I give you that damn back massage."

,, _Damn_ back massage?"

Maleficent groans. ,,In case you haven't noticed, there might be _other_ things I want to do right now."

,,Yeah, I don't think my back would appreciate _that_."

 **To Be Continued..**


	37. Due Date

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Due date:**

Nine months pregnant. It seems almost impossible. Where did the time _go_? What did she _do_ in those nine months? It seems like it was yesterday she found out she was pregnant, and here she is. Nine months pregnant with twins.

On her due date, Regina wakes up earlier than normal. Her body is on edge because she is nervous, but besides that, nothing feels strange. In fact, she feels perfectly fine. her normal self. Damn it. She would very much have liked for the babies to arrive today. Right on time. Oh well. It's only six in the morning. Anything could happen.

Regina really wouldn't mind if it happened _today_. She's very tired of being pregnant. She wants to meet her children. Wants to hold them in her arms for the first time.

Maleficent stirs in her sleep and her arms scrapples around in the bed. She quickly finds what she's looking for, and pulls Regina closer, resting a warm hand on her round belly.

Regina sighs contented. It doesn't matter how many times she wakes up like this. She will never get used to the feeling of being hold that close. It's like nothing bad can happen when they lie like this. The rest of the world goes completely silent around them, and she feels cocooned in a blanket of trust of security.

Regina places her hand on top of Mal's, and the dragon mumbles something incoherent in her sleep.

She _could_ get another hour of sleep if she wanted too, but she's too awake already. Too warm.

And besides, she hears the sound of footsteps outside the bedroom. Apparently, Henry decided to be an early riser as well. Oh well. Regina glides out of the bed, careful not to wake her wife, and slips a bathrobe over blue pajamas.

She quietly tip toes out of the bedroom and closes the door quietly behind her. maybe Mal for once will sleep in instead of waking because Regina left the bed.

Regina ties the robe around her and sniggers a little at the way her stomach is sticking out. It's quite amazing that she's still capable of walking around.

She trots down stairs and finds her son sitting at the kitchen table. His hair is still mussed up from sleep, and honestly, he doesn't look like he's quite awake yet.

,,Good morning, sweetheart," Regina says and runs a finger through her own tousled hair.

,,'Morning, mom." Henry says and flashes her a smile.

,,You hungry?" Regina inquires and opens the fridge in the search for something edible.

,,Always," Henry chuckles.

,,Good. How does pancakes sound?"

,,Mmm," Henry says in approval.

Regina quickly whips out a frying pan, and it doesn't take long before she has made a plate full of golden, crispy pancakes with bites of chocolate in them.

,,How are you feeling?" Henry asks between mouthfuls of pancake.

,,Quite well," Regina replies and scarfs down another bite syrup covered pancake.

,,Do you think it's gonna be today?" Henry asks eagerly and glances towards his mother's bulging stomach.

,,The day has barely started, Henry," Regina laughs and takes a sip of her morning tea.

,,It could be kind of cool if they came today," Henry says.

,,It could. But maybe they're choosing to make a grand "sorry I'm late" entrance," Regina quips.

Henry chuckles. ,,Like mother, like daughters."

Regina laughs at that and eat half a pancake in one mouthful. After the birth she's _definitely_ start eating healthy again.

,,Maleficent still asleep?" Henry half yawns.

,,Uh-huh," Regina confirms and swallows the massive piece of pancake. ,,Yes she is. What I wouldn't _give_ to be able to sleep that long."

,,I bet she'll be here in five minutes asking why you got out of bed so early."

,,Maybe you're right about that. Why are you up this early today, Henry?"

Henry shrugs. ,,I couldn't sleep any longer. Maybe because the snow is making everything so bright. Why are _you_ up so early?"

,,I couldn't sleep either," Regina admits.

,,Nervous?" Henry inquires and raises an eyebrow.

,,No. At least not right now. Maybe I will be later."

,,Everything will be _fine_ ," Henry says firmly.

,,I know. I'm just silly."

Regina and Henry continues their little breakfast séance, and it doesn't take long before Henry succeeds in convincing his mother to make hot chocolate to go with the pancakes.

Regina bites back all her comments about healthy eating as she makes the chocolate. What good would it do anyway?

They are halfway through their second cup of hot chocolate when there's a rustling, and Maleficent appears in the door, sleepy and with tousled hair.

,,You guys are up early," she observes and hides a yawn behind her hand.

,,Mhmm," Regina says noncommittally and takes a sip of her cinnamon sprinkled cocoa.

,,Some of us are early risers," Henry interjects cheekily.

,,Mmph," Maleficent grunts and rubs her eyes. Then, she looks at Regina.

,,How are you feeling, my dear?"

,,Quite well thank you," Regina says. ,,Cocoa?"

,,Why not?" Maleficent smiles and sits down next to them. ,,Do you think it's gonna be.. you know, _today_?"

,,Hard to say," Regina says and shrugs. ,,I can't feel anything right now so.."

,,Doctor Whale did say that it's fairly normal to be a bit late the first time, didn't he?"

,,He did," Regina confirms. ,,But hopefully it will happen in a couple of days. I don't think my back will be able to take this pressure much longer."

Maleficent nods pensively.

Regina offers her wife pancakes and all three of them chat cozily while they eat breakfast. At one point the babies wakes up and stretches. Regina receives a few solid kicks here and there, but nothing beyond the usual.

Regina casually mentions how the babies kick this morning, and two hands is instantly pressed against her stomach. Mal and Henry are both fighting to feel the babies.

,,Hands off, Mal," Henry teases. ,,I want to feel them."

,,So do I, young man!" Maleficent says mock sternly.

,,She's _my_ mother."

,,Well, she's _my_ wife."

,, _She_ is sitting right here," Regina pipes up. ,,No reason to cut me in half!"

Henry chuckles and after a few seconds of feeling his sisters move around, the teenager pushes his plate away and announces that he better go upstairs and get ready.

,,Do you want me to give you a lift?" Regina offers and gurgles down the rest of her cocoa.

,,No, but I _do_ want you to keep your phone switched on while I'm at school," Henry says sternly. ,,I want to know if anything happens!"

,,Aye aye sir," Regina quips, and Henry kindly tells her that she sounds like Killian. How tragic.

Regina and Maleficent clears the table while Henry gets ready. Maleficent yawns again and rubs her eyes.

,,Isn't there _anything_ I can do to make you come back to bed, my darling?" the dragon inquires as she washes the frying pan.

,,No," Regina says blithely. ,,I'm far too awake already."

,,Damn shame. I happen to be very tired still."

,,Why don't you go back to bed then?"

,,No," Mal says firmly and puts the now clean frying pan away. ,,I can't very well keep an eye on you if I'm asleep."

,,I don't need you to _keep an eye on me_. I am perfectly capable of feeling when my water breaks, thank you," Regina says and sticks her chin out in a haughty manner.

Maleficent wrinkles her nose. ,,I will never stop finding it strange that _water_ is gonna come out of you. Nothing like that happened when I had Lily."

,,You laid an _egg_ ," Regina reminds her wife and shudders at the thought. ,,And that's fairly easy compared to what _I_ have to do."

Maleficent nods slowly. ,,You're right. It can't be compared."

,,For once we agree on something," Regina says jokingly.

Henry returns downstairs, fully dressed and with school bag slung over his shoulder, and interrupts their little discussion. He wishes Mal a good day and then reminds his mother to call if something happens during the day. Regina promises to do so, and the teenager leaves the mansion to catch the school bus.

Regina and Mal spend a very quiet morning on the couch not doing much beside watching old movies and shooting insults at each other until they laugh. And then they kiss. For quite some time actually. They spend many mornings like this during Regina's maternity leave. When Henry isn't here, obviously. No reason to traumatize the boy.

They briefly pause the bantering/makeout session to get dressed. Regina chooses a red sweater paired with black pants, and Maleficent dresses in her usual "suit and tie" attire.

Regina remembers that grey tie quite fondly. That's the very same tie she found on her bedroom floor one morning long ago when she was confused, uncomfortable and not to mention, completely hungover.

Once they both are dressed and done up, they return to Alfred Hitchcock's _The Birds_ downstairs. Maleficent frequently asks her how she's feeling, and Regina shrugs and tells her that she's feeling quite fine. Nothing unusual whatsoever.

Maleficent's phone beeps. It's Lily asking how Regina is feeling. Maleficent taps back that Regina is feeling like her normal, cocky self.

By lunchtime Regina promptly puts her foot down and insists that they go out and do something. If she's to stay cooped up inside one more minute, she'll go insane. Quite plainly.

Mal is reluctant but agrees to go to Granny's for lunch, so both women put on their warmest winter attire and heads towards the diner.

Granny's is already packed with people when Regina and Maleficent arrives. Snow is sitting in a nearby booth, and the moment she spots the two sorceresses, she promptly waves them over to the table.

Regina and Maleficent walks over to the booth and settles down at the table where Snow, David, Emma and Killian is already sitting. Emma looks rather queasy, and her plate with scrambled is untouched.

,,Morning sickness?" Regina asks calmly and notices how one of the twins stretches.

,,Yeah," the Savior says and wrinkles her nose. ,,I completely forgot how annoying it could be."

Snow gives her daughters arm a little squeeze, and then turns her attention to Regina.

,,How are you feeling, Regina? Any signs of anything?"

Regina groans silently. ,,Yes Snow, I'm having the babies as we're speaking."

Maleficent sniggers and rubs her foot against Regina's ankles.

,,Well, the birth could start today," Snow says and smiles broadly.

,,Doesn't really feel like it," Regina shrugs.

Maleficent yawns rather dramatically and quickly hides the yawn behind her hand.

,,Excuse me," the dragon mutters and rolls her shoulders.

,,Not awake yet, dragon?" Killian teases lightheartedly.

,,Not really. My _darling_ wife decided to wake up at 6am!"

Regina shrugs. ,,It's hardly _my_ fault that you wake up whenever I get up."

Maleficent scowls at her. ,,I can't sleep without you, you _know_ that."

Regina doesn't comment on that statement. Instead she says: ,,Would it be terrible tiresome for you bring me some lunch?"

Maleficent instantly stands up and walks up to the counter.

Regina smiles rather self-satisfied. _That worked very well_.

Snow smiles softly at Regina. ,,Can't she sleep without you?"

,,No," Regina shrugs. A rather irksome habit if you ask me."

,,Well, _I_ think it's very sweet," Snow beams.

,,That's because you're not the one she clutches on to in her sleep when you're trying to leave the bed," Regina says darkly. They'll really have to work on that in the future.

,,Aww," Emma says and sniggers despite looking rather pale still.

,,Not funny," Regina says and shakes her head.

Maleficent returns to the table with a sandwich for Regina and a bagel for herself. ,,What's not funny?" she questions her wife.

,,The way you're clinging to me in the morning," Regina says flatly, and David chuckles.

,,Well, I couldn't very well cling to you when we first got together. That would probably have scared you off."

,,Uh, you _did_ cling to me when we first got together," Regina coldly points out.

,,And you're still here," Maleficent observes and takes a bite of her bagel.

,,I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Regina quips and gestures towards her bulging stomach.

Maleficent calmly swallows the piece of bagel. ,,Oh please, you would be here even if you weren't pregnant, my dear. You can't get enough of me."

,,Well now you're just talking mumbo jumbo," Regina shoots back and enjoys their little banter.

Maleficent scrunches up her nose and her brows knit together in confusion. ,,What is _mumbo jumbo_?" she questions. ,,I've never heard you say that before."

,,It's when somebody is talking utter nonsense, my dear," Regina drawls.

,,So you're saying that if you weren't pregnant, you wouldn't be here, is that is?"

,,Yes," Regina teases.

,,Now that sounds like _mumbo jumbo_ to me, my love."

David shakes his head. ,,Don't you two ever get tired of insulting each other?"

,,No," Regina says blithely. ,,It's what we're best at."

,,Well…" Maleficent drawls and gives Regina a look. ,,We are pretty good at that, but I wouldn't say it's what we're _best_ at."

,,That's quite enough," Regina says imperturbably. She's used to Mal's inappropriate comments by now.

,,Right. Sorry," Maleficent says and turns her attention back to her bagel.

,,There's a good dragon," Regina says blithely, and chuckles when Mal almost chokes on a piece of bacon.

Emma looks from Regina to Maleficent and sighs deeply. ,,Okay, are you done flirting now?"

 _Oh_. _Right. They're in a public place right now. Woops._

,,Done," Regina says awkwardly and takes a bite of her sandwich.

Killian sniggers. ,,Funny how you two claims _that's_ arguing."

Regina shrugs. Killian is right though. There's a fine line between when their bantering turns into flirting. Often it happens so fast that Regina doesn't notice it. She simply goes along with it, she's so used to their way of communicating that she doesn't pick up on when their words change into something completely else.

Maleficent has finished her bagel, and now she pushes her plate away and gives Regina an impatient look.

,,Do you think there's _any_ chance the babies will come today, little one?"

,,I don't know," Regina shrugs. ,,I'm not sure how quickly things moves along the first time."

Maleficent sighs deeply. ,,I'm _sick_ of waiting."

,,Says the woman who is _not_ carrying them," Regina deadpans.

,,I'll carry the next one."

,,We're not having this conversation again," Regina says firmly. ,,We're not having any more children."

,,Would it really be that awful if I got pregnant?" Maleficent questions, and Regina grits her teeth. Why is that stupid dragon so hellbent on having more children, and why does she insist upon having this conversation in public.

,,Would it?" Maleficent pushes.

,,Of course it wouldn't," Regina says strained. ,,But can we please wait with this conversation until _after_ the twins are born?"

Maleficent beams. ,,So you are not completely dismissive of having more children?"

,,I'm dismissive of having this conversation in public, my _dear_ ," Regina growls warningly and rubs her stomach.

Snow giggles, and David's eyes sparkles with amusement.

Luckily, Regina is saved by the beeping sound coming from her cellphone. It's Henry asking if anything has happened yet. Sadly, Regina has to disappoint him and tell him no, nothing whatsoever has happened yet.

,,Was that our son?" Emma inquires and takes a tiny bite of her portion of scrambled eggs.

,,Yes," Regina sighs. ,,He's impatient as well. But unfortunately, I had to disappoint him."

,,I'm sure it will happen very soon, Regina," Snow says softly.

,,Can't come soon enough," Regina mutters, and Mal nods eagerly.

Regina and Maleficent soon finishes their lunch and heads back home. They spend a very quiet day in the mansion. The twins move about, stretches and kicks but absolutely nothing happens. By nightfall both women are equally impatient.

Maleficent huffs out a frustrated breath as they get ready to go to bed.

Regina fully shares her wife's frustration and she groans quietly as she pulls a nightgown over her head.

,,I can't _believe_ you decided not to join us today," Mal says and gives Regina's stomach an affectionate rub when they lie cuddled together in bed.

,,Me neither," Regina says and shakes her head. ,,They're definitely teasing us on purpose."

Mal chuckles lightly and pats Regina's massive stomach. ,,Maybe."

,,If they don't come tomorrow, I'm phoning doctor Whale and complains!"

,,Is it his fault?" Maleficent teases and gives Regina's shoulder a kiss.

,,No, but I have to blame _someone_ , and he seems like a good choice."

 **To Be Continued..**


	38. Waiting

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Waiting:**

When nothing happens the next day, or the day after, Regina actually calls doctor Whale. Not to complain, but to ask why the hell she isn't going into labors. Doctor Whale calmly tells her that it's fairly normal to be a few days late, but since this _is_ a twin pregnancy, and her blood pressure has been a bit high, he would like her to come to the hospital to get induced tomorrow.

Regina isn't overly thrilled about that, but accepts. So does Maleficent, who is most eager to meet the babies. But she isn't really a fan of the whole hospital thing. She doesn't trust doctor Whale. Or this worlds medicine.

Regina stretches out on the couch and rests one ankle on top of the other while she sips her tea. She tries her best to concentrate on the baby magazine in her lap, but really, she just counts the hours until tomorrow. She can't wait to meet her children for the first time, being pregnant is really starting to get to her. She's swollen and puffy all over. Her ankles protests at the slightest movement, and she can't move around without feeling out of breath. It's a miracle that she can manage the stairs to the bedroom.

Regina fiddles with the magazine. She's feeling quite bored. Neither Henry nor Maleficent is home this afternoon. Henry is spending some time with Violet, and Maleficent is helping Lily with moving her stuff over to Mulan. Regina is quite pleased that the two women finally decided to move in together. It's quite obvious that they are made for each other.

She briefly thinks about all the things she misses. Of course, pregnancy is worth all the trouble, but she still misses the taste of coffee. A glass of wine once in a while. Being able to see her feet. And sex. She definitely misses sex a lot. Intimacy became impossible somewhere between her seventh and eighth month of pregnancy.

Oh well, Regina thinks to herself. Once the babies are born she will be far too busy to even _think_ about intimacy. And so will Maleficent. Nah, who's she kidding. Maleficent is always thinking of one thing only. Silly dragon.

Regina's musings are interrupted when she hears knocking on the front door.

She makes one attempt at standing up on her own before she calls:

,,It's open!"

She simply can't stand up right now. Her body isn't working with her at all.

Regina hears the front door open, and by the sound of it, it's Zelena and Snow who has come to see her.

She's quite right. A few seconds later, Snow and Zelena appears in her living room.

,,Hi!" Snow says briskly as she and Zelena sits down on the couch.

,,How are you feeling, little sis?" Zelena inquires.

,,Quite well. Apart from the fact that I'm still pregnant," Regina quips halfheartedly. She really is very tired of waiting.

,,Yeah, Henry told me that you're getting induced tomorrow," Snow says.

,,Did he know? Well, he's right about that," Regina confirms. ,,Apparently, the babies wants to stay where they are."

Zelena chuckles. ,,Maybe they want to make a grand entrance."

,,Like mother, like daughters," Regina deadpans.

,,Speaking of mother, where is Maleficent?" Snow asks and looks around in the living room.

,,She's giving Lily a hand with moving her stuff over to Mulan," Regina explains and takes another sip of her cocoa.

,,And she left you here all alone?" Zelena says and narrows her eyes.

,,Well, I couldn't exactly be much of a help with lifting things," Regina says somewhat grumpily. She's tired of feeling huge. And she's also tired of Maleficent's overprotective nature. The dragon had only reluctantly left. And she has given Regina strict orders to keep her cellphone switched on. Just in case.

,,You look a bit annoyed," Snow observes.

,,Maybe I'm tired of being treated like a well-guarded treasure," Regina snips and shifts her weight slightly. ,,I'm not some delicate little flower."

,,Maleficent means well," Zelena reminds her with a grin.

,,Yes, I'm sure she does, Zelena. But it's getting a bit extreme."

,,She does it because she loves you," Snow says softly.

,,I never should have married that stupid dragon," Regina quips gloomily and empties her cup.

,,Regina!" Snow says shocked and claps a hand over her mouth.

,,Calm down dear," Regina drawls as she stands from the couch with some difficulty. ,,I was only joking. Obviously, we're made for each other."

Zelena smiles at that statement. ,,Made for each other, huh, little sis? Last year we weren't allowed to call her your girlfriend."

Regina waves her off. ,,Because _girlfriend_ is a word teenager uses. It's not very mature."

,,Maybe _that's_ why she proposed to you," Zelena teases. ,,Because she didn't like the world "girlfriend"."

,,Yes I'm sure that's why," Regina sasses back and goes along with the joke.

Snow shakes her head a little at their exchange of words. ,,Nonsense, she was in love with you from day one."

,,I'm well aware," Regina sighs and turns her attention back to the cup she is rinsing.

,,How does that feel?" Zelena inquires with a smirk.

,,How does what feel?"

,,Having the Mistress of all Evil's love."

,,Oh." Regina pauses and watches how the water drips down on the cup. ,,Fine, I guess."

,,Just _fine_?" Zelena teases, and Regina sighs deeply.

,,Why are you always asking me inappropriate questions?" the brunette wonders. Zelena _does_ have a habit of asking indiscreet questions at any given opportunity.

,,Because I'm curious," Zelena says plainly. ,,I mean she's one hell of a woman."

Snow sniggers.

,,I guess she is," Regina agrees. But she's not entirely sure what Zelena means by _one hell of a woman_. On second thought, maybe it's better that she doesn't know it.

,,So," Snow says to turn the conversation elsewhere. ,,Are you prepared for the babies."

,,Yes. Have been for a while."

,,Can I see the nursery?"

,,I do believe you've already seen it a dozen of times before, dear," Regina points out.

,,So? Can't I see it again?" Snow asks and grins.

,,Of course you can," Regina surrenders and mentally prepares herself to brave the stairs. _Come on, it's just a couple of steps_.

They walk upstairs (Regina gets out of breath) and into the fully prepared nursery.

Snow looks like she wants to camp in there. The younger woman completely relishes in it, and looks at everything. The cribs. The twin stroller. The little, stuffed dragons in the cribs, and of course the dragon and apple mobiles above the cribs.

,,Somebody ought to warn David," Zelena mumbles, and Regina sniggers.

,,About _what_?" Snow says and narrows her eyes.

,,Your baby fever," Zelena sniggers.

,,I do not have baby fever!"

,,Yes you do, dear," Regina chuckles. ,,Have you talked to your husband about it?"

,,No," Snow admits. ,,And I don't think that would do any good. We already have Neal, and with Emma and Killian's baby on the way…"

,,Oh yes. You're gonna be _grandmother_ ," Regina teases.

,,Again," Zelena adds.

Snow protests loudly and says that she's not old enough to be a grandmother. Regina and Zelena sniggers, and then Regina excuses herself to the bathroom, one of the babies are kicking her bladder. Again.

Once _that's_ taken care off, Regina straightens herself up and washes her hands. Her hair is slightly ruffled, so she decides to give it a quick brushing. One of the babies stretches, and Regina smiles a little to herself.

She returns to her guests, and Zelena says that she better go, she wants to pick up Robyn early from daycare for once.

After a quick look at her watch, Snow also excuses herself. David is currently watching Neal, and the toddler has a bit of a flu so..

Regina bids her guests farewell, and wishes them a good day. They both thank her and inform her to text or call them as soon as anything happens. Regina promises to do so.

Once alone again Regina considers what to do now. Maybe she should take a quick cat nap. She _is_ upstairs anyway, the magazine was boring, and there's nothing to watch in the television, so why not?

She leaves the nursery and walks into the bedroom. A nap would be nice, she thinks to herself. She won't get a lot of sleep for the next long while, so this is quite frankly the only chance she gets to sleep. Uninterrupted.

Regina slips out of her sweater and rummages through the closet to find something comfortable to wear in bed. She is just about to change into a black pajamas when she feels something. Something else than just kicking.

A strange, popping sound from inside her. Regina barely gets the chance to register it before water comes gushing out of her and ends up in a puddle on the rug in the bedroom.

And Regina is fully aware over what _that_ means.

 **To Be Continued..**


	39. Her Knight in shining Armor

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Her Knight in shining armor:**

So that's what it looks like when your water breaks. She didn't realize it would be this.. profuse.

Regina looks down at the puddle by her feet. She wants to wave her hand and make the puddle disappear, but oh right, she can't do that. Her magic is unstable once again. Probably because of the little firecrackers inside her. Regina turns her back on the puddle on the rug and retrieves her phone from her pocket. She promptly dials Maleficent's number. Boy, is that dragon in for a big surprise, Regina thinks to herself.

No answer. She tries to reach Maleficent again, but the call isn't answered.

Well, alright then. Regina walks back downstairs. Maybe Maleficent is busy at the moment. Regina returns to the couch and turns her attention back to the magazine. She actually reads the magazine cover to cover before she tries to call Mal again.

Still no answer. She tries again. No answer.

Now Regina begins to wonder just why the hell Mal isn't answering her phone. Surely, she can't be _that_ busy. Regina gets stubborn and tries one more time, and this time she picks up on a faint, buzzing sound coming from the kitchen. She stands from the couch and waddles into the kitchen. She soon finds out what the buzzing sound is, and Regina is tempted to clap a hand over her forehead.

 _Well done, Maleficent_!

The sorceresses' cellphone is laying on the kitchen counter. Stupid dragon. Regina tries Lily instead, but she isn't answering either.

Regina sighs deeply. _Oh, Maleficent_. _Just because you don't like this worlds technology, it doesn't mean that you should leave the house without your cellphone, you stupid dragon_!

Regina huffs out a breath and considers the next step. She should probably go to the hospital and get the water checked out. But on the other hand, she doesn't want to go to the hospital without Maleficent. Maybe she should give it a little time. Labors don't start immediately after the water breaks.

 _Wait a moment_. Regina trails off when she feels a short, but sharp jab of pain in her lower back. _Things aren't supposed to move along that fast, are they_? _Is that a side effect from dragon magic or something_?

Regina sucks in a breath and rubs her back. This can't be right. Her water broke two minutes ago, there's no way she's experiencing contractions already.

She turns her back on the abandoned phone on the counter and returns to the living room. Should she sit down or walk around? Walking around will probably increase the contractions. Sitting down it is then.

Regina sits down on the couch. There it is again. That sharp pain in her lower back. It doesn't last very long, but the contractions are only a couple of minutes apart. This is not normal. She shouldn't be having these kinds of contractions already. It's completely wrong.

Very well. If this is how it's going to be, she should probably prepare to leave for the hospital. But how, exactly? She is sure as hell _not_ gonna call an ambulance, that's for sure. Can she drive on her own? Yes. No. Maybe?

Regina rises from her spot on the couch and straightens her back. She's not experiencing any pain right now. Maybe it was just a couple of "test-contractions" or something like that.

She is strongly considering calling her sister or Emma and have one of them take her to the hospital, driving doesn't seem very sensible, but right in the middle of her inner monologue with herself, her teenage son arrives home. He takes one look at the somewhat bewildered look on his mother's face, and raises an eyebrow.

,,Is everything alright, mom?"

,,My water just broke," Regina says plainly and silently curses her wife for not bringing her damn phone.

Henry's eyebrows nearly disappears into his hair. ,,W-where is Maleficent?"

,,At Lily's."

,,Have you called her? Maleficent, I mean?"

,,I have. But Mrs. I'm-so-organized forgot to bring her phone. I tried to call Lily too, but there's no answer."

,,Are you alright? Are you in any kind of pain?" Henry questions and he looks just a little panicked.

,,I've been having these kind of little stabbing pains," Regina confesses. ,,But it shouldn't be happening that fast!"

,,You need to get to the hospital!" Henry says.

,,I know, I know, but Maleficent isn't here and…"

,,Mom. _You need to get to the hospital_ ," Henry says firmly. ,,Maleficent can meet us there."

,,Fine. Fine. I'll call your mother or my sister to hear if they can take me. You stay here and wait for Maleficent, alright?"

,,No way," the teenager says. ,,I'm not staying behind, and we're not waiting for Ma or Zelena."

,,Well what do you suggest then?" Regina says and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

,,I'll take you."

,,What?"

Henry nods. ,,Grandpa says I'm doing really well at driving so.."

,,Henry, that's very sweet of you, dear. But I can't let you do that. You don't have a driver's license. I'll call your mother or my sister. Or maybe Maleficent returns home before I get the chance to call."

,, _No_." Henry says firmly. ,,What if the babies suddenly decides to arrive right here?"

,,I don't think that they'll do that, Hen…"

,,I'll drive you," Henry cuts her off. ,,And that's final."

Regina drops all thoughts of arguing right there and then. Henry is so determined. So stubborn. He reminds her so much of herself right now, and what good would it do to argue with herself?

,,Fine." she agrees. But if your mother catches you behind the wheel…"

,,Then I'll tell her that it was all your idea," Henry chuckles. ,,Now come on."

,,I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Regina mutters and glances at her seventeen year old son behind the wheel.

Henry sniggers. ,,You have to admit that I'm better at driving than Mal is."

,,That you are," Regina agrees. Incredible. Her seventeen-year-old son is better at driving than an ancient dragon is.

,,How are you feeling, mom?"

,,I'm… alright," Regina lies. She's just experienced another stabbing pain in her lower back.

,,Are you sure?"

,,Yes. Just keep your eyes on the road, honey."

,,Alright."

Henry seems a little nervous at driving the huge Mercedes, and Regina understands it. It's the middle of the winter, there are patches of ice on the road, and Henry has never driven the Mercedes before.

,,You are doing so well, Henry," she praises. Exactly like she did when he was three years old and just succeeded in making his first, un-edible cookie.

,,Thanks. Are you sure you're alright?"

,,I'm fine. Just rather upset with Maleficent for not bringing her da… her _phone_ with her."

Henry chuckles quietly as he steers the Mercedes around a corner. ,,I wouldn't like to be her."

,,I wouldn't like to her either," Regina quips darkly. But she's seriously tempted to murder her wife right now. How could she be so _stupid_ and forget her phone? And she, who claims to be the most organized human in any realm. Ha. _Organized indeed_ , Regina thinks to herself.

Henry is doing a magnificent job at driving. He keeps his eyes fixated on the road and he successfully avoids the tiny patches of ice on the road.

,,Good job, honey."

,,Thanks mom."

They chat quietly and Regina does her very best to ignore the slight stabbing pain in her back. She frequently praises her son's skills at driving, and it seems to calm him down.

Soon after, Henry steers the car around a corner, and they are at the hospital.

Mother and son exits the Mercedes, and Henry leads Regina inside.

A nurse shows up, and Regina quickly explains the situation about the strange labor pains she's been having. Henry and Regina briefly parts ways as the nurse leads Regina into a room and calls for doctor Whale.

It doesn't take long before doctor Whale shows up, and he quickly examines Regina (which is highly unpleasant).

,,Alright, well, you aren't that far along yet, Madam Mayor. You haven't dilated yet but.."

,, _Yet_?" Regina interrupts. She can't be that far along already.

,,But," doctor Whale continues. The labor pains you've been experiencing probably has something do to with you and your wife's magic. Or maybe it's the babies magic that gets out of control because the birth is getting closer."

,,Alright, so can I go home again?"

,,No," Doctor Whale says. ,,I would like to keep you here to keep an eye on those contractions."

,,Fine," Regina sighs.

,,Would you like the nurse to phone your wife?"

Regina laughs bitterly. ,,Well, that would be perfect, but she happen to have forgotten her phone. I can't get a hold of her."

 **To Be Continued..**


	40. The Mother of Dragons part I

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-The Mother of Dragons part I:**

Doctor Whale leaves the room, and Regina changes into a hospital gown. She would very much have liked to go home for a few hours, but her strange, early labor pains seem to be keeping her here.

Henry comes back inside. The teenager looks nervous.

,,So, what did doctor Whale say?"

,,That I have to stay here because of the early labor pains," Regina explains.

,,Do you want me to call Ma or Grandma?"

,,No," Regina says and winces when she feels another stabbing pain. ,,I would very much like for Mal to be here."

Henry promptly fishes his phone out of his pocket. ,,I'm trying Lily again." he turns around and waits. After 30 seconds, he turns around to face his mother. There's a wrinkle between his eyes.

,,There's still no answer."

,,Great. Perfect," Regina says bitterly and rubs her back. ,,If she's not present while her children is being born, so help me god…"

,,I'm sure she'll be here soon," Henry soothes.

But Regina doesn't feel soothed. She feels anxious and upset. And just a bit _afraid_. And not to mention royally pissed off at her wife. How hard can it be to remember your _fucking_ phone? It doesn't take up much space in your pocket.

Regina's not so pretty thoughts about her wife is interrupted when the nurse comes back.

,,Alright, Madam Mayor. Let's listen to your babies' heartbeat and see how they are doing, alright?"

Regina lies back on the bed and the nurse spreads the cold gel over her stomach. Then she runs the little device over Regina's stomach.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._

,,That sounds very good," the nurse smiles. ,,Your daughters are very happy. And as you can see, they have moved down."

,,What does that mean?" Henry questions.

,,It means that your sisters most likely will be born late tonight or in the early morning." The nurse explains as she wipes Regina's stomach.

Regina is quite grateful she's already lying down. Otherwise she might just have requested to lie down for a while. _Born late tonight or in the early morning_. Good god, she's not ready to do this.

,,I'll have doctor Whale check in on you later."

,,Great," Regina says and she's grateful that her voice sounds a lot more calm than she feels right now.

The nurse leaves the room, and Henry and Regina is left alone. Regina sits up in the bed. It seems like all they can do now is wait. Not quite how she planned on spending her afternoon. Did she leave the lights on at home? Yes. Yes, she did. Did they forget the already packed hospital bag with baby clothes and fresh clothes for her? Yes. Yes, they did. They didn't remember _anything_. Including Regina's phone which is still lying on the coffee table at home. Perfect. Just brilliant.

,,How are you feeling, mom?"

,,Not bad," Regina replies with a small smile. ,,But I really wish that that stupid, fire breathing creature would get over here. I'm _not_ having these babies on my own."

,,You won't be alone," Henry assures. ,,I'm not going anywhere."

,,Henry, the nurse said it could be hours. You can't stay here for that long. You need to go home and rest and eat something."

,,No," Henry says firmly. ,,I'm staying right here until Maleficent decides to show up."

Regina realizes that she can't win this argument. ,,My little prince has turned into my knight in shining armor," she smiles. ,,What would I do without you?"

,,I don't know, you would probably still be at home and try to talk the babies into staying where they are."

,,Less of the cheek, young man," Regina laughs and shakes her head.

Once again, she feels a slight stabbing pain in her lower back, and she winces a little at that.

,,Was that a contraction?" Henry asks and looks alarmed again.

,,Yes," Regina says. ,,But don't worry, they aren't that strong yet."

Henry doesn't look very convinced. ,,I don't like seeing you in pain."

Regina ruffles his hair. ,,Just think of what we'll get out of it. Two little girls to spoil."

,,Little dragon babies," Henry jokes, and Regina laughs despite the ridiculous situation.

,,Do you wanna play some cards?" Henry suggests, and Regina sniggers.

,, _Cards_?"

,,Yeah. Like we did when I was little. It was so much fun, and it will distract you from the pain."

,,Alright," Regina laughs. ,,Why not."

Henry's little plan works splendidly, and mother and son play "Snap!" for a good while. It's the perfect distraction, and Regina once in a while forgets the reason why they're here.

Henry has just won another game and is bragging rather triumphantly when his phone rings.

,,It's Emma." He says as he looks at the screen.

,,Answer her," Regina says and breathes slowly in and out as another stabbing pain attacks her.

Henry answers the call, and Regina hears him explaining the situation to Emma. He leaves out the part about him driving the car, though. The teenager exchanges a few words with his other mother, and then he ends the call.

,,Ma's coming over here," he tells his mother.

,,What? Why?" Regina questions.

,,Because she figured you could need a bit support."

,,If she wants to support me, she can try and get a hold of Maleficent." Regina says sternly. _That damn dragon_.

Mother and son waits approximately 5 minutes, then they hear a screeching sound outside the window. Regina stretches her neck and sees the yellow bug parked (illegally) outside the hospital, and ten seconds later, Emma Swan more or less jumps out of the car and jogs inside.

A stabbing pain later or so, they hear footsteps and then the door is pushed open to reveal Emma Swan-Jones with pink cheeks and snowflakes in her hair.

,,Hey, Regina. Hey, kid."

,,Hi Ma."

,,Hello," Regina says halfheartedly and tries to recover from the previous pain.

,,How are you feeling?"

,,Apart from being in early stage of labors, just grand," Regina says through gritted teeth.

,,And none of you can get a hold of Maleficent?"

,,No," Regina says. ,,She forgot her phone, and I can't get a hold of Lily. And Mulan doesn't have a phone so.."

Emma takes one look at Regina's slightly panicked expression, and promptly fishes her own phone out of her pocket. She quickly dials a number and waits for a beat.

,,Mom, it's me," she barks into the phone. ,,I need you to drive over to Lily's and tell Maleficent to get to the hospital. Because Regina is in labor. Alright. Great. Yes. I'll stay here."

She hangs up and looks Regina. ,,My mom sends her warmest regards. She'll drive over and collect your dragon."

,,Thank you," Regina says. And she means it.

,,Kid," Emma says gently and puts a hand on Henry's shoulder. ,,I know you don't want to leave, but please go home for a while and get a bite to eat. And maybe a cat nap, alright?"

,,I'm not going anywhere," Henry says stubbornly.

,,I'll stay here until Maleficent shows up," Emma assures. ,,Your mom won't be alone."

Henry still looks uncertain, so Regina quickly chirps in:

,,Emma's right, Henry. You need to go home and get some rest. It's gonna be a long night."

Henry gives Emma another look.

,,I'll stay," Emma assures. ,,You have my word."

,,Fine," Henry says reluctantly. He gives Regina one last look, and then he puts on his coat and leaves the room.

Emma waits until she's certain that Henry really is gone, then she turns to Regina:

,,How are you feeling? Like really?"

,,I'm feeling okay. Like really."

,,No you don't. It hurts like hell, doesn't it?"

,,Yes it does," Regina admits. ,,But I couldn't very well swear the whole hospital down while our son was present, could I?"

,,Partly why I send him away," Emma shrugs. ,,To give you a chance to swear your heart out if that's what you need to do."

,,I don't think that's what I need," Regina says darkly. ,,I think I need to kill a certain dragon for not being here when I needed her."

Emma sniggers a little. ,,If you do that, I'll be forced to arrest you."

,,Oh right."

,,But since you _are_ in labor, maybe I'll let it slide."

Regina chuckles dryly.

Emma sits down in the chair Henry sat in five minutes ago, and the two women chat quietly. And Regina actually lets one or two swearwords slip out. The stabbing pain is getting worse.

,,I should never have fallen in love with that _stupid_ dragon," Regina pants. ,,This is all her fault."

,,Well…"

,,Don't you _dare_ backtalk me, Swan!"

,,I'm not," Emma shrugs. ,,I'm just saying that it isn't _entirely_ her fault."

,,What do you mean?"

,,I think you willingly climbed into bed with her."

Regina grits her teeth. ,,An action I deeply regret right now."

,,I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that," Emma deadpans, and elicits a dry chuckle from Regina.

Regina rubs her massive belly. She may be angry at Maleficent, but she's not angry at her children. Never at her children. They are a blessing. A true miracle. If only it didn't hurt so much. Regina is no stranger to pain, but this definitely different than anything she has ever experienced before. She reminds herself that it will all be worth it once the babies are here. And it will. She will gladly go through this hell to look into her daughters' eyes for the first time.

The room is suddenly clouded in green smoke, and once the smoke vaporizes, Regina sees her wife standing in the middle of the room with flushed cheeks and her golden hair dancing around her face.

,,How _good_ of you to join me," Regina says through gritted teeth.

,,Regina, I…"

,,Just one question, dragon," Regina cuts her off. ,,Is it so hard for you to bring your _fucking_ phone when you leave the house?"

,,I'm so sorry," Mal says, and she really looks deeply sorry. ,,I completely forgot. I didn't realize…"

,,That much is obvious," Regina says flatly and pushes Mal's hand away when she tries to touch her arm.

,,Don't touch me, dragon."

,,I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry at me. Please?" Maleficent says pleadingly.

Emma sniggers and then tries to hide her amusement behind her hand.

,,Begging makes you look _pathetic_ ," Regina says emotionless.

,,Please don't hate me."

,,We'll discuss that after I delivered your childre- _ahh_! Good _god_!" she hisses when she's interrupted by another contraction.

Maleficent's hand instantly flies to Regina's shoulder, but Regina swats it away.

,,I said _don't touch me_!"

,,Yeah you know what, I think you two can handle this," Emma says hastily and stands from the chair. ,,I'll send Henry over in a couple of hours."

,,Maybe you shouldn't," Regina muses. He shouldn't see his mother like this.

,,He wants to be here," Emma reminds her as she puts on her red leather jacket.

,,Fine. At least he's _reliable_ ," Regina bites, and Maleficent writhers uncomfortably at her anger.

Emma sniggers quietly and wishes Regina good luck. Then the Savior leaves the room, and Regina is alone with her very guilty looking dragon.

Regina pants a little. That contraction definitely lasted longer than the other she's been having, and she curses the dragon magic for speeding things up.

,,Where do you want me?" Mal asks quietly.

,,As far away from my body as possible," Regina grits out and points to a chair in the farthest corner of the room.

Maleficent doesn't look overly satisfied with that, but accepts without protesting and sits down in the chair.

Regina rubs her temples in slow circles in an attempt to soothe herself. She knows there's no chance whatsoever to fall asleep, but closing her eyes for five minutes can't hurt, can it?

Her five minutes break is interrupted when there's a knock on the door, and doctor Whale enters the room. He greets Maleficent and asks Regina how she's feeling. Regina truthfully tells him that the contractions are getting stronger. Doctor Whale nods and says that's what's to be expected when there's so much magic involved. He gives Regina a quick examination (Maleficent cringes) and nods a little.

,,Well, I have good news, Madam Mayor. You are four centimeters dilated."

,, _What_?" Regina splutters. How the hell can things be moving along that quickly? She's only been here for two hours or so.

,,Looks like your children will be born early tomorrow," doctor Whale grins. ,,I'll check in later."

 **To Be Continued..**


	41. The Mother of Dragons part II

**More Than She Wanted**

 **The Mother of Dragons part II:**

Doctor Whale leaves, and Regina and Mal is once again alone. Regina rolls on to her side and groans.

The labors progress and at first Regina curses Maleficent for doing this to her, curses herself for being so weak, and curses doctor Whale for not giving her any magical drugs to relieve the pain.

But when the pain gets stronger and almost unbearable, Regina goes silent and twists the bedsheet between her fingers instead of crying out. Suddenly, all her mother's warnings about never to let the world know how you're really feeling echoes in her head, and Regina suffers in silence. The pain is indescribably, and Regina buries all her angry thoughts and make a weak gesture towards Maleficent.

,,Could you please get over here?" she asks weakly, and her wife instantly jumps to her feet and is by her side in two steps.

Maleficent promptly takes her hand and rubs the soft spot between her thumb and index finger.

,,Labors hurts," Regina states matter of factly.

,,Tell me what I can do to help," Maleficent pleads.

,,I'm afraid you can't do very much right now," Regina says darkly. ,,But that feels nice," she adds when Mal lightly glides her finger over her hand.

Maleficent scoffs. ,,I'm just upset I can't do anything to relieve your pain."

,,You could rub my back?" Regina suggests. ,,That would be nice."

Maleficent immediately let's go of her hand and moves her fingers down to her lower back instead. She rubs soothing circles on Regina's back, and Regina exhales softly.

,,That's nice."

,,It's not too hard?"

,,No, no, it's fine," Regina assures, and then she can't talk anymore. Another contraction hits her like a wave, and she swallows thickly as she twists the sheet between her fingers.

Maleficent makes no attempt at talking with her, and Regina is grateful that she isn't showered with "just breathe," and "you'll be alright", advises like that has never worked one bit, and this silent soothing is far better. Maleficent is excellent at guiding her through this in her own, silent manner.

Regina exhales as the pain subsides again.

,,Is it over?" Maleficent asks quietly and continues to rub Regina's lower back in soothing circles.

,,Yes. That was a hard one," Regina says and smiles meekly.

,,I hate that I'm the one who makes you suffer, little one."

,,This kind of suffering I can handle," Regina says and wipes her brow. ,,It will all be worth it in the end."

Maleficent nods and hands Regina a plastic cup filled with water.

,,Thank you," Regina says and drinks eagerly.

,,I think that's the least I can do, my dear," Maleficent says rather dryly, and Regina lets out a little bubbly laugh.

The two sorceresses manage to talk in between the labor pains, and Maleficent doesn't budge from the spot. She just continues to draw slow patterns on Regina's back, and when the pains are almost unbearable, she willingly lets Regina crush her hand until her knuckles turns white.

Regina groans a little and slowly loosens her grip on Mal's hand.

Another conversation. New subject.

Stabbing pain in her lower back. Regina squeezes her eyes shut, and Mal graciously offers her hand.

That's how the time goes. Quiet conversations about everything and nothing while Maleficent draws patterns on Regina's back, and then stabbing pains where Regina lays silent and just breathes her way through it with Maleficent's hand in hers.

As the sky darkens outside the hospital, Regina and Maleficent gradually stops talking, and Regina just lays silent with her eyes closed. Mal switches over to rubbing her temples in slow, soothing motions, which feels very nice despite the contractions that seems to get worse by the minute.

Right in the middle of a particular painful contraction, Henry comes in, and Regina somehow manages to send him a smile and grit out a "hi, sweetheart."

,,Hi mom," the teenager says and sends his mother a little smile, and then to Mal:

,,How soon..?"

,,Doctor Whale has just been here," Mal says quietly and continues to thread her fingers through Regina's hair. ,,Things are moving along nicely. It won't be long now."

,,I hope not," Regina groans as the stabbing pain subsides a little.

,,Is there anything I can do for you, mom?"

Regina shakes her head. ,,You being here is more than enough, sweetheart."

How her teenage son responds to that remains unclear. The next contraction arrives and Regina instantly squeezes her eyes shut and falls back into her "silence-mode". She vaguely registers that Mal says: "your mother prefers to be quiet when it hurts" to Henry.

Regina whimpers a little. This one really hurts. It feels like she's being stabbed repeatedly.

Maleficent instantly takes her hand and presses a tender kiss to her knuckles.

The brunette hears the sound of a chair scraping over the floor, and a second later Henry takes her other hand and draws circles all over it like she did when he had fallen down as a child and needed to be comforted.

Regina slowly breathes in and out through the pain _. Inhale_. _Exhale_. _Inhale_. _Exhale_. _One more time_. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

And finally, the pain subsides and her cramped muscles gets a little break.

,,Huh." She breathes as she opens her eyes to Mal and Henry's faces.

,,You are incredible. You are doing _so_ well," Maleficent whispers and presses a light kiss to her temple.

,,Thank you," Regina says tiredly and rubs her face. ,,Do you mind handing me that glass of water, Henry?"

Her wish is instantly granted, and her son hands her the plastic cup with water. Regina drinks eagerly. Her throat feels completely dry. After a few gulps, she shoves the covers aside and swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

,,What are you doing?" Maleficent questions and looks alarmed immediately.

,,I'm getting out of bed. My back feels stiff," Regina says and stands from the bed. She has a prickling feeling in her feet; standing up will probably be good.

,,Is that wise?" Maleficent asks and follows Regina like a shadow.

,,Walking around can actually speed things up a bit," Regina explains as she walks the few steps over to the window. The ground lights up in snow white colors, it's still snowing. Regina spots Mary Margaret's car outside on the parking lot.

,,Is your grandmother here?" the brunette questions her son.

The teenager nods. ,,Yes. She's doing volunteer work today."

,,Ah." _Well, as long as she doesn't come anywhere near the maternity ward_.

Regina grabs onto the windowsill as she's overwhelmed by yet another contraction. _Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

,,Contraction?" Maleficent asks and rushes to Regina's side.

The former queen nods and leans in as her wife gently wraps her arms around her. Maleficent is touching her so gentle and so tenderly, and Regina rests her forehead on her shoulder.

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. Dont panic._

Regina finally lifts her head and straightens her back a little.

,,All done?" Maleficent asks and gives her lower back another gentle touch.

,,For now," Regina nods.

,,They are not that far apart now," Mal observes and fiddles with her hands.

,,Nervous, dragon?" Regina teases halfheartedly and pushes a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear.

,,A little," Maleficent admits and bites her lip.

Regina sniggers a little at that and gives Mal's cheek a light pet.

Time proceeds like that for a good while. Regina either walks around or half sits up in the bed with her head tipped back against the wall. A hundredth percent focused on her breathing. Maleficent and Henry chats very quietly, and it suits Regina just fine. she doesn't mind them talking one bit, and once in a while she chirps in with a comment or two. Just like she would do any other day. Regina finds that she can- well, not exactly _control_ the pain, but breathe her way through it. Her composed and regal nature is finally paying off.

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. One more time. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Excellent._

Doctor Whale comes in mid-contraction, and he receives a biting comment from Regina when he asks how she's doing. Once the contraction is over, he examines her again, and Regina silently curses him.

,,I have good news," he says and flashes Regina and Mal a smile.

,,Wonderful. I could use some good news," Regina mutters.

,,You are about ready to push."

Regina's eyes snaps open. ,,Already?"

,,Yes," Doctor Whale says. ,,You're fully dilated."

,,Well done, darling," Maleficent chirps in.

,,So, by the next contraction you push, and we'll see if the babies would like to join us out here."

And the next contraction comes soon enough. Too soon. Regina could have used a moment. Maleficent and Henry grabs her hands, and Regina squeezes them as she pushes. And pushes. And _my god_ , this is fucking hard, and doctor Whale isn't exactly making it easier with his "keep it going, keep it going, pant, pant, pant, keep it going, keep it going, one more time."

,,Could you _please_ shut up while I'm trying to concentrate?!" Regina growls, and a splutter escapes Maleficent's lips.

Doctor Whale sighs and shakes his head. ,,Come on, Your Majesty, push!"

,, _Shut up_!" Regina half yells. It feels like her lower abdomen is burning.

The pain is absolutely _agonizing_ , and she grits her teeth together as she pushes. Regina feels like her body is splitting in half, the burning intensifies, she's sure she's gonna pass out, but then, one last push, a strange sensation and then the live-affirming sound of a baby crying.

Regina looks down just in time to see doctor Whale laying her newborn daughter on her chest. The baby is a mess of blood and gunk, but to Regina is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Maleficent looks completely stunned at the baby, and Henry is beaming. Regina raises a trembling hand to touch her daughter. To make sure she's really there.

 _Amelia_.

,,Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, mommy?" Doctor Whale asks Maleficent.

Maleficent snaps out of her trance like state and cuts the umbilical cord with trembling hands.

Amelia stirs and blinks like she's surprised to be here, and Regina is positive that she will never get enough of looking at her.

Unfortunately, she's brought back to reality by doctor Whale who says:

,,Alright, Your Majesty. Ready to deliver the next one?"

 _Oh god, there's two of them_.

,,I can't," Regina breathes and squeezes her eyes shut. ,,It's too painful."

,,Yes you can," Maleficent encourages and cradles her face. ,,You can do anything."

,,No," Regina denies. She's so tired. The only thing she wants to do right now is sleep.

,,Come on mom," Henry says gently. ,,You can't let Emerald wait. She wants to be born too."

,, _Fine_." Regina says reluctantly and pushes herself up to a sitting position. ,,But not another word out of your mouth," she warns doctor Whale.

,,Alright. As long as you don't throw me into a wall once we're done."

Doctor Whale keeps her word and encourages Regina silently to push. And Regina uses all her remaining strength to bring her second daughter into the world. Her magic chooses this moment to come back, and the room gets filled with a multitude of colored sparks as Regina grits her teeth and pushes with all her might.

A sharp, burning sensation. The feeling of something entering the world, and then, finally the cry of an infant.

Maleficent cuts the umbilical cord, and Regina's head falls back against the pillows and she cradles Amelia in her arms. _Thank the gods that's over_.

Regina's eyes snap open when Amelia leaves her arms, and she glares at doctor Whale.

,,I'm just wiping them off," doctor Whale says. He quickly wipes both babies off and swaddles them in white blankets.

,,Congratulations," he smiles as he hands the babies to Regina.

Regina smiles tiredly and looks down at her daughters. Amelia and Emerald are perfect. Amelia has most definitely inherited Maleficent's nose, and the shape of Emerald's ears looks vaguely familiar.

,,Wow," Henry grins as he looks at her sisters.

,,How are you feeling, my darling?" Maleficent asks and tears her gaze away from her daughters.

,,Quite well," Regina says and wipes her brow. ,,Sorry if I squished your hand."

Maleficent laughs. ,,I think I'll live."

Doctor Whale leaves them a little while later, and finally Regina is alone with her newborn children and Henry and Maleficent.

,,You did great, mom," the teenager says and smiles broadly.

,,Thank you, sweetheart." Regina answers with half closed eyes.

,,Tired, my darling?"

,,Just a little," Regina quips and gives her wife a fond look. Maleficent is sitting in the chair with Amelia in her arms. Emerald is fast asleep on Regina's chest.

Maleficent chuckles and talks softly to the sleeping Amelia.

,,Are you calling her your little dragon?" Henry says and grins.

,,Yes," Mal says and plants a light kiss on Amelia's forehead.

,,What about Emerald?" Regina questions. ,,Isn't she your little dragon?"

,,Of course she is. They are both my little dragons," Mal says, and as to confirm that statement, Emerald coos softly.

Regina reaches out and pats her wife's knee.

Henry's phone beeps for something that feels like the fiftieth time that day, and the teenager chuckles as he reads the message.

,,It's grandma again. I think she's dying to see Amelia and Emerald."

,,I'm sure she is," Regina says and shifts slightly in the bed. ,,But your curious grandmother must contain herself until tomorrow."

,,It is tomorrow," Mal observes and glances at her watch.

,,Oh right," Regina says and glances at her watch. It's 4 in the morning. Long after midnight.

Emerald stirs in her sleep, and Regina whispers nonsense to her as she adjusts her daughter on her chest.

Henry yawns and tries to hide it behind his hand, but Regina quickly picks up on it.

,,Henry, sweetheart," she says gently. ,,It's very late. You need to get some sleep."

,,I want to stay here," the teenager protests.

,,Your sisters will be here when you come back, but please listen to me and have someone pick you up. It's been a very long day."

Henry opens his mouth to protest again, but Regina shoots him her best "don't argue with your mother"-look.

,,Alright," the teenager sighs. ,,Fine. I'll have Killian come and pick me up."

,,Good boy," Regina says and flashes her son a smile.

Henry gives his mother and Mal a quick hug each, then he kisses Amelia and then Emerald on the forehead. The teenager only reluctantly leaves the room with promises about that he will come back tomorrow.

The door closes behind him and Regina gives Mal a look.

,,What about you, dragon?" she questions.

,,What about me?" Mal replies without taking her eyes off Amelia.

,,Aren't you gonna go home and get some sleep?"

,,Not a chance," Maleficent huffs. ,,I am staying right here with you and the babies."

,,You can't sleep on the floor all night."

,,Watch me, my darling."

,,Don't be ridiculous," Regina sighs. ,,And give me my daughter."

,,Why?"

,,Because Emerald wants her other mother?"

That works. Maleficent gently lays Amelia in Regina's arms, and then they trade babies so that Mal holds Emerald instead.

,,Hello there, little darling," Maleficent coos softly. ,,Don't you take after your mother."

,,Which one of us?" Regina chuckles and runs her thumb across Amelia's tiny hand.

,,Both of us," Maleficent grins. ,,We make some very beautiful children, my darling."

,,Yes we do," Regina agrees.

Maleficent can't get enough of the newborns, and she stares at them until her eyes goes slightly unfocused. Regina notices that her wife is going paler and paler and her words are slightly muddled.

,,For gods sake, Maleficent. _Go home and get some sleep_."

,,No," Mal says stubbornly and rocks Emerald.

,,Yes! I can't deal with two newborns _and_ a wife who's passed out from exhaustion.."

,,Says the woman who has just given birth," Maleficent deadpans.

Regina ignores her. ,,Seriously, you aren't very useful to me if you're this tired. I need you to be well rested, because tomorrow I will be needing a shower. And I can't let you watch the babies if you're exhausted, now can I?"

Regina can sense how Mal slowly is caving in, so she quickly but gently adds:

,,As I told Henry, the babies will still be here tomorrow."

,,They better be," Maleficent says sternly. ,,And you too for that matter."

,,I'm gonna be here too," Regina confirms. ,,Now please go home. Before I force you."

,,Alright," Maleficent says reluctantly and stands from the chair. She carefully lays Amelia in the brunette's arms, and enjoys the sight of both of her daughters sleeping peacefully in Regina's arms.

,,But I will be back _first_ thing tomorrow morning," the dragon mock warns.

,,I didn't expect anything else," Regina teases as her wife puts on her coat and hat.

Maleficent kisses Emerald's tiny little hand, then Amelia's. And last but not least, she gives Regina a soft and lingering kiss.

,,Sleep well, my darling."

,,You too. Goodnight."

,,I'll see you in my dreams," Maleficent quips.

,,Yes, I imagine you will."

Maleficent blows Regina one last kiss and then she leaves the room and closes the door quietly behind her.

Regina looks down at her daughters sleeping in her arms.

,,Just us left then. Sleep well my little dragons."

 **To Be Continued..**


	42. And Life is the Road

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-And life is the road:**

Maleficent keeps her word and arrives at eight in the morning the following day. The nurse has just left the room after teaching Regina how to breastfeed. A task Regina feared would be difficult, but Amelia and Emerald is obviously born for the job, and latches on to her breasts as soon as they get the chance. Afterwards, they simply fall asleep, so quite an easy task, really.

Regina has just finished buttoning her shirt when Mal pops her head inside the room. Her blue eyes sparkle at the sight of her daughters fast asleep in Regina's arms.

,,That looks very cozy," the dragon smiles.

,,Oh it is," Regina assures. ,,But do you mind holding them for a while, I really need to get out of this bed."

Maleficent jumps at the opportunity to hold her daughters, and Regina carefully places both Amelia and Emerald in her arms. The babies coos softly but doesn't wake up.

Regina promptly kicks the covers away and swings her legs out of the bed. Her body feels somewhat achy, but it feels nice to stand up and walk around again. Regina is quite grateful that Mal brought some fresh clothes, and the brunette quickly changes out of the hospital gown and into a pair of leggings ( _leggings_!) and a long button up shirt.

,,That wasn't very nice," Mal says and looks down at her sleeping daughters.

,,What wasn't very nice, my dear?"

,,Sleeping alone."

,,Oh," Regina chuckles. ,,Well, I'm getting out of here later today so.."

,,Looking very much forward to that," Maleficent says sincerely and rocks the babies gently back and forward.

Regina quickly runs a comb through her tangled hair. What she really needs is a shower. She can't wait to have a shower later today.

,,How are you feeling, my beauty?"

,,Apart from being a bit sore, quite well. I would very much like to go home soon."

Maleficent chuckles. ,,So impatient."

Emerald coos in her sleep, and Mal strokes her little hand.

,,What was that, my sweet? Do you agree with me? Is your mother impatient, huh?"

,,Nice. Just gang up on me already," Regina jokes and sits down in the chair next to Maleficent.

,,Wouldn't you prefer to lie down?"

,,No thanks, I've already lied down plenty," Regina dismisses and returns to the half-eaten breakfast the nurse brought her earlier.

Maleficent is busy staring herself silly at Amelia and Emerald. Both babies are dressed in white body stockings and tiny pink, knitted hats.

Regina takes the opportunity to eat the scrambled eggs she was served earlier. The eggs are half-cold and the bacon is flaccid, but it doesn't matter one bit. Regina is absolutely _famished_ , and could probably eat the plate as well.

,,How do you feel about Grace?"

,,Pardon?" Regina says between mouthfuls of bacon.

,,Grace. As a middle name for Amelia."

,,Oh." Regina swallows the piece of bacon. ,,I like it. Sounds very regal."

,,And it fits Emerald Hope perfectly."

,,So it does," Regina agrees and takes a sip of her half cold tea. Then she resumes the task of scarfing down the eggs as fast as possible.

,,Hungry?" Maleficent says and watches fascinated as Regina eats the food in top speed.

,,You should try giving birth to two children."

,,Gladly."

,,Stop that," Regina says firmly. ,,We already have twin daughters. We have more than enough on our plate already."

Maleficent shrugs. Emerald coos, and this time Regina has a distinct feeling that her daughter is on _her_ side.

A couple of hours passes like that. Amelia and Emerald coos, but doesn't cry as such. They are very calm babies, and neither Regina nor Maleficent can stop staring at them.

It's quite obvious that the girls have inherited a perfect mixture of their mothers' facial features. Of course, their eyes are blue, but Regina has a distinct feeling that Emerald's eyes will darken very soon.

And the babies are quite difficult to tell apart as well. If it hadn't been for a tiny birthmark just above Amelia's knee, it would have been impossible.

Regina glances at her watch. She is already tired of being stuck at the hospital. She just wants to go home with her wife and daughters and get adjusted to everyday life with their newborn daughters. But sadly, doctor Whale has said that she has to wait a few hours more. Just to get the babies and herself completely used to breastfeeding. Pff. Regina has already covered that one. Amelia and Emerald is doing an excellent job at eating. Regina almost doesn't need to do anything. Expect for getting used to the new, somewhat strange sensation of milk flowing through her breasts.

Speaking of that, Amelia stirs and whimpers.

Maleficent's half closed eyes instantly snaps open. ,,I think she's hungry."

,,Again?" Regina says and sighs. It hasn't been that long since she last fed the babies.

,,I'm afraid so, my dear."

,,Well, okay then. Give her to me."

Maleficent places Amelia in Regina's waiting arms, and the baby stirs again as Regina unbuttons her shirt. She gently lays the baby in the correct position, and winces just a little when Amelia latches on and sucks eagerly.

,,Does that hurt?" Maleficent questions and raises an eyebrow.

,,Just the first few seconds," Regina assures. ,,But it does feel rather strange though."

Maleficent chuckles warmly and repositions Emerald against her shoulder. ,,Yes, I can imagine it must feel strange."

,,Mhmm," Regina says absentmindedly as Amelia tugs a little and drinks eagerly.

Emerald wakes up and stirs against Mal's shoulder.

,,I do believe our other daughter is hungry as well, my beauty."

,,Right," Regina says. ,,Perfect. Great timing, now that my shirt is undone anyway."

Maleficent sniggers a little at that, and lays Emerald on Regina's chest. The baby instantly finds what she's looking for, and latches on.

Both babies' drinks eagerly and little, contend noises can be heard coming from them. Maleficent smiles broadly, and Regina gently strokes Emerald and Amelia's little backs.

Suddenly, the little sucking noises fades, and Regina catches her daughters' yawning synchronically before falling asleep against her chest.

,,I guess that means feeding time is done," Regina chuckles lightly.

,,it seems like it," Maleficent says warmly.

,,Do you mind putting them in the cradles while I…" Regina doesn't finish the sentence, she just gestures towards her undone shirt.

,,But of course, come on, little dragons," Mal says and gathers both babies in her arms. She gently lays them down in the two white cradles by the bed.

Regina quickly rebuttons her shirt and puts a pillow behind her back to sit a little better.

Mal gives her sleeping daughters' a fond look. Then the dragon turns her attention back to Regina and walks over to her and kneels in front of the chair where Regina is sitting.

,,What do you want, dragon?" Regina teases and chuckles.

,,A kiss." Maleficent says plainly.

,,Oh. Well I'm afraid you can't have one. I haven't showered for 24 hours. You really don't want to be close to me right now."

,,As a matter of fact I _do_ ," Maleficent says and leans in to capture Regina's lips.

Regina decides not to argue. Instead she simply wraps her arms around Mal's neck and presses her lips against hers.

Maleficent's hands quickly ends up in Regina's dark locks, and Regina gently cups her wife's face between her hands.

One of their daughters' coos in her sleep, and interrupts Regina and Mal's kiss. Regina sniggers quietly. ,,I don't think our daughters appreciate what we're doing."

,,Apparently not," Mal chuckles and wheels the cradles over to them. ,,Perhaps they want to be close to their mothers."

,,Mm," Regina says and watches her sleeping daughters. Both girls are lying on their backs, and Emerald stirs a little and swifts in her blankets.

Then there's a soft knock on the door, and even before Regina or Mal get the chance to answer, the door opens and Snow pops her head inside.

,,Hi," the princess says softly and smiles. ,,May I come in?"

,,You may," Regina says and waves Mary Margaret inside.

Snow smiles broadly and instantly falls over the sleeping twin girls.

,,Oh, Regina!" she says effusive. ,,They are _beautiful_!"

Maleficent clears her throat. ,,Excuse me, but they are my daughters too."

,,You're right," Snow says. ,,Of course they are. I'm sorry."

,,It's alright," Mal says teasingly. ,,As long as you remember it in the future."

Snow bends down to look closer at the babies. ,,Who's who? They are very hard to tell apart."

Regina chuckles and stands from the chair to walk the few steps over to the two cradles. ,,That's Amelia Grace," she says and points to the baby sleeping in the left side of the cradle. ,,And that's Emerald Hope."

,,Beautiful names for beautiful girls, they are _amazing_ ," Snow gushes and stares herself blind at the girls.

Regina and Mal share a look. Emerald and Amelia has claimed their fourth victim. It's obvious that Snow is completely bewitched by them.

,,Is that a package under your arm, dear?" Regina chuckles lightly.

Snow finally tears her gaze away from the sleeping babies. ,,Oh right, yes. It's for you. For both of you." She hands Maleficent the package.

Maleficent tears the wrapping paper away, and Regina smiles broadly when she sees what's hiding under it. It's two baby blankets. One light pink and one deep purple, and with the names "Emerald" and "Amelia" embroidered on them.

,,Thank you dear. That was very kind of you," Regina says and gives her stepdaughter a quick hug.

,,Oh, it was nothing, nothing at all," Snow beams. ,,How are you feeling, Regina?"

,,Quite well, thank you. I am just very eager to go back home."

Snow chuckles.

Amelia chooses this moment to stir and make a rather dissatisfied noise.

,,What's that, sweetheart?" Regina coos as she lifts the infant out of the cradle. ,,Are you a bit unhappy, hmm? What are we gonna do about that?" she cradles Amelia in her arms and plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

Amelia yawns and blinks up at her mother, but doesn't wake up properly, and Regina is certain that she will be fast asleep again in a moment.

Both Snow and Mal looks like they are about to burst with happiness. Maleficent looks positively _mushy_. She clearly has a soft spot for seeing Regina with their daughters.

Then there's another knock on the door.

,,Come in," Mal says gently not to disturb Amelia further.

The door opens to reveal Emma, Killian and David and Zelena.

Emma rolls her eyes when she sees her mother with Regina and Maleficent.

,,Right. Of course you're already here," the Savior says and shakes her head.

,,I couldn't wait," Snow defends herself.

,,Of course you couldn't," Emma says, and then to Regina and Maleficent: ,,Congratulations, you two."

,,Thank you," both women say in unison.

,,So, where are the little dragons?" Zelena says and smiles widely.

,,Well, one of them is here," Regina says and moves the blanket a little to give her family a proper view of Amelia.

,,Quite good looking, aren't they," Killian says and gives both girls a fond look.

,,Yes they are," Maleficent agrees. ,,All three of them."

Zelena chuckles.

,,I think you're talking mumbo jumbo again, my dear," Regina says and shakes her head.

,,Was it a hard birth, Regina?" Emma questions and unconsciously touches her own, growing stomach.

,,Of course it was," Regina shrugs and readjusts Amelia in her arms.

,,Did you swear the whole hospital down?" the Savior questions and sniggers.

,,No she didn't," Maleficent says before Regina gets the chance to answer. ,,She didn't make a _sound_. Went completely silent when it hurt the most. I have never seen anything like it. It was quite impressive."

,,I was focusing on my breathing," Regina shrugs. ,,And yelling about the pain wouldn't exactly have helped a lot, would it?"

,,That really _is_ damn impressive," Emma says. ,,I yelled like a maniac when I had Henry. Speaking of Henry, I'm sending him over later. He's still asleep."

,,That's understandable. Poor thing," Regina says.

Emma chuckles. ,,He was completely high when he came home yesterday, and rambled none stop for an hour before he finally went to sleep."

,,I hope I haven't traumatized him too much," Regina frowns.

,,I don't think so," Emma shrugs. ,,But he _did_ mention something about driving your car."

,,What?" Snow says.

,,He must have been completely out of it," Killian chuckles.

,,That sounds kind of illegal," Zelena points out.

,,Sounds _very_ illegal," David says and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent turns to her wife. ,, _What_?" the dragon blurts out.

 _Oh, Henry, you weren't supposed to tell anyone._

,,I couldn't drive myself. Or maybe I could, but he wouldn't let me, and _you_ weren't home so.." Regina says vaguely and puts the sleeping Amelia back in her cradle.

,,So _what_?" Maleficent demands.

,,So Henry drove me to the hospital," Regina admits. ,,And he did an _excellent_ job at driving, might I add."

David splutters. ,,I knew I was teaching him to drive for a reason."

,,Yes, your little lessons proved to be quite useful, Charming. I suppose I owe you a thank you."

,,Does that mean I can continue to teach him how to drive in the future?"

,,Yes," Regina nods. ,,It turns out you're an excellent teacher."

,,I can't believe Henry had to drive you," Maleficent mutters. ,,If only I had been home.."

,,Now now, dear. No more wallowing. As far as I recall, you kindly let me squeeze your hand later on."

,,Mm. That I did," Mal says and holds up her hand as prove. Her wrist is covered in angry, red marks matching Regina's fingers.

,,Oh god," Regina says and shakes her head. ,,I'm sorry about that."

,,That's quite alright my dear," Maleficent assures, and then cheekily adds: ,,It wouldn't be the first time you've grabbed me a bit roughly."

Zelena cackles and sends her sister an amused glance.

,,Oh-uh," Regina says silkily to Emerald and Amelia. ,,Do you hear that, baby girls? That's the sound of your mother spending a lovely night on the _couch_."

Maleficent instantly clamps her mouth shut and holds her hands up in surrender. ,,I take it back."

,,That's too late," Zelena sniggers. ,,We all heard you."

,,Unfortunately," David adds and makes a face.

,,Isn't it a bit early to traumatize your daughters?" Killian asks and grins.

,,Get over yourselves," Emma chuckles and hands Regina a package. ,,Here you go, Regina."

Regina quickly opens the package and finds two, tiny white body stockings with the words: "I fly with dragons" written across the front.

Maleficent grins widely. ,,Brilliant. Very clever."

,,But not very royal," Regina comments dryly.

,,Maybe I can remedy that," Zelena says and hands the couple another package. This time, Maleficent tears the wrapping paper away, and she grins widely when Regina leans over to see what it is.

Regina chuckles. ,,Perfect." Inside the package is yet another two body stockings. With large crowns printed on the front.

,,A bit of both of us," Maleficent nods and grins.

They hear a tiny, disgruntled sound from the cradle. This time, it's Emerald who's awake. Regina is just about to pick her up and rock her in her arms, but after a quick nod from Mal, she says:

,,Snow? Would you like to hold her?"

Snow's face splits into a wide smile. ,, _Yes_. Very much."

Regina picks up Emerald and places the infant in her former stepdaughter's arms.

,,Ohh, pretty baby," Snow babbles and rocks Emerald back and forward.

Yes, most definitely bewitched.

Henry arrives at the hospital a few hours later when the two sorceresses are alone with their children, and shortly after his arrival, doctor Whale shows up and gives Regina and the babies permission to leave the hospital.

They promptly pack everything away, and Emerald and Amelia is placed in each of their own carrycots, properly swaddled in their baby blankets.

Maleficent drives while Henry and Regina sits on the backseat with the babies. The little family soon arrives at the mansion, and Regina's wish about a shower is granted. Maleficent and Henry are more than happy to look after Amelia and Emerald while Regina takes a nice, warm, long shower.

She trusts her wife and son to look after the girls, and takes her sweet time in soaping herself in repeatedly and then washing it off to get the smell of hospital out of her skin.

After her shower, all three of them sit down at the table to eat what's left of last night's lasagna, and Regina thinks about how crazily happy she is.

She thinks about it later as well, when the babies have been fed and put to bed in their little cradles. Henry, who is still completely knackered from yesterday's excitement chose an early night, and so does Regina and Maleficent. It's not very late, but Regina would be grateful for a bit of sleep before Emerald and Amelia wakes up again.

Both women climb into bed, and Maleficent wraps her arms around Regina. The brunette instantly snuggles closer to her wife.

,,I thought I was going to sleep on the couch tonight," the dragon sleepily points out.

Regina sniggers. ,,I felt merciful."

Maleficent sighs contentedly and plants a light kiss on the side of her neck. ,,I'm very pleased about that, my dear."

 **To Be Continued..**


	43. Little Baby Dragons

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Little baby dragons:**

Emerald and Amelia are generally easy children. They don't cry very much, of course they can get a bit fussy if they don't get their milk as soon as they wake up, but no real hysterical fits yet.

It's two weeks since Regina and the twins returned home from hospital, and Regina soon feels the exhaustion of being a mother of two infants. Emerald and Amelia wakes up at midnight, then at 2 in the morning, at 4, and finally at six in the morning where they refuse to go back to sleep. So it's safe to say that Regina doesn't get very much sleep. Not that she's complaining or anything, but it _is_ an adjustment. It's been seventeen years since she last had a baby in the house, and this time there's two of them.

Maleficent is very sweet to take them at six in the morning so Regina can get an hour more of sleep, and for that Regina is her eternal grateful.

It's two in the afternoon and Regina rolls her shoulders slightly as she serves a cup of tea for Snow. Mary Margaret is completely drawn towards the twins, and makes up a million excuses to go and see Regina and Maleficent.

,,Here you go dear."

,,Thank you," Snow smiles and takes a sip of the tea.

Regina slumps down on a chair next to her former stepdaughter. The brunette is completely exhausted already, and it's only been two weeks.

,,Where's Maleficent hiding?" Snow questions.

,,Upstairs. She's currently taking a-a," Regina interrupts herself midsentence and yawns. ,,A nap," she continues and shakes her head. ,,Excuse me."

,,That's alright," Snow chuckles. ,,I remember how it is to have young children."

,,I completely forgot how it could be," Regina admits and yawns again. ,,I can't remember Henry being this.. Active at night."

,,Neal was exactly the same," Snow recalls. ,,Constantly waking up and fussing. At least Emerald and Amelia goes back to sleep after they've been fed."

,,For exactly two hours," Regina says a bit darkly and rubs her face tiredly. The brunette pours herself a cup of tea and quickly realizes that she forgot the sugar. She stands up and heads back to the kitchen to find some sugar.

In the kitchen, she nearly collides with a very sleepy looking Maleficent. The blonde sorceresses' hair is slightly tousled from sleep, and her blue eyes are a bit unfocused.

Regina takes a step to the left to allow Mal to walk past her. Maleficent takes a step to the left as well.

,,Excuse me," Regina says and takes a step to the right instead.

Unfortunately, Mal does exactly the same, and Regina is certain it looks like they are in the middle of some silly dance.

She makes another attempt, and takes a step to the left.

Maleficent does exactly the same. Maybe the dragon isn't fully awake yet.

,,Seriously, left or right?" Regina says resignedly.

Mal doesn't answer, instead she simply grabs the brunette around the waist, and Regina yelps in surprise when she's swept of her feet and spun around.

And _oh_. Maleficent is certainly taking advance of the situation, Regina thinks to herself when she feels one of her wife's hands slip a bit lower.

,,Left," Maleficent teases as she sits Regina down on the ground.

,,I don't think that was necessary, dear," Regina says sharply, and fully aware that Snow can see them through the open door.

Maleficent smirks at her.

Regina is about to throw another sharp remark at her wife, when the unmistakably wail of an infant reaches her ear.

,,I think one of our little dragons are awake," Maleficent observes and pours herself a cup of tea.

,,Sounds like it," Regina says and scurries upstairs in top speed.

Not one, but both of their little dragons are awake, and most likely hungry, so Regina gathers both babies in her arms, and unbuttons her shirt for something that feels like the millionth time that day.

Once the feeding is done, Regina carries her daughters downstairs with her and promptly lays Amelia in Maleficent's waiting arms. The sorceresses carry the girls into the living room and places them in the newly bought bouncers. Amelia and Emerald likes to sleep in their bouncers, close to where their mothers are.

And Regina can finally sit down and drink her tea.

,,Everything okay?" Snow questions and takes a sip of her own tea.

,,Yes. They were just hungry. Again," Regina says and shakes her head.

Snow steals yet another glance at the twins in their bouncers. ,,You know, I think Emerald's eyes will go darker very soon."

,,I suspect the same," Regina nods. ,,She takes after me."

,,And Amelia takes after _me_ ," Mal says proudly.

,,Yes, that temper has to come from somewhere," Regina teases, and Maleficent narrows her blue eyes at her.

,,Watch it," the dragon scowls. ,,I do _not_ have a temper."

,,Right. And the sky isn't blue," Regina says flatly.

Snow sniggers but nevertheless admonishes: ,,Now, now, don't start fighting, ladies."

,,Oh, we wouldn't dream of it," Regina assures. ,,I think we're just tired."

,,Indeed." Maleficent agrees.

,,I could really do with a drink right now," Regina quips.

,,Whiskey?" Maleficent offers sweetly, and Regina sends her one of her famous "Evil Queen" looks.

,,Ha ha," the brunette says unamused. ,,Someday you will stop finding that funny."

,,Never," Maleficent assures and that sly little smirk returns. ,,Your drunken self will always be a source of amusement to me."

,,Well it shouldn't be," Regina snips. ,,You should be grateful I choose to get drunk that night instead of teasing me."

,,Believe me, I have been more grateful for Whiskey in my entire life," Maleficent says firmly and gives Regina's hand a little, soft squeeze.

Snow has finished her cup of tea and has retreated to the living room, where she's currently staring herself silly at Amelia and Emerald.

Regina and Maleficent brings their teacups with them into the living room to join the younger princess.

,,They are _so_ beautiful," Snow whispers. Clearly in awe again, and Regina and Mal is more than willing to agree with her.

,,They are," Maleficent says softly and looks fondly at her daughters.

,,I still have trouble comprehending that they are actually ours," Regina says and shakes her head. It's true. Some mornings she wakes up and has to check in the nursery to see if the babies really are there.

,,They _are_ ours, my darling," Maleficent says and gives Regina's wrist a gentle squeeze.

The following night Regina is awakened by the sound of her daughters crying. The brunette stumbles out of bed and clumsily puts on a dressing gown. In a sleeplike state, she tiptoes into the nursery where she finds her daughters awake, displeased and hungry.

Regina murmurs soothing words as she lifts first Emerald out of the cradle. As soon as Regina unbuttons her pajama top, the infant immediately latches on. Regina leans back and tips the rocking chair back and forward. She could definitely fall asleep like this. With a baby in her arms and tipping the rocking chair back and forward.

Amelia stirs and fusses, and Regina becomes aware that she has two daughters. Emerald has already eaten and is now fast asleep against her chest, so Regina stands up and puts her daughter back in her cradle. Then she lifts Amelia. The infant coos in her arms and gives her a Maleficent kind of stare. Regina chuckles. Somebody is taking after her mother.

,,Are you hungry, baby girl? Hmm? Well, mommy better fix that, huh?"

Regina sits down in the rocking chair with Amelia in her arms. The little girl immediately drinks eagerly. The twins might be very similar when it comes to milk, but they are so different when it comes to anything else. Whatever Mal says, Amelia has definitely inherited her temper after her. And her looks. Amelia is almost an exact copy of Maleficent with her delicate nose and the shape of her eyes. Emerald is the calmer twin. Her eyes, if still blue, will obviously darken very soon, and her hair isn't as light as Amelia's is.

Amelia gurgles softly, and Regina realizes that the girl is already half asleep again. the brunette stands from the chair and carefully puts Amelia down in the cradle again.

Emerald on the other hand, is awake again, and the infant doesn't look completely contend with the situation. In fact, the little girls face twists like she's about to cry.

,,Now, now, sweetheart. There's no reason to cry," Regina soothes and strokes her daughter's cheek. Emerald stirs and twists in her blanket. Regina lets the infant wrap her tiny fingers around her thumb.

,,Shh, don't cry, sweetheart," Regina soothes. But Emerald looks like she's about to cry, so Regina improvises and sings the first thing that comes to mind:

" _Looking from a window above  
It's like a story of love  
Can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday  
I'm moving further away  
Want you near me_

 _All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you_.."

It works. Emerald stops stirring and looks up at her mother instead.

That encourages Regina. ,,Is that nice, sweetheart? Do you want to hear more?"

Emerald gurgles. Regina takes that as a yes.

" _Sometimes when I think of her name  
When it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen to the words that you say  
It's getting harder to stay  
When I see you_

 _All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you, only you  
Uh uh uh only you, only you  
Only you, only you, only you_"

It has the wished effect. Emerald yawns a couple of times, her grip on Regina's thumb loosens, and then the infant falls asleep again. Amelia is already fast asleep, so Regina straightens herself up and smiles softly at the sight of her daughters sleeping peacefully.

The brunette turns around and it's her intention to tiptoe back into the bedroom, but before she can do that, she's confronted with her wife leaning against the door with a very soft expression on her face.

,,Oh hey there," Regina whispers sleepily. ,,Did we wake you?"

,,I woke up when you left the bed," Maleficent shrugs.

,,Why didn't you go back to sleep?" Regina yawns and ties the robe around her again.

,,I had to find out where that lovely singing came from," Maleficent smiles.

Regina blushes. ,,I doubt that was lovely. I probably scared Emerald into falling asleep."

,,Nonsense, my darling. You have a _lovely_ voice," Maleficent says firmly and wraps an arm around Regina.

Regina simply shrugs. She's too tired to argue right now.

,,How would you like to come back to bed, my dear?"

,,Two hours of uninterrupted sleep?" Regina quips. ,,I can hardly wait."

Mal chuckles, and then the two sorceresses leave the nursery and returns to the warm bed.

,,I don't like this," Regina states the following week.

,,Why not?" Maleficent sighs resignedly.

,,Because they are not old enough, that's why!"

,,Regina, my darling. Our girls are three weeks old now, you can't keep them inside the mansion forever."

,,They are too young to be taken out in public!" Regina tries.

,,No they're _not_ ," Mal says firmly but gently. ,,You heard doctor Whale. They have to get familiar with the outside world."

,,The outside world can damn well wait a week or two!"

Mal sighs again and spins Regina around so they are face to face. ,,Sweetie. It's only breakfast at Granny's. I'm not asking you to bring them to a dragon fight."

Regina grits her teeth. She would very much have preferred to wait a few weeks with bringing the babies anywhere. Amelia and Emerald are still so tiny. So delicate. So _perfect_. Bringing them anywhere and thereby expose to them to unknown dangers seems impossible. Regina wrings her hands.

,,Now I'm gonna go upstairs and get our daughters dressed while you put your coat on, alright?"

Maleficent's voice interrupts her train of disastrous thoughts, and Regina scowls at her wife.

,,Make sure to dress them warmly," Regina mutters reluctantly as Mal heads up the stairs and into the nursery.

Maleficent turns around on the top of the stairs and shakes her head at Regina.

A few minutes later (and several disastrous thoughts later), Mal returns with the twins cradled in her arms.

,,Is this clothes appropriate, O, overprotective mommy?" Maleficent quips, and Regina glares at her. The brunette measures the twin's clothes with her eyes. The babies are dressed in matching white, fluffy sleepers with little sleeping dragons printed all over the fabric and little, knitted hats.

Regina has to admit that Mal did a pretty good job at dressing them. The sleepers are nice and warm, and there's no chance the babies are gonna get cold.

,,It's.. fine," she admits reluctantly and buttons her coat slowly to procrastinate just a little.

,,Excellent," Mal says briskly and puts on her own coat and hat. ,,Shall we get going then?"

,,If we must," Regina says bitterly and puts on her gloves.

Maleficent chuckles as she places Amelia and Emerald in the double stroller.

Regina knows she can't drag this out further. The girls are warm, snuck and not to mention fast asleep in the stroller.

,,Coming?" Mal asks over her shoulder as she opens the door.

,,Mhmm." Regina says somewhat reluctantly.

The two sorceresses leave the mansion, and it doesn't take long before they reach Main Street. Regina lets Mal push the stroller and walks a little behind her wife. But Mal won't have any of it, and she promptly wraps an arm around Regina and encourages her to walk beside her instead.

Regina doesn't comment on the silent command, she simply obeys and gives her wife a hand with pushing the stroller.

The babies are fast asleep, and doesn't even wake up when they run into Belle and Rumplestiltskin who are pushing a stroller of their own. Both Rumplestiltskin and Belle peaks into the stroller and looks at the sleeping baby dragons. Belle congratulates them again, and Rumple flashes both women a smile.

Regina and Maleficent continue their little stroll. There's a slight chill in the air, and Regina fears that Emerald and Amelia will get cold, but Maleficent silence her before she gets the chance to get worked up about it.

It doesn't take long before they reach Granny's Diner, and Mal gallantly opens the door with a wave her hand while Regina pushes the stroller inside. Regina gets a distinct feeling that the dragon enjoys showing them off. Regina should probably scold her for that at some point.

Both women sit down at a table. Regina keeps looking into the stroller to make sure everything is okay until Maleficent promptly takes her hand.

,,Do you think I could have your attention for five seconds, my dear?"

,,Yes. Of course. I'm sorry," Regina says and tears her gaze away from her baby dragons.

,,Thank you. I appreciate that," Maleficent drawls and traces a lazy pattern on Regina's palm.

That feels nice. The past three weeks has been kind of hectic, and there hasn't been any time for tender touches. Both of them have been too exhausted to even kiss each other goodnight.

,,Is that nice?"

,,Mmm. Very nice," Regina replies and closes her eyes for a second.

Unfortunately, their little moment is rudely interrupted by someone coughing not so discreetly.

Regina opens her eyes to see Emma and Killian along with David and Snow standing at their table.

,,Hey," Emma says and flashes both women a smile. ,,Is that seat taken?"

,,I suppose not," Mal says and only reluctantly let's go of Regina's hand.

Emma, Killian, David and Snow sits down, and Regina takes the opportunity to steal another glance at her sleeping daughters.

,,I see you brought your little dragons," David says and chuckles when Amelia coos in her sleep.

,,Regina would have preferred to stay at home with them, isn't that right my darling?"

Regina narrows her eyes. ,,I just think that they are too young to be brought places, that's all."

Killian sniggers. ,,I'll have you know that I boarded my first ship when I six months."

,,My daughters are not going sailing, pirate!"

,, _Our_ daughters," Maleficent corrects her and sighs. ,,And will you please relax? You are as jittery as you were the first time you and I went out in public!"

Snow chuckles and sends Regina an amused glance.

,,I am _not_ jittery," Regina denies. ,,Not now, and I certainly weren't that day either!"

Maleficent coughs something that sounds like "liar".

,,Well they look pretty contend to me," Emma says and glances at the sleeping babies in the stroller.

Regina silently admits that the Savior is, for once, right.

,,And how are you two doing?" Snow inquires and glances from Regina to Maleficent.

,,Suffering from permanent exhaustion, but otherwise great, thank you," Maleficent says and shrugs.

Regina scoffs. ,,Right. Because obviously you are the one who has to feed them every two hours."

,,I wasn't trying to downplay your exhaustion, my dear."

Regina deflates when she's biting at Maleficent for no damn reason. ,,I know. I'm sorry."

,,Consider it forgiven and forgotten, little one."

,,"Little one?"," Emma questions and raises an eyebrow at the pet name.

,,Old pet name, kind of stuck," Mal says and shrugs.

Emerald opens her eyes and begins to fuss. Maleficent picks her up and tries to soothe her as Regina takes a few bites of her newly arrived bagel.

But it doesn't help. Emerald stirs and fusses in her mother's arms, and Maleficent shrugs.

,,I think she's hungry," she tells Regina.

Regina swallows the piece of bagel and extends her arms out. Mal places Emerald in her arms.

,,But of course you are, my little dragon," Regina says lightly and rocks Emerald a little. ,,Don't worry, mommy will fix that in a heartbeat."

Regina excuses herself to the bathroom and shudders as she leaves the booth behind. To think that she's forced to nurse her daughter in a filthy bathroom. Yes, they should most definitely have stayed at home instead.

,,Shouldn't we, my darling?" Regina questions as Emerald squirms and searches. The baby quickly finds what she's looking for, and latches on and drinks eagerly.

Regina ceases the moment to lean her head back and close her eyes for five minutes while Emerald drinks.

The baby soon finishes, and her little face twists into a yawn. Regina chuckles as she waves her hand to button her shirt.

,,That didn't take long," Emma observes when Regina comes back to the booth.

,,No," Regina says as she places the half sleeping Emerald in the stroller. ,,The babies are very good at getting the job done."

Then she notices that the stroller is short of one baby, and she pops her head up to see Mal rocking Amelia back and forward. Maleficent looks deeply sorry.

,,I think we have another one who's hungry," the dragon confesses, and Regina groans.

,,Why didn't you think of that five minutes ago?" the brunette lightly scolds her daughter.

,,Sorry I didn't spot it," Maleficent says as she places the baby in Regina's arms.

,,It's fine. Let's make another trip to the bathroom, huh sweetheart?"

 **To Be Continued..**


	44. Magic on Mifflin Street

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Magic on Mifflin Street:**

The daily stroll soon becomes a part of their routine, and Regina has to admit that it's nice to be out in the open instead of being cooped up inside the mansion all the time.

The twins also seem to enjoy the daily outing, and Regina enjoys showing them off to the world.

Maleficent often takes them out on their afternoon stroll, but today Regina offered to do it, and give Mal a chance to stretch her wings for once.

Regina slowly pushes the stroller through the snow on Main Street. It's incredible how winter keeps all of Storybrooke in an iron grip. At some point, it must end.

Regina peaks into the stroller. Both Amelia and Emerald are fast asleep and snuggled into their baby blankets. They have been asleep for a while actually, and Regina knows that she should probably head back home with them, but it feels so good to be out despite the cold weather, so the brunette decides to continue their walk just a little while longer.

They pass Gold's shop, the library, and Granny's Diner. Snow and David's old apartment. The Sheriff's station.

,,Mommy spend some time behind bars in there," Regina jokingly tells her sleeping daughters. Now there's a fun story to tell them later on.

They stroll along, and Regina sees tiny glimpses of things that happened.

,,And I do believe this is here where Emma and I fought a Chernabog once. He wasn't very nice."

Amelia coos in her sleep as to agree with Regina's words.

Regina briefly pauses their walk and brushes snow of the wheels on the stroller. The stroller is getting heavier and heavier to push with all that snow. Will winter never end? At least the babies are warm and comfortable. That's the only thing that matters.

Regina pushes the stroller forward again, and soon they reach a street lamp. But not just any old street lamp. A very special street lamp.

,,This is the street lamp where your stupid mother cornered me and kissed me. And I'll have you know I wasn't too fond of her at that time," Regina confides her daughters.

This time, Emerald gurgles. Almost like she's amused.

,,You think that's funny, do you?" Regina says softly and gives her sleeping daughter's cheek a light pet.

The brunette decides to walk a bit further. Even though it is a cold day, the sun is shining, and the air feels refreshing.

Regina and the babies make it to the end of Main Street, to the edge of the forest, and soon the brunette finds herself standing in front of Maleficent's old home. Regina stops briefly and looks at the giant gate with the engraved dragon. She's suddenly flooded with memories from the time where her and Mal's relationship still was a well-kept secret. It was rather intriguing to sneak around, but Regina prefers it this way. Official and public. Even if the way her family found out was completely crazy.

,,Reminiscing about the past, little sis?"

Regina turns around and sees Zelena coming towards her with Robyn in a stroller. The redhead is grinning at the sight of her little sister standing in front of Maleficent's old place, clearly lost in thoughts.

Regina shrugs and readjusts the blankets around Emerald and Amelia.

Zelena glances towards the giant house behind the dragon gate. ,,You've spend quite a few hours in there, haven't you?"

Regina shrugs again. ,,I guess I have," she says noncommittally.

,,You know, I've never been inside Maleficent's old house," Zelena says.

,,What a pity," Regina says and rubs her glove clad hands together. ,,She had one hell of a fireplace in there."

Zelena smirks. ,,I doubt you guys needed a fireplace to heat things up."

,,Ha ha ha," Regina says humorless and shakes her head. ,,I would appreciate if you didn't say things like that in front of my children."

Zelena sniggers. ,,But I'm not wrong, am I?"

Regina sighs deeply and closes her eyes. ,,If you must know, then her house was bloody cold all the time. It was impossible to think clearly."

,,Lucky you had a dragon to warm you up," Zelena deadpans.

,,For god's sake, cut it out, Zelena!" Regina says exasperated.

,,Where _is_ your dragon by the way?"

The sun gets covered by a shadow, and they hear the unmistakably sound of wings flapping.

Regina leans back and looks up. Maleficent is hovering in the sky just above them.

,,Not very far away, I see," Zelena observes. ,,Is she following you?"

The dragon roars softly.

,,I'll take that as a yes then," Zelena chuckles.

,,It would seem so," Regina nods. ,,Which is silly because I am _perfectly capable of walking alone_." She says the last part a bit louder, and the dragon tilts her gigantic head at her.

Amelia and Emerald stirs a bit in their sleep, and Regina glances at her watch. Almost feeding time.

,,We better head back home," she says and tucks the babies in once more.

,,Of course. See you later, little dragons," Zelena says and give both babies a light pet on the cheek.

,,Bye," Regina says and spins the stroller around.

It doesn't take long before Regina reaches the mansion, but Maleficent somehow beat her anyway.

,,Where are my baby dragons?" the sorceress says when she greets Regina in the hall.

,,Right here," Regina says and rolls her eyes as she gestures towards the stroller. ,,And fast asleep too I see," Mal observes as she helps Regina out of her coat.

,,Yes. I thought perhaps they were hungry again, but apparently not," Regina shrugs.

,,Here, let me put them down for their nap," Mal says as she scoops both babies into her arms. Emerald and Amelia coos at the sight of their other mother.

,,Thank you. Goodnight, sweet girls," Regina purrs and gives her daughters foreheads a soft kiss.

Maleficent carries the babies upstairs, and Regina smiles when she hears her wife babbling nonsense to their daughters.

Regina goes into the living room and plops down on the couch. Being the mother of two infants is a fulltime job, and it can be hard work sometimes. Not that she would trade it for anything. Being a mother is the best thing in the world, but it can be a bit stressful sometimes.

Regina pulls her gloves off and wiggles out of her shoes. She leans back against the couch and closes her eyes. She can hear Mal move about in the nursery. Maybe she's singing the babies off to sleep or something like that.

Regina's phone buzzes and Regina's dark eyes snaps open. It's Henry asking if he can spend the night at Violet. Regina reluctantly taps in a "yes". She's still not completely contend with her son staying over at his girlfriend's. But Henry is seventeen years old. She can't very well stop time.

Regina has just tipped her head back and closed her eyes again when she hears footsteps approaching.

Maleficent sits down next to her and takes her hand. Regina turns her hand over so Mal can rub her palm instead.

,,Tired?" Maleficent asks tenderly and draws patterns on Regina's palm.

,,Maybe a little." Regina says and rolls her shoulders. ,,Last night was kind of rough."

,,Mm," Mal says and begins rubbing her shoulders instead. ,,We had a little rebel on our hands."

,,I told you Amelia was taking after you," Regina teases and then: ,,Sometimes I forget how things were before we had the girls."

,, _I_ haven't forgotten," Maleficent says, and now her voice is husky and her touches a bit teasing, ,,Want me to help you remember?"

,,Please do," Regina says and grins.

Maleficent instantly leans in and finds her neck with her lips.

Regina shudders a bit at the touch. They've been so busy with the babies that they've haven't been able to show affection for each other. There simply haven't been time for it.

Maleficent peppers her neck with featherlight kisses, she swirls her tongue over the soft flesh, and finds the sensitive spot just below Regina's jaw.

Regina shudders again and a quiet moan spills from her lips. So much for not being in the mood so shortly after the birth.

Maleficent hums against her skin, which causes Regina to shudder once more.

,,God, that feels amazing," the brunette breathes out.

,,Glad to hear that, my darling." Maleficent says huskily and finds Regina's lips with her own.

Regina groans into the kiss and wrings her arms around her wife's neck. _Yes, she has most definitely missed this_.

And it's quite obvious that Maleficent has missed this too. The dragon promptly pulls Regina closer and places her hands firmly on the brunette's lower back. She nips lightly at her bottom lip and then ghosts her tongue over her lip.

Regina willingly opens her mouth and tangles her fingers into golden locks. She's already so far gone that she wouldn't be opposed to doing this right here on the couch.

But then she spots something that throws her completely off, and she promptly pushes Maleficent away.

,,What is it?" Maleficent asks huskily and a tiny bit disappointed.

,,Look," Regina says and points towards the top of the stairs.

,,What the hell..?" Maleficent barks out when she sees the same thing as Regina does.

Tiny, yet prominent golden and silver sparks of magic floats down the stairs and into the living room. And it's quite obvious that they come from the nursery.

Both Regina and Maleficent jumps up from the couch and nearly knocks each other to the ground in the attempt of reaching the nursery first.

Regina wins that fight and she more or less flies upstairs and into the nursery. The twins are still peacefully asleep, but it's obvious that their subconscience somehow are awake. Tiny golden and silver sparks fly out from their nearly touching fingers.

Before Regina gets the chance to comprehend _that_ , Mal stumbles rather gracelessly into the room and flies over to the cribs.

The dragon opens her mouth as to speak, but Regina puts a finger on her lip to keep her quiet.

Maleficent stares completely in awe at their sleeping babies. Her blue eyes sparkle when she finally turns to Regina and says:

,,I think our daughters are communicating in their sleep."

,,I do believe you're right, my dear," Regina nods.

,,This is interesting," Maleficent whispers. ,,It's like their magic is connected. I've never seen anything like it before."

,,Neither have I. That's the earliest sign of magic I have ever witnessed."

,,Well, with you and I as their mothers, I'd say it was pretty unavoidably." Maleficent says and grins widely.

,,So, they have inherited both our magic _and_ your ability to turn into a dragon," Regina sums up and tries to wrap her head around it.

,,They are some very gifted children," Mal says and wraps an arm around Regina.

,,You can say that again," Regina laughs and gives her wife's waist a little squeeze.

,,How _extraordinary_ ," Maleficent whispers and stares at Emerald and Amelia. Completely in awe.

,,Yes," Regina agrees with her wife.

After a while, the two sorceresses sneak out of the nursery and leaves the twins to dream in peace, but neither Regina nor Maleficent can stop craning their neck to look back at the golden and silver sparks coming from the nursery.

 **To Be Continued..**


	45. Birthday Wishes

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Birthday Wishes:**

Regina thanks Rumplestiltskin and then she leaves Gold's shop. None the wiser. She has already pumped Lily several times, but the young woman hasn't been very helpful in the matter.

This is frustrating, Regina thinks to herself. She has absolutely no idea whatsoever. It's like her brain is completely blank, a very scary experience.

Half way down Main Street she nearly runs into Emma who is talking a walk with her mother.

,,Hey," the blonde chuckles. ,,What's the rush?"

Regina stops dangerously close to Emma. She almost ran into her. ,,Oh sorry, I didn't see you, Emma."

,,That is fairly obvious," the Savior smiles. ,,Where's the fire?"

,,There's no _fire_ ," Regina dismisses. ,,I'm just busy that's all."

,,You look a bit stressed out," Snow observes and tilts her head. ,,Is everything okay?"

,,Yes of course."

,,And at home?"

,,Pardon?" Regina says a bit distracted and glances at her phone.

,,Is everything okay at home?" Snow repeats.

,,What? Oh, yes, yes. Of course."

,,Then why do you look like something is completely wrong?" Emma questions and raises an eyebrow.

Regina sighs. ,,Maleficent has a birthday coming up in a week, and I have no idea what to give her."

,,Tricky," Snow says with feigned concern. ,,It's not like you haven't given her the greatest gift already."

,,Hilarious," Regina says flatly. ,,What the hell am I supposed to give a thousand year old dragon who already has pretty much everything?"

,,Let's see," Emma drawls. ,,What about a lovely pair of twin daughters?"

,,I think, _I think_ I've already gave her that. Damn it. It was such a good suggestion," Regina shoots back.

Snow chuckles. ,,Have you tried Gold's shop?"

,,Yes, but it didn't really inspire me," Regina admits. ,,I'm completely out of ideas, and not to mention completely exhausted from lack of sleep."

,,Have you asked her what she wants for her birthday?" the princess continues.

,,Of course I have."

,,And?"

,,Oh, she just babbled on about already having me and the babies and that was more than enough and bla bla bla."

,,That's very sweet," Snow says and flashes a toothy grin at Regina.

,,But not very helpful," Regina says and rubs her face.

,,How old is she eve turning?" Emma says and lifts an eyebrow.

,,We don't talk about that," Regina chuckles.

,,But a number somewhere above eleven hundredth, right?"

,,Something like that," Regina nods, and then her phone rings.

,,Hello?"

,,I think we have a feeding situation, my dear," Maleficent says in the other end, and Regina has to hold the phone away from her ear to avoid getting deaf from all that magnificent wailing going on in the background.

,,Yes. I can hear that," she says a bit tightly. ,,I'll be there in two minutes. Bye."

She hangs up before Maleficent gets the chance to say goodbye, and she instantly feels guilty for doing so.

,,Unhappy children?" Emma questions.

,,Hungry children," Regina sighs and then glances towards Emma's bulging stomach. ,,You have so much to look forward to."

Emma sniggers. ,,I can hardly wait."

,,See you later," Regina says and heads back home to feed her children.

,,Well, that didn't take long," Regina says and buttons her shirt.

,,No," Maleficent says warmly and rocks the already sleeping Emerald. ,,These babies knows what it's about."

,,They sure do," Regina yawns. ,,Do you mind taking them upstairs?"

,,Of course not," Maleficent promptly snatches Amelia out of Regina's arms and carries both babies upstairs.

Regina kicks of her shoes and curls up on the couch. She completely forgot that motherhood could be this exhausting. Her sleeping schedule is messed up at best, her life seems to consist of an endless amount of diaper changes, and her breasts are incredible tender. Probably because Emerald and Amelia are quite determined when she nurses them.

Regina wiggles her hand under her shirt and tries to massage some of the soreness away. It doesn't really work, but the touch feels nice enough.

,,Do you need help with that, my dear?"

Regina sighs deeply. Maleficent is standing behind the couch and watches her carefully.

,,So, do you?" Mal questions and smirks.

,, _No_ ," Regina bites and removes her hand from her breast. ,,And if you must know, they hurt like hell, I was not trying to.." she doesn't finish the sentence. The thought alone is too embarrassing.

Maleficent's smirk quickly leaves her face. ,,They _hurt_?"

,,Your children are little vampires," Regina jokes.

,,Maybe I should have a word with them. They shouldn't be hurting you," Mal says half-jokingly.

,,Make sure to be firm with them," Regina quips. ,,Anyway, do you mind running to the store, we are completely out of…"

,,Diapers." Maleficent finishes the sentence. ,,Got it. I shall be going at once."

Without much further ado, Mal disappears in a cloud of green smoke, and Regina chuckles quietly to herself.

Regina switches the baby monitor on and curls up on the couch once more. Maybe a quick power nap? Oh, right. She can't take a nap. She still needs to find out what the hell to buy for Maleficent. The brunette furrows her brows and thinks. And thinks. And thinks. But she's completely out of ideas. There's nothing. Zip. Zero. _Nada_ , as Henry would say it.

Hmm. She could choose the "boring wife" path and buy Maleficent a tie. It's no secret that the dragon loves her ties, but she already has about a million ties or so. But what then? A book? No. There isn't any proper time to sit down with a book right now. The babies sleep schedule is still too unstable.

Regina rubs her temples in an attempt to force her brain to come up with something simple yet brilliant.

But her brain refuses to cooperate. All she can think about is sleeping.

Regina's pondering about a gift (and possibly some sleep) is interrupted by a knock on the front door. The brunette groans as she reluctantly leaves the couch and walks in to the hall to open the door.

,,Hi." Zelena says briskly. ,,Can I come in?"

,,Sure," Regina says and steps away from the door. _There goes the nap_.

,,This isn't a bad time, is it?" Zelena frowns as she discards of her coat.

,,Of course not."

Regina shows her sister into the kitchen where she offers her some tea.

,,Ta," Zelena says and sits down at the kitchen table.

Regina is just about to make the tea when she realizes that she has forgotten the baby monitor in the living room.

,,Shit," she mutters under her breath and walks back into the living room and snatches the baby monitor from the coffee table.

,,You seem a little on edge," Zelena observes when Regina returns to the kitchen.

,,Do I?" Regina counters sarcastically and starts to make the tea.

,,Yes. You do."

,,Well, you should try raising two children at once."

,,Where's your sweet wife?"

,,She went out to buy more diapers."

,,Oh. And the little dragons?"

,,Fast asleep. For now." Regina says and glances at her watch.

Zelena nods a little, and Regina pours the tea into two cups. But of course she spills half of it on the table.

 _Yes, she definitely needs 24 hours of sleep_. _Or a spa day_. _Or something else that will make her relax_.

,,Damn it," Regina mumbles and waves her hand to make the spilled tea disappear.

,,You are completely off your game, little sister."

,,Yes," Regina sighs. ,,I guess I am. Motherhood hit me like a truck."

,,It can be damn hard," Zelena nods.

,,Mm."

Zelena takes a sip of her tea. ,,How are things between you and Maleficent?"

Regina shrugs. ,,Alright I guess. We argue a bit more than usual, but that's probably because we are both tired."

,,Right. And how long has it been since you two had a proper shag?" the redhead asks nonchalantly.

,,No offense dear, but I don't think that's any of your business," Regina says dryly, but truthfully she wonders about it.

 _How long has it been? Two months? No. Not two months. More like.. three months. Bloody hell, has it really been that long? No wonder she feels on edge all the time._

,,That long ago, huh?" Zelena says calmly and sips her tea.

,,None of your business," Regina sternly reminds her sister.

,,You need to get laid."

,,You need to stay out my business," Regina bites back. It's not like she doesn't want to be intimate with her wife anymore, oh she wants to! It's just that her body isn't exactly the same as it was before the birth, and that makes her self-conscious.

,,I'm just trying to help you. A little sisterly advice."

,,If you want to help me, then come up with a brilliant birthday gift for Maleficent."

,,Oh." Zelena wrinkles her nose. ,,What the hell do you give a thousand year old dragon?"

,,Exactly."

Zelena proves to be extremely unhelpful in the matter, and makes several silly suggestions. The two sisters end up discussing the matter up until the point where Maleficent comes home. Then the babies wake up and demands to be fed, and Regina leaves Maleficent to show Zelena out.

A few days later finds Regina and Maleficent at Granny's Diner. Emerald and Amelia are fast asleep in the stroller, and their mothers is currently having lunch.

Regina is beginning to get slightly frustrated. She still has absolutely no idea what to give Maleficent for her birthday, and she doesn't have that much time to figure it out.

,,Haven't you come up with anything you want for your birthday?" she asks her wife.

The dragon shrugs. ,,Not really." She says vaguely.

,,Seriously? No burning demands? Like, a full night's sleep or waking up to something else than our daughters wailing?"

Maleficent hesitates a bit before she says: ,,Actually, I know what I want for my birthday."

,,Lovely. Spit it out then."

,,Well," Maleficent says and reaches across the table to take Regina's hand. ,,I want to spend the morning with you and Henry and our little dragons. Maybe we could have breakfast here."

,,That sounds reasonable to me," Regina nods. ,,And?"

,,Then I want to have dinner at home with you, Henry, our girls and Lily. And Mulan too if she wants to join us."

,,You have some fairly modest wishes, my dear," Regina says. She can manage a dinner for their little family. That won't be too difficult or exhausting in any way.

,,I'm not done," Maleficent says and smiles a bit wolfishly.

,,Alright. I'm listening."

,,When it gets darker I want all of our guests to go home…"

,,And?"

,, _And_ then I want an uninterrupted night with _you_."

Regina's jaw drops a little at that. She didn't see that one coming to be honest.

,,Oh." Is all she manages.

,,Do you think that would be possible, my beauty?" Mal says in that sultry whisper that always makes Regina's knee buckle.

,,I don't know," Regina says truthfully. ,,I mean, the babies are only three months old isn't that a bit young to send them off for the night? and with me nursing, I don't know how to…"

We'll think of something," Maleficent interrupts her gently and gives her hand a little squeeze. ,,We always do."

Regina's stomach is suddenly invaded by a million butterflies.

 **To Be Continued..**


	46. Operation Birthday

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Operation Birthday:**

It soon becomes very obvious that Maleficent's wish of an "uninterrupted night" isn't possible. Regina balks at the thought of sending her little girls away for the night, but on the other hand, she would very much like a few hours alone with her wife. So overall, they are stuck in a tricky situation.

,,What is mommy gonna do with you?" Regina questions her half asleep children.

That's the question really. What is she gonna do with them? She can't just send them away, in her head they are still too young, but on the other hand, she and Maleficent could really use some private time. Things have been kind of hectic lately.

Regina sighs heavily and leaves the nursery. She's still considering just what to do. The dinner, Maleficent mentioned might not be possible either. Lily has chosen this week to get sick with the flu, and Regina would very much appreciate it if she stayed at home until she's feeling better again. God forbid that the babies should get sick.

Maybe they'll just have to settle for a very quiet night in with the babies instead, Regina thinks to herself. Oh well. Perhaps another time.

The brunette heads back downstairs and settles down on the couch. The babies should be asleep for a good while, and Regina could take the opportunity to catch up on some sleep herself, but she's too frustrated to sleep. It's like she has all but forgotten how things were before they had the children. And she loves her daughters. She loves all of her children more than anything in the world. And she feels like a terrible mother for wanting some alone time with her wife.

Regina sighs heavily. This is a tough balance. A very tough balance indeed. How the hell is she supposed to come up with a solution for this one? She can't quite figure it out. Probably because her brain is completely beat from lack of sleep the last previous nights.

It's Maleficent's birthday in exactly two days. She's got two days to figure out how to get some much needed alone time with her wife.

Regina leans her head back and thinks. And thinks. But no. Her mind is completely blank. Again.

This is hopeless, she decides. Utterly hopeless. And she had enough pondering about for one day. If she strains her brain further, she might just pass out from overthinking. If that's even possible.

Suddenly, the house feels cluttered, and Regina waves her hand to swing the front door open and goes outside. It doesn't help very much though, and Regina knows exactly why. It's her brain that's cluttered, not the house.

Regina shivers a little. There's still a slight chill in the air, even though some of the snow has melted. Maybe spring is coming to Storybrooke after all. Regina's never been a fan of winter. It always reminds her of the lonely hours spend at the castle in the Enchanted Forest. That castle really got dark during winter.

Regina rolls her shoulders back and forward and tries to think just one more time. If she can't give Maleficent an "uninterrupted night", then she bloody well has to come up with some sort of gift.

A movement on the street catches her attention, and out of the corner of her eye she sees Snow walking on the pavement, a to go cup of coffee in her hand.

The princess quickly spots Regina standing on the porch, and the younger woman resolutely opens the gate to Regina's mansion and walks up to the porch.

,,Hey," the princess says and takes a sip of her coffee. ,,What are you doing out here?"

,,Despairing." Regina says shortly, and Snow's green eyes widens.

,,What? Why?" the princess asks and raises an eyebrow. A gesture Regina recognizes from Snow's childhood.

,,I have exactly two days to come up with a gift for Maleficent, and I still have no idea what to give her."

,,Oh." Snow chuckles. ,,You had me scared there for a second. I thought something was really wrong."

,,Something _is_ really wrong," Regina says sullenly. ,,I have no idea what to give her."

,,Haven't she said anything about what she wants?"

,,Well, she did mention a dinner with me, Lily and Mulan and Henry, but Lily has the flu, and Henry is out on a school trip. Which I forgot completely."

,,Then make a dinner for just the two of you then."

,,I could do that I guess," Regina shrugs. ,,But it won't be very special then. It will be just like it normally is, and that's a bit trivial on her birthday, don't you think?"

,,Honestly, I think Maleficent is more than thrilled about how things normally are." Snow says and smiles gently.

,,I guess so.."

,,Aren't _you_?"

,,Of _course_ I am," Regina assures. ,,I couldn't ask for more."

,,And yet I'm sensing a " _but_ "," Snow observes calmly.

,,No buts," Regina dismisses. ,,I am perfectly contend."

,,Hmm." Snow says and doesn't look one bit convinced. The princess keeps eying her, and after a solid five minutes of that, it becomes too much for Regina.

,, _What_?" she challenges and folds her arms across her chest.

,,Nothing."

,,Then kindly stop staring at me."

,,Just that.." Snow begins and Regina silently braces herself for the hope speech she undoubtfully is gonna get.

,,You look _exactly_ like I did when Neal was three months old."

,,I doubt there's any similarities between you and me, dear," Regina says haughtily.

Snow ignores her. ,,The look in your eyes is exactly like the look I had on my face."

,,Is there a point with this conversation?"

Snow ignores her again. ,,You know I was just _dying_ to get a chance to be alone with David, but with a young child in the house, it seemed impossible."

,,Again, is there a point with this conversation?" Regina is really not interested in knowing _anything_ about Snow and David's private life.

,,I felt terrible for even thinking about sending my baby away," Snow continues. ,,But at the same time, I knew I had to step out of the mother role for just a little while, otherwise I would go mad."

,,I doubt you have the ability to go mad, dear."

,,And now I can't help but wondering," Snow says and gives Regina a little, secretive smile. ,,Is that the case for you?"

Regina shrugs. Damn Snow White and her ability to read her like an open book. There was a time where Regina was a master of keeping secret from her stepdaughter, but apparently not anymore.

,,Tell you what," Snow says and nonchalantly sips her coffee. ,,Why don't you and Maleficent and the little dragons have a nice breakfast together on her birthday, and then, once you finished breakfast, you can drop of the little ones at me and David's."

,,You have a three year old. I doubt you need more children to watch."

,,Nonsense," Snow says and shrugs. ,,You already know that David and I have a soft spot for the twins. And so does Neal. He always asks if we can go see "Emmie and Mia". He adores them."

Regina hesitates. The offer is very tempting. But the thought of sending her babies away is daunting. And she feels just a twinge of panic at the thought.

,,I don't know.." she says vaguely.

,,Step out of the mother role for five seconds," Snow says and grins. ,,Remember, you are not just a mother, Regina. You also happen to be somebody's wife."

,,I'm not sure I ever want to hear you say that again," Regina says sternly and rolls her eyes.

Snow chuckles. ,,I'm serious."

,,Is that your way of telling me to get back in the game, dear?" Regina drawls and hopes to make the younger woman uncomfortable.

But Snow doesn't falter. Instead she simply shrugs and says: ,,Yes."

,,Alright. In that case, I will accept your generous offer."

,,Good. There's just one thing."

,,Isn't there always? What thing?"

,,Is Maleficent okay with me and David watching your children?"

,,Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?"

Snow bites her lip. ,,We didn't exactly treat her first child kindly."

,,Are you planning on filling my daughters with darkness and sending them through a portal?" Regina asks calmly.

,, _No_!"

,,Then there's absolutely no problem. Mal has forgiven you. She forgave you a long time ago."

,,Really?"

,,Yes," Regina nods. ,,As she says, you can either be angry about the past or happy about the future."

,,She's pretty.. Incredible."

,,Please don't tell her that," Regina warns and laughs. ,,No need to overinflate her ego."

Snow sniggers. ,,But we have a deal, then? The little dragons will join me and David in two days?"

,,They will," Regina confirms.

,,Neal is gonna be so excited to hear that," Snow smiles.

,,And I will try not to get a heart attack at the prospect of sending my daughters away." Regina says rather dryly.

Snow laughs and gives Regina a little friendly nudge.

,,Anyway, I better get going, I promised David to have brunch with him at Granny's. see you later, Regina."

,,See you later, dear."

Regina heads back inside and tries her very best to forget the absurd conversation she just had with Snow. Getting advices on her private life from her former stepdaughter is more than a little weird.

But nevertheless, Snow did offer to take the children, and as much as Regina balks at that thought, she and Maleficent need it. They need privacy. Just for a few hours.

Regina quickly goes upstairs to check on Emerald and Amelia. Both babies are peacefully asleep in their cribs. And they probably will sleep just as well in the care of Snow and David. Regina just has to relax and step out of the mother role for a second.

She already misses them though, and she stares herself blind at the babies.

,,Are you gonna be good girls for Snow and David, hmm? I know you are part dragon, but can't you at least try?" she quips and touches her daughters' tiny hands.

The babies' coo, but doesn't wake up at the touch.

,,How's mommy gonna cope without you two for a few hours?" the thought is still daunting. The twins are only three months old. Is she a terrible mother for sending them away?

Regina watches as her girls begins to dream, and magic starts to float from their fingertips. It's always so fascinating every time it happens, and Regina would do anything to know what her daughters are dreaming about right now.

A green cloud of magic appears behind her, and the next second Maleficent steps over to the cribs.

,,How long have they been asleep?" Mal asks softly and gives her sleeping baby dragons a fond look.

,,About an hour so. Did you make sure Henry remembered his phone?"

,,Mm. He told me to take care of his sisters until he comes back from the school trip."

,,That is an easy promise to keep," Regina says and tickles Amelia's cheek.

,,A very easy one indeed."

,,Let's hope his grandparents will take just as good care of them," Regina says. Not that she's doubting Snow and David in any way, she's just a bit nervous at the thought of someone else than her and Mal watching the babies.

,,What do you mean?" Mal asks without tearing her gaze away from the twins.

,,I mean that Snow and David are gonna watch the babies for a few hours."

,,Alright," Mal says and raises an eyebrow. ,,When?"

,,In two days. On your birthday. After we've had breakfast. That should give us a few hours."

,,A few hours to _what_?" Maleficent asks and now her tone is slightly playful.

But it doesn't work on Regina who just shrugs and says: ,,I would prefer not to speak of it in front of our children."

Maleficent gently spins her around and her arm slips around Regina's waist. ,,You are quite resourceful, my darling."

,,I guess I am," Regina drawls and leaves out the part of the story where Snow read her like an open book and offered to take the twins.

,,Tell me, my dear," Maleficent says huskily and rubs Regina's upper arms in slow circles. ,,Have you planned anything _special_?"

,,Can't tell you."

,,Why not?"

,,Because then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Regina rebukes and rests her hands on Mal's hips.

,,You are so frustrating."

Regina chuckles. ,,That's the thing about birthdays, my dear. They are meant for surprises."

 **To Be Continued..**


	47. Happy Birthday Maleficent!

**More Than She Wanted**

 **Happy Birthday, Maleficent:**

Two days later, Regina wakes up her wife with a kiss and a "happy birthday", and then she collects their two little dragons from their cribs, so they can wish their mother a happy birthday.

The little family then have a nice breakfast with extra crispy bacon for once. Regina really doesn't care much for bacon, but Maleficent likes it, and it is her birthday after all.

During breakfast, Regina notices that Mal keeps staring at her watch every two seconds.

,,Are you seriously staring at your watch?" Regina questions and adjusts Emerald who's currently fast asleep in her arms.

,,No." Maleficent denies with wide eyes.

,,Could have fooled me," Regina says flatly.

,,Alright, maybe I was. Maybe I'm just more than a little eager."

,,Perfect. Just give me performance anxiety," Regina quips darkly. Suddenly she feels anxiety coil in the pit of her stomach. This is their first attempt at intimacy since the birth, and Regina fears that she's gonna disappoint Maleficent somehow. Plus, her body isn't exactly the same as it was before.

Maleficent quickly reaches out and takes Regina's hand. ,,I was not trying to give you performance anxiety, I was just expressing how much I have missed you."

,,I know, I know. I'm sorry."

They continue the breakfast, and after another feeding the babies fall asleep, and Regina and Maleficent both think the same, but it's Mal who says it first:

,,I think they are gonna be asleep for a good few hours."

,,I think you're absolutely right."

,,Do you want me to take them over to Snow and David's?"

,,I can do it," Regina shrugs.

,,But I insist," Mal says and sniggers. ,,You stay here and.. get ready."

,,Get ready for _what_ exactly, dragon?" Regina teases.

,,That's for me to know, and you to find out."

,,You are terrible," Regina assures her. ,,Alright, you take the babies over to Snow and David. I'll clean up after breakfast."

Maleficent quickly bundles the babies up and puts them in the stroller. As she opens the front door she looks warningly at Regina.

,,Don't be asleep when I get home."

,,Hmm, I'm afraid I can't promise you that, dear. Being a mother is _ever_ so exhausting." Regina teases lightly and bends down to give both of her daughters a soft kiss on the forehead. ,,Be good girls, alright? Snow adores you, let's make sure it stays that way."

Maleficent chuckles and then the dragon leaves the mansion with her little baby dragons.

Regina clears the table with a wave of her hand. Then she runs her fingers through her dark hair and looks at her watch. Mal is not the only one who happens to be impatient, Regina is just better at hiding it. Honestly, she's counting the minutes until Maleficent comes back home. They've both been needing this for quite some time now, and Regina can't wait to be close to her wife again.

Regina taps her fingers against the kitchen table. It feels a little strange to be here without Amelia and Emerald. The house is so quiet, and she already misses her children dearly.

Regina goes into the living room and sits down on the couch. She hates the feeling of doing nothing, but it's definitely better than pacing back and forward. God, she's a mess. A ticking bomb. Good old-fashioned _horny_ like some silly teenager. How disgraceful. Maleficent has created a monster.

The brunette tries her very best to calm down and takes a couple of deep breaths. But it's too late. Her breath already hitches in her throat at the thought of what's coming, and her cheeks are slightly flushed. A mess indeed.

Finally, after something that feels like a small eternity or so, Regina spots a familiar shape coming up the pathway to her mansion.

As much as Regina wants to storm outside and just drag her inside and upstairs, she waits patiently until Maleficent opens the front door and comes into the living room.

The dragon looks positively wolfish, and Regina would like to know what the hell she said to Snow and David. Hopefully nothing too scandalous.

,,Was our daughters satisfied with being left with the Charmings?" the brunette questions as Mal sits down next to her.

,,Mhmm. Fast asleep, bless them. I don't think Snow and David will have much trouble with them."

,,Of course not. Our daughters are well-behaved children."

,,So they are," Mal says and that wolfish grin returns when she takes one of Regina's dark locks between her fingers. ,,You look a little flushed, my dear."

,,Do I?" Regina says mockingly. ,,Maybe I just feel warm."

Maleficent runs her fingertips lightly over Regina's cheekbones. ,,You are a bit more than warm, my darling. You are burning up."

,,I thought _you_ were the dragon, not me." Regina says cheekily and bites her lip.

Maleficent instantly presses her lips against Regina's and almost groans into the kiss. ,,You know what that does to me, my darling."

Regina grins wickedly and wraps her arms around Mal's neck. The kiss feels like pure oxygen in her lungs, and the brunette doesn't hesitate when she flips them around so she's on top.

Maleficent doesn't seem to mind one bit. Her hands roam up and down Regina's back as they kiss, and Regina tangles her fingers into Mal's golden hair. She can't resist the temptation, and tugs a little, eliciting a gasp from Maleficent.

Maleficent's hand leaves Regina's back and the brunette yelps in surprise when a light smack lands on her ass.

,,You are _such_ an idiot," she assures her wife.

,,Am I?" Maleficent teases. ,,You seem rather fond of me right now."

,,Fond or not, you are still an idiot," Regina drawls and attacks her wife's neck with kisses. She pulls lightly at the skin, swirls her tongue over the soft flesh, and nips in earnest, leaving a mark or two behind.

Maleficent moans under her, and she rucks Regina's blouse up and tries her best to unbutton it. Regina grins into her neck when she doesn't succeed.

,,Are you having difficulties, dragon?" she questions and gives her neck one last kiss.

,,My only difficulty is that I want to take of your clothes, but I _really_ want to stay in this position."

,,Mm, _quite_ the dilemma, my dear," Regina drawls and sits up on top of Maleficent, which makes the dragon gasp sharply.

,,Maybe I can help you a bit?" Regina suggests nonchalantly and begins to slowly unbutton her blouse. She takes her sweet time in opening the buttons, and Maleficent's eyes darkens with each button that pops open.

Suddenly, Maleficent reaches up, and a tearing sound is heard when the dragon simply rips Regina's blouse in half.

Regina looks down at the ruined material hanging loosely on her upper body. ,,I liked that blouse," she tells the dragon with feigned sadness.

,,Yes, I'm sure you did," Maleficent shrugs and removes the ruined material from Regina's body. ,,But I rather like the view right now."

,,Oh, I'm _sure_ you do," Regina purrs.

Maleficent uses her legs to push herself up in a sitting position, so Regina ends up sitting on her lap instead. The dragon promptly finds Regina's neck with her lips and kisses a path from Regina's ear and all the way down to her shoulder. Then she carefully slides one strap down Regina's shoulder and kisses the mark the strap has left behind.

Regina quickly undoes the knot in Mal's tie and opens the line of buttons in her shirt. She wants to slide it off her shoulders, but Maleficent seems to have other plans right now. She promptly sinks her teeth into Regina's neck, much more like a vampire than a dragon right now.

Regina moans when Mal buries her face in the valley between her breasts and sucks gently at the flesh. She brings her hand up and gives Regina's left breast a soft squeeze. Regina throws her head back and curls her hands into fists.

,,I think… I think we should take this u-upstairs," she breathes and tries her best to form an actual sentence.

Maleficent simply snaps her fingers and transports them both into the bedroom. Regina takes the opportunity to get the upper hand, and quickly slides the blouse of Maleficent's shoulders. She lets her fingers glide teasingly over Mal's bare stomach and hips as she walks behind her and slowly unclasps the bra and slides the straps down her shoulders.

Maleficent shudders as Regina kiss the side of her neck, the back of her neck, her shoulders and finally her back. The blonde's knees trembles and her hands curls into fists.

Regina drops Maleficent's bra to the floor and gently spins her around so they are face to face. She grins cheekily as she runs her fingers over Mal's breast. Maleficent shudders again and moans softly. _Too_ softly. Regina doesn't hesitate in taking things a step further, and gives the top of Mal's breast a testing kiss.

Maleficent's moans instantly goes deeper and her breath hitches. That's better. Regina swirls her tongue over the soft flesh and takes an already hard nipple between her teeth. She sucks gently and tugs at the nipple.

,,Oh _god_!" Maleficent hisses and her knee trembles.

,,Regina's fine," Regina teases and continues to suck, lick and tug at the nipple while she uses her hand to roll Mal's other nipple between her fingers. After a while she switches, and showers the other breast with the same kind of attention. She's in the process of making a nice mark on Mal's breast, when the dragon says:

,,I don't think my knees can handle this for much longer, my love."

,,Why don't you sit down then?" Regina suggests innocently and waves her hand, making Mal's trousers and shoes disappear and reappear on the floor.

The almost naked Maleficent walks over to the bed and tries to drag Regina with her.

,,Not so fast, dragon," Regina teasingly admonishes.

,,You standing there won't get us very far," Mal rebuts, and Regina sniggers.

,,I'm well aware my dear. Sit down," Regina says and points to the edge of the bed.

Maleficent follows her orders and sits down on the edge of the bed.

Regina creeps closer and bends down to give Maleficent a long and lingering kiss. Once the dragon is deliciously out of breath, Regina gives her panties a little tug. Mal quickly gets the hint and lifts her hips so Regina can remove her panties. When they pool around her ankles, Mal kicks them off.

Regina tugs a dark lock behind her ear. Then she kneels in front of Maleficent and gives her breasts another heavenly treatment. When Mal is moaning and open and closes her hands repeatedly, she stops and travels lower. She leaves a mark or two behind as she plants open mouthed kisses on Maleficent's stomach, and she teasingly swirls her tongue over her belly button.

Maleficent's thighs trembles on each side of Regina. ,,P-please," she mutters, and Regina is certain she heard that wrong.

,,What was that?" the brunette asks half amused, half surprised. ,,Are you _begging_?"

,,Yes," Mal says and takes another shuddering breath. ,,You are _such_ a tease, Regina!"

,,Well, since it _is_ your birthday," Regina says sultrily and pushes Maleficent's legs further apart. Maleficent is positively _dripping_ , and Regina feels how the wetness between her own legs is getting somewhat unbearable along with the dull throbbing that's going on there.

 _Oh well, you only turn twelve hundredth and seven once_. Regina gives Mal a lick from entrance to clit, and somewhere above her, Mal moans loudly and cries out.

Oh, how she has missed that sound. The sounds spilling from her wife's lips is music in Regina's ears, and she gives Mal another languid lick and inhales her sweet scent.

,,R _-Regina_!"

Begging _and_ stuttering. Three months is definitely a long time to wait, Regina thinks to herself and decides to give Maleficent what she wants. It's obvious that the blonde already is very far gone, and her entire body is craving release. Regina lets her tongue run lightly over Mal's entrance. She swirls her tongue over it, and then, finally slips her tongue inside the blonde.

,, _Fuck_!"

There's something incredible arousing about Maleficent swearing, and Regina squeezes her thighs together as she slowly moves her tongue inside Mal. She almost withdraws it only to thrust it right back inside Mal and brush it against that sweet spot.

Maleficent is screaming above her, and her hands pushes against Regina's head to keep her right where she is. Her fingers tugs almost painfully at Regina's dark locks, but Regina enjoys it, it's no secret she likes a little pain mixed with pleasure. The brunette picks up the pace and thrusts her tongue harder and faster. She hits Mal's g-spot with every thrust, and it doesn't take long before Maleficent's cries of pleasure goes incoherent and turns to gibberish.

Regina's brings her hand down from the position on Mal's thigh, and finds her clit with her finger. She wastes no time in rubbing it in synchronized movements to match her hard thrusts.

The next second Mal's stomach muscles flexes, her back arches and her screams could probably wake up the dead. Regina feels how her inner walls clenches around her tongue and it gets covered in Mal's juices as the dragon reaches her climax.

Regina gives Mal a few teasing thrusts before she withdraws her tongue from her. Then she slowly licks her inner thighs clean while Maleficent is moaning something about how fucking fantastic that was.

Maleficent finally falls backwards onto the bed, looking completely dazed, and Regina stands from her kneeling position between her legs.

,,Happy birthday," she tells the dragon and wipes her mouth nonchalantly.

,,Come here," Mal rasps breathlessly and reaches out to grab Regina's wrist.

Regina willingly lies down next to her wife on the bed. Maleficent looks like she's still completely boneless, but yet she fiddles with the zipper on Regina's pants and tries to tug them down.

,,Take a moment, dear. There's no rush," Regina reminds her and chuckles.

,,Yes there is," Maleficent growls. ,,I want to make you feel good."

,,I already feel pretty good," Regina chuckles. ,,I thought _I_ was the screamer."

Maleficent sniggers breathlessly and wipes her sweaty brow. ,,If anyone heard that, they probably thought you were in the process of murdering me."

,,Let's hope nobody heard it then," Regina says and frowns a little.

,,What's the matter, dear? Don't you want people to know how _good_ you are?"

,,Not really. I think it's enough that _you_ know it," Regina sasses back.

Maleficent chuckles and then she sits up in the bed and tugs at Regina's zipper.

Regina notices that her hands are still trembling a bit, and she chuckles. ,,Are you sure you're up for it, dragon? You look a bit worn out."

,,I'll give you _worn out_ ," Maleficent growls seductively and tugs Regina's pants down. Regina kicks the pants away and they land somewhere on the bedroom floor.

Maleficent quickly removes her bra, and Regina feels slightly self-conscious. Her breasts have definitely changed, and even though it isn't the first time Mal seems them after the change, it's the first time she sees them in this particular situation, and Regina can't help but fear that her wife somehow will be disappointed.

,,God, you're beautiful," Maleficent whispers quietly and looks at Regina like she wants to drink the image of her.

Regina opens her mouth as to protest, but Mal silence her by putting a finger over her lips. ,,You _are_. So _fucking_ beautiful. Don't ever doubt that, my love."

Regina's heart swells at being called "fucking beautiful", and, "my love", but she doesn't let her wife know that she's getting emotional. Instead she just closes her eyes and relishes in the feeling of Mal's lips against her neck, her chest, her stomach.

When Maleficent swirls her tongue over the brunette's belly button, Regina moans and pushes at the crown of her head. Silently urging her to go lower.

And Maleficent does. She kisses her way down, leaving a million little marks behind, and finally she settles between Regina's legs.

Regina's breath hitches when she feels Maleficent's lips on her inner thigh. Fffuck, that feels _so_ good. She knows she breathes out something like that, but she isn't quite sure what she's saying right now.

Maleficent keeps kissing and nipping Regina's inner thighs, and Regina bites her lip when Mal gets closer to where she needs her the most.

,, _Mal_ …" it's a breathy version of her wife's nickname, but it's the only thing she can muster right now. That and " _please_ ". Who's begging now?

Maleficent takes mercy on her and presses a light kiss to the side of her knee. Then she brings her panties down her legs until Regina is able to kick them off.

,,Open your legs for me," she whispers hoarsely, and it takes Regina back to a particular night in Mal's old house long ago.

Regina opens her legs, spreads them wide and Mal presses another featherlight kiss to her inner thigh. Regina shudders and is just about to beg her wife once more, but she doesn't get the chance before Maleficent slips her tongue through her folds. Regina arches her back and cries out. God, how she loves that woman and what she does to her. Nobody is able to set her body alight like a torch like Maleficent. Maleficent's tongue finds the brunette's clit and Regina bites her lip to prevent herself from yelling something.

,,Let me hear you, my darling," Maleficent urges and gives her clit another lick. ,,Let me hear how _good_ this makes you feel."

,,You make me feel _so_ good," Regina pants out. ,,So _fucking_ good. I love you _so_ much."

,,I love _you_ ," Mal says huskily and with that she finally wraps her lips around Regina's clit and sucks.

Regina screams out in pleasure. She just can't help it. Everything is on fire, but it's the sweetest flames in the world. She would gladly burn like this forever.

,, _Mal_!" she grabs Maleficent's golden hair and fists it between her fingers. God, how she has missed this. Maleficent makes her feel like the most desirable woman in the world. She always makes her feel like this.

Maleficent keeps sucking and stroking, and Regina feels how she gets closer and closer. She tightens her grip on Maleficent's hair, a warning to keep going, to stay exactly where she is.

A few more licks, and Regina is send hurtling over the edge. Her toes curls, her back arches, and she's sure that she is hurting Maleficent because of the way her fingers tighten in her hair. But she can't do anything about it right now. All she can do is squeeze her eyes shut and shout out a string of nothings as pleasure shoots through her veins like fire.

Her body shakes and she can't think straight. Her mind is still completely clouded when she very slowly loosens her grip on Mal's hair.

,,Good _god_ ," she breathes out and tries to breathe normal.

Maleficent gives her thigh one last kiss, and then she pops her head up from the position between Regina's now weak and completely splayed out legs.

,,You alright there?" the dragon asks warmly and brushes a dark lock of hair away from Regina's forehead.

,,Mmm. A little better than alright I should say. Just give me a minute," Regina says with still closed eyes.

Maleficent chuckles hoarsely and gives her naked shoulder a warm kiss.

,,That was quite the birthday celebration," the dragon observes.

,,Indeed. We should celebrate your birthday more often, my dear," Regina says huskily and very slowly opens her eyes. She still feels a bit lightheaded.

,,There you are," Mal sniggers. ,,I feared I had silenced you for good."

,,That's not very likely." Regina says and raises on her elbow.

,,Did I exhaust you?"

,,No," Regina purrs. ,,I still have a bit of energy left, dragon."

,, _Very_ pleased to hear that, because we still have the house to ourselves for.." Maleficent glances at her watch. ,,Two hours."

,, _Plenty_ of time then," Regina says and promptly pushes Mal back against the bed and crawls on top of her.

Maleficent chuckles, and Regina is certain she's gonna say something cheeky, so she quickly silence her by attacking her lips with her own.

 **To Be Continued..**


	48. Happy Birthday Maleficent part II

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-Happy Birthday Maleficent part II:**

,,Let's make a deal, sweetheart."

,,What kind of deal, dragon?"

,,Never wait three months again."

Regina chuckles at that. ,,I agree."

,,Is it just me, or was that incredible _good_?" Maleficent inquires hoarsely.

,,That was incredibly good," Regina agrees and declares that, _that_ right there had been some of the best sex she ever had. Obviously, sex with Maleficent was never boring in anyway, quite the contrary, but this had had a whole new kind of fire. Maybe because they had waited for it so long.

,,I got rid of some stress," Maleficent says and sniggers.

,,Yeah, so did I." Regina rolls on to her back and exhales deeply. This really gave her a much needed boost of energy. She feels like she can conquer the world or something like that. And Maleficent clearly feels the same, because she roars and the sound is very dragon like.

,,Please don't turn into a dragon right now," Regina warns. ,,I don't have time to clean up after it."

,,I _could_ need to stretch my wings after this, my darling," Maleficent teases. ,,Or maybe I just need a shower."

,,Mmm, an ice cold one," Regina sasses.

,,That would probably be a good idea. I think my ego is a bit overinflated at the moment."

,,How nice to hear you admit it for once," Regina says and rubs Maleficent's leg with her foot.

,,Cut me some slack, dear. Seven is impressive. Even for me."

,,Well what can I say," Regina shrugs. ,,Three months is a long time, and I needed it."

,,So did I."

,,Alright," Regina pulls her legs out of tangled sheets. ,,I need a shower."

,,And I need a nap," Maleficent says plainly.

,,So I _have_ in fact tired the dragon," Regina teases and stands from the bed.

,,Just a little." Maleficent admits.

,,You take a nap then. But be awake _and_ showered when I come home with the babies, alright?"

,,You're collecting our children now?" Maleficent questions and smiles.

,,Yes I am. I miss them."

,,So do I," Mal says and smiles broadly. ,,But I have to admit that I didn't think much about them the past two hours."

,,And now you sound like a terrible mother," Regina teases and slips into a bathrobe.

She leaves the bedroom and heads into the bathroom. A quick look in the mirror tells her that her eyes sparkles, her cheeks are flushed, and her hair is completely mussed up. Some morning that had been. They should definitely have more long mornings like this one. Regina can't remember the last time she screamed so much.

A quick shower later, it occurs to Regina that she's running late. Damn it. She promised Snow to be there at one exactly. And now it's twenty minutes past. Why is she always running late, she asks herself as she quickly redresses in a cream colored blouse and a black skirt.

Hopefully Emerald and Amelia are still fast asleep. Regina yells a quick goodbye to Mal and warns her to be dressed and done up once she gets back. Maleficent doesn't answer. She's probably asleep already.

Regina quickly puts on her coat and leaves the mansion. The weather is still a bit cold even though some of the snow has melted away. She's looking forward to spring. Heavens know it's difficult to push a stroller through the snow.

As she walks, she notices that she's a little.. _sore_ between her legs. So the prolonged morning in bed came with a price after all. Oh well. This is a price she's more than willing to pay. They should definitely have more mornings like the one they just had.

Regina walks through Main Street and silently scolds herself for not taking the car instead. The weather is actually bloody cold, and all she wants is to get home, have lunch and curl up on the couch with her wife and their children.

God knows what possessed Snow and David to buy a place at the edge of the town. Sure, their apartment was getting cramped, but it's bloody insane to buy a place that far away. Even if it a big house.

She passes by Emma and Killian's place. The house is dark. The two sheriffs are probably at work right now. Work. Sometimes Regina misses her job as Mayor. Of course, nothing is better than being a mother, but once in a while, she catches herself missing the huge stacks of papers at the Town Hall. She and Mal haven't really discussed when she's going back to work, but probably when the babies are somewhere between six months and a year, and she doesn't breastfeed them anymore.

Speaking of breastfeeding, Regina gets a distinct feeling that her daughters are hungry, so she hurries the rest of the way to Snow and David's.

Regina doesn't have to knock more than once before the front door is opened by Snow.

,,Hi, Regina. Come in."

,,Thank you. Sorry about the delay," she says vaguely.

,,That's alright."

Snow doesn't comment on it, bless her. Sometimes she's actually not that bad, Regina thinks to herself.

Snow shows her into the living room where David is sitting on the couch. With Amelia and Emerald in his arms.

Regina can't help but smile a little at that sight. Prince Charming, her former enemy cradling her babies in his arms and looking at them like they are the most wonderful little creatures in the world. Which they are.

,,Hello there," Regina says softly not to wake up the babies. David's head snaps up. looks like the babies aren't the only ones who's nodding off.

,,Oh hey, Regina. Are you here to steal these little dragons from me?" he quips.

,,Afraid so." Regina sasses.

,,What a shame," Killian says as she emerges from the kitchen. ,,They've been having such a nice time here."

,,Yes, I'm sure they have. What are you doing here, pirate?"

,,Emma is feeling nauseous and wanted to be rid of me so.." Killian shrugs.

,,Sensible woman after all," Regina teases and resists the urge to snatch her babies from David's arms.

,,What have _you_ been doing?" Killian asks and waggles an eyebrow at Regina.

Regina scoffs. ,,Go walk the plank, pirate."

Before Killian gets the chance to respond to that sassy remark, Amelia wakes up and begins to squirm and scrabble around after something to latch onto.

,,I think they're hungry," David observes as Emerald wakes up and starts to copy her sisters behavior. Both babies are now squirming and searching after their afternoon feed.

,,Yes, we better head back home," Regina says and David places the babies in her arms. Amelia and Emerald immediately coos and begins to squirm and search once more.

,,Alright, alright. Give it a rest, you two," Regina chuckles as she gives Amelia and Emerald a soft kiss each. The babies coo again.

,,Impatient," Snow observes with a broad smile.

,,Just a little. That can't possibly be from me," Regina quips. ,,They haven't been too much trouble, have they?"

,,Of course not. They've been an absolute _dream_ ," Snow gushes. ,,They really are wonderful children."

,,Yes they are," Regina quickly agrees as she places the twins in the stroller. ,,Thank you so much for taking care of them."

,,It was our pleasure," Snow assures. ,,If you ever need a babysitter again, please let me know."

,,I will," Regina says and looks down at her impatient babies in the strollers. ,,Alright little dragons. Let's go home and see what your mother is doing, hmm?"

She thanks Snow and David again and then turns to Killian:

,,Unpleasant as always, pirate."

,,Likewise, Madam Mayor," Killian assures, and then they both chuckle.

,,By the way, did Neal by any chance forget his teddy bear at your place the last time he was there?" Snow asks as she opens the front door for Regina.

,,Possibly. I'll check when I get home."

,,Thank you. Give my best to Maleficent."

,,I will."

And with that Regina leaves Snow and David's house with her little baby dragons.

Both babies are quite impatient when they get home, so Regina decides to nurse them at once. She settles down on the couch with Amelia and Emerald in her arms. As soon as she unbuttons her shirt both babies latch on and drinks eagerly. Regina leans back and closes her eyes. She's more than a little tired after the intense morning she and Mal had. But they needed it, and now they are most definitely back on track.

Regina is talking softly to her children when she hears footsteps. And then Maleficent shows up in the living room. The dragon smiles broadly at the sight of Regina with their children.

,,Hi there," she says softly and runs her fingers through Amelia's dark hair. And then through Emerald's golden locks.

,,I see you managed to shower and get dressed while I collected our children," Regina says mildly impressed. Mal is indeed dressed in a knee long black dress with tiny straps.

,,Sometimes I happen to be quite effective," Maleficent quips and runs her fingers through her children's hair again and again.

,,You look beautiful," Regina says unsolicited.

Maleficent's lips curl up in a smile at the unexpected compliment. ,,Thank you, my darling. I'll have you know that I chose this especially for _you_."

,,I'm sure you did," Regina sniggers. ,,Do you mind finding the little box I left in my coat pocket? I can't very well get up right now."

Maleficent quickly stands up and searches through Regina's coat pockets. It doesn't take her too long to find the little, black box.

,,Here you go," Mal says and hands Regina the box, but Regina shakes her head.

,,It's for _you_ , silly. It's your birthday, not mine."

,,I thought you already gave me a present," Maleficent grins, and Regina rolls her eyes.

,,I figured an actual present would be quite appropriate. Just open it."

Mal quickly opens the little box and looks down at the golden bracelet resting on the velvet. She picks up the jewelry and Regina notices that her fingers tremble a little. Regina finally settled on a bracelet. She knows it's not much, but it was the only thing she could come up with at that point.

,,You had it engraved for me," Maleficent observes with a quiet whisper.

,,Indeed," Regina nods. She had considered many, many things to have written on the bracelet. Something that summed up her love for Maleficent, but still was kept short and simple, and finally she had landed on:

" _My dragon. Always._

 _All my love,_

 _Regina._ **"**

Maleficent is quiet for so long that Regina for a second fears that she doesn't like the present, but then she hears a sniffle, and the brunette's head snaps up at the sound. Maleficent's eyelashes are glistening with tears.

,,Are you _crying_?" Regina asks completely perplexed.

,,Yes, I think I am," Maleficent says and wipes her cheeks.

,,Alright. I was... not expecting that." Regina says and shakes her head in amazement. Maleficent _never_ cries. Not ever. She always makes a big deal out of being a great and terrible dragon. And yet here she is. Crying over a birthday present.

,,Neither did I. Took me completely by surprise," Maleficent says and gives Regina a watery smile.

,,So I take it that you like your present."

,,No. I _love_ it," Maleficent says quietly. ,,Put it on for me?"

Amelia and Emerald has fallen asleep against her chest, so Regina urges her wife closer, and Mal stretches her arm out towards Regina.

Regina gently closes the bracelet around Mal's slender wrist, and Maleficent twists her wrist to enjoy the sight.

,,It suits you," Regina nods. ,,I chose it well."

,,You most certainly did, my diamond." Maleficent's voice is still trembling and her eyes are a bit glassy.

,,For the record, it wasn't my intention to make you cry," Regina says and raises an eyebrow. ,,I was hoping for a smile."

Maleficent immediately flashes her a slightly watery smile, and a: ,,I love you."

,,I love _you_ ," Regina assures and gives Mal's hand a gentle kiss. ,,I would kiss you properly, but our children are currently fast asleep on me."

Maleficent sniggers. ,,Let them sleep. And stay exactly where you are while I make us some lunch, alright?"

,,Alright," Regina sniggers. ,,I thought it was _your_ birthday, not mine."

,,Birthday or not, I can make lunch for my wife if I want to," Maleficent sasses.

The little family spend a nice, quiet afternoon cuddled up on the couch, watching old movies and of course bickering. In the middle of the movie, Lily calls to wish her mother a happy birthday. When the sky darkens and the twins are fast asleep, they decide to have dinner at Granny's. So they bundle up the babies in several layers of clothing and little, knitted hats with something that's supposed to look like dragons ears. The babies are placed in the double stroller, and the little family leaves the mansion.

Maleficent loosely drapes her arm around Regina's shoulder as they walk and push the stroller together. Regina responds by snaking her arm around her wife's waist.

Mal gives her shoulder a little, gentle squeeze, and Regina flashes her a warm smile.

They quickly reach Granny's Diner, and Maleficent, still bound by her traditions, gallantly helps Regina out of her coat. They slide into a booth, and Mal choses to sit next to her for once, instead of across the table. The dragon promptly wraps an arm around the brunette, and Regina rests her head against her shoulder. To hell with being a cliché or corny. This amazing woman next to her is her bloody _wife_ , and Regina feels so incredible lucky to have her. To have all of it. Their children. Thank god for Whiskey.

,,I love you." She quietly tells the dragon.

,,As I love you, my darling," Maleficent says gently and presses a light kiss to the top of her head.

,,Well, well. If it isn't the birthday girl."

Regina and Maleficent looks up. Zelena has quietly slid into the booth without their knowledge, and now the redhead is sitting across them and grinning.

,,Good evening, Zelena." Regina says a bit sharply. Not because she's embarrassed over being caught in a tender moment with her wife, but because the tender moment was interrupted.

,,Evening, little sis," Zelena drawls. ,,Mind if I join you?"

,,I think you already have, dear," Regina snips, and Mal chuckles and gives her shoulder another squeeze.

Zelena turns her attention to Maleficent. ,,Happy birthday."

,,Thank you."

,,Tell me," Zelena says and taps her fingers against the table. ,,Have my sister celebrated you good and properly?"

Regina glares at her sister and secretly wants to kill her.

,,Of course she has. Your sister and the babies are the best present a lonely dragon could have hoped for," Maleficent says and flashes Regina a beaming smile.

,,How _sickening_ ," Zelena says and scrunches her nose up.

Regina doesn't get a chance to murder her sister before they are interrupted anew.

,,Happy birthday, Maleficent," Emma says as she sits down next to Zelena and rubs her growing stomach.

,,Thank you, Savior."

,,Good day?" Emma questions.

,,A lovely day," Maleficent assures without giving too much away.

,,So you did manage to find a present after all?" Emma asks Regina.

,,Of course she did," Mal says and stretches out her wrist to let Emma have a closer look at the bracelet.

But of course, Zelena has to take it a step further and reads the inscription on the bracelet aloud: ,,"My dragon. Always. All my love, Regina." "

,,An accurate description," Emma says and beams at Regina who shrugs.

,,It was the only thing I could think of."

,,We weren't allowed to call her your dragon a year and nine months ago," Zelena remembers and grin.

,,It sounded stupid," Regina snips. ,,And it still does. I prefer the term "wife"."

Maleficent smiles.

,,We weren't allowed to call her your lover either."

,,Zelena!"

,,An accurate description as well," Maleficent says nonchalantly and adjusts Emerald's blanket.

,,Quiet," Regina growls, and Emma and Zelena sniggers.

The following day, right in the middle of a magnificent shrieking session from Amelia, Snow and David arrives to collect Neal's missing teddy bear. Maleficent is upstairs in the nursery where she tries to soothe the crying Amelia, so it's up to Regina to let the Charming's in and she invites them to sit down on the couch while she fetches the teddy bear.

She quickly retrieves the teddy bear from its hiding place on the floor in Henry's room. Neal must have left it there the last time he was there.

,,There you go, it was in Henry's room," Regina says and she hands the toy to Snow.

,,Thank you. I know a little boy who will be _very_ happy," Snow smiles.

David shifts on the couch. ,,Yeah, he really can't sleep without Mr. Bear, and.. what the hell am I sitting on?!" he interrupts himself midsentence, and digs up something from behind him. The next second the prince blushes crimson and hands something to Regina.

,,I think this is yours. Or _was_ yours, or..." the rest of the sentence dies on his lips, and Regina's eyes widens at the sight of her half-ripped blouse. She completely forgot all about that.

,,Thank you," she says tightlipped and tries to keep up her regal façade, a task that's somewhat difficult when Snow White is masking a laughing fit as a cough.

Of course, Maleficent emerges from the nursery with Amelia in her arms just in time to see Regina snatch the ripped blouse from David's grasp. The dragon tilts her head at the ruined blouse, and then her lips curl into a smirk.

Regina saunters past her wife and throws the ruined piece of clothing into the trashcan. There are certain things even magic can't fix.

,,Amelia is being fussy. I think I'm gonna take her for a little stroll," Mal says in a completely normal tone. But the smirk remains plastered on her face. There's no doubt that the dragon relishes in the memories from yesterday.

,,Yes, do that," Regina says just as nonchalantly and tries to pretend that David didn't just find a ripped blouse behind the sofa cushion.

Some birthday that had been.

 **To Be Continued..**


	49. The Queen's Sick Day part I

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-The Queen's Sick Day part I:**

Regina feels it as soon as she's awakened by Emerald and Amelia's demand to be fed this instant. A throbbing in the back of her head and her stomach is twisting and tying in knots. She's definitely coming down with something.

After the babies have been fed and brought downstairs, she briefly mentions to Mal that she isn't feeling too well. The dragon immediately gets concerned and tries to banish Regina to the bedroom, but Regina declines, and insists that it's just a bit of flu. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. The dragon doesn't look too convinced, and neither does Henry.

Emerald and Amelia, who are now five months old, are babbling on in their bouncers. They are starting to become very active babies, and Regina reckons it won't take too long before they can sit on their own. Emerald's eyes have gone from dark blue to brown, and Amelia's hair is as light and golden as Maleficent's.

Regina pushes her untouched plate of breakfast away. She isn't feeling very hungry, and sticks to her morning tea instead.

,,Aren't you gonna eat something?" Mal questions and raises an eyebrow.

,,I'm not hungry," Regina says.

,,Don't you think it would be better to go back to bed instead, my dear?"

,,Absolutely not," Regina dismisses. ,,I've already told you that it's just a bit of flu. It'll pass. Besides, I have plenty of things to do."

,,Like what?" Mal asks and crushes a piece of bacon between her teeth.

,,Like folding the laundry, clean the nursery, clear out my vault, and then we happen to have two little dragons who needs entertaining as well."

,,You do realize that you could use magic to do the laundry and clean the nursery, right?"

,,You can't use magic to do everything," Regina insists. ,,It's c-c-ATJOO!"

,,Bless you," Henry says and frowns. ,,Are you sure you should do anything besides staying in bed today?"

,,I'm _fine_ ," Regina dismisses and blows her nose. Several times.

Maleficent frowns, but Regina ignores her insist gaze.

Regina continues to sneeze repeatedly through breakfast, but she stares her wife and son down when they try to comment on it.

After breakfast, Henry leaves for school, and Mal offers to take the babies out on a little stroll. Regina quickly accepts that offer. Some alone time while she cleans the nursery would be great.

Maleficent quickly bundles their little dragons up in clothes that fits the windy weather. Then she places the two babies in the stroller and gives Regina a look. A look that tells Regina that she would prefer if the brunette went to sleep instead of working. Tough. Regina has plenty of things to do. She doesn't have time to be sick. She waves Maleficent off and settles for blowing both of her children a kiss. God forbid that they should catch something. Maleficent leaves, and Regina watches as she strolls down the pavement with the babies in the stroller.

Regina heads upstairs. The nursery truly is a mess, but she refuses to use magic to fix it. She will not be known as the mother who cheats and uses magic to do ordinary things. She starts out slowly with folding the baby clothes Mal left behind the last time she changed the babies. Damn dragon. Why can't she never clean up after herself?

Once the baby clothes have been folded, she moves on to stuffing it away in one of the many drawers. Body stockings in one drawer, pants and skirts in another, socks in another and so on. Strange that Maleficent can't seem to remember that very simple system. She may be an amazing mother to their children, but she isn't the most organized person in the world. That's what happens when you spend the day locked away in a dark castle and does nothing beside counting your gemstones.

With the clothes out of the way, Regina moves on to tidying the cribs. Once that's done, she considers whether she should dust in here or not. The sun is shining brightly through the window and illuminates all the tiny specks of dust in here. _Dusting it is, then_.

Regina walks out of the nursery to find the remedies to dust in there, but when she reaches the stairs, she's suddenly overpowered by a wave of dizziness, and her stomach clenches like she's gonna be sick.

She has a raspy feeling in her throat. Regina tries to clear her throat. It doesn't work. She tries to cough once. It only makes it worse. Now her lungs feel like they are full of gravel. Wonderful.

Regina coughs one more time as she walks down the stairs. She's still feeling dizzy. Maybe she should sit down for a while before continuing the cleaning.

She ends up sitting at the kitchen table with her head buried in the crook of her arms. Not exactly how she planned on spending her morning. She doesn't have time to be sick, not with two little ones who craves her attention.

Regina inhales through her nose and exhales through her mouth. She's still feeling quite nauseous, and she dearly hopes she's not gonna be sick. She already had enough of throwing up.

,,Hello?"

Regina's break is interrupted by Snow's voice. Why is Snow here, Regina wonders. And more importantly, what happened to knocking before entering?

Regina doesn't get the chance to ponder further about it before the door to the kitchen is pushed open, and Snow pops her head in.

,,Uh.. hi?" Regina frowns in a "what the hell are you doing here" manner.

,,Hey," Snow says briskly and sits down next to Regina. ,,I ran into Maleficent. She told me you weren't doing too well today."

,,Did she now?" Regina counters. ,,I think she's overdoing it. I'm just a bit under the weather, that's all. Don't tell me she send you over here to check up on me."

,,Not directly," Snow says sheepishly. ,,But she implied that she would roast me if I didn't."

,,She's always so delicate." Regina says humorless and buries her face in the crook of her arm once more.

,,So, how are you feeling?" Snow inquires and raises an eyebrow at Regina's un-queenly behavior.

,,Like I'm about to get the flu," Regina admits and shakes her head. ,,Damn it. Just what I needed, with two babies and all."

,,Relax, Maleficent can easily handle the babies for a few days," Snow tries to soothe.

Regina doesn't feel soothed at all. ,,Can she also nurse our children when they are hungry?"

,,Touché." Snow says. ,,She can do much, but not that."

,,Exactly. So you see, I don't have time to be ill."

,,Maybe it's just a twenty four hour thing," Snow says. ,,Lots of those going around lately."

,,Let's hope so," Regina groans. ,,If only I weren't nauseous I would be able to deal with this."

Snow's eyebrows raises towards her hairline. ,,You're not pregnant again, are you?"

,,God no," Regina says completely unfazed. ,,Not that I know at least."

,,One can never be too sure," Snow grins, but Regina shakes her head.

,,Believe me, dear. I wouldn't be in doubt if I were pregnant."

,,How so?" Snow questions and raises an eyebrow again.

,,I think your questions are getting a bit personal, my _dear_ ," Regina warns, and Snow holds up her hands. ,,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

,,Apology accepted."

Snow initially wants to stay until Maleficent comes back, but Regina rejects her kind offer and insists that she's doing fine. It works. The princess leaves the mansion with lots of well wishes for Regina.

Regina abandons her plan about dusting the nursery. Truthfully, she feels kind of miserable, and the only working cure for her dizziness is to lie down. Thus, Regina wobbles over to the couch and lies down. She's really not feeling that good. She's freezing even though the mansion is perfectly warmed up. Regina coughs again. Ow. That hurts, she observes. She's definitely experiencing pain in her right lung when she coughs. Not pleasant at all. Damn it. She really is sick. And she, who never gets sick. Bloody unfortunate.

Regina curls into a ball on the couch in an attempt to get a bit warmer. She has even used magic to summon the thickest blanket in the house, but it doesn't seem to do the trick. Should she simply go to bed instead? No. definitely not. She may be sick, but she's not _that_ sick.

She closes her eyes, and she must have dozed off, because when she wakes up, Mal is just coming back from her little stroll with the babies. The girls seem to be fast asleep, and Regina is relieved. That means that the feeding can wait a little while longer.

Maleficent immediately frowns when she spots Regina lying on the couch, and Regina quickly sits up to calm her wife's irrational fears. Big mistake. The room is spinning. She clutches her head and groans quietly.

,,How are you feeling, my darling?"

,,I think I'm sick," Regina confesses.

Maleficent sits down next to her and touches her forehead. Her frown goes deeper. ,,You _think_ you're sick? Regina, you're burning up!"

,,Huh. Fever is strange," Regina muses. ,,I shouldn't be burning up when I'm _freezing_."

,,Maybe I have something that can help with that," Mal says and pulls something out of the grocery bag. ,,I bought you some chicken soup."

,,With garlic?" Regina asks hopefully.

,,Not just garlic, _extra_ garlic."

,,You are amazing," Regina sighs. ,,That's my favorite."

,,I know my dear. That's why I bought it," Maleficent quips as she lifts Amelia and Emerald out of the stroller and into their bouncers instead.

,,Hey there, pretty girls," Regina coos. ,,I would give both of you a kiss, but I won't risk you getting what I have right now."

,,I'm sure they understand," Mal says gently.

,,Oh and by the way. Don't send Snow White over here to check on me," Regina says darkly.

,,Why not? I was worried about you."

,,That's sweet, dear. But I am perfectly capable of being sick without Snow White as an audience."

,,Normally, you are more fond of Snow White," Maleficent observes as she keeps an eye on the chicken soup.

,,Yes, I find her more delightful when I'm not sick," Regina half-jokes. ,,She thought I was _pregnant_."

,,Oh." Maleficent chuckles. ,,Why would she think that?"

,,I made the mistake of telling her that I felt slightly nauseous, and she jumped the conclusion," Regina says and shakes her head. ,, _Pregnant_. She must be insane."

,,Now, now, sweetheart. That could very well have been the reason for your nausea." Maleficent jokes, and Regina narrows her eyes at her.

,,Keep dreaming," the former queen tells her wife. ,,We have enough children already."

,,I'm not sure I agree with you," Mal says half-serious and serves the chicken soup for Regina.

,,Thanks," Regina takes a slurp of the soup. ,,Good." She tells Maleficent.

,,So I'm not completely unable to cook," Maleficent observes and nods. ,,How are you feeling?"

,,Not perfect I'm afraid. My head hurts and I have this irritating cough."

Maleficent sits down next to Regina and puts a hand on her forehead. The dragon frowns. ,,I don't like how warm you feel. Maybe you should go to bed instead."

,,I don't feel like going to bed," Regina says. ,,I'll be fine."

,, _So_ stubborn," Mal says and frowns again.

Regina just shrugs and sips the soup. It feels very nice in her throat, and it provides her with a bit of warmth.

Maleficent waves her hand and makes the fireplace light up with flickering flames. Another wave of her hand, and Regina finds herself dressed in a warm pajamas and covered with the duvets from the bedroom.

,,Was that really necessary, dear?" Regina questions and coughs again.

,,Yes. You're sick." Mal shrugs. ,,Now eat your soup and lie down."

Regina laughs dryly and eats the rest of the soup.

,,What do you normally do when you're sick?" Maleficent questions when Regina has finished the soup.

,,Sometimes I watch a movie," Regina says and coughs dryly.

Maleficent stands up and walks over to the DVD player. ,,Any preferences, dear?"

,,"The Sound of Music" " Regina says immediately. She always watches that movie when she feels under the weather.

,,I've never seen that," Maleficent says as she pops it into the DVD player.

,,Well, consider this the perfect opportunity, then."

Mal sits down, and somehow Regina ends up lying down on the couch with her head in said woman's lap. Maleficent threads her fingers through Regina's dark hair and rubs her temples in very slow, soothing motions. Once in a while she wraps the blanket a bit tighter around Regina.

Regina closes her eyes and sighs contented. Sick or nor, this is all very nice. Maleficent's fingers in her hair, the flickering flames and the quiet movie on the screen.

,,Thank you," Regina murmurs quietly without opening her eyes.

,,For what?" Maleficent replies and brushes her thumb over Regina's cheekbones.

,,For taking care of me."

,,Sweetheart," Maleficent sighs deeply. ,,You don't have to thank me for _that_. I _want_ to take of you. In fact, it's a privilege."

Regina responds to that by taking Mal's hand and brushing a light kiss to her knuckles. It's not the first time she feels like the luckiest woman in the world, and it certainly won't be the last time.

,,It's a charming movie, I see why you like it," Maleficent comments.

,,Just a pity I can't keep my eyes open to watch it," Regina sighs.

,,You can sleep," Mal says gently. ,,Just sleep, my dear. I'll take care of you. And the babies."

Regina sighs again, and the last thing she feels before nodding of, is Maleficent's fingers in her hair.

Throughout the movie, Regina dozes of and then wakes up again. She slips in and out of sleep, and all the time Maleficent sits right next to her. At some point, Regina is certain she hears Mal express concern about her flushed cheeks and warm forehead, and the brunette tries to calm her wife despite being barely conscious.

Fever dreams are strange. At one point, Regina finds herself back in her castle in The Enchanted Forest, and suddenly she's back in the cell where she was awaiting her penalty so many years ago.

The dreams are distorted and not many of them makes much sense. The only thing that really makes sense, is the dragon that keeps flying in and out of her dreams. If only she could keep dreaming about that, but her sub-conscience wants it different, and suddenly, she's back at her castle again. Dressed in one of her infamous Evil Queen attires. It's like Regina is watching the scenery from above, and she cringes when she hears her own, menacing voice.

 _No. don't, don't_! Regina wants to yell, but it's too late. The queen plunges her hand inside an innocent person's chest and rips his heart out.

 _Please stop it_! _Please don't do it_!

The queen crushes the man's heart and laughs triumphantly.

 _NO_! _Please don't_!

,,Regina? Regina, wake up!"

Regina jerks awake. Her cry for help dies on her lips, and she opens her eyes to Maleficent's face only inches from her own.

,,Maleficent?"

,,I'm right here," the dragon confirms. ,,And you're okay. Just breathe."

Regina pushes herself up to a sitting position and tries to shake the dream off. ,,That was horrible."

,,Sounded very unpleasant," Maleficent says gently and strokes Regina's cheek. ,,You screamed in your sleep, that's why I woke you up."

,,Thank you for waking me," Regina says gratefully and rubs her eyes.

Maleficent puts her hand on Regina's forehead once more. The dragon frowns. ,,I don't like this. You are still very warm. Maybe I should call doctor Whale."

,,Please, no doctors," Regina rasps. ,,I just need to sleep some more."

Before Mal gets the chance to argue, Emerald wakes up and begins to fuss. Amelia soon follows suits, and both babies whimpers.

,,Is it feeding time already?" Regina questions and hides a yawn behind her hand.

,,I think it is," Maleficent says and sticks out her bottom lip. ,,I'm sorry you have to do this when you're this sick."

,,It's alright," Regina assures and unbuttons her pajama shirt. ,,Bring them over."

Maleficent quickly gathers both babies in her arms and brings them over to the couch. Regina nurses her children half lying down and with her eyes closed, but she must have fallen asleep halfway through it, because when she opens her eyes again, her children are gone, her shirt has been buttoned, and she finds herself in the darkened bedroom instead of downstairs on the couch. Did Maleficent use magic to transport her up here, or did she in fact carry her? Regina is tempted to say option two. The dragon also left a glass of water standing on the bedside table, and Regina drinks eagerly. It feels nice. Her throat is completely dry from coughing.

Regina lies back down in the bed. Her entire body feels too heavy, and her eyelids can't stay open. She wraps the covers around her and quickly falls asleep again.

Her dreams are still distorted and strange, but not directly scary. The nightmares she had earlier is gone.

Regina's thoughts are muddled, and she can't quite separate dream from reality. At one point, she's certain she saw Maleficent sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her hand, but when she opens her eyes again, the dragon is gone, and Regina is alone in the bedroom.

Later on, somebody holds a new glass of water up to her lips, and gently encourages her to take a sip of it. Regina does so, and is rewarded with a light kiss on the forehead.

Later again, she hears her babies coo, and Maleficent's sincere apologies for making her do this while she is sick. Regina only has a vague idea about what "this" is when she feels cold air on her exposed chest and hears the contend little sucking noises coming from her children.

At one point, she's sure she can hear Henry in the bedroom. Or possibly right outside. Maleficent's voice coming from downstairs, and then footsteps on the stairs. Regina isn't sure what to make of any of it. Her ears feel like they are stuffed with cotton balls, and her head is buzzing. Her otherwise well-functioning muscles feels like they been replaced with jelly.

When she opens her eyes again, the lights have changed. The bedroom seems darker, but it could just be because the curtains are drawn. Regina rubs her head. She feels completely lightheaded, and at first, she has no idea what woke her up. But then she hears her children whimper.

,,Is it feeding time again?" she asks vaguely and her fingers twitches as she unbuttons her pajama shirt.

,,Yes it is. I'm sorry." Maleficent says gently and rub Amelia on the back.

,,'S okay," Regina mumbles. ,,The babies have to eat whether I'm sick or not."

Maleficent places the babies in Regina's arms, and the brunette is relived that her children are able to feed without guidance. All she has to do is making sure they don't slide down her chest.

,,How are you feeling, my beauty?"

,,Mmm?" Regina says with half closed eyes. ,,Oh, I'm spectacular. Swimmingly. Perfect. Couldn't be better."

Maleficent chuckles quietly. ,,I think you're babbling nonsense, my dear."

,,Yes, I think I am too," Regina mutters.

She must have fallen asleep again. The next thing she feels is Maleficent's fingers slowly buttoning her pajama shirt again.

,,I don't want you to get cold," Maleficent says quietly.

,,I'm not cold," Regina protests. ,,I'm sweating."

,,That's a good sign."

,,Now go away, dragon," Regina yawns. ,,I'm sleeping."

,,As my queen commands."

Regina sniggers and falls back into her death-like sleep.

 **To Be Continued..**


	50. Chapter 50

**More Than She Wanted**

 **-The Queen's Sick Day part II:**

The next time Regina's eyelids flutter open, it's different. Her thoughts are no longer distorted, her ears are no longer filled with metaphorical cotton balls, and she doesn't feel dizzy anymore. In fact, she feels... fine. And with an intense need to pee.

Regina slides out of bed and into the bathroom. She takes a look at her reflection. Her cheeks aren't pink tinted anymore. Regina clears her throat. That doesn't hurt anymore. And her cough is gone. Hm. Just a twenty-four hour thing, then.

Once she's done in the bathroom, she takes a quick peek into the nursery. Emerald and Amelia are fast asleep in their cribs and Regina bends down and gives both of them a soft kiss.

The brunette tiptoes back into the bedroom and slides into the bed again. Maleficent is fast asleep next to her. The covers have slipped down, and the dragon is wearing a loose tank top and checkered pajama pants. Her hair is rolled into a messy bun, and Regina finds her absolutely beautiful. She snuggles closer to her and rests her hand lightly on Mal's hip.

Maleficent's eyes flutters open at the touch, and she turns around in the bed.

,,I'm sorry," Regina says quietly. ,,I didn't mean to wake you."

,,It's alright," Maleficent assures and rubs her eyes. ,,How are you feeling?"

,,Perfect. I don't think I have a fever anymore."

Maleficent touches her forehead. ,,No, I don't think you have a fever either."

,,It's nice to be able to think again," Regina jokes, and then: ,,How many times did I nurse our children while being half unconscious?"

,,Five times," Maleficent says and bites her bottom lip. ,,I'm sorry you had to do that."

,,Five, really?" Regina says slightly surprised. She must have been completely out of it the last two times.

,,I missed you last night," Maleficent says regretful. ,,And I was so worried about you."

,,Well, as you can see, I survived," Regina quips.

,,Mm. That you did."

The bedroom falls silent and Regina lets her finger slide up and down Maleficent's arm. Goosebumps appears on Mal's arm at the touch, and Regina could have sworn that the dragon is shuddering. Maybe she's getting a cold too.

,,What are you thinking about?" Mal questions hoarsely.

,,How much I want to kiss you right now," Regina confesses.

,,Well, what's stopping you then?" Maleficent chuckles.

,,I don't want you to get sick too."

,,I'll be fine," Maleficent insists eagerly. ,,I'm a dragon."

Regina is about to remind her wife that dragons gets sick too, but she decides not to. Instead she slides closer and brushes her lips against Mal's. A light kiss at first, but then more demanding when Maleficent wraps her arms around Regina.

Regina slides her tongue in between Mal's slightly parted lips, and Maleficent pulls her leg up around her waist.

Regina moans softly into the kiss and pushes Mal's hair away from the nape of her neck. The dragon shudders when Regina's fingers brushes lightly against it.

,,Gods Regina.."

Regina isn't quite sure what Mal means by that, so she just hums in affirmative and grabs onto the straps on Maleficent's tank top. She fiddles with the straps and tugs lightly.

Maleficent quickly understands what Regina wants, and gently pushes the brunette on to her back. The dragon herself quickly finds her position on top of Regina.

Regina groans quietly into the kiss and finds Maleficent's hand. She interlaces their fingers while her other hand is placed on the back of Maleficent's neck.

,,My darling.." Maleficent whispers and finds the soft spot on Regina's neck.

Regina feels how her entire body trembles at that, and she lets go of Mal's hand. She lets her hands sneak inside Mal's tank top and roams up and down her wife's naked back. After tracing her fingers along Maleficent's spine for a while, she simply rucks up the tank top just below Mal's breasts.

Maleficent breaks the kiss and sits up. She quickly shrugs the tank top off, and Regina glides her fingers over the already pebbled nipples.

,,I want you.." Regina murmurs. ,,Right now." As to stress out her words she wraps her lips around a hard nipple and sucks lightly.

Maleficent throws her head back and moans deeply, a guttural sound in the back of her throat. Her eyelids fall shut, and Regina continues to suck and lick until Maleficent's fingers tangles into her dark hair and guides her face to the other breast.

Regina is more than willing to accommodate that request, and she instantly swirls her tongue over Mal's other nipple. She sucks and licks and even bites down ever so gently. Maleficent pants and the most delicious moans spills from her lips with each suck.

Regina keeps sucking and kneading Mal's other breast with her hand, but not soon after, Maleficent has to push her away, and Regina knows that it isn't because what she's doing is bad, quite the opposite.

When Maleficent opens her eyes again, they are completely dark with lust, and she practically _yanks_ Regina's pajama shirt open and tugs it off.

Regina moans deeply when Mal's lips travels lower and sucks her nipple into her mouth. The brunette arches her back and buries her fingers in Mal's golden hair. When she's panting and gasping for air, she tugs gently at Maleficent's hair, and the blonde abandons her nipples and buries her face in the crook of her neck instead. Regina slides her hand into Mal's pajama pants, and she can feel how her wife stiffens slightly. Regina gently pushes the flannel material down Maleficent's legs until it pools around her ankles.

Maleficent kicks the pants off, and tugs at the strings on Regina's pajama pants. Regina nods eagerly, and Maleficent brings them down her legs and Regina manages to kick them off.

The brunette's bottom lip catches between her teeth when Maleficent hand creeps inside her panties and rubs her once. The tip of her finger slowly dragging over her clit.

,,I-if you do that again, then I'm gonna.." Regina warns and squirms at the touch.

,,That's the point, my darling," Maleficent replies hoarsely.

But Regina shakes her head. ,,N-no. Not yet."

,,Why not, my love?" Maleficent inquires and circles the sensitive bundle of nerves again.

,,Because I want you to come with me," Regina breathes and pushes Mal's panties down her legs.

Maleficent kicks the panties off, and she gasps sharply when Regina bucks her hips up and grinds their cores together.

Regina removes Mal's hand and interlaces their fingers instead. Then she slowly pushes her hips upwards again. Maleficent quickly copies the motion and both women moan in unison when their clits brushes together.

Regina finds Mal's breast with her hand, and she kneads it until Maleficent groans and claims her lips in a deep kiss.

Their tongues entwines, their legs entangles and they continually grind their bodies together until their hips slaps together.

Regina finds Mal's neck and bites down gently as their bodies rock against each other. A drop of sweat trickles down her neck, and Maleficent's back feels completely slippery as well. The dragon moans at a particular skillful thrust from Regina's hips, and she squeezes Regina's hand tightly. Almost too tightly. Regina quickly understands what that squeeze means. Maleficent is close, and Regina rocks her hips harder to give Maleficent what she needs.

Their clits bump together, and Mal buries her face in the crook of Regina's neck and moans deeply as she comes undone.

Regina clutches at Maleficent's back when she feels her own climax getting closer and closer. _God, she needs, she needs_..

Maleficent brings her hand down in between their bodies and presses two fingers against Regina's swollen clit, and Regina squeezes her eyes shut and cries out as she's completely overtaken by pleasure. The orgasm ripples through her body like unstoppable fire, and Regina is only vaguely aware that Maleficent collapses on top of her and pants heavily still.

Regina's toes curl, her head is buzzing and her back arches. And then, finally, with a sharp moan and a "oh _god_!" she slowly comes down from her height and floats back to earth.

,, _Fucking_ fantastic," Maleficent breathes into her neck, but Regina isn't quite ready to speak yet, instead she threads her fingers through Mal's golden locks and relishes in the feeling of being completely contend and sated.

Maleficent peppers her neck with kisses, and for a second Regina thinks that she's initiating round two, but then the dragon slowly rolls off Regina and collapses next to her.

,,Mmm," Regina finally manages to say. She slowly opens her eyes and focuses on Mal next to her.

,,You are definitely feeling better," Maleficent observes with a sly grin.

,,Mhmm," Regina says and grins right back at her wife.

Maleficent gives her hand a light kiss. ,,Not the worst way to be woken up at four in the morning."

Regina's head snaps up and she rolls over to face Maleficent. ,,It's only four in the morning?!"

,,Yes.." Maleficent grins.

Regina gapes at her wife. ,,Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

,,And spoil the lovely mood you were in? I don't think so, sweetheart."

Regina groans. ,,Now I feel like I robbed you of your sleep."

,,Again, I can think of worse ways to be woken up. This was a very, _very_ pleasant night surprise."

,,Yeah, I guess it was," Regina agrees and glances at the alarm clock. ,,And now I can have exactly 30 minutes of sleep before the babies wake up."

,,In that case," Maleficent says and pulls Regina closer until they are completely entangled. ,,We better start working on falling asleep."

 **To Be Continued..**


	51. A Date With A Dragon part I

**More Than She Wanted**

A Date With A Dragon **:**

Regina has just spent a few hours in her vault cleaning it out and re-organizing her stuff. Now she's eager to head home to her wife and kids. It's their week with Henry, and the teenager should be home from school by now.

Regina walks through Storybrooke and notes that the weather finally is getting warmer. Maybe the leaves on the trees will turn green very soon.

The first thing she hears when she gets home is her wife and sons voice. And the first thing she finds after she has put her coat away, is her wife and teenage son on the living room floor with Amelia and Emerald. The babies are lying on their stomachs on a blanket and flaps their chubby legs in the air, and Henry and Maleficent is watching them like they are a very entertaining movie.

Emerald raises her head a little and babbles at the sight of Regina.

Maleficent turns her head, and when she spots Regina, she smiles broadly.

,,Who's that girls? Is that your mummy, hmm? Is it?" she asks the babies with over the top enthusiasm.

It works. Both Emerald and Amelia coos, and Amelia's face lights up in a big, toothless smile.

Regina's own face instantly lights up in a smile. ,,Hello my darlings. Did you miss your mummy?" she sits down next to Henry and Mal, and Amelia flaps her little hands about. Regina chuckles and picks her daughter up and scoops her into her arms. She presses a light kiss to her daughters' forehead.

Emerald begins fussing, but Regina can't very well hold both of them, the twins have just reached the five and a half months old mark, and they are getting somewhat heavy. So it's up to Maleficent to scoop Emerald into her arms and kiss her little nose.

,,I think Mia missed you, mom," Henry grins and gives Amelia's back a fond rub.

,,What did I tell you about that silly nickname?" Regina mock scolds. Henry has recently begun to call Amelia "Mia", which irritates Regina because Emma and Snow is doing the same.

,,It suits her," Henry shrugs.

,,But it's not her name," Regina rebukes. ,,If we're not careful, she'll think her name is Mia and not Amelia."

,,What's wrong with the name Mia?" Maleficent asks and waves a rattle in front of Emerald. The baby squeals and tries to grab the toy.

,,There's nothing _wrong_ with it as such," Regina says. ,,I just don't like it that's all."

,,Why not… Gina?" Maleficent says innocently.

,,That's enough," Regina says sternly. ,,Don't call me Gina. It sounds absolutely _horrible_."

,,No it doesn't," Maleficent denies and rocks Emerald back and forward. ,,What do you say, pretty girl? Does it sound silly, hmm?"

Emerald coos.

,,Was that a yes or a no?" Henry sniggers.

,,That was a "please don't give my mother or sister silly nicknames", " Regina says flatly and causes Mal and Henry to chuckle.

,,I was thinking.." Maleficent says a bit later when they are still playing with the babies on the floor.

,,Of course you were," Regina half teases and tickles Emerald's foot.

,,Oh _very_ funny," Mal says a bit sternly and shoots Regina a look.

,,What were you thinking about, my sweet?" Regina drawls and entertain Amelia with the rattle. Amelia coos and tries to grab it.

,,Would you like to go out tonight?"

,,Are you asking me on a _date_?" Regina teases lightly.

,,Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing," Mal says plainly.

,,Hmm. Sounds lovely, but I don't think that's possible with the little ones," Regina says and motions towards their little baby dragons.

,,Henry," Maleficent says sweetly to the teenage boy as he passes them with his cellphone in his hand.

,,Yeah?"

,,Do you have any plans tonight?"

,,Not really," the teenager shrugs. ,,Why?"

,,How would you feel about watching the little dragons for us?"

,,That would be awesome," the teenager grins and his eyes lights up at the mention of his sisters. ,,But why? Where are you going?"

,,I am taking your mother out on what young people would refer to as a _date_ ," Maleficent says and looks like she's tasting the word "date".

,,Oh," Henry chuckles. ,,Sure. I can watch Emerald and Mia."

,,Amelia!" Regina interjects sharply.

Henry completely ignores her. ,,But don't do anything stupid, alright?"

,,When have I ever done something stupid?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,Not you. I was talking to Mal," Henry says and sniggers when the dragon narrows her blue eyes at him.

,,Are you calling me reckless?" Mal says a bit sullen.

,,Yes!" both Henry and Regina says, and Mal scowls at them.

Regina feeds the babies, and then she and Mal prepares for the date. Regina decides to make a big deal out of it. There hasn't been much time for courting and dressing up since the babies arrived, but tonight, when it's just her and Mal, she will dress up. Have already lost most of her pregnancy weight, so it's the perfect opportunity really.

She searches through their closet in the search for something that fits the occasion, and finally she settles on a black dress with a zipper that goes from the nape of her neck and all the way down past her backside. The front of the dress shows of a little bit of cleavage, nothing too outrageous, but nursing has changed her breasts quite a bit, so…

Regina runs a comb through her hair and decides to let it hang loosely around her face for once. Her hair is getting quite long, almost brushing against her lower back, maybe it's time for a haircut?

A light touch of makeup, and she's ready. Regina heads downstairs to wait for Mal who's still in the bathroom.

Regina taps her fingers against the kitchen table. What the hell is taking the dragon so long? Is she having a wardrobe malfunction or something like that? No, she probably just can't decide what to wear. Silly dragon. It's always the same with her.

Finally, footsteps on the stairs, and then Maleficent shows up in the kitchen. Regina stares an extra time, and her dark eyes widens at the sight before her eyes. Clearly, she's not the only one who made an extra effort tonight. Maleficent is wearing a red, sleeveless dress with a slit up her leg. Her golden hair is rolled into a low bun, and a couple of golden strands is hanging loosely around her face.

Maleficent's lips curls into a smirk at the way Regina is staring her down.

,,Perhaps you would prefer to stay here instead?" the sorceress purrs and motions towards their bedroom.

,,Keep your voice down," Regina warns despite the blush rising in her cheeks.

,,Henry is in the nursery with the little ones, my dear. He can't hear us." Maleficent points out and smirks at Regina. ,,I do believe Her Majesty is _blushing_."

,,No I'm not," Regina denies and folds her arms across her chest.

But it's a complete lie. It's not the first time she gets affected by Maleficent's beauty, and it certainly won't be the last time either.

,,You look beautiful, my sweet. I wouldn't mind having this _date_ in the bedroom," Maleficent says and licks her lips.

,,Buy me a drink first," Regina teases.

,,Oh, making me work for it are you?"

,,Yes," Regina drawls. ,,You can't expect me to take my clothes off just like that."

,, _Mom_!" Henry protests as he passes them on the way to the fridge. ,,That's _disgusting_."

,,I disagree," Maleficent says quietly and immediately rewarded with a solid jab to the ribs by Regina.

,,Let's get going," Regina says before the situation gets more awkward.

Maleficent smirks as both women puts on their coats and wishes Henry a good night with the little dragons.

For once they don't go to Granny's Diner. Instead Maleficent surprises Regina by taking her to Tony's, the newly opened Italian place.

Regina has always had a soft spot for Italian food, and she has to admit that the place is very romantic, with dimmed light and candles on the tables. It's been a long time since they were out without Emerald and Amelia, and Regina relishes in it.

Regina chooses ravioli and Maleficent lands on risotto with spinach. Regina laughs and shakes her head when Mal says that she could probably have made the food better, considering how good a cook she is. Regina asks her if she's trying to flatter her, and Maleficent's cheeky answer is why yes, that's exactly what she's trying to do.

Halfway through the dinner, Regina suddenly feels Maleficent's foot brushing against her ankle, a maneuver the dragon has used a number of times. But for once, Regina goes along with it, and gives Mal's foot a little squeeze with her ankles. Maleficent slowly runs her foot up Regina's leg, brushes past her ankles and then rubs against her calf in slow motions.

Regina swallows a bit thickly at that. Because that might just feel a little _too_ nice, and she has absolutely no interest in getting turned on in a public place. But on the other hand, telling Maleficent to stop what she's doing, seems almost inhuman, so Regina clears her throat quietly and continues to eat her ravioli.

Maleficent flashes her a toothy grin. The dragon is perfectly aware over what she's doing to her wife right now, and Regina both hate and love her for it.

,,Don't look now, but I think we're being watched," the dragon quietly tells Regina.

,,By who?" Regina asks and frowns.

Maleficent looks discreetly behind them. ,,It seems like your sweet stepdaughter and her charming husband is having a _date_ night as well."

,,Oh." Regina says. ,,Well, let them look. As long as they don't come over here and start bothering us."

,,I don't think they would dare. Not tonight."

Regina flashes her wife a smile and then they continue the dinner. The food is really good, and so is the very small glass of white Regina has treated herself to for once.

Suddenly Mal reaches forward and takes her hand.

Regina let's go of the fork she's holding on to, and interlaces their fingers instead. Maleficent squeezes her fingers lightly.

,,Is everything alright?" Regina questions with a small smile.

,,Mmm. I'm just happy."

,,So am I," Regina nods and smiles again. ,,And I have been for a long time now. It's all very strange."

Maleficent chuckles at that. ,, _This_ is how I pictured our first date. On a nice restaurant. With candles on the table and wine in our glasses. Not in some smoke filled bar with too much whiskey followed by a drunken stumble back to your house."

,,Do you qualify _that_ as a date, my dear?" Regina sniggers.

,,An improvised one at least," Maleficent shrugs.

,,I'm not sure I would call that a date," Regina says and takes a sip of her wine. ,,But I _did_ have a good time. At least until the next morning."

Mal chuckles. ,,Those were quite the hangovers."

,,Indeed."

They eat in silence for a while, but their eyes keep meeting over their wine glasses. The candles reflect in Maleficent's blue eyes, and Regina wonders how it's possible to be that beautiful. It's quite amazing really. This beautiful woman across the table is _hers_. This witty, sarcastic, stunning fire breathing creature loves _her_. After everything that's happened to her so far, Regina still finds it unbelievable sometimes. In the morning, when her eyes are still closed, she fears that she's gonna wake up from a really, really good dream. But then Mal slides closer to her and wraps and arm around her, or she hears her children coo from the nursery, and then she knows that it isn't a dream. This is, in fact her life now, and she couldn't be happier about it.


	52. A Date With A Dragon part II

**((Dear me! This is the end for "More Than She Wanted". Thank you so much to all of you who followed, favorited and left comments. Please let me know if you want to see more of this pairing.))**

 **More Than She Wanted**

 **A Date With A Dragon part II:**

,,Do you want some dessert?" Maleficent offers sweetly, and Regina for once, allows herself to say yes, and Mal orders a large piece of chocolate cake for both of them.

A piece of chocolate cake later, Regina is completely full. Isn't sure if she'll ever feel hunger again.

Maleficent gallantly fetches her coat and Regina willingly let's her put it on her. The dragon is really making an effort tonight, and Regina briefly wonders whether she forgot an anniversary or something like that. No. Their "drunkaversary" was a few months ago, and their wedding anniversary isn't until in a few months. Maybe Maleficent just feels like doing something extra for some strange, unknown reason.

Regina briefly wishes Snow and David a good evening and get a "likewise" in return. Then the two sorceresses leave the restaurant. Maleficent insists upon linking their arms together as they walk.

,,Would you like to go for a ride?" Maleficent suddenly asks as they walk together arm in arm.

,,Excuse me?" Regina says. She was busy enjoying their quiet evening out to notice that Mal said something.

,,A ride. On my back." Maleficent repeats very, very slowly and teasingly.

Regina rolls her eyes and huffs. ,,Have you not been paying attention to the length of my dress? There's no way I can go for a flight in _that_."

Maleficent smirks and her eyes settles upon Regina's legs. ,,Oh, trust me my dear. I _have_ been paying attention to the length of your dress. In fact, I haven't been looking at anything else for the entire evening."

,,Really?"

,,Well, _almost_ ," Maleficent purrs and shifts her gaze from Regina's legs to her cleavage.

,,You are bad." Regina states flatly.

,,That I am," Maleficent confirms and takes a step closer to Regina. ,,Come on. A quick ride, alright? I promise to fly so high that no one will take notice to your _magnificent_ legs."

Regina tries her best to protest and argue, but Mal bats those crystal blue eyes at her and runs her hand up and down the brunette's arm. It's her undoing. She agrees without putting up much of a fight, and Maleficent grins rather triumphantly.

Regina scowls and folds her arms across her chest as Mal is engulfed by magic and the gigantic dragon appears where she stood seconds ago.

Regina wraps her coat tighter around herself and pats the dragon's gigantic snout. Maleficent purrs and flaps her wings impatiently.

The brunette sighs deeply like it's a big problem for her to take a flight, but in reality, she was just teasing Maleficent. Regina wants this as much as she does, and she quickly climbs up on the dragon's back and finds her sitting spot between her wings.

,,All set," she tells the dragon.

Maleficent roars triumphantly and almost prance down Main Street with Regina on her back.

Sure enough, Snow and David emerges from the restaurant to see Maleficent in dragon form with Regina on her back. It seems to feed Mal's cocky behavior, and the dragon roars and startles both Charming's.

,,Moron." Regina says flatly, and she could have sworn, the dragon is _laughing_ at her.

,,What are you two up to?" Snow questions as soon as she has recovered from the shock.

,,Maleficent wanted to go for a flight, but right now, I think she's just showing off," Regina accuses and the dragon growls softly at her.

,,And who, exactly is she showing off?" David asks and smirks. ,,Herself or you?"

,,Good question. Are we going for a flight or what?"

Regina yelps and throws her arms around the dragon's scaly neck as Maleficent rather suddenly goes from prancing to running. She folds her gigantic wings out and takes one, big jump.

And then they are no longer on the ground anymore. Regina laughs at the cool night air is blowing through her hair and they fly upwards, higher, higher still.

,,Bye!" she yells to Snow and David, and Maleficent laugh-roars at her again.

,,Have a good flight!" Snow yells back, and Regina is certain she hears David mutter something about travelling in style.

And travelling in style is exactly what they are doing right now. Maleficent flaps her wings and keeps a steady pace as they fly around over Storybrooke. Regina rubs the sides of her scaly neck, and Mal purrs at her.

Regina chuckles and loosens her death grip on Mal's neck. She will never tire of this. This, _this_ is the epitome of freedom, and free is exactly what Regina feels when she's sitting on her dragons back in midair. Completely free of any worries and haunted pasts. She thinks of nothing but enjoying the view from above and listen to the soft roars coming from Maleficent.

,,My dragon," she says softly. And she doesn't feel any shame over calling Maleficent just that. Not anymore.

Maleficent purrs in affirmative.

,,Do you think there's any chance our daughters will allow me to join them for a flight once in a while?" Regina teasingly inquires.

Maleficent's gigantic head bobs up and down to nod yes.

,,Or perhaps you could teach me how to turn into a dragon myself," Regina jokes.

Maleficent whips her head around and stares at Regina with her big, glowing green eyes.

,,I was just joking," Regina assures. ,,I don't feel any desire to be a winged creature."

Maleficent purr-laughs again.

They fly around for ages without heading towards an actual destination, and it suits Regina just fine to circle around Storybrooke.

That is, until a lightning flashes across the sky. Regina looks up at the dark sky. The moon has disappeared behind a cloud, and she can hear a high rumbling coming from the sky.

,,Uh-oh," she tells the dragon in mock sadness.

Two seconds later, rain comes pouring down and Regina gets soaked to the bone within ten seconds, but she can't stop giggling as Maleficent steer towards the ground once more.

It's too late. She's already drenched. Water is dripping from her hair, and her wet dress is clinging to her body in a most uncomfortable matter. And yet Regina laughs. She isn't quite sure why, and she can't seem to stop again. This situation is utterly ridiculous and oh so stupid, and god, it's funny.

,,So much for wanting to stretch your wings, huh, dragon?" she chuckles and hangs onto Mal's slippery wet, scaly neck as the dragon steers towards the ground.

They land with a loud thud that shakes several cars, and Regina quickly finds out that they aren't exactly close to the mansion.

She chuckles again as Mal turns back into her human form. The blonde sorceress is equally as drenched as Regina is, and the brunette laughs hysterically at that.

,,I didn't work that one out very good, did I?" Maleficent questions and squeezes the bun in her hair. Water instantly drips from it.

,,No," Regina says and laughs dryly.

,,I'm sorry I got you all.. _wet_ ," Maleficent says innocently.

Regina raises an eyebrow. ,,That sounds inappropriate," she warns sternly.

,,Does it? Are you sure _you're_ not the one who's inappropriate, my dear?" Maleficent says and her eyes roams up and down Regina's body. She takes in every inch of the former queen's body. From her wet hair to her black dress which is now clinging to her body.

,,You look tempting when you're drenched, my sweet," Maleficent purrs.

Regina has to admit that there is something quite alluring about a soaked Maleficent as well. The way her wet dress is clinging to her body and hugs every curve.

Regina's eyes widen just a bit when she becomes aware over something. Something _awful_.

,,You are.." she struggles to get the words out.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow and waits patiently.

,,You are not wearing a bra," Regina finally croaks out. She feels slightly flustered.

,,I must have forgotten. Oops," Maleficent shrugs, but that little self-satisfied smirk is back on her lips.

,,Of course you did," Regina deadpans.

,,I _was_ planning on telling you during dinner, but then I spotted Snow and David and that kind of ruined the moment."

,,And what was your plan?" Regina questions and raises an eyebrow. ,,Why did you want to tell me during dinner?"

,,To make you _squirm_ ," Maleficent whispers sultrily and runs her finger up and down Regina's arm. ,,To make you flustered. Like you are right now."

,,You really are _terrible_ ," Regina assures and then she promptly wraps her arms around the dragon's neck and kisses her.

Maleficent returns the gesture immediately and grabs onto Regina's hips.

For a while, they just make out like teenagers, as opposed to married folks, and Regina shivers. If it's from the rain, the way Mal is kissing her, or the prospect of making out like horny teenagers on Main Street where anybody could walk past and see them, she isn't quite sure of, but _god_ it feels good.

Maleficent slides Regina's coat off her body and grabs onto her hips once more and guides them backwards until Regina finds herself pushed up against a brick wall in some filthy alley.

,,We really can't _snog_ in public," Maleficent teases and attaches her lips to Regina's neck.

,,No, that would be _terrible_ ," Regina replies and groan when Mal finds a particular soft spot on her neck.

A very small part of Regina knows that what they are doing is completely insane. Anybody could pass by the alley and see them, but what does it matter now, when Maleficent is grabbing her wrists and pins them above her head as they kiss.

Regina groans into the kiss and uses her legs to push Mal closer until the dragon's knee is wedged between Regina's legs.

,,Such a _bad_ girl you are," Maleficent sniggers and rubs her knee against Regina's crotch.

It's very close to being a bad line from an even worse porn movie, but _it works_ , and Maleficent's words goes straight to Regina's core where a wetness begins to settle.

,, _Fuck_ ," Regina moans when her body betrays her completely and her core begins to throb slightly.

Maleficent sniggers and presses kiss after kiss to her neck. ,,Having trouble, sweetheart?"

,,Maybe." Regina says vaguely and tries to keep her head on, a task that seems impossible when Mal's lips moves from her neck to her chest.

Maleficent sniggers again and her hand slips from Regina's wrist. It slides down her body and very, very slowly begins push her dress up.

Regina's eyes snap open. What the hell is that dragon up to now? Surely, she can't be serious?

,,Wha-what are you doing?"

,,Isn't that fairly obvious, darling?" Maleficent says silkily and pushes her dress up past her thighs.

,,We can't do this _here_ ," Regina protests and tries to swat Maleficent's hand away.

,,Actually, I think you'll find that we _can_ ," Maleficent purrs and fiddles with Regina's stockings.

,,No we can't! Somebody could see us," Regina half shrieks. Not only because she's terrified of just that, but because the way Mal is touching her is absolutely _delicious_.

Maleficent sighs. ,,Regina, my jewel, my love, my sweet. There's _nobody_ around. Look. Just you and me."

Regina considers it. On the one hand, Mal is right. There's not a person in sight, this is a filthy alley. Who should want to come here anyway? But on the other hand, transporting them right back home in the bedroom would be equally as easy.

Maleficent perceives her hesitation as a yes, and quickly slides the stockings down her legs. Then she looks up at Regina with wide blue eyes and cocks her head.

Regina gives in and nod. What good would it do to protest now? She's already too far gone.

Maleficent chuckles triumphantly and fiddles with the brunette's panties.

,,You better be right about there not being anybody around," Regina warns.

,,Trust me, sweetheart," Maleficent purrs.

Regina swallows thickly as Mal pushes her panties down her legs, and pushes her dress up even higher.

 _She must be completely insane for agreeing to doing this right here. In a filthy alley of all places_.

Maleficent smirks and pushes Regina's legs apart. Then the blonde sorceress sinks to her knees and kneels in between Regina's legs.

 _Oh, good_ _god_!

Regina forgets that this is inappropriate given where they are. She forgets that they are in a dirty, dimly lit alley just off Main Street, and she forgets that she is supposed to be a queen and a bit more refined. All she can think about is the way Mal's tongue is working between her legs, and the way her wife's fingernails digs into her ass as she pulls her closer to her mouth.

It's scandalous, yet glorious, to do something so forbidden in a public place, and Regina moans quietly and bites her lip as Mal gives her another languid lick.

She grabs a fistful of Maleficent's blonde hair and digs her fingers into her scalp. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. She's gonna.. she's definitely gonna_..

,,Mal!" she breathes out as a warning.

Maleficent instantly withdraws her tongue from inside her and takes her clit between her lips and sucks instead. A few long, languid sucks from those clever lips of her, and Regina comes undone with a very quiet moan.

Lights pop behind her eyes and the world blacks out temporarily as pleasure courses through her body. She very vaguely notices that Mal stands from her kneeling position and brushes lint of her knees almost casually. Then she waves her hand and Regina finds herself redressed and done up in her panties and stockings.

Maleficent locks eyes with her as she very slowly wipes her mouth with her thumb and then swirls her tongue over the finger.

Regina finally comes down from her height with a sharp exhale, and she more or less slumps back against the brick wall behind her.

,,You're _crazy_ ," she tells her wife.

,,Crazy about _you_ , my darling," Maleficent purrs and flicks a lock of Regina's dark hair between her fingers.

,,Well, I guess I can stress _that_ out from my bucket list," Regina mutters and smoothens her dress.

,,Stress what out?"

,,"Sex in an alley". I've never tried that before."

Maleficent sniggers warmly. ,,There's a first time for everything, dear."

,,So there is," Regina breathes and pulls Maleficent almost roughly against her. She knows the dragon won't mind her being a little rough.

And she's right. Maleficent moans breathlessly as Regina attacks her neck with open mouthed kisses and- admittedly- tiny little bites.

Regina is in the midst of creating a nice mark on her wife's neck when she hears something that makes her stop and press a finger to Mal's lips in order to keep her quiet.

Footsteps approaching. Low muttering, and then actual voices. One of them saying:

,,Shh! Did you hear that?"

,,Aye, luv. I did."

Regina and Maleficent exchanges a tired look. Emma Swan and her pirate husband, of course. Who else would dare to interrupt them?

,,Do you think it's one of the town drunks taking refuge in an alley?" Emma asks her husband.

,,Could very well be, luv."

Regina narrows her eyes, and Maleficent huffs out a breath. Then the dragon waves her hand and makes their appearance is suitable and flawless as it were when they left the mansion. Except for the fact that they are both drenched by the rain that's still pouring down.

,,I'll give them _town drunks_ ," Maleficent mutters and wraps an arm around Regina as both women steps out of the alley.

,,Oh hey," Regina says with a phenomenal imitation of innocence.

,,Regina?" Emma says and raises an eyebrow. ,,What the hell are you two doing here?"

,,Taking shelter, obviously," Maleficent says and gestures towards the sky.

,,Got caught in the rain?" Killian says and offers them space under the big umbrella him and Emma are sharing.

,,Yes," Regina says and both her and Maleficent shuffles under the umbrella.

,,Who's watching the little dragons?" Emma asks.

,,Henry is. He was more than happy to get the opportunity." Maleficent says and rubs her hands together.

,,But we should probably head back now," Regina interjects. ,,The girls will be needing their feed in a half an hour."

,,Is it that late already?" Maleficent frowns, and Regina nods.

Their little "refugee" in the alley took longer than both of them expected. After a quick chat with Emma and Killian, the two sorceresses bids them goodnight and heads back home towards the mansion.

,,If they had showed five seconds earlier.." Regina mutters as they head up the steps to the porch.

,,I know, bloody close that was and- _shit_!" Maleficent interrupts herself midsentence when she trips on the slippery step.

Regina reacts instinctively and grabs the sorceress around the waist and hauls her up.

,,Are you alright?" she asks worriedly and guides Mal back on her feet.

,,Mm, I'm fine," Maleficent assures and puts her hands on Regina's shoulder to get support.

The two women looks into each other's eyes, and Regina smiles broadly when she remembers why this situation seems so familiar.

,,Deja vu," Maleficent chuckles.

,,Indeed," Regina says warmly.

,,Hmm. What did I do?" Maleficent says and pretends to think about it. ,,Oh, right! I did something like.. this." She leans in and presses a kiss to Regina's lips.

 _And I did something like this_. Regina grabs onto the collar on Mal's coat and kisses her deeply.

This time, their little moment is interrupted by Henry who knocks at the window and grins at them.

,,We better go inside," Regina says and frees herself from Mal's grasp.

Maleficent takes her hand, and then the two sorceresses heads back inside where Henry gives them each a little baby dragon to hold on to.

 **The End.**


End file.
